It's (not) A Perfect Wedding
by sulis kim
Summary: GS. Yunjae, Triplet. Don't like don't read. No bash. Ratusan wanita mengantri untuk menjadi istri pria terkaya no satu di Korea tidak membuat Jung Yunho sembarangan memilih seorang istri. Duda dengan tiga putra kembar berumur empat tahun itu ingin wanita baik baik yang mencintai ketiga putranya seperti putranya sendiri, dan membeli seseorang gadis sebagai istrinya.
1. Chapter prolog

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.

.

 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

..

.

..

Cast :  
Jung Yunho.  
Tiga puluh tiga tahun. Duda dengan tiga anak. Directure utama perusahaan Jaeyun Corp ternama di Korea, bergerak dalam bidang electronik yang juga mendirikan Hotel serta taman hiburan di semua penjuru Korea. Pengusaha tersukses no satu di Korea.

Kim Jaejoong.  
Dua puluh satu tahun. Yatim piatu sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, di besarkan oleh pamannya sendiri sebagai anak angkat. Fotografer pemula yang harus rela melepaskan mimpinya demi pernikahan yang terpaksa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nama baik sang paman dan keluarganya.

 **. Prolog.**

Membeli seorang istri. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bagi seorang Jung Yunho melakukan hal yang membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar menjijikan dan tak berguna.

Bukan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan harus membeli seorang gadis untuk ia jadikan istri ketika banyak gadis dan wanita dewasa menginginkan posisi sebagai Mrs. Jung.

Mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan, tetapi baginya tidak! Dirinya tampan, kaya, terlebih memiliki semua aset yang di butuhkan seorang gadis untuk menjadikan Jung Yunho tangkapan emas mereka.

Yunho membutuhkan sosok figure seorang ibu bagi anak-anaknya, seseorang yang menyayangi mereka lebih dari pundi angka bank yang ia milikki. Bukan hanya sekedar kecantikan fisik semata yang Yunho inginkan, yang paling utama ialah mampu menduduki posisi ibu bagi ketiga putra kembarnya.

Seorang itu harus menyayangi petiga putranya lebih dari apapun. Mendidik membimbing serta memenuhi kebutuhan serta memberi luapan kasih sayang untuk mereka yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta seorang ibu semenjak mereka di lahirkan. Bahkan tidak juga dari Yunho.

Seperti pernikahan Yunho sebelumnya, ia tidak butuh cinta untuk membina rumah tangga yang nyaman. Istrinya adalah wanita pilihan orang tua Yunho, gadis cantik yang lebih muda lima tahun dari usia Yunho sendiri.

Seorang gadis sederhana yang ia sayangi meskipun tidak dapat di katakan cinta. Istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan kembar tiga karena mengalami pendarahan. Ia berduka, sedih, tentu saja! Bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi wanita itu yang telah melakukan kewajibanya sebagai seorang istri dengan sangat baik.

Tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bahagia. Dua tahun pernikahan mereka tidak sekalipun ada pertengkaran sekecil apapun di antara keduanya. Dan Yunho bersyukur karena istrinya tidak banyak mengeluh tentang kesibukan bisnis yang ia geluti setiap harinya baik di dalam atau di luar negeri.

Begitu juga pernikahannya kali ini. Ia menginginkan seorang gadis sederhana yang tidak begitu ia kenal, seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa, putri dari keluarga biasa yang hanya memiliki sebuah restoran untuk menopang kehidupan keluarga mereka.

Kim Heechul, seorang guru magang baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun di taman kanak kanak di mana ketiga putra belajar. Gadis dengan kecantikan yang menurut Yunho biasa namun memiliki aura seorang ibu setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu bermain dengan ketiga putranya. Gadis yang tentunya akan mampu menjaga dan memberikan putranya kasih sayang yang tidak mereka dapatkan selama ini. Pekerjaan mengharuskan Yunho selalu berada jauh dari mereka, dan ia tidak benar benar tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan mereka dengan baik.

"Kau gila Yunho, kau mendatangi kedua orang tua gadis malang itu dan membelinya." Suatu hari sahabatnya Yoochun mencerca, yang hanya ia abaikan karena ia tidak membutuhkan pendapat orang lain untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri dan anak-anak.

"Empat tahun, dan kenapa baru sekarang kau memutuskan ingin menikah?"

"Karena Ibuku, dan aku sadar sudah saatnya aku menikah. Tidak mungkin aku melajang seumur hidup bukan?" Itu benar. Bahkan Ibunya yang terkenal memanjakan tiga putranya itu kabur ke luar negeri, mengabaikan tiga cucu lucu itu tanpa pengawasan siapapun selain pelayan. Dan Yunho tidak terlalu menyukai ide bahwa anak-anaknya akan di besarkan oleh pelayan seumur hidup mereka.

"Tentu! Kau harus menikah. Tapi haruskah membeli istri?"

"Ya." Jawaban itu menutup perbincangan mereka.

Tidak hanya sapai di sana. Yunho memastikan bahwa kedua orang tua Heechul menerima lamaran itu dengan sebuah ancaman kecil tentang restoran mereka yang kebetulan perada di salah satu pusat taman hiburan milik keluarga Jung.

Tidak butuh banyak kata untuk membujuk kedua orang tua malang itu. Heechul menerimanya dengan sikap tenang, tidak ada penolakan karena apa yang Yunho janjikan setelah mereka menikah nantinya. Apapun itu akan Yunho berikan, asalkan gadis itu meluapkan kasih sayang untuk ketiga putranya.

Hanya saja Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa guru teladan yang ia anggap pantas untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya telah berbadan dua. Terkutuklah gadis itu, undangan telah di sebar dan dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah dan terpaksa harus di batalkan. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau marah karena tahu tentang kehamilan gadis itu lebih awal.

Dan di sinilah Yunho. Di kediaman Mr. Kim dengan anggota keluarga Kim yang terdiam menunggu luapan amarah Yunho yang siap meledak beberapa saat lagi.

Kim Jong Kook, ayah dari Heechul duduk di sofa bersama istrinya, Yoon Eun Hae. Pria itu menghubunginya pagi ini dan menginginkan mereka bertenu secepatnya.

Kim Heechul sendiri berlutut di lantai tanpa berkata apa apa bahkan tidak juga menangis, sesuatu yang seharusnya gadis itu lakukan. "Kau benar, kita harus membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Tapi Mr. Jung?"

Yunho mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan di ucapkan Mrs. Kim. "Putrimu mencintai pria lain, dan pria itu berada di sini." Dengan marah Yunho menunjuk seorang pria keturunan China yang berlutut di sebelah Heechul. Hangeng yang memiliki nama Korea Hankyung.

"Aku memang tidak membutuhkan cinta untuk mecari istri dan ibu bagi anak-anakku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menikahi wanita yang saat ini mengandung bayi orang lain, terlebih... " Yunho menarik nafas untuk menahan amarah yang siap meledak. "putri kalian mencintai ayah dari bayinya. Itu adalah penghalang terbesar baginya untuk mencintai anak-anakku."

Seluruh penghuni ruangan terdiam. Mrs. Kim menangis ketakutan karena apa yang pernah Yunho janjikan tidak dapat mereka dapatkan, terlebih beliau takut akan kehilangan satu satunya penghasilan keluarga mereka.

"Aku ingin kalian menutup restoran kalian mulai besok."

"Mr. Jung." Suara ke empat orang itu berseru.

"Aku tidak akan menoleransi apapun, kalian sudah mempermalukanku dengan pembatalan pernikahan ini, tahukah kalian berapa banyak undangan yang telah tersebar, berapa kerugian yang sudah aku tanggung terutama harga diri dan nama baik Jung telah kalian hancurkan." Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk menyangkal akan hal itu karena itu kenyataan.

Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh, wajahnya merah padam melihat mereka hanya diam membisu.

Sialan, siapa yang ia salahkan dalam masalah yang ia cari sendiri. Ia terlalu bodoh dengan memberi waktu bagi gadis itu selama dua bulan agar bisa mepersiapkan diri sebelum pernikahan. Seharusnya ia menikahi gadis itu setelah lamaran, dan bukanya memberi waktu untuk kedua orang itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang berakhir fatal.

Yunho tidak akan mengaku ia salah karena membeli gadis untuk ia jadikan istri, ia punya uang, punya segalanya dan mereka sudah sepakat tentang pernikahan ini tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

Kursi terbanting, meja berguling terbalik dengan sekali sentakan tangan kekar Yunho, kaca meja itu retak dan pecah saat kaki Yunho menendang kursi dan menghantam meja tersebut. Pria itu terlihat benar benar murka. Beruntunglah mereka karena ia datang seorang diri.

"Kalian akan membayar semua ini." Dengan amarah yang masih bekobar ia meninggalkan ruang tamu atau ia akan membakar rumah itu detik itu juga.

Tanganya terulur maraih handel dan bersiap membuka pintu ketika pintu terayun terbuka.

Sedetik sebelum ia membuka pintu seseorang mendorong pintu tersebut lebih dahulu. "Oh, maaf." Gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf karena hampir saya daun pintu menghantam wajah Yunho.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu berbeda dengan amarah di wajah Yunho yang sangat kentara.

Sadar akan sesuatu yang salah, gadis itu bertanya. "Apa ada masalah? Apa yang terjadi disini, dan siapa Anda?" melongok dari atas bahu Yunho gadis itu menggeryit. Tinggi tubuh Yunho menghalangi gadis itu untuk melihat jauh ke dalam.

"Biar aku tebak." Jari telunjuk gadis itu mengusap dagu berpikir, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Tinggi, tampan serta jas mahal." gadis itu menilai dengan cermat. "Kau calon kakak iparku." Dan senyum gadis itu laksana guyuran salju di atas api yang dengan mudah membuat amarah di dada Yunho lenyap.

"Kau... siapa?"

"Calon adik iparmu." Senyum itu merekah lebih indah. "Kim Jaejoong." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan wajah dingin yang tidak sedikitpun membuat gadis itu gentar atau sekedar menggeryitkan alis.

Dan Yunho telah mengambil keputusan baru. "Bukan calon adik ipar. Tapi calon istriku."

~TBC~

.

.

.

Wuaaaa tangan gatal mau update ff ini. #Plak

Ff baru gaya baru. Plak.  
~sama aja akh~  
Semoga ada yang suka dengam coretan coretan ini.

Ada yang punya pic jj edit cewek. Minta dong.


	2. Chapter 1

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim  
.

.

..

 _"Setiap orang pasti memiliki suatu rahasia yang tidak ingin di ketahui oleh orang lain. Begitu-pun aku."_

 _Kim Jaejoong._

.***.

Aku adalah mempelai wanita paling mengerikan dalam sejarah. Pikir Jaejoong. Ia ngeri melihat bayangan di dalam kaca lebar di hadapannya. Benarkan itu dirinya?

Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata masih terlihat samar meski sudah di taburi bedak. Wajahnya sedikit sembab karena menahan tangis sepanjang malam sampai ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat, gadis tomboy dengan semangat hidup yang mengagumkan meskipun hidup tanpa kedua orang tua di sisinya itu terlihat mengerikan. Bukan seperti Kim Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Helaan napas Jaejoong terdengar mengerikan. Ia memang sudah pasrah dengan nasib yang menimpa dirinya sejak dua hari lalu. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu saja meminta dirinya menjadi mempelai penggantin tanpa pendekatan atau perkenalan yang layak sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya pria itu memaksanya naik ke altar.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak ketika di hadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua akan menanggung aib, malu dan mungkin akan di tendang dari rumah mereka sendiri jika menolak permintaan Jung Yunho. Keluarga terpandang yang di segani banyak kalangan. Jaejoong tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukanya meskipun _sungguh,_ ia sangat tergoda untuk menolak.

Tatapan pasrah paman Jong Kook dan tatapan memohon bibi Eun Hae menghantui Jaejoong setiap waktu sejak dua hari lalu. Hanya dirinyalah yang dapat meyelamatkan hidup mereka dari kemiskinan, dan juga menyelamatkan Jung Yunho dan nama baik keluarga Jung.

Andai ia punya pilihan lain. Tetapi pilihan itu tidak bisa menghampirinya dalam waktu singkat, dua hari. Oh Tuhan!

Jaejoong terperangkap seperti seekor kelinci bersama keluarga pamannya, terperangkap di jalan buntu dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Dan di sinilah ia, di salah satu ruangan dalam gereja menunggu detik-detik pernikahannya dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal dalam arti sesungguhnya.

"Aku pikir kau kembali untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakak sepupumu," Jaejoong terlalu larut dalam kesedihan sampai ia tidak mendengar pintu terbuka. Seseorang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan sayangi lebih dari siapapun. "Tapi ini?"

Jaejoong berbutar cepat dan berdiri menatap pemuda di hadapanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Shim Changmin memandang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya dengan balutan gaun pernikahan itu nanar. Gadis yang ia cintai itu memakai gaun pengantin untuk berjalan ke altar yang sayangnya bukan bersama dengan dirinya.

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu, tapi kau lihat... " Jaejoong mengangkat kedua lenganya tinggi tinggi hanya untuk ia hempaskan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. "aku menggantikan posisinya sebagai mempelai wanita, konyol bukan."  
 _Jangan menangis, kau harus tegar Kim Jaejoong._

Changmin mengerjap cepat dan tertawa sumbang. "Kau bercanda, bukan? Ya Tuhan, Jongie, ini tidak lucu. Kau pengiring wanita, bukan mempelai wanita." Ada nada terluka di setiap kata-kata Changmin yang mampu Jaejoong tangkap.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin mempercayai ini karena ia mencintai Kim Jaejoong sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu dan mereka tidak mungkin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

"Andai saja aku bisa menganggap ini lelucon, _lovy_." Jantung Jaejoong seakan di tikam belati kala mengucapkan panggilan sayang mereka.

Tuhan tahu, semua teman-teman keduanya tahu bahkan sampai seluruh mahasiswa kampus tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi di kampus. "Kenapa?" Changmin mengambil selangkah maju.

 _Karena aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat paman sekeluarga kehilangan semuanya_. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan itu.  
Meteka adalah segalanya, keluarganya yang tersisa yang Jaejoong miliki setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Paman, bibi yang menjaga dan menyayanginya seperti putrinya sendiri. "Karena aku harus!" lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, bukan? Ya Tuhan, bahkan kau tidak mengenal siapa yang akan kau nikahi." Menyebrangi ruang hanya dengan beberapa ayunan langkah, pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dengan wajah sekeras batu. "Katakan kau tidak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi. Katakan!" napas Changmin menyapu wajah Jaejoong yang mendongak menatapnya.

Jaejoong cukup tinggi bagi ukuran seorang gadis. Tingginya seratus tujuh puluh senti namun ia harus mendongak untuk menatap mata teman istimewanya itu.

"Aku harus menikah. Harus!" Kata itu terucap dengan getaran yang mengirim rasa ngeri ke seluruh indra tubuh Changmin.

"Jika kau ingin Jongie..."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menyahut cepat. Ia tahu apa yang bisa di lakukan Changmin untuknya. Keluarga Changmin bukanlah keluarga biasa, Jaejoong mengenal mereka karena sudah dua kali ia di ajak Changmin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Shim. Hanya sebagai seorang teman. Tapi tetap saja itu suatu petanda baik untuk hubungan keduanya, andai saja tidak ada pernikahan sialan ini.

"Jangan menikah denganya, aku mohon. Aku bisa membawamu... " Tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menutup mulut Changmin. Jemarinya bergetar ringan, mencegah apapun yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Jangan memohon apapun. _Pleas._ Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi yang bisa merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pantas bahagia tapi tidak denganku." Kata itu keluar dengan pelan, namun menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

Selama dua tahun bersahabat mereka tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap. Hanya ada kata sayang dari keduanya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kebersamaan mereka lebih indah dan bermakna. Mungkin mereka menyesalinya sekarang karena berdiam diri demi menjaga perasaan satu sama lain tentang kejujuran akan cinta. Cinta terbalas yang tak terucap. Cinta yang takkan bisa bersama.

"Kau mencintaiku." bisik Changmin serak.

"Tidak!" Memutar tubuh, Jaejoong melangkah menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Changmin.

Air mata mengalir turun sepertilelehan api mengalir turun membasahi wajah Jaejoong. Kata inilah yang ia tunggu tapi kata itu jugalah yang tidak ia harapkan akan Changmin ucapkan, _saat ini_. Di hari pernikahanya dengan orang lain.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kita teman, dan teman tidak mengharapkan cinta dari teman lainnya."

Jaejoong tidak butuh menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui Changmin berdiri begitu dekat denganya, karena Jaejoong merasakan ruangan seakan menyempit di sekililing tubuhnya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu begitu dalam sampai menyusulmu ke Korea untuk bertemu keluargamu."

Jaejoong berputar dan itu sebuah kesalahan karena ia berada begitu dekat dengan Changmin. Ujung dadanya menyentuh lipatan jas pemuda itu dan keduanya membeku hanya karena sentuhan yang tidak mereka sengaja ini.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah hanya untuk mendapat pelukan kedua lengan Changmin di sisi tubuhnya. Menjaga posisi mereka agar tidak berjauhan. "Tuhan tahu kita saling mencintai, _Lovy,_ aku datang untuk melamarmu Jae."

"Oh, _Lovy._ Andai aku tahu itu sejak dua hari lalu. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernikahan ini." Tangis itu meluncur dengan sukses dari bibir Jaejoong.

Dua hari penuh derita. Dua hari penuh tekanan tentang persiapan pernikahan mendadak ini membuat air matanya seolah membeku. Ia tidak menangis, dan tidak juga tertawa dua hari terakhir ini karena tidak ada yang pantas untuk ia tangisi.

Tapi sekarang ia menangis. Menangisi cintanya yang tidak dapat ia raih. Menangisi Changmin dan bagaimana pemuda itu akan melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya mulai saat ini. Kekasihnya yang malang.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku maka aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

Jemari panjang Changmin mengusap wajah basah Jaejoong. "Tidak usah takut, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Jae. Aku akan menjagamu, keluargaku akan melindungi kita kau tahu itu."

Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu. Keluarga Changmin cukup berpengaruh untuk menyembunyikan Jaejoong di rumah mereka. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama dengan keluarga Jaejoong ikut serta. Terlebih ia sudah berjanji menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Pria itu pasti akan mencarinua ke ujung dunia dan akan mencekik Jaejoong jika sudah menemukan dirinya.

"Aku akan tetap menikah. Dan kau akan kembali ke Jepang sore ini."

Menarik lengan Jaejoong. Changmin memeluk tubuh gadis kecintaanya seerat yang ia bisa. " _lovy_ kenapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku."

"Karena aku berhutang banyak kepada paman. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Oh, mengertilah Chwang."

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, menyerap kenangan itu untuk terakhir kali.

"Ehem... " Terdengar dehaman samar seorang pria dari pintu. "waktunya sudah tiba Jongie." Kim Jong Kook memasuki ruang tunggu mempelai wanita dan menutup pintu dengan cepat, mencegah siapapun yang mengikutinya mengumpat di luar sana melihat ke dalam.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh dan mengusap air matanya. Ia berlari ke meja rias untuk membubuhkan sedikit bedak di wajahnya yang sembab. Jaejoong menggeryit melihat penampilanya sendiri. Sungguh mengerikan.

Kim Jong Kook menghampiri Changmin untuk meremas bahu pemuda itu. Ia tidak buta untuk melihat cinta di mata pemuda itu yang di tunjukan untuk keponakanya begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia menyukai Changmin karena Jaejoong sepertinya juga menyukai pemuda itu. Hanya saja semuanya sudah terlambat untuk keduanya menjalin asmara. "Aku minta maaf, nak."

"Aku siap paman." Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri pamannya dengan sedikit menyeret pria itu untuk segera keluar menuju altar. Dimana mempelai laki laki menunggu kedatanganya di sana.

"Jae." Changmin menahan lengan Jaejoong saat gadis itu akan berlalu. "Semoga kau bahagia. Sungguh! Aku berharap kau bahagia karena jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkanmu menikah dengannya."

"Kau juga harus bahagia." Ia tidak berani menatap Changmin untuk terakhir kali karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa.

Tangan Changmin terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, pemuda itu jatuh terduduk setelah mendengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup di belakangnya. Ia menangis. Tersedu, dan ia bahagia untuk Jaejoong. Setelah ini ia akan meninggalkan cintanya dan cinta Jaejoong di belakang karena hidup akan terus melangkah. Meski butuh waktu baginya untuk mengobati luka di hatinya.

Tapi ia tidak yakin akan bisa melupakan Jaejoong dan kenangan mereka selama ini. Tidak akan pernah bisa!

..

.

..

Pernikahan itu berjalan sempurna. Seperti pernikahan semua pasangan yang saling mencintai pada umumnya dan terlihat bahagia saat uskup mengatakan mereka sebagi suami istri.

Kedua mempelai tersenyum ramah dan bahagia. Atau itulah yang dilihat para tamu saat resepsi di laksanakan di hotel berbintang milik Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa ia baik-baik saja setelah upacara siang yang ramai. Para tamu bersorak usai pengucapan janji suci siang tadi, pengantin bertukar cincin yang di resmikan dengan ciuman kedua mempelai pengantin baru dengan malu malu.

Keluarga berlinang air mata begitu juga mempelai wanita. Itu terlihat biasa pada setiap pernikahan tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika air mata mempelai wanita murni air mata kesedihan.

"Astaga dude, tidak heran kau sangat terburu-buru menikahinya. Istrimu benar- benar cantik." Dengan sangat tidak sopan Park Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Yunho berdiri di sisinya istri barunya, begitu dekat. Bahkan lengan pria itu terasmpir indah pada pinggang Jaejoong. "Sungguh!"

"Aku tahu." Yunho menjawab. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar itu menyungingkan sedikit senyum samar.

"selamat."

"Terima kasih."

Kembaki kepada Jaejoong, Yoochun menambahkan. "Boleh kita berkenalan Nona Kim, atau Mrs. Jung."

Mrs. Jung, kedengarannya sedikit aneh untuk Jaejoong. Tapi ia akan terbiasa, bukan?

"Park Yoochun siap melayani Anda."

Yunho memutar mata jengah, dan berkata. "Apa kau berniat melamar menjadi pelayan di rumahku?"

"Perumpamaan dude, ayolah kemana selera humormu pergi," Yoochun melempar delikan tersingung kearah pengantin pria. "Oh, aku lupa jika kau tidak memiliki selera humor. Kantong humormu sudah di curi oleh pencopet kelas kakap dari London."

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong. Ia memang hanya bertemu sekali kemarin, sesudah kejadian dua hari lalu. Saat itu wajah Jaejoong terlihat datar seakan pasrah dengan nasib yang menimpanya, tidak ada kata kata yang terucap kecuali anggukan kepala gadis penurut yang baik.

Suara tawa lembut Jaejoong mengalun merdu, membuat Yunho sedikit lega. Katakan ia kejam karena telah menyeret gadis tak bersalah itu ke altar. Yunho tidak memiliki pilihan lain setelah apa yang sudah di lakukan Heechul padanya. Ini bayaran yang harus di bayar keluarga Kim. Naruni Yunho mengatakan ini salah, ini tidak adil bagi Jaejoong.

Jika di ingat kembali, pertemuan pertama mereka adalah bencana. Karena ia langsung mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai pengganti kakak angkatnya, Jaejoong yang malang. Gadis itu seperti orang bodoh melihat perdebatan yang lain dan hanya berdiam diri sampai kesepakatan di setujui semua pihak. Begitu juga Jaejoong, meskipun Yunho tahu gadis itu menyanggupinya dengan terpaksa.

Yunho berjanji akan memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat baik. Memberikan yang terbaik dengan menjadi suami setia dan berjanji tidak akan memaksakan kehendak pada malam pertama mereka.

Ya Tuhan, malam pertama. Jika dengan Heechul ia tidak pernah terpikir sampai kesana, tapi ini Kim Jaejoong, istrinya. Orang buta sekalipun bisa melihat kecantikan alami gadis itu.

Heechul memang cantik, tapi ada sesuatu dari semangat Jaejoong yang Yunho kagumi saat pertama kali melihat senyum gadis itu di depan pintu, mengulurkan tangan sehalus beludru untuk Yunho genggam.

Tangan mungil yang akan mengurus keluarganya, anak-anak dan juga dirinya. Dan jika Jaejoong tidak keberatan, mereka akan menambah anak-anak lain yang akan Jaejoong lahirkan pada tahun tahun berikutnya. Anaknya dan Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan, kau melamun. Padahal selama ini kau jarang melamun." Mencondongkan tubuh, Yoochun berbisik ke pada Yunho. "Sialan, gadis ini bukan yang beberapa hari lalu aku lihat bukan? Seingatku namanya Kim Heechul, bukannya Kim Jaejoong."

"Sepupunya."

Yoochun mengucapkan rentetan umpatan kasar yang membuat senyum Jaejoong menghilang.

"Aku dengan senang hati menendangmu keluar dari sini jika berkata seperti itu di depan istriku."

Yoochun mengabaikan sarkasme dalam kata sindiran Yunho. "Kemana sang kakak ipar, dan kenapa kau membeli adiknya?"

"Berhenti mengatakan jual beli di sini. Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Jaejoong menikah denganku tanpa paksaan seperti aku memaksa kakak sepupunya."

"Oh Tuhan, ya Tuhanku kau benar benar sudah gila." sepertinya Yoochun akan pingsan. "Pegilah kemeja minuman, segelas sherry, itu akan membuatmu tenang." saran Yunho.

Itu ide bagus. Yoochun beranjak pergi selepas mengucapkan selamat dan salam perpisahan kepada mempelai wanita yang cantik itu. Yunho mendengar pria itu bergumam. "Aku butuh _gin, rum, sherry_ tidak akan bisa membuatku mabuk."

Usai Yoochun menjauh, Yunho menunduk untuk berbisik. "Akan ku kenalkan kau pada kolegaku." Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya di tuntun kesana kemari oleh suami barunya. Ia seperti boneka hidup yang tersenyum dan mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan seadaanya dan berpura pura bahagia dengan melekat erat di lengan Yunho sepanjang malam.

Dua gelas anggur berkuakitas tinggi sepertinya membuat kepalanya pening. Ia tidak suka minum. Perasaanya tenang tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Pikiranya melayang kepada Changmin yang sejak tadi mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan. Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu masih di sana, mengawasinya. Hatinya seakan di remas, begitu menyakitkan memikirkan ia telah menyakiti pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Itu suara Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak, menemukan wajah suaminya yang terlihat khawatir. Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau terlihat pucat." Cengkraman pada lengan Jaejoong mengerat kala tubuh gadis itu sedikit terhuyung.

Yunho menyerahkan gelas anggur miliknya kepada pelayan dan menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar penuh kepadanya dengan kedua lengan. "Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum."

Jaejoong merasakan kedua lengan Yunho berada di sisi tubuhnya. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu menjalar dan ia merasa kepanasan. Mendongak, ia melihat wajah tegas suami barunya yang berada begitu dekat. Yunho terlihat benar-benar cemas tanpa adanya gurat kebohongan.

Mungkin. Ia berharap. Pernikahan ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan jika mereka berusaha menerima satu sama lain. "Cium aku." Bisiknya tanpa berpikir.

Sejenak Yunho sedikit ragu. Ia tahu semua orang sedang memperhatikan mereka, gambaran pengantin baru yang bahagia. Dan ia akan memberikan gambaran kebahagiaan lain yang membuat kasak kusuk tentang kenapa nama mempelai wanita berbeda hilang sepenuhnya. Yunho akan memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa mereka berdua menikah karena cinta.

Menunduk, Yunho menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong lembut. Aroma manis terkuar dari bibir ranum istri barunya. Mengikuti ingsting liar yang tidak tahu ia milikki, ia membuka bibir, meraup rakus bibir istrinya tanpa mempedulikan kilatan kamera dan bisik bisik para tamu memenuhi yang Yunho ketahui. Ia menginginkan istri cantiknya.

Changmin berputar. Ia tahu Jaejoong sengaja melakukan itu untuk memberitahunya bahwa mereka sudah berakhir. Benar benar berakhir dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ciuman itu mengatakan padanya bahwa jalan mereka berbeda.

Langkah kakinya pelan dan goyah saat ia berjalan menjauh dari Hotel dan pesta itu. Menjauh dari Jaejoong untuk selamanya.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, ia masih berharap Jaejoong akan membatalkan pernikahan itu pada detik detik terakhir, tapi Jaejoong tidak melakukanya. Ia seperti orang bodoh berdiri di sudut ruangan memperhatikan gadis yang ia cintai tersenyum muram kesana kemari dalam dekapan lengan Jung Yunho.

..

.

..

Pagi itu terasa menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia bangun dengan kepala luar biasa berat dan sakit seakan ia mendengar suara drum di pukul tepat di sisi telinganya dan suara terompet di tiup oleh orang yang tidak bisa bermain musik.

Mencoba duduk, kedua jari tanganya menekan pelipis ketika kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Jaejoong bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mabuk lagi. Atau mungkinkah ini semua karena mimpinya semalam. Pernikahan, janji suci dan ciuman dari seorang pria tampan.

Jaejoong enggan membuka mata saat teringat sekelebat bayangan pria tampan betubuh besar menciumnya. Demi Tuhan, ciuman itu seakan masih terpatri dan membekas samar di bibirnya. Jemarinya terangkat mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia masih menutup mata."

"Tapi dia tersenyum."

"Bisa saja Mommy baru kita masih bermimpi."

Doe Jaejoong terbuka lebar mendengar bisik bisik suara cadel anak anak yang berbeda. Ia mengerjab dan menemukan dua bocah berdiri di kaki ranjang sedang mengamatinya penuh minat. Kedua bocah itu memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa hanya saja yang satu memiliki rambut lebih tebal dan satunya memiliki wajah lebih gembal.

"Mommy baru sudah bangun." Bocah yang lebih chubby berkata.

Bocah lain yang memiliki rambut lebih tebal dengan poni berpotong membentuk garis wajah berbisik cukup keras. "Mungkin Mommy masih ngantuk, Dad pasti akan marah karena Mom baru kita terlambat bangun."

Otak Jaejoong blank. Apakah ia masih berada di alam mimpi sampai melihat dua malaikat gembal dengan hanya memakai kaos dalam berbeda warna di kamarnya?

Memperhatikan sekeliling ia duduk semakin tegap di atas ranjang. Meskipun ia masih linglung dengan dentuman di kepala ia menyadari sesuatu, ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kamar itu jauh lebih besar dari ruang tamu rumah paman Jong Kook.

Suara langkah kaki dari pintu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sosok pria yang mengucapkan janji dalam mimpinya semalam berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar, Jung Yunho.

"Jangan ganggu Mommy Minguk, Manse."

Mommy? Minguk? Manse?  
Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong menyapu wajahnya saat ia menutup mata.

Ini pasti mimpi.  
Benar! Ia merasa baru kemarin menikah dan sekarang sudah memiliki dua anak. Tentu saja ini mimpi!

"Apa kau masih tidak enak badan." Sentuhan hangat tangan suami yang kemarin ia nikahi menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

Kening Yunho berkerut saat pria itu berpikir. "Tentu saja bukan!" Mundur untuk berdiri di sisi ranjang, musang pria itu menyipit. "Sepertinya pengaruh anggur semalam masih tersisa." ujar Yunho. Lalu menambahkan. "Biar aku ingatkan lagi padamu. Kau istriku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku suamimu, Jung Yunho. Kita menikah kemarin dan saat ini kau tidur di atas ranjangku. Di kediaman Jung. Dan mereka... "Menunjuk dua bocah dengan dagu, Yunho memperkenalkan mereka. "Minguk, Manse. Dan di pintu sana adalah kakak pertama mereka Daehan. Mereka kembar tiga."

Kedipan mata Jaejoong semakin cepat menatap wajah satu bocah ke bocah lain. Wajah yang sama meski dapat ia bedakan tapi tetap saja. KEMBAR. TIGA.

Ya Tuhan. Kepala Jaejoong kembali mendarat ke atas bantal dengan tidak elit. "Aku baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun, dan sudah menjadi ibu dari tiga anak. Oh, Tuhan." Gumamnya.

"Ya. Dan kau akan melakukan apa yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya."

Kembali duduk ia mendelik kearah Yunho. "Aku tidak menyepakati apapun. Heechul lah yang membuat perjanjian itu denganmu," Dengan suara yang lebih marah Jaejoong menambahkan. "Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai tiga anak."

"Tidak akan ada bedanya kau tahu lebih awal, bukan? Kau tetap akan menikah denganku." Sialnya itu benar.

"Tuhanku. Lihatlah tiga bocah itu." Jaejoong menunjuk kembar tiga yang berdiri di kaki ranjang dengan senyum lebar mereka yang menurut Jaejoong mengerikan dengan tipu muslihat yang sepertinya akan menghukumnya karena merebut posisi ibu mereka.

Ok. Ia menyukai anak anak tapi bukan berarti ia siap memiliki anak sungguhan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Terlebih tiga. Demi Tuhan, ia akan mencekik sepupunya Heechul karena menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam masalah ini.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Typo bertebaran. Menerima kritik saran yang membangun, thanks bagi yg udah vote. *Cium jauh*

 **BUKA PO. FF**  
 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgk 16april.**


	3. Chapter 2

**IT'S (not)**  
 **A PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
.

Typo bertebaran alur tidak jelas.  
Tidak suka jangan baca. Silahkan tekan tombol back.

.  
. .

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan dagu sekeras baja menahan amarah yang membuncang sampai ke kepala. Ia merasa di abaikan oleh suami barunya, ia tidak akan marah andai saja Yunho tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang istri baru di rumahnya sedikit lebih baik.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa pernikahan yang mereka jalani ini demi keluarga kecil Yunho, untuk ketiga anak-anaknya tepatnya. Hanya saja ia bukan _babysiter_ yang bisa di perlakukan seenak jidat pria itu, ia juga ingin di hargai walau sedikit saja.

Ia memejamkan mata menahan amarah, ini hari pertama ia menjadi seorang istri _plus_ bonus ibu dari tiga anak kembar yang saat ini sibuk menyantap sarapan mereka di seberang meja dengan girang dan wajah tanpa dosa mereka, yang menurut Jaejoong manis juga mengerikan. Tapi ia harus bersabar, bukan.

Dalam diam ia memperhatikan nafsu makan mereka yang membuat Jaejoong geleng kepala, jangan lupakan sepiring besar strobery untuk tiga anak itu lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Melirik suami barunya adalah kesalahan, karena amarahnya kembali berkobar seperti di siram minyak. Yunho duduk di kursi kepala meja dengan pakaian dan dasi menggantung indah di leher suami barunya itu.

Demi Tuhan, dasi dan kerja! Bukankah seharusnya mereka pergi bulan madu. Itulah yang Jaejoong tahu dari semua pernikahan semua orang dan kenapa pria itu tidak mengungkit ungkit bulan madu mereka malah lebih memilih pergi ke kantor di hari pertama mereka menjadi suami istri.

Apakah salah jika Jaejoong ingin di hargai dengan menemaninya di hari pertama ini meskipun pria itu tidak menyukainya sebagai mempelai cadangan yang bisa ia temukan di depan rumah, bukanya di tinggal di rumah besar yang sepenuhnya asing baginya sendirian.

Jaejoong memang tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini sempurna, tapi setidaknya ia mengharapkan liburan serta bulan madu ke luar negeri. Hey, ia menikahi orang kaya yang tidak akan jatuh miskin jika membawanya berlibur seminggu. Tidak ada salahnya berharap mendapatkan bulan madu ke luar negeri bukan? Karena ia belum pernah liburan kamanapun, selain ke Jepang. Itupun karena dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa di sana.

Paris, london, inggris, itali atau china sekalipun akan ia terima. Tapi apa? Yunho memilih kembali ke balik meja kerja pria itu pada hari pertama mereka menikah. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan di masa lalu sampai ia memiliki nasip dan suami seperti ini.

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian anak-anak, setelah itu Mommy baru kalian akan menemani kalian bermain." Mrs. Lee, yang di perkenalkan kepad Jaejoong sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Jung. Wanita itu sudah bekerja di rumah ini selama lebih dari separuh umurnya itu menghidangkan kopi untuk Jaejoong.

Wanita itu cukup ramah, menurut pengamatan Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah senyum itu akan tetap berada pada tempatnya setelah suaminya pergi. Hey, dia orang baru dan bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini, terlahir dari keluarga biasa bahkan kecantikannya pun paspasan, jadi tidak heran jika ia khawatir seluruh pelayan keluarga Jung tidak menyukainya karena ia gadis miskin yang beruntung mendapatkan seorang pangeran.

Astaga. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan nonton drama, ia harus mengurangi kegiatan tak berguna itu, atau otaknya akan tercemar oleh dongeng dalam drama tv yang hanya ada di dunia film.

"Bibi Lee akan memberitahu semua jadwal anak-anak kepadamu, hari ini mereka sengaja aku liburkan agar bisa lebih akrab dengan ibu mereka, yaitu kau." ucapan itu dikatakan Yunho tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia mengatakan kepada diri sendiri bahwa, karena inilah ia dinikahi. Atau tepatnya karena alasan itulah Yunho menikahinya. Pria itu membutuhkan seorang ibu untuk ketiga putranya, bukan seorang istri dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia bertanya tanya kenapa Yunho tidak menyewa babysiter yang berpengalaman dan terpercaya untuk menjaga ketiga bocah itu? Bukankah itu akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Yunho karena tidak akan memiliki tanggung jawab kepada istri yang kemungkinan menghabiskan warisan keluarga.

Bahkan kekayaan Jung tidak akan habis untuk di habiskan seluruh keluarga selama sisa hidup mereka meskipun mereka tidak bekerja. Itulah yang Heechul katakan kepadanya. Jaejoong penasaran, apakah Yunho juga akan memberinya gaji setiap bulan, atau ia akan di biarkan kelaparan tanpa uang sama sekali. Baiklah, bukan kelaparan karena itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Kalau di ingatlingat ingat Yunho memperlakukan dirinya cukup baik kemarin malam. Kemungkinan pria itu akan memperlakukan dirinya lebih baik untuk kedepannya bisa ia harapkan, kalau saja ia bisa merebut hati tiga tuyul nakal di seberang meja.

Pagi ini Jaejoong terbangun dengan gaun pengantin telah berganti dengan gaun tidur transparan yang tidak pernah ia milikki sebelumnya, ia bertanya kepada suami barunya dan dengan tenang pria itu berkata.

"Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan pelayan dan memberika gosip untuk mereka perbincangkan. Kau akan tidur di kamarku, si atas ranjangku. Tapi tak usah menghawatirkan kesucianmu karena aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku tanpa persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu."

Itu berarti Yunho menginginkan dirinya melayani pria itu bukan?

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya menghangat mengingat ciuman kemarin. Ia pernah berciuman, ciuman ringan dengan mantan kekasihnya saat masih sekolah menengah. Changmin juga pernah menciumnya, di bibir. Tapi itu ciuman sopan tidak lebih karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Dan akan tetap selalu menjadi teman.

Tidur dengan seorang pria adalah hal lain. Ia belum pernah, dan walaupun ia akan tidur dengan suaminya tetap saja ia merasa takut. Tidak banyak pengalaman yang ia tahu tentang asmara dan apapun hubungan tentang suami istri. Ia memang sudah berusia lebih dari dua puluh tahun, bukan berarti ia gadis gampangan dan akan menyerahkan dirinya kepada siapapun pria pertama yang merayunya. Tidak akan! Tidak bahkan untuk suami barunya yang tidak jelas apakah menyukainya atau tidak.

"Kau tidak menyukai makananmu?"

Pandangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menatap wajah Yunho. Pria itu tidak menatapnya saat bertanya. Hal itu membuat bayangan indahnya runtuh begitu saja. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan dari pernikahan ini. Tidak ada! Pupus sudah.

"Aku menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho. Pria itu memang terkenal pelit bicara dan arogan. Itulah yang di beritakan stasion tv dan majalah bisnis yang pernah ia baca. "Aku menyukainya."

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat menusuk sosis dari atas piring miliknya. Dengan rasa hormat seperti seorang pelayan ia bertanya. "Apakah kau harus pergi ke kantor? Hari ini? ... Sir."

Garpu dengan potongan sandwich milik Yunho terhenti di depan mulutnya mendengar nama panggilan yang Jaejoong gunakan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho, aku tidak keberatan. Kau istriku."

Ragu ragu Jaejoong mencoba, "Yun... ho." Terdengar aneh memang, tapi ia akan terbiasa nantinya, bukan. Suaminya memang dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya, ya Tuhan. Dua belas tahun, Jaejoong baru ingat perbedaan mereka begitu jauh.

"Ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan padaku ketika aku kembali, jika itu sangat penting kau bisa menghubungiku."

Jaejoong tidak sadar bibirnya mencebil dan bergumam. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomor telefonmu."

Yunho tersedak. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya bisa menuang segelas air putih untuk suami barunya itu. Karena kasihan ia berdiri dan menepuk ringan punggung Yunho.

Pria itu terkejut oleh sentuhan ringan tangan mungil Jaejoong di punggungnya. Namun Yunho tidak memprotes. "Dad tidak apa apa?"

Wajah-wajah khawatir anak-anak membuat Jaejoong terharu. "Dad baik-baik saja." Panggilan yang ia gunakan terdengar manis bukan.

Pelayan berdiri tegak di sisi ruangan. Bahkan pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Jung sama terkejutnya melihat tindakan Mrs. Jung baru mereka. Istri pertama majikan mereka tidak pernah terlihat begitu akrab di ruang makan atau di manapun jika brrkemungkinan ada pelayan atau orang lain di sana. Bahkan anggota keluarga lain-pun tidak seakrab itu. Tapi istrinya yang sekarang berbeda.

Dalam pandangan diam, Mrs. Lee berdoa dan berharap majikan kesayanganya itu akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain.

Meskipun semua orang tahu pernikahan ini terlihat janggal, terkesan terburu-buru dan ia tidak buta bahwa pernikahan ini di paksakan kepada gadis malang itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang atau menghentikan keinginan siapapun dari anggota keluarga Jung jika mereka sudah menginginkan sesuatu, bahkan tidak anggota lain dari keluarga ini.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar cukup keras sebelum pintu ruang kerja CEO Jaeyun corp terbanting terbuka dengan suara keras.

Park Yoochun, wakil directure Jaeyun melenggang masuk dengan wajah melongo hebat seperti orang bodoh saat menghampiri atasannya yang tampan. "Kau waras Mr. Jung yang terhormat?"

Ujung alis Yunho bergerak ringan memperhatikan Yoochun yang seakan melompat menyebrangi ruangan dan berhenti, bertumpu di seberang meja kerjanya yang besar menatapnya. "Kau meninggalkan istri cantikmu hanya untuk lembaran dokumen tak berharga. Ya Tuhanku, jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan turun dari ranjang sampai seminggu lamanya, tentu saja untuk mengajari gadis perawanku bercinta dalam berbagai gaya."

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan?"

"Tidak jika aku jadi kau. Aku akan lari ke parkiran dan mengemudikan mobil kembali ke rumah dalam waktu lima menit. Mencari keberadaan istriku dan menyeretnya ke kamar, memujanya sepanjang sisa hari yang aku milikki." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan satu kali tarikan nafas. Yunho yakin itu.

"Jadi. Apa dia membuatmu kecewa? Tidak perawan atau tidak mau kau sentuh?"

"Demi Tuhan ini kantor Park Yoochun."

"Aku tahu." Pria dengan jidat agak lebar itu mengibas tangan tak peduli, "Tidak ada yang mengatakan ini pasar." Mencondongkan tubuh lebih ke arah Yunho, pria itu tak patah semangat untuk menggoda atasan sekaligus sehabat baiknya itu. "Bagaimana? Kau kecewa dan akan menceraikanya. Kalau iya aku akan menikahinya setelah kalian bercerai"

"Hentikan ocehanmu. Dia masih perawan atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya." Suara Yunho terdengar muram dan itu membuat Yoochun tertawa terbahaklbahak.

Astaga. "Jangan katakan dia sedang datang bulan. Malangnya nasipmu pak tua."

Gelengan kepala Yunho membuat kening lebar sahabatnya itu berkerut. Tawanya terhenti. "Aku yakinkan kau dia tidak sedang datang bulan, hanya saja aku belum menyentuhnya. Titik."

Mulut Yoochun melongo hebat. Pria itu memutari meja dan berdiri di hadapan atasanya dengan gaya paling santai yang pernah ia milikki. "Kau normal bukan? Kau tidak tergoda kepada Jaejoong, si perawan cantik yang sudah kau nikahi?"

 _Tentu saja aku tergoda._ Yunho ingin meneriakan kata itu.

Ia tergoda kepada gadis yang ia nikahi sejak ia mencium istrinya pada resepsi pernikahan. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong saat gadis itu mendongak dengan bola mata sayu dan memohon agar Yunho meciumnya. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong saat membawa tubuh tak sadar Jaejoong keatas ranjangnya di mansion Jung.

Dan demi seluruh dewi di manapun, ia menginginkan istrinya saat ia membantu menanggalkan gaun pernikahan istrinya alihlalih ia membantu istrinya memakai gaun tidur yang sudah ia siapkan untuk calon istri barunya.

Bayangan bahu mulus Jaejoong menghantui Yunho sepanjang malam, bagaimana tubuh gadis itu melengkuk indah saat Yunho menurunkan gaun pernikahan melewati payudara ranum gadis itu yang tanpa memakai bra di dalamnya. Pucaknya yang merah muda, pinggangnya yang ramping dan Yunho menutup mata setelahnya dengan tidak rela.

Katakan ia bodoh. Tapi ia tidak akan mengambil resiko dirinya kehilangan kendali. Semalam itu adalah godaan terbesar selama lima tahun terakhir. Siksaan yang menyakitkan ketika istrimu tidur di sisi lain ranjang tanpa bisa kau sentuh. Tangan Yunho gatal ingin menempatkan diri pada setiap lekukan indah tubuh segar Jaejoong yang menggoda seperti menikmati buah segar yang di hidangkan di atas meja. Tubuhnya panas dingin sampai ia tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam dan memilik menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja yang menyatu dengan kamarnya.

Yunho merapatkan kedua pahanya. Sialan, bahkan hanya memikirkan Jaejoong dan tubuh indah gadis itu membuatnya bergairah. Ia sudah mencoba menghindari bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong pagi ini, ia tidak yakin akan mampu menghindari gadis itu saat makan malam nanti.

"Melihatmu seperti itu aku tahu jawabanya." Kening Yunho menggeryit. "Apa?"

"Kau menginginkanya. Ya Tuhan, ini berita bagus. Bibi Jung akan bahagia mendengarnya karena pada akhirnya putranya yang arogan telah jatuh cinta kepada istri barunya."

"Umma tidak akan percaya. Karena aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu, aku hanya menginginkannya untuk menjadi ibu pengganti bagi putraku, tidak lebih." Yunho yakin itu. Ia telah menutup hatinya untuk gadis manapun sudah sangat lama, mengunci pintu hatinya dan membuang anak kunci ke lautan.

Gairah. Ia tidak menyangkal gairah yang di timbulkan Jaejoong kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga sudah lima tahun ia tidak berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tidak wanita manapun, ia terlalu jijik untuk mendatangi wanita penghibur dan menikmati mereka seperti pria lain pada umumnya. Dan jika ia meniduri Jaejoong malam ini, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanya. Ia berhak atas gadis itu sejak ikrar suci yang mereka ucapkan kemarin.

"Kau terlihat menyukainya, ada rona tersendiri saat kemarin kau menuntunya memasuki ruang resepsi. Gadis itu sepertinya pendiam." Tidak ada yang tahu karena mereka mengenal baru tiga hari lamanya dan dua kali pertemuan.

"Mungkin kau harus mengenal istrimu lebih dekat, bagaimanapun juga dia orang baru di rumah besarmu itu. Sendirian, dengan puluhan pelayan tiga tukang kebun dan lainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku memiliki tiga tukang kebun ketika aku sendiri tidak tahu?"

Cengiran tak bersalah Yoochun merebak indah. "Aku suka bunga-bunga di rumah kaca milik ayahmu, jadi aku sering kesana dan meminta mereka memberiku beberap buket pada musim berbunga untuk seseorang." jawabnya polos.

Yunho memikirkan saran Yoochun untuk mengenal Jaejoong lebih jauh. Gadis itu istrinya yang sudah menjadi salah satu wanita dari keluarga Jung, dan selamanya akan menjadi istrinya. Tidak akan ada perceraian dan tidak ada salahnya ia sedikit merayu Jaejoong dan membawa gadis itu keranjangnya, bukan?

"Kau benar. Kau pimpin rapat sore ini. Aku akan pulang untuk menemui dan mengenal istriku lebih banyak."

Yoochun berdiri tegak. Ia mendelik kearah atasanya yang sudah melenggang keluar ruangan dengan wajah menyebalkannya itu. "Dasar bos tidak tahu diri." Dan umpatan lain keluar dengan suara lebih keras karena pintu tertutup.  
Dan ia yakin Yunho tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. _Syukurlah._

.

.

.

"Apa kau ibu tiri yang jahat?"  
Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Ia melihat salah satu kembar tiga berdiri di ambang pintu mengamatinya malu malu. Jaejoong bergeming.

Bocah itu sendirian, berdiri di sana dan ia mengenalinya sebagai Daehan berdiri diam di tengah pintu perpustakaan dengan pedang mainan di salah satu tangannya. Belum genap lima menit ia duduk di sana setelah sepanjang pagi ini ia berkeliling menyusuri rumah suaminya yang super besar. Dan sekarang saatnya ia menghadapi putra yang belum ia kenal sama sekali.

"Kenapa?"

Alis mungil bocah itu bergerak gelisah. Bibirnya bergerak saat memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Alis yang Jaejoong sadari mirip dengan alis suaminya itu semakin mengkerut. "Karena mereka bilang ibu tiri itu jahat." ucapnya lirih dengan aksen bocah berusia empat tahun.

Jaejoong duduk tegak di kursinnya. Doe bulat miliknya menatap bocah berumur empat tahun itu tenang. "Aku tidak tahu aku baik atau jahat. Tergantung bagaimana kalian memperlakukanku, jika kalian nakal aku akan menjewermu."

Bibir Jaejoong melengkung keatas melihat mata mungil bocah itu mendelik kaget. "Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kau baik terhadapku, aku juga akan baik kepadamu." Melihat bocah itu yang tetap diam ia menambahkan. "Apa kau akan jahat padaku?"

Daehan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kemari." Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tanganya, dengan malu-malu Daehan berlari menghampiri Jaejoong, berhenti sejenak di depan gadis itu sebelum melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan ibu barunya.

"Anak pintar." Aroma khas anak-anak menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung Jaejoong. Ia menyukai aroma itu dan ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi mereka. Anak-anak malang, mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu sebelumnya.

Suara pekikan lain dan tawa terdengar di sepanjang koridor luar. Jaejoong menunggu dan dua bocah lain menyerbu masuk dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka. Jaejoong berteriak kepada salah seorang bocah yang tidak ia kenali siapa, bocah itu berlari mengelilingi meja dan kursi dengan saudaranya yang lain mengejar di belakang.

"Hentikan saudaramu yang lain, Daehan." Perintahnya kepada Daehan.

"Minguk Manse, Mommy baru kita menyuruh kalian berhenti." Detik itu juga bocah yang berlari di depan berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong, itu Minguk. Bocah lainya masih berlari dan Jaejoong memekik saat melihat bocah itu menabrak saudaranya yang lain.

"Ya Tuhan." Suara tangis keduanya menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang luas itu. "Oh Tuhanku," Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkat Minguk yang berada di bawah tubuh saudaranya yang lain.

Bingung tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia membentak si bungsu karena telah membuat kakaknya terluka. "Kau anak nakal, aku akan memastikan kau mendapat hukuman." Jemari lentik Jaejoong menyentuh luka lecet di kening Minguk. Luka karena benturan pada mainan yang ia bawa sendiri.

Beruntung karpet tebal membentang di manalmana, setidaknya Yunho sudah memikirkan keselamatan mereka semua jika suwaktu waktu mereka berkeliaran sendiri, dan di mana pelayan yang menjaga mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini." Mrs. Lee berlari masuk dan menghampiri Manse yang menangis histeris. Minguk berada di gendongan Jaejoong, bocah itu juga masih menangis histeris. Mrs. Lee menatap Daehan yang juga menahan tangis melihat saudaranya yang lain menangis. "Tidak Daehan, ke sini." Mrs. Lee memeluk kedua bocah itu penuh sayang.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua penghuni perpustakaan berjengit karena terkejut. Jung Yunho berdiri di tengah pintu lebar dengan wajah marah. "Anak anak bermain dan mereka terjatuh." Mrs. Lee menjawab.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah dari suaminya, ia tidak suka melihat Yunho menatapnya seakan Jaejoonglah yang haru bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. "Kesini anak-anak." Daehan dan Manse menyerbu ayah mereka. Minguk meronta dari dekapan Jaejoong dan ia menurunkan bocah itu yang meluncur ke arah ayahnya.

Perasaan Jaejoong menghangat. Setidaknya Yunho menyayangi mereka, bukanya mengabaikan mereka semua setelah menemukan seorang ibu untuk merawat mereka. "Bibi Lee, Minguk terluka ambilkan kotak obat." perintah Yunho tegas.

Wanita itu segera melesat keluar ruangan. Yunho mengangkat mereka semua dalam satu gendongan kuat dan mendudukan mereka di sofa seberang meja. Jaejoong memperhatikan suaminya dengan gelisah.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dan menjelaskan. "Hanya lecet, tidak terlalu parah. Mereka bermain, berkejaran di dalam ruangan aku menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. Minguk berhenti tapi tidak dengan Manse, bocah itu menabrak Minguk dan... "

Tatapan tajam Yunho menghunus Jaejoong sampai ke jantungnya. Napasnya tercekat melihat sorot mata dingin mengerikan itu tertuju kepadanya. "Aku menyuruhmu menjaganya dan lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan di hari pertamamu menjadi ibu mereka. Aku menyesal menikahimu Jae. Seharusnya aku menanggung malu karena gagal menikah dan bukanya mencari pengganti mempelai wanita untuk aku nikahi."

Mrs. Lee membeku di ambang pintu dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Wanita tua itu terbelalak terkejut mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkan majikan kesayanganya itu. "Biar aku lihat." akhirnya Mrs. Lee memecahkan suasana yang dingin.

Jaejoong tidak tahan. Ia berdiri gemetar di sana dan memilih pergi keluar diam-diam dari ruangan itu. Hatinya hancur. Perasaan bersalah karena membuat mereka menangis membuatnya sesak.

Oh, Tuhan. Ia benci melihat tatapan yang Yunho arahkan kepadanya, tatapan dingin dan tuduhan tanpa kata, ia membenci diri sendiri karena telah begitu bodoh dengan membuat ketiga bocah itu menangis. Ia juga membenci Yunho yang menghakimi tanpa mendengar penjelasan. Dasar pria bodoh!

~TBC~

.

.

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **BOLERO ~love in the past~**  
 **Rp. 75.000**  
 **Berminat hubungi sherry**  
 **Fb : Sherry Kim**  
 **Line : ziyakjjlover**  
 **IG : Sherry_kim26**

 **Tutup po tgk 16april.**


	4. Chapter 3

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

YJSkpresent.

.

Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dengan amarah masih berkobar di dada Jaejoong mendorong pintu rumah kaca sekuat tenaga.

Pintu terbanting cukup keras, mengirim gelombang getaran pada pot-pot sekitar. Jaejoong tidak peduli meskipun ada pot yang jatuh sekalipun. Ia terlalu marah kepada pria bodoh yang telah ia nikahi kemarin.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin pria itu menuduhnya menyakiti putranya. Jaejoong mengakui ia bersalah karena membentak si bungsu, tapi bukan berarti ia berniat membentak dan membuat bocah itu menangis.

Umpatan kasar yang ia pelajari dari film barat keluar dengan lancar dari mulut mungilnya. Deretan hinaan caci maki ia lontarkan untuk suaminya yang arogan sampai ia kelelahan sendiri dengan napas naik turun usai berteriak. Persetan, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena ia berada di dalam rumah kaca.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia mulai tenang, pikiranya kembali jernih untuk menyadari sekeliling. Cahaya matahari siang hari menyinari tanaman bunga dan membentuk bayangan yang mengagumkan, rumah kaca itu sungguh indah. Bunga-bunga terawat dengan baik dan tertata rapi di setiap sudut dan meja kayu baik yang sudah mekar maupun hanya dedaunan pendek yang tak berbunga.

Langkah Jaejoong membawanya memasuki rumah kaca lebih dalam, ia mengerjap takjub menyadari keindahan rumah kaca itu serta luas taman baik di luar maupun di dalam.

Jaejoong memang sudah berkeliling di bagian dalam mansion, tapi ia tidak sempat menengok keluar jendela untuk tahu betapa besar pekarangan mansion keluarga Jung. Satu yang ia tahu, ia terpenjara di sini dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bosan meskipun suami yang ia nikahi akan mengabaikanya seumur hidup.

Ingat. Tiga berandal lucu itu memerlukan perhatianmu Jaejoong. Ia mendesah, duduk di bangku gantung kayu yang di jalari tumbuhan rambat di kedua sisinya. Bangku goyang itu terikat pada langit langit dengan keempat bagian tali juga di rambati suatu tanaman menjalar yang tidak Jaejoong kenal.

Sekaya apa suami yang ia nikahi ini? sampai memiliki rumah dengan taman indah seperti ini?

"Sesuatu telah membuatmu marah anak muda?"

Pria tua dengan skop dan pot bunga di kedua tangan muncul dari rimbunnya semak dan bunga. Apakah dia tukang kebun yang merawat taman ini?

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu terkejut paman. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang membuatku marah." ujarnya dongkol. Amarah kembali menyala di mata indah Jaejoong.

Pria tua itu terkekeh dan kembali sibuk menggunting daun-daun pada tangkai tumbuhan yang belum berbunga. "Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sampai membuatmu mengumpat seperti itu."

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Pria paruh baya itu tentu mendengar semua umpatan yang ia tunjukan untuk suaminya tadi dengan sangat jelas. "Tidak juga." ia berkata jujur. "Aku lebih marah kepada diriku sendiri."

Alis pria tua itu berjengit pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membuat tiga bocah nakal itu diam, mereka berlarian di dalam perpustakaan dan Minguk terluka, aku menyesal karena itu. Sungguh."

Tawa pria itu membuat kening Jaejoong menggeryit aneh. Apakah pelayan diperbolehkan menertawakan majikannya, atau istri dari majikannya? "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau." Akhirnya pria tua itu menaruh gunting dan menanggalkan kaos tangan untuk duduk di sisi Jaejoong. "Mereka anak-anak, sudah sewajarnya jika mereka tidak bisa diam dan bukan salahmu jika mereka menangis karena terluka." itu memang benar

"Tetap saja aku merasa bodoh. Yunho menikahiku untuk menjaga mereka dan itu tugasku. Bisa jadi pria arogan itu sedang menyiapkan surat cerai karena aku tidak becus mengurus anak-anaknya di hari pertama."

"Ah, jadi kau gadis yang di nikahinya?"

Memutar tubuh, Jaejoong memperhatikan pria tua itu dengan seksama. Pria itu belum terlalu tua jika ia perhatikan, hanya saya uban di sekeliling kening memperlihatkan hal berbeda jika di perhatikan dari jauh.

"Lihatlah, bahkan aku tidak di kenali di rumah suamiku sendiri... " Ia menggeryit dan meralat. "bukan! Tapi majikanku." Mengangguk pasti ia membenarkan dalam hati. Mungkin ia harus mengusulkan tempat tidur lain, kamar lain yang lebih dekat dengan anak-anak agar ia bisa mendengar mereka jika suwaktu waktu terbangun di tengah malam.

"Mereka memang anak nakal juga lucu. Kau akan terbiasa dan kalian akan saling menyayangi jika sudah saling mengenal. Tidak mudah menyukai mereka tapi tidak sesulit untuk membenci tiga bocah lucu itu." Ada nada kebanggan di sana yang membuat Jaejoong ragu dengan setatus pria itu.

"Yunho memang pria arogan, dia terlahir di keluarga yang tidak terlalu memiliki kehangatan serta cinta keluarga yang cukup di dalamnya." Tangan tua pria itu terulur untuk menepuk tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuan. "Aku menyukai semangatmu, kau berbeda dengan wanita yang Yunho nikahi dulu. Dan aku yakin kau akan bisa membuatnya berubah dalam memandang semua hal di sekelilingnya. Aku yakin kau juga akan mampu mengatasi anak-anak itu."

Jaejoong mendelik horor. Jangan katakan jika pria tua ini. "Anda... "

Terdengar pintu rumah kaca terayun terbuka lalu tertutup, di susul suara tinggi pria yang membuat Jaejoong lari ketempat ini. "Di sini kau rupanya." Yunho berhenti di tempat, menyadari Jaejoong tidak sendirian di sana. "Kita harus bicara." Kepada pria paruh baya itu Yunho menyapa, "Selamat siang Abeoji."

Mengigit bibir bawah, gelisah, Jaejoong merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati karena tidak mengenali mertuanya sendiri. "Anda tidak bilang Anda adalah Ayah mertuaku."

"Kau tidak bertanya." Pria tua itu berdiri, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan berbeda dengan yang ia gunakan untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Kau lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan, Yunho. Kali ini belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya." pria itu melangkah pergi.

Saat Jaejoong menatap Yunho, pria itu menatapnya tajam dengan mata hitam musangnya lebih dominan dengan amarah. "Ikut denganku."

Pria itu berbalik dan membuka pintu lebar, menunggu Jaejoong melangkah lebih dulu keluar dari rumah kaca.

Dengan segenap pertahanan diri, Jaejoong mengangkat dagu angkuh dan berjalan bak pragawati melewati suaminya menuju rumah.

Yunho mengikutinya dengan tenang di belakang. Pria itu memberi isyarat kemana mereka harus pergi dan tibalah mereka di kamar mereka. Atau tepatnya kamar Yunho karena Jaejoong akan meminta kamar terpisah mulai malam ini.

"Aku ingin kamar terpisah!" ujar Jaejoong saat mendengar pintu tertutup di belakang Yunho.

.

.

.

Wajah Yunho hanya memperlihatkan keterkejutan sekilas dan kembali tenang. Sungguh pengendalian diri yang menakjubkan. Jaejoong memuji.

"Jika aku tidak memberimu ijin?"

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan Yunho yang seakan menelanjangi tubuh muda gadis itu. Blus pendek dengan celana selutut membuat gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih muda dan terkutuklah dirinya karena menikahi gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Aku akan tidur dengan anak-anak," jawabnya. "bukankah aku adalah pengasuh mereka, jadi aku akan berada di jarak dengar mereka selama dua puluh empat jam."

"Kau adalah istriku."

"Kau menikahiku bukan untuk kau jadikan istri, kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah kau katakan sendiri." Ia bersikeras. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Ibu bagi anak-anak dan ngomong ngomong apa kau akan memberiku gaji? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli pakaian karena kau tidak mengijinkanku mengambil pakaianku yang masing tertinggal di Jepang."

"Akan ku belikan kau pakaian baru."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Aku suamimu, kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku."

"Sebagian, memang ya. Tapi aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau tarik kesana kemari, aku punya perasaan Yunho."

Menghela napas Yunho menutup mata erat. Bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan, ia membawa Jaejoong untuk mengatakan ia salah karena telah membentaknya tadi. Yunho hanya terkejut kembali kerumah dan mendapati anak-anak menangis histeris dan tanpa sadar ia membentak Jaejoong.

Tapi apa yang di katakan gadis itu tidak bisa di toleransi. Kamar terpisah, tidak akan! "Aku membawamu ke sini untuk membicarakan anak-anak." menarik napas, lagi, ia melanjutkan. "Bibi Lee sudah menjelaskan kepadaku semuanya. Aku telah memperlajukanmu terlalu keras."

"Bagus. Kau lebih mempercayai pelayan terbaikmu dari pada istrimu."

"Istri yang tidak aku kenal yang baru kemarin aku nikahi." Tentu saja. Apa yang Jaejoong harapkan. Bodohnya Yunho jika mempercayainya ketimbang pelayan yang sudah mengabdi hampir seumur hidup di keluarga Jung.

Suara Jaejoong lirih saat berkata. "Kau tidak mencoba mengenalku, kau memaksaku. Lebih tepatnya menyeretku ke altar tanpa memberiku pilihan."

"Ucapkan itu kepada sepupumu. Seharusnya Kim Heechul yang kau salahkan, bukannya aku." Dan memang benar. Kenapa Jaejoong melempar kesalahan ini kepada Yunho. Tapi pria itu juga ambil andil karena mengancam akan menutup restoran paman jika mereka tidak menerima lamaran itu.

Gigi Jaejoong bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Pria dungu itu tidak akan pernah merasa dirinya salah. Begitulah orang kaya, selalu merasa hebat karena memiliki banyak uang dari pada yang lain.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku salah, keluargaku salah karena mengijinkanku menikah denganmu." Hantaman telak untuk Yunho karena pria itu mendelik ke arahnya. "Bolehkah aku meminta kamarku sendiri."

"Tidak! Kau akan di sini bersamaku."

"Keras kepala."

"Gadis nakal."

"Lalu kau pikir apa kau ini," Jaejoong merasa kedua matanya panas. "Kau mengatakan dirimu salah tapi tidak meminta maaf. Apa susahnya mengatakan kau salah lalu meminta maaf."

Sangat salah. Karena seumur hidup Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan itu, ia tidak di ajarkan untuk mengucapkan kata terlarang itu oleh keluarganya.

Kata-kata Jaejoong berikutnya menikam jantung Yunho telak sampai ia tak bisa bergerak. "Anak macam apa kau ini, ayah macam apa yang aku nikahi. Kau tidak mengundang Ayahmu sendiri pada pernikahan kita, tidak membawa ketiga putramu untuk melihat Ibu baru mereka. Bahkan kau tidak memperkenalkan kami secara layak." Air mata sialan itu jatuh begitu saja dari ujung mata Jaejoong.

"Dan sekarang kau mengharapkan aku beradaptasi dengan semua ini selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sejak kita menikah. Apakah itu adil, kau mengatakan aku Ibu yang kurang baik ketika kau sendiri jauh dari kata itu."

Memejamkan mata erat. Yunho maju selangkah untuk memberi kesan mengintimindasi saat berkata. "Sudah cukup kau mengguruiku Jaejoong. Aku menikahimu bukan untuk alasan ini, aku memiliki alasan untuk semua jawabanmu tadi." Pria itu mendengus. "Tapi tidak penting karena hal yang paling penting adalah kita sudah menikah dan kau memiliki kewajiban lain yang harus kau patuhi."

Jadi Yunho melakukan apa yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak kemarin. Kedua telapak tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan membungkuk untuk mencium bibir mungil gadis itu yang sudah mengatakan hal hal yang sangat benar. Bibir yang sudah menggodanya sepanjang hari.

Rasa ini jauh lebih nikmat dari apa yang Yunho bayangkan. Bibir mungil Jaejoong terbuka karena terkejut, memberi akses Yunho menyelinap masuk tanpa mencoba mengendalikan diri.

Lengan Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong semakin merapat kearahnya, tanganya yang lain menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak. Jemarinya mengusap denyut samar pada leher Jaejoong menenangkan. Dengan hanya ciuman penuh hasrat ia telah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa dirinya lah yang berkuasa di sini.

Yunho menarik diri tapi tidak melepaskan Jaejoong. Gadis itu pasti akan jatuh andai ia melepaskannya begitu saja. Napas mereka terengah saat bibir mereka saling menjauh.

Astaga apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jaejoong menekankan telapak tangan di dada bidang Yunho yang keras. Ia mendongak dan bersorok dengan musang sekelam malam malam milik siaminya. "Dan satu lagi kewajiban lain dari seorang istri." Pria itu menatap kebelakang melewati bahu Jaejoong.

Melongok kebelakang, Doe Jaejoong mendelik paham apa yang di maksud suaminya itu, "Tidak." Ia mundur, melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Yunho.

Yunho berkacak pinggang dan puas dengan hasilnya. Jadi, di sini tidak hanya dirinya yang menderita. Jaejoong juga menginginkannya, hanya saja gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Tubuh Jaejoong terlalu sensitif dengan hanya sentuhan ringan Yunho. Gadis itu nyaris tidak tahu apa yang di kehendaki tubuh muda itu. Dan Yunho bersedia mengajari istrinya itu segala jenis kenikmatan, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Senyum Yunho mengembang tanpa dapat ia hentikan. Rasa bangga karena ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong masih suci memenuhi rongga dada. Ia tidak menyesal menikahi Jaejoong, hanya saja amarah menguasainya tadi.

Mulut Jaejoong sudah akan berkata saat mendengar pintu di ketuk dengan tidak elit. Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu. "Anak-anak mencariku." Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yunho mencoba untuk terlihat lebih galak, tapi tidak berhasil.

Apa yang sudah di lakukan pria itu sampai ia merasa melumer di dalam dekapannya. Oh, Tuhan, pria itu memiliki mantra untuk membuat tubuh Jaejoong berhianat. "Tugasku memanggil."

Yunho bergeser dari pintu, membiarkan Jaejoong kabur begitu saja dalam kekalahan yang mutlak. Baiklah, lain kali ia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sana, ia akan mengajari gadis polos itu beberapa trik menggoda yang tentu akan di pelajari Jaejoong dengan sangat cepat.

Jemari Yunho menarik dasi yang mencekik leher. Berani beraninya Jaejoong melawan. Dan setelah ini ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan berani melawannya lagi.

Melempar dasi ke atas ranjang, jemari Yunho menarik kaitan kancing dan mulai menanggalkan jas serta kemeja. Anehnya ia menikmati perdebatan dengan Jaejoong. Ia menyukai kerutan di dahi serta otot di leher mulus istrinya saat gadis marah. Yunho juga menikmati ucapan yang ia lontarkan dan kegembiraannya berkali lipat mengetahui Jaejoong tak dapat mendebat lebih lama.

Selama ini tidak ada orang yang berani mendebatnya kecuali ayah dan ibunya sendiri, dan cara Jaejoong marah membuat Yunho ingin mencium bibir merah muda mungil milik Jaejoong dan ia akan melakukan hal itu jika Jaejoong kembali marah suatu hari nanti.

Ya Tuhan. Yunho sudah ingin mendorong Jaejoong ke atas ranjang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia ingin menanggalkan pakaian gadis itu dan menciumi seluruh tubuh telanjang Jaejoong sampai gadis itu meminta lebih dan meneriakan namanya, memohon.

Sial. Hanya dengan memikirkan istrinya ia sudah tegang. Mandi air dingin sepertinya ide bagus, karena tidak mungkin ia kembali memanggil istrinya untuk melayaninya ketika mereka sedang bertengkat. Ingatkan ia untuk memperlakukan Jaejoong lebih baik dan memenangkan hati gadis manis itu..

.

.

.

"Mereka hanya anak-anak, Anda tidak boleh terlalu keras kepada mereka."

Jaejoong mendengarkan Mrs. Lee menjelaskan apa saja yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai bocah bocah nakal itu. Wanita yang sudah memiliki banyak uban di antara rambut hitamnua itu begitu baik. Jaejoong bersyukur dengan keberadaan wanita itu karena ia tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa.

Mrs. Lee memiliki dua anak dan suaminya sudah meninggal. Wanita itu begitu penyabar dalam menghadapi tingkah nakal tiga berandal nakal itu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada mereka." Jaejoong mengeluh. "Rasanya aneh, karena tiga hari lalu aku masih bebas dan bisa melakukan apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan dan sekarang... " Mengangkat kedua lengan kesekeliling ia menghela napas lelah. "aku adalah seorang istri dan ibu tiga anak. Bisa kau bayangkan itu, aku pasti gila jika merasa kau akan mengerti."

Tapi wanita itu tersenyum memahami. Jaejoong menggeram. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Bibi." Wanita tua itu hanya tertawa ringan dan sibuk dengan mainan anak anak.

"Ibuku sendiri sudah meninggal dan aku hidup dengan Paman dan Bibiku. Juga wanita yang seharusnya berada di posisiku saat ini, Kim Heechul. Tidak ada anak kecil dan aku belum belajar merawat anak sebelumnya." Ia akan menguliti sepupunya itu jika ia bisa keluar dari mansion ini karena mendorong Jaejoong ke pernikahan ini.

"Kau perlu belajar Nona, beberapa hari di sini kau sudah akan terbiasa." Jaejoong ingin membantah, tapi ia memilih diam karena ia merasa ucapannya hanya akan di kalahkan oleh argumen Mrs. Lee yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kau benar." Akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku masih terkejut mendapati diriku sendiri terpenjara di mansion ini."

"Tidak separah itu." Mrs. Lee memasukan mainan yang sudah tak terpakai ke dalam kotak mainan.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersama di ruang bermain. Jaejoong mencari wanita itu untuk mendiskusikan putra barunya seperti yang di inginkan Yunho.

Mengingat pria itu membuat amarah Jaejoong bangkit. Berani beraninya Yunho memarahinya lalu menciumnya sesuka hati. Ia akan membalasnya, lihat saja nanti. Tapi dengan cara apa? Ia harus berpikir.

Tiga berandal nakal Jung, muncul dengan dua pelayan. Mereka baru saja berganti pakaian setelah makan siang dan mengotori pakaian mereka. "Kemari anak-anak." Ketiga mata bulat Triplets menatap Jaejoong dan Mrs. Lee bergantian.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Namun senyumanya menghilang saat melihat kearah mana anak-anak itu berlari. Seharusnya ia tahu Mrs. Lee akan menjadi favorite mereka. "Sepertinya kau sudah memenangkan salah satu dari kembar tiga."

Mendongak untuk bertanya apa yang di maksud wanita tua itu, Jaejoong mendapati Daehan berdiri di depan kursi yang ia duduki. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan yang di sambut malu malu oleh putra pertama Yunho itu.

"Daehan baru saja mandi." ujarnya riang. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Daehan dan mendudukan bocah gembal itu di pangkuanya. "Aku tahu, karena kau sangat wangi." pujian itu membuat bocah itu tersipu malu.

"Hanya butuh beberapa hari sampai kau memenangkan hati si kembar yang lain." Mrs. Lee berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan kedua bocah di masing masing tangan. "Nah, Minguk, Manse. Beri salam kepada Mommy kalian."

Jaejoong menatap kening Minguk yang telah di balut plaster bergambar beruang. "Apakah sakit?" ia bertanya.

Bocah itu mengangguk lalu menggeleng. "Tadi sangat sakit, sekarang tidak lagi karena sudah di obati." Ujung bibir Jaejoong tertarik keatas. Sebelah tanganya terulur untuk mengusap sayang kepala berambut hitam Minguk.

"Apakah Mommy akan memarahiku karena membuat Minguk jatuh?" Itu suara Manse. Bocah itu menatap Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut. Ia merasa bocah inilah yang paling sulit untuk ia taklukan. Tidak! Tapi ayah merekalah yang akan lebih sulit untuk ia taklukan.

Kata menaklukan terdengar indah jika ia berhasil membelengu Yunho dengan rantai dan mantra agar pria itu mau menghargainya sedikit saja. Jaejoong tidak ingin di puja atau di cintai, ia tidak berani berharap terlalu muluk. Ia hanya ingin pria yang ia nikahi itu mau memperlakukannya sedikit lebih baik, memberikan kebebasan baginya baik di luar maupun di dalam mansion.  
"Tidak." ujar Minguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum mwlihat kearaban keduanya. Kepada Mrs. Lee ia berkata. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik."

"Kau akan belajar dari pengalaman. Kau cukup cerdas Nona Jaejoong, aku yakin kau akan cepat tangkap dalam banyak hal. Karena aku merasa Yunho sudah terpikat olehmu."

Panggilan itu terasa aneh karena kepala pelayan yang menggunakan kata panggilan akrab kepada suaminya. Mungkin wanita itu sudah memiliki hak tersendiri di rumah ini dan ia harus menghargai bantuan wanita itu.

"Mungkin kedepannya aku akan merepotkan Bibi, banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari di sini."

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang di tunjukan seorang ibu bagi anaknya. Dan Jaejoong senang mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari wanita ini. "Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membuat kalian semua nyaman di sini, aku akan membantu sebisaku." Melepaskan genggaman tangan bocah bocah itu, Mrs. Lee berujar. "Saatnya tidur siang, kau hanya perlu membawa mereka ke kamar dan membacakan buku dongeng untuk mereka. Dan besok mereka akan memujamu karena melakukan hal itu."

Mrs. Lee keluar begitu cepat tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Jaejoong menunduk dan mendapati tiga pasang mata sedang mengamatinya. Ia berdeham. "Lebih baik kita pergi tidur siang."

"Minguk tidak mengantuk."

"Manse Juga."

Sutuasi ini tidak menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong. "Tapi kalian harus tidur siang, dan aku akan membacakan buku cerita untuk kalian."

Daehan menjawab. "Daehan suka cerita putri duyung dan pangeran."

"Aku tidak suka itu." sahut Manse.

"Manse lebih suka cerita nenek sihir dan tiga anjing kecil." Tatapan Jaejoong beralih kepada putra kedua Yunho. Aneh memang, tapi ia sudah dapat membedakan mereka hanya dalam waktu sehari. "Dan kau Minguk?"

Bocah itu terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab dengan suara yang lemah. "Minguk suka bernyanyi." Bernyanyi sebelum tidur?

"Aku juga suka bernyanyi." ujar Jaejoong. Senyum Minguk mengembang dan bocah itu melompat lompat sambil bersenandung. Satu lagi bocah yang telah ia menangkan hatinya.

Rasanya ini tidak selusit yang ia bayangkan. Ia hanya butuh kesabaran dan menyayangi mereka seperti putra kandungnya sendiri. Yah, jika Yunho tidak keberadatan ia akan melakukanya. Du mulai dari memenuhi semua kebutuhan tiga berandal nakal itu dan menikmati semua waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita tidur siang."

"Apakah Mommy akan membacakan dongeng putri duyung dan pangeran?"

Jaejoong menuntun mereka keluar kamar bermain. "Ya," kemudian menambahkan. " jika kalian belum tertidur, aku akan membacakan tiga beruang kecil dan nenek sihir."

Manse menyahut. "Tiga anjing kecil."

"Oh, maaf." Ia tersenyum dan menambahkan." Tiga anjing kecil. Lalu kita akan bernyanyi sampai kita semua tertidur."

Tubuh Jaejoong di tarik sedemikian rupa oleh tiga berandal nakal Jung yang bersemangat sampai ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Oh, Tuhan, Jaejoong akan mengingat bahwa tenaga tiga bocah bocah ini tidak bisa di remehkan.

Yunho muncul begitu saja dari tikungan lorong menuju kamar anak-anak. Terkejut, Jaejoong memekik keras karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan tarikan tiga bocah itu dan menabrak tubuh suaminya.

Musang Yunho mendelik lebar. Ia menangkap tubuh Jaejoong saat istrinya itu muncul tiba tiba di tikungan ketika ia akan mencari mereka semua. Keduanya sama sama terkejut dan dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum keduanya jatuh ke lantai yang berlapis karpet tebal. Beruntung Jaejoong sudah melepaskan tangan anak anak.

"Anak- anak kalian tidak boleh menarik Jaejoong sesuka kalian, tahukah kalian, dia bisa saja jatuh dan menimpa tubuh mungil kalian."

Ketiga putra Jung berbaris rapi dengan tegak. Salah satu Dari bocah itu menjawab. "Mommy bukan Jaejoong, tapi Mommy."

"Dan kami akan tidur siang, Momny akan membacakan cerita untuk kami."

"Dan bernyanyi." Minguk menambahkan.

Alis Yunho mengeryit heran. Bagaimana caranya Jaejoong membuat putranya menurut begitu saja tanpa memprotes. Bukannya ia tidak suka, ia sangat bersyukur malah karena mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Hanya saja ia sedikt tidak rela jika suatu hari nanti putranya lebih menyukai Jaejoong ketimbang menyukai dirinya.

Melepaskan Jaejoong dari pelukanya, Yunho berdeham. "Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan." Jaejoong berbisik.

Senyum menyebalkan itu muncul di bibir hati Yunho. "Sesuatu yang pastinya akan kau sukai." Yunho berlalu dan meneriakan perintah yang di ikuti tiga putranya. Pria itu melenggang penuh kemenangan menuju kamar anak-anak dengan tiga putranya berlari mengekor di belakang.

Sebelum Yunho berhasil maraih handle pintu, Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho, menghentikan gerakan Yunho dan pria itu menoleh kebelakang.

Sebelah alis Yunho menggeryit curiga melihat Jaejoong tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya. "Apa?"

Kepada Triplets Jaejoong berkata. "Siapa yang menutup mata sampai hitungan kelima akan mendapatkan strobery tambahan untuk makanan penutup."

Tiga pasang tangan mungil anak anak itu menutup mata mereka cepat dan erat. Jaejoong segera membalik tubuh Yunho dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh Yunho. Kaki berbalut sandal lantai miliknya berayun kebelakang dan menendang tulang kering Yunho sampai pria mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan ini, peperangan kita baru saja di mulai." Kali ini senyum Jaejoong benar benar tulus lalu membuka pintu kamar anak anak. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan sumpah serapah pria itu yang tertahan.

Baiklah, jika Yunho ingin mengajaknya berperang, akan Jaejoong turuti. Dan pria itu harus tahu bahwa lawannya kali ini bukanlah sosok yang lemah. Tapi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kuat.

.

.

~TBC~

HIATUS!  
Tapi tetep baca komentar, inbox dan tengok ke lapak sini kok.

Typo bertebaran di mana mana semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.  
Menerima kritik dan saran asalkan masih berhubungan dengan ff ini. Bagi kalian yang add fb sherry dan belum di konfir, inbok y. Soalnya banyak banget yang add T,T jadi belum aku konfir semua.

Alias jaga jaga kalau ada mata mata ISIS #plak. Sherry nglantur.


	5. Chapter 4

Saya sarankan baca chap sebelumnya agar dapat feel serta ingat ploot awal.

 **It's (not) A Perfect Wedding**  
Sherry Kim  
.

.

.

' _Aku tidak akan kembali tidur dengannya_.' ujar Jaejoong kepada diri sendiri.

Kata itu bagaikan mantra yang ia ucapkan sepanjang malam setelah berhasil menidurkan si kembar.

Anak-anak sudah tidur dan ia masih betah di kamar mereka meskipun jam sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam.

Biarkan pria itu tidur kedinginan seorang diri. Ia tidak akan kembali ke sana setelah apa yang Yunho lakukan siang tadi. Berani beraninya pria itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Ke mana perginya janji yang Yunho katakan tentang tidak akan menyentuhnya tanpa seijin Jaejoong. Dasar pembohong.

Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia tidak yakin akan melawan jika Yunho kembali menciumnya, ia juga tidak akan menolak andai saja Yunho meminta ijin untuk kembali menciumnya. Ia akui Yunho pandai dalam hal itu, kalau tidak, mana mungkin tubuhnya akan begitu saja melumer di dalam kekuasaan pria itu. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan ia menjadi wanita murahan dan bersedia di cium dengan gampangan.

Persetan. Toh Yunho adalah suaminya. Jika pria itu berani menciumnya kenapa ia tidak. Jaejoong bukanlah pengecut yang akan kabur begitu saja hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Dan demi semua pria tampan di dunia, salah satu pria tampan seperti Yunho lah menciumnya. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menolak.

Jaejoong bergerak gerak gelisah karena belum mandi sejak pagi tadi, seluruh pakaian miliknya berada di kamar Yunho dan ia yakin Yunho tidak akan membiarkan dirinya keluar dari kamar itu jika ia sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mengingat penolakan suaminya itu siang tadi ketika ia mengusulkan tentang tidur di kamar terpisah.

Bahkan makan malam tadi terasa sedingin waktu sarapan, anak-anak bersikap manis setelah kejadian siang tadi dan tidak membantah apapun yang di ucapkan ayah mereka. Jaejoong penasaran, bagaimana Yunho masih memerlukan istri ketika setiap ucapannya sendiri tidak di bantah oleh mereka.

Jaejoong sendiri sedikitpun tidak memahami pria itu, Yunho adalah sosok ayah yang lumayan baik sampai saat ini, tapi sepertinya ia bukanlah putra yang baik. Yunho masih mempunyai orang tua lengkap, bagaimana pria itu tidak mengundang keluarganya sendiri datang ketika ratusan tamu hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. Tidak juga triplets.

Apakah sesuatu terjadi di rumah ini?  
Keluarga ini tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik satu sama lain. Dan ia tidak di beritahu kenapa.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Jaejoong beranjak bangun meninggalkan kamar anak menuju kamar Yunho di sayap lain mansion. Astaga, pria itu benar-benar memisahkan diri dari yang lain karena setahu Jaejoong kamar ayah dan ibu mertuanya berada tidak jauh di sayap yang sama dari kamar anak-anak.

Kamar dalam keadaan remang saat Jaejoong menyusup masuk ke dalam. Ruang kerja di sisi lain yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sekat juga terlihat gelap, menandakan Yunho tidak berada di sana. Jaejoong menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh kamar dan menenukan Yunho duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dengan sebelah tangan pria itu berada di belakang kepala, kedua mata pria itu terbuka. Sepertinya Yunho menunggunya.

Pintu tertutup, Jaejoong melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi. Ia menghela napas lega saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup di belakang gubuhnya.

Apakah Yunho masih marah? Persetan, biarkan saja. Toh ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang harus mengharuskannya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Jika ada orang yang harus meminta maaf, pria itulah orangnya.

Di luar pintu. Tubuh Yunho menegang mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sialan gadis itu, bagaimana bisa ia sangat menginginkan Jaejoong melebihi apapun ketika gadis itu telah menendang kakinya. Pemberontakan gadis itu membuat Yunho maah sekaligus kagum, Jaejoong bukanlah gadis murahan seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, syukurlah.

Gadis itu juga terlihat sangat sabar dalam menghadapi kembar tiga, hal itu membuat Yunho senang mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah menyenangkan.

Suara gemericik air mengusik telinga Yunho. Ia mencoba menolak gairah sekuat tenaga membayangkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong di balik pintu kamar mandi. Bulir bulir air mengalir turun menjelajahi tubuh indah Jaejoongny _a_.

Sial, ia merutuki keberadaan pintu itu, tubuhnya menegang menginginkan Jaejoong saat ini juga, menciumnya dan melingkupi dirinya dan memeberi Jaejoong kenikmatan uang di janjikan satu sama lain.

Suara itu berhenti. Yunho duduk semakin tegak di atas ranjang menunggu istrinya keluar. Ia harus menggoda Jaejoong, dan mendapatkan istrinya malam ini atau ia akan mati besok pagi jika tidak bercinta dengan istrinya. Ia juga akan memberitahu gadis itu siapa yang berkuasa di sini.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dalam balutan jubah mandi membungkus tubuhnya rapat. Yunho berdeham. "Kau tidak perlu menamani anak-anak sampai mereka tidur. Bibi Lee bisa melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengabaikannya. Masuk ke dalam kamar pakaian dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian dalam balutan gaun tidur sopan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu. Yunho melompat dari ranjang untuk menghalangi Jaejoong sebelum dapat meraih handel pintu.

Gadis itu terkesiap, namun tifak gentar. "Aku akan tidur di kamar lain."

"Di sini tempatmu, bersamaku dan aku suamimu, kau ingat!" suara Yunho terdengar serak menakutkan.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong berada di pinggul mungilnya saat gadis itu mendongak dan mendelik kearah Yunho. "Kau mengatakan tidak akan memaksa kehendakmu kepadaku tapi... " Doe Jaejoong mendelik menyadari dada bidang telanjang suaminya saat pria itu maju untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong dari pintu.

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap memperhatikan dada indah Yunho dan dua puting coklat dan perut kotak juga bulu halus menuju... Jaejoong memekik dan berbutar membelakangi suaminya. "Kau telanjang." teriakan Jaejoong menggema di kamar luas itu.

Saat Yunho bicara, pria itu berada begitu dekat di belakang Jaejoong sampai hembusan napas pria itu menerpa telinga sensitifnya. "Aku terbiasa tidur telanjang, bahkan kemarin juga, kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong bergelenyar aneh, merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh daun telingnya, Jaejoong memekik terkejut.

"Ah, kau sensitif sekali sayang." suara Yunho serak dan dalam. "Kau telah berani melawanku dan aku akan menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa di rumah ini."

Ia merasakan panas tubuh Yunho di punggungnya sebelum pria itu menekankan diri ke punggung Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. "Dasar perawan, kau begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan seringan ini." Yunho menyurukan bibirnya di leher Jaejoong.

Seharusnya Jaejoong memekik dan berlari menghindar, menjauh dari tubuh serta lidah pria itu di tengkuknya, bukannya memekik nikmat dan mendongak seakan memberi lampu hijau agar pria itu menciumnya lebih. Tubuhnya berhianat, darah dalam tubuhnya seakan mendidih hanya dengan ciuman lembut pria itu dengan lidah nakalnya.

Jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong berkata ini tidak salah, Yunho adalah suaminya dan mereka telah menikah. Tapi di sisi lain ia ingin memberontak, ia tidak selemah ini dan Yunho akan merasa menang jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Jaejoong merasakan tarikan pada ujung tali jubah di pinggang sebelum tangan besar hangat Yunho menyusup ke balik selembar gaun tipis dan ia pun lupa caranya bernapas saat jemari hangat pria itu menyentuh kulit telanjang yang belum pernah di jamah oleh siapapun. "Yunho." Ia menginginkan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Persetan dengan hati nurani yang meragukan keinginanya. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa dirinya menginginkan suaminya.

"Ya sayang." bibir Yunho menjauh dari leher Jaejoong. Sebelum Jaejoong memprotes Yunho mempertemukan bibir mereka dan mencium rakus Jaejoong sampai ia kewalahan. Kedua lengan pria itu melingkupi tubuh istrinya, menarik Jaejoong untuk lebih dekat kedalam dekapan panas pria itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu lembut mungil." Jaejong ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan itu. Semua orang mengatakan ia tinggi dan perperawakan seperti laki laki, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan Yunho tinggi tubuhnya memang lebih mungil.

Pekikan Jaejoong tertahan oleh ciuman Yunho yang semakin menuntut lebih. Pria itu menarik lepas jubah tidur Jaejoong dan menemukan tubuh berbalut linggerin tipis di dalamnya. Jemari Yunho bergetar saat menenukan sepasang payudara Jaejoong yang mungil. Tidak terlalu besar namun terasa lembut dan pas di telapak tangan Yunho saat jemarinya melingkupi benda lunak tersebut.

Jaejoong meronta, mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan lengan kekar Yunho untuk berbalik menghadap pria itu. Bibir hati pria itu tersenyum dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau masih marah?"

Marah, tentang apa?  
Pikiran Jaejoong kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan Yunho dan tidak ingin tahu karena sialan, tubuhnya mendamba saat jamari Yunho bermain main di tempat tempat pribadi yang belum pernah di sentuh oleh siapapun selain dirinya. "Oh..." Ia memekik saat lengan Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ranjang.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu mungil, sabar." Suara pria itu semakin serak dan dalam. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa suara pria itu semakin indah di dengar.

Kelembutan selimut menyapa punggung Jaejoong saat pria itu membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di sana, Yunho membantu Jaejoong menanggalkan linggerin yang masih melekat dan melemparnya asal. Ranjang bergerak saat Yunho berbaring di sisi istrinya dan menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan tubuh panas pria itu.

"Bolehkah?" Betapa terhormatnya Yunho karena masih sempat bertanya saat keduanya di landa gairah yang mampu membakar habis langit dan bumi.

Mungkin ini terlalu terburu buru, seharusnya Yunho memberikan kenikmatan kepada Jaejoong sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka tapi ia tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama. Ia ingin menegug manis Jaejoong yang telah istrinya itu janjikan seakan ia sari buah persik yang menggiurkan, ia ingin menikmati istrinya ini karena itulah yang ia inginkan. Terlebih ketika Jaejoong menginginkannya karena gadis itu mengangguk.

Cengkraman jari jari Jaejoong pada punggungnya menyakitkan, Yunho memberitahu diri sendiri ini adalah kali pertama untuk Jaejoong dan ia harus berhati hati. Bibirnya menemukan buah dada Jaejoong untuk ia hisap, dan pekikan istrinya itu membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Dengan dua kali dorongan ia memasuki Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Jaejoong menggeram. Sakit itu terasa dan ia tidak menyesal karenaya. Keduanya tak bergeming untuk beberapa waktu sampai Yunho menarik diri, Jaejoong ingin memprotes namun Yunho kembali dengan hujaman keras yang membuatnya memekik tertahan. Oh Tuhan, ini terlalu berlebihan. Dan pria itu benar benar mengagumkan.

Yunho berjanji akan memberikan kenikmatan kepada Jaejoong lain kali. Tapi tidak saat ini ketika ia sudah kehilangan kendali diri dan meledak dalam waktu beberapa detik saja setelah ia mendengar Jaejoong memekik puas.

Tubuhnya limbung di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan keduanya diam tak bergerak. Yunho menarik napas rakus sampai memenuhi ronga dada, mereka diam untuk waktu yang cukup lana sampai Jaejoong menggeliat resah, Yunho berguling. Membawa serta Jaejoong bersaman di atas tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau perawan dan mungkin sedikit tak nyaman, tapi aku harus memberimu kepuasan."

Jaejoong tidak memahami apa yang di katakan suaminya sampai pria itu menarik kedua kakinya terpisah ke sisi tubuh Yunho dan kembali bergerak. "Oh, Yunho." Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan karena detik berikutnya Yunho tidak memberinya waktu untuk bicara.

Pria itu mencium bibir bengkak Jaejoong dengan rakus. Membawa kembali kenikmatan kehadapan mereka berdua. Jaejoong merasa ini gila, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bercinta dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai bisa sehebat ini.

Cinta.  
Jemari Yunho mencengkeram kedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong kala pria itu bergerak di bawahnya. Jaejoong membuka mata dan menemukan mata musang pria itu yang juga menatapnya. "Jae... "Sekali lagi tubuh Jaejoong mnegang dan iapun jatuh di atas tubuh pria itu.

Tidak ada cinta di mata musang suaminya. Jaejoong yakin itu, dan ia harus menjaga baik baik hatinya karena tidak akan sulit untuk jatuh cinta kepada Jung Yunho. Dan ia tidak ingin terluka atau berharap muluk atas pernikahan ini.

Tapi, ia akan berusaha untuk membuat suaminya jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kening Jaejoong berkerut mendengar sambutan selamat datang dari sepupunya yang menyebalkan. Kim Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata wanita muda itu mendelik terkejut.

Jaejoong mendorong bahu Heechul dan melenggang masuk, mengabaikan sepupu cantiknya mengekor di belakang menuju ruang tamu mungil kediaman Kim.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi di sini?" Doe Jaejoong mengerjab, mengamati dapur di sebelah kanan ruang tamu yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat kue, kau tahu besok ulang tahun Appa, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya." Keterdiaman Jaejoong menyadarkan Heechul bahwa wanita itu lupa.

"Yah, kau lupa bukan. Lalu untuk apa kau datang? Tunggu, apa suamimu tahu kau berkunjung kemari? Bagaimana jika dia marah?"

"Aku menikah dengannya bukan di jual kepadanya. Jadi kenapa dia marah karena kunjungan keluarga, persetan jika dia marah itu akan membuatku punya alasan untuk memarahinya." karena sungguh. Ia akan mencekik pria itu.

Pagi ini ia terbangun dan mendapati ranjang di sisinya kosong, Yunho sudah berangkat kerja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ucapan selamat pagi atau sampai jumpa. Atau setidaknya kata menenangkan karena apa yang telah semalam pria itu renggut darinya. Pria menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Yunho mengabaikan dirinya setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam.

Jaejoong berharap setelah malam pertama yang tertunda itu akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka. Tapi ternyata harapannya tidak juga terkabul. Apa ia terlalu muluk mengharap pernikahan ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia?

Tidak. Ini hanya awal, tidak seharusnya ia patah semangat di hari kedua pernikahan mereka bukan.

"Halo, ada orang di sana." Heechul mengetuk kepala Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu merona? Jangan katakan... "

Jaejoong menyahut. "Marah." Geramnya. Itu benar meskipun hanya sebagian dari dirinya yang meredam amarah. Tidak mungkin ia jujur dan mengatakan membayangkan kenikmatan yang telah ia dan Yunho ciptakan semalam, bukan. Tidak! Ia tidak sebodoh itu dengan mengakui hal itu kepada si mulut ember seperti Kim Heechul.

"Pada suamimu?"

"Aku marah padamu."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau sialan."

"Berhenti mengumpat di depanku, aku wanita hamil yang peka kau tahu." Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

Heechul berlalu untuk melanjutkan adonan tepung yang baru setengah jadi. "Baiklah, aku memang salah. Tapi bukan aku yang ingin membeli dan menikahi wanita yang tidak kau kenal. Jung Yunho lah orangnya. Jika ada pihak yang ingin kau salahkan, suamimu adalah orang yang tepat."

Jaejoong duduk di seberang meja di tengah dapur, mengamati sepupunya yang sibuk mengaduk adonan kue. "Kau benar." Tapi Jaejoong sudah lelah menyalahkan seseorang dalam masalah ini. Toh ia dan Yunho sudah menikah dan melewati malam pengantin yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada paksaan atau hasutan di antara keduanya. Kecuali sedikit rayuan dari suaminya itu.

Suami. Kata itu masih terdengar aneh untuk ia gunakan. "Di mana Paman dan Bibi?"

"Umma di restoran. Appa sepertinya pergi ke pelabuhan membeli ikan segar," melirik jam dinding alis Heechul mengeryit. "Seharusnya Appa sudah kembali. Mungkin dia langsung ke restoran."

"Dan di mana calon suamimu?"

"Hanny." wajah Heechul bersinar menyebut nama calon suaminya itu. "Cina, lusa akan kembali bersama keluarganya untuk hari pernikahan kami." kegembiraan dalam suara serta binar wajah sepupunya itu membuat Jaejoong iri.

Cinta lah yang membuat mereka berdua bersama. Dan lihatlah dirinya, terjebak bersama pria dingin yang tidak ia cintai selama sisa hidupnya. Ia berharap akan mencintai suaminya kemudian hari, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Besok malam pulanglah untuk makan malam, jika suamimu mengijinkan. Papa akan sangat sedih jika ku tidak hadir di pesta kecil ulang tahunnya."

Jemari Jaejoong bermain dengan sisa tepung di atas meja. Entah sadar atau tidak ia menulis sebuah nama di sana. ' _Jung Yunho_ ' pria misterius yang telah ia nikahi. "Aku akan datang. Dengan atau tanpa seijinnya."

"Aku menyesal." ujar Heechul. Pandangan Jaejoong terangkat, menatap wajah sepupunya. "Karena aku kau harus menikahinya. Aku minta maaf Jae. Sungguh." tagan Heechul terulur untuk meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Kau begitu baik, rela berkorban demi kami yang bukan orang tua maupun saudara kandungmu."

"Kalian keluarga kandungku."

"Sepupu. Dan maaf tentang Changmin." menarik tangan kembali. Heechul menuang adonan yang telah ia campur kedalam loyang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sepupunya itu memasukan loyang yang di isis setengah adonan kedalam pemanggang. Ia hampir lupa dengan Changmin. Kesibukan dengan ketika putra Yunho membuatnya lupa segalanya. Bahkan nyaris keluarganya sendiri.

Changmin. Bagaimana keadaan pria itu sekarang. Berhasilkan dia melupakan serta memaafkan kesalahan yang telah Jaejoong lakukan. Jaejoong berharap pria itu tidak memaafkan dirinya. Luka yang ia toreh di hati sahabat terbaiknya itu begitu dalam sampai ia sendiri merasakan sakit itu.

"Dia menelfon kemarin malam."

Kata itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong. "Siapa?"

"Changmin."

Changmin. Jaejoong ingin sekali bertanya apa dan kenapa. Tapi ia memilih menelan kembali pertanyaan yang sudah di tenggorokan yang akan ia lontarkan. Akan lebih baik jika ia tidak tahu keadaan Changmin saat ini.

"Dia bertanya tentang dirimu, apa kau baik baik saja dan betah di rumah suamimu. Dan bagaimana Yunho memperlakukanmu di rumahnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?"

"Appa yang bicara padanya. Dia berkata kau dan suamimu baik-baik saja. Berbohong bahwa Yunho memperlakukanmu begitu baik."

Jaejoong bersyukur karena itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Changmin lakukan jika tahu Yunho...  
Apa? Yunho tidak berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya. Hanya saja pria itu berbohong tentang keberadaan tiga putranya dan bersikap dingin di hari pertama mereka menjadi suami istri. Jaejoong pikir setelah kejadian semalam Yunho akan bersikap manis kepadanya, tapi apa? Pria itu menghilang tanpa sepatah katapun pagi ini.

"Kau tahu tentang putra kembar Yunho?"

Kim Heechul menghentikan gerakan mengocok kream dan menatap Jaejoong terkejut. "Tentu saja, mereka anak didikku," ia meralat." Mantan anak didik. Hanny memintaku untuk berhenti mengajar."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku tentang itu lebih awal?" Astaga. Apa yang di pikirkan sepupunya itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu."

"Belum. Kau hanya menceritakan alasan kenapa kau sampai terikat dengannya. Tidak dengan tiga putranya." nada suara Jaejoong mulai meninggi. Heechul mengabaikan dan kembali sibuk dengan adonan kream yang ia buat.

"Mungkin aku lupa. Atau kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri sampai omongan kami hanya lewat di telingamu." jawaban kedua lebih masuk akal. Sebelum pernikahan Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu mengindahkan apapun yang mereka ucapkan. Ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar.

Menghela napas, ia bangkit dari kursi. "Aku harus kembali. Besok malam aku pasti pulang."

Heechul hanya menjawab acuh karena wanita itu sibuk dengan dentingan suara dari pemanggang roti.

.

。。* 。。

.

Yunho memasuki mansion dengan langkah lebar. Senyum menghiasi bibir hati pria itu saat langkah kaki membawanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya ia di lantai atas ia segera bebelok ke sayap kanan, menuju kamar di mana ia meninggalkan Jaejoong pagi ink dalam keadaan masih tertidur nyenyak.

Wajah pria itu semakin bersinar membayangkan istrinya serta kejadian tadi malam. Jaejoong masih perawan, setidaknya sampai tadi malam. Ia sangat bangga mengetahui gadis itu mampu menjaga diri di jaman yang super moderen ini untuk suaminya.

Yunho memang menebak Jaejoong masih perawan sebelumnya, namun ia tidak benar benar berharap demikian. Jika kenyataannya berkata demikian itu adalah bonus lebih untuknya. Sekarang ia menginginkan Jaejoong lagi setelah semalam hanya bercinta dua ronde dengan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong masih perawan, kenyataan itu terngian kembali dan itu menahan Yunho untuk tidak memaksakan diri kepada istrinya meskipun ia sangat ingin mengajak Jaejoong bercinta lagi dan lagi sampai mereka lelah dan puas. Pagi ini ia sudah harus menghadiri rapat di anak berusahaan, memaksa Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong di pagi buta dengan tidak rela.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Yunho melenggang masuk dan memanggil istrinya. "Jaejoong."

Seorang pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar terkejut dengan kehadiran majikan mereka. "Di mana istriku?"

"Selamat siang Mr. Jung. Nona Jaejoong belum kembali sejak mengantar anak-anak berangkat sekolah pagi tadi." pelayan itu menunduk dan bersiap pergi saat Yunho kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu istriku pergi ke mana?"

"Maaf. Saya tidak tahu. Mr. Jung."

Pintu tertutup di belakang pelayan itu. Yunho mengamati kamar yang tertata rapi. Otaknya sibuk berpikir kemana Jaejoong pergi sampai sesiang ini dan belum kembali. Apakah ia melukai istrinya semalam dan Jaejoong memilih kabur dari rumah?

Yunho menggeleng. Tidak! Jaejoong menikmati kegiatan mereka bahkan wanita itu juga memohon kepada Yunho lebih. Lalu kemana istrinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Seharusnya aku menanyakan nomor ponselnya agar bisa menghubunginya." Menaruh buket bunga mawar yang ia bawa untuk istrinya, Yunho tahu kemana ia akan mencari Jaejoong. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki kelurga lain selain mereka, bukan?  
Rasa tidak suka menjalar di ulu hati. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong pergi kerumah keluarganya tanpa pamit kepada Yunho. Bukankah ia sudah meninggalkan nomor ponselnya sendiri untuk Jaejoong kemarin

-TBC-

.

.

Hai semua... Lampai ala Mrs. Jung Jaejoong. Saat ini para author sedang melakukan project kembali :-) setiap pembelian kalian akan berdonasi sebesar 10.000 untuk pendidikan adik adik kita :-)

Harga buku 70.000 ada pun para author yang ikut berpartisipasi :  
1\. Misscelyunjae a.k.a Echa Jung HerLiani  
2\. Kim Ryan a.k.a Ryan Tha-tha Hae  
3\. Sulis Kim a.k.a Sherry Kim  
4\. My Beauty Jaejoong a.k.a Mano Shinki  
5\. Jaeho Love a.k.a Hardiyanti Aprilia  
6\. Puan Hujan a.k.a Ayavia Rainna  
7\. Nara Yuuki a.k.a Yuuki Airissa

Cerita buku ini mengenai First Love. Yuk yang mau ikut serta. Dan Hasil pendapatan akan kami sumbangkan untuk adik-adik kita yang membutuhkan peralatan sekolah guys.

Bagi kamu yang berminat silahkan PM ya ^_^ yang mau ikut hanya donasi pun silahkah ^_^  
Contact person :  
WA : 085753432626/082154091368  
FB : Echa Jung HerLiani atau Sherry Kim

Salam cinta

Yunjae shipper ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

I'ts (not) A Perfect Wedding

Sherry Kim

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti di tengah tangga mendengar suara Jaejoong dari arah pintu masuk. Istrinya itu juga berhenti melangkah di tengah ruang tamu menyadari keberadaan dirinya di rumah pada jam kerja siang itu.

"Selamat siang." Sapaan itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan di telinga, mengingat suasana hati Yunho sedang tidak baik.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Jaejoong berjalan menaiki tangga, berhenti di dua anak tangga dari tempat Yunho berdiri. "Menemui sepupuku." jawabnya santai."

"Sampai sesiang ini?"

"Aku menunggu paman, beliau tidak ada di rumah. Boleh aku istirahat? Aku lelah, Yunho." Jaejoong mengangguk sopan, meminta ijin undur diri.

Sikap acuh istrinya itu membuat Yunho merasa di abaikan dan tidak di hargai. Setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi malam harusknya keduanya tidak harus menjaga jarak dan bersikap dingin satu sama lain. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin dariku dan pergi ke sana? Aku tidak suka kau pergi sendirian tanpa aku. Lain kali aku tidak mengijinkanmu berkunjung sendirian."

Jaejoong berhenti di anak tangga yang sama dengan suaminya, meskipun ia marah atas permintaan yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah milik pria itu dan harus mendapat ijinnya untuk pergi kemanapun, ia terlalu lelah untuk mendebat dan berjalan melewati suaminya. "Aku menikah denganmu, bukan di jual kepadamu. Jika kau ingat itu." ujarnya.

Jemari Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu melewatinya. Musang Yunho menatap tajam mata istrinya karena wanita itu dengan lancang membantah apa yang ia kehendaki. "Aku tidak memberimu pilihan, aku memerintahmu."

Sorot mata Jaejoong menatap langsung ke arah Yunho, mengejek. Ia tersenyum miring, mengibaskan lengan agar lepas dari cengkraman tangan suaminya. Lalu memberi jarak dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan andai Yunho tidak menangap tubuhnya dengan sigap. "Lepaskan." Jaejoong berdesis. Sejujurnya ia marah dengan suaminya ini karena meninggalkannya pagi tadi tanpa pamit.

Anggap ia merajuk, toh ia memang ingin mencakar wajah Yunho yang sok berkuasa dan menyebalkan itu sejak lama, pria itu suka bertingkah seenaknya sendiri. Abaikan jika ia memiliki secerca perasaan bersalah karena pergi tanpa pamit untuk mengunjungi paman dan bibinya.

Menghela napas, ia sepenuhnya sadar tidak boleh egois. "Kemana kau pagi ini. Tidak ada. Jadi kepada siapa aku harus meminta ijin." cengkraman tanga Yunho melonggar. Pria itu mundur selangkah dan memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku ada rapat penting yang harus aku hadiri. Jadi," tangan Jaejoong terangkat. Mencegah Yunho menjelaskan apapun yang ingin pria itu jelaskan.

Jaejoong berdiri hampir limbung. Ia terlalu lelah, ia melupakan sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Pagi ini saat turun ia mendapati anak-anak sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan mengabaikan sarapannya takut mereka terlambat. Ia memutuskan untuk sarapan nanti di jalan atau di rumah paman. Sesampainya di sana ia lupa karena pikirannya sibuk oleh perasaan bersalah karena melupakan hari ulang tahun sang paman, dan memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk pamannya.

Jaejoong membuka mulut akan bersuara. "Yun... "

Dering ponsel Yunho menghentikan apapun yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan. Pria itu merogoh saku jas dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan tenang, wajah dingin pria itu kembali muncul sebelum menjawab dengan suara dalam yang di takuti semua bawahan. "Ya, aku akan segera tiba." Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata perpisahan apapun kepada Jaejoong, Yunho menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah lebar dan acuh. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo hebat di tengah tangga menatap kepergian suaminya tanpa berkedip.

Ya Tuhan. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Untuk apa kembali jika akhirnya pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan atau berusaha menghiburnya. Amarah kembali menguasai Jaejoong, kakinya menghentak keras menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Pintu terbanting keras di belakang, ia melempar tas miliknya asal dan mengumpat serentetan kata kasar tentang suaminya yang menyebalkan.

Napasnya terenggah, ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan manutup mata, mencoba berpikir tenang. Kala manik matanya terbuka Jaejoonv menangkap bayangan sebuket bunga di atas meja rias. Bunga mawar aneka warna yang indah menunggunya di sana.

Oh, apakah suaminya itu kembali untuk membawakan bunga itu untuknya. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri meja rias. Selempar kertas terselip di sana, meraihnya, ia membuka selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan aneh yang ia yakin adalah milik suaminya.

Oh. Sepertinya ia salah sangka tentang kembalinya suaminya tadi. Ia tidak tahu jika Yunho memiliki sisi romantis yang tidak ia ketahui. Jaejoong akui ia tidak apapun tentang suaminya ini.

"Bunga cantik untuk istriku yang cantik."

JYH.

Tawa Jaejoong menggema di kamarnya yang luas. Ya Tuhan, suaminya itu memang menyebalkan sekaligus penuh rahasia. Siapa yang akan menduga pria dingin arogan seperti Jung Yunho memiliki sisi romantis seperti ini.

Bibir Jaejoong mencebil namun tak ayal senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Dasar pria kaya arogan. Tidak tahu cara meminta maaf yang benar."

.

。。* 。。

.

"Bagaimana?" Park Yoochun menatap penuh harap kepada atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah murung.

Ia mendesah dramastis. Sepertinya idenya gagal lagi. Atau Yunho memang bodoh karena ide itu selalu berhasil jika Yoochun yang menggunakannya untuk memikat para gadisnya, tentu saja. "Gagal memenangkan hati istrimu? Kau benar benar payah dalam hal ini, teman."

Nada mencela itu di indahkan Yunho. Pria itu menarik dasi yang mengikat lehernya dengan kesal. Ia tidak tenang sepanjang rapat sore ini memikirkan istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin rencananya gagal total sebelum di mulai, bahkan istrinya terlihat lebih marah dari yang sebelumnya. Dan lagi lagi karena kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan emosi.

Persetan. Yunho memang selalu gagal menahan emosi jika berhadapan dengan istrinya itu. Kim Jaejoong bukanlah wanita lemah lembut yang dapat ia taklukan dengan beberapa rayuan dan seikat bunga. Jaejoong tidaklah sama seperti wanita wanita pengagumnya yang lain. Dan karena itulah ia memiliki ketertarikan lebih kepada istrinya ini meski pada awalnya pernikahan mereka ini ada demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Orang bodoh mana yang akan mengabaikan Jaejoong, si cantik kerasa kepala yang penuh daya tarik seperti magnet, meski enggan mengakui Yunho memang tertarik kepada istrinya dan akan berusaha memenangkan hati dan cinta Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menghela napas, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk memenangkan hati istrinya itu dan ego seorang Jung Yunho terlalu tinggi untuk mengaku salah apalagi untuk merendah diri atau meminta maaf. Jika ada pihak yang mengalah harus Jaejoong lah orang pertama yang meminta maaf bukannya dirinya.

"Turunkan ego dan kekeras kepalaanmu itu jika kau ingin memenangkan hati istrimu. Merendahlah sedikit, tapi jangan terlalu kentara." saran Yoochun. Seakan pria itu tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Yunho barusan.

"Kau memintaku apa?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan mengenai saran lain dari sahabatnya ini.

"Mengalah." ulang Yoochun. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk medapatkan maaf serta senyuman atau ciuman istrimu. Egomu terlalu tinggi Mr. Jung. Ego yang akan mencekikmu sampai kau tak bisa bernapas suatu hati nanti jika kau tidak mengubah sikap dingin dan keras kepalamu itu."

Ide itu terdengar mengerikan bagi Yunho. Ide pertama yang di berikan pria cassanova itu gagal dan kini pria itu menyarankan ide aneh lainnya. Hey, ia adalah seorang Jung, tidak ada dalam buku sejarah Jung Yunho merendah untuk meminta maaf atau perhatian dari istrinya. Dan kenapa ia bersikeras menginginkan perhatian Jaejoong?

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja sampai membuat Yunho tertegun. Mengapa ia begitu menginginkan Jaejoong memaafkannya dan mengapa ia begitu ingin melihat senyum di wajah istri yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia nikahi?

Jauh di dalam jiwa dan lubuk hatinya, seseorang atau jiwanya sendiri berbisik. 'Tentu saja karena kau mencintainya' Astaga. Tidak! Ia tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Terlalu cepat, terlalu bodoh dan tergesa gesa untuk mengartikan suatu perasaan ketertarikan kepada istri ini adalah cinta. Mungkin ketertarikan 'Ya'. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis manis seperti Jaejoong.

Yunho tak sadar menggerutu dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kali dalam beberapa menit sejak ia masuk keruang Yoochun.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya." ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Yunho dengan nada tinggi. "Kau bertanya mengapa? Kau meminta terlalu banyak untuk aku korbankan bagi wanita itu. Aku sudah memberikannya kedudukan sebagai seorang istri Jung Yunho yang di incar banyak wanita, kekayaan dan sedangkan Jaejoong tidak berkorban sedikitpun untukku maupun keluargaku."

Kening Yoochun berkerut tak suka mendengar kata kata atasan segaligus yeman baiknya itu. Abaikan jika mereka dulu membuat peraturan tidak ada perbincangan pribadi di kantor yang sepertinya juga di langgar oleh Yunho sejak pria itu menikahi istri mudanya. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan atau kau bodoh." bangkit dari kursi, Yoochun mengitari meja dan bersanda di sisi meja menghadap kearah Yunho yang duduk di sofa tengah ruangan. Yoochun mengikat tangan di depan dada lalu melanjutkan. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang pernikahan ini. Di mana Jaejoong dalah pihak yang paling di rugikan dan berkorban terlalu banyak dalam urusan hati."

Yunho tertegun. Ia akui itu memang benar. Kenyataan bahwa ia memaksakan pernikahan ini kepada wanita muda yang ia temui di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim di lempar kembali ke depan wajahnya oleh sahabat baiknya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika kau berada di pihak Jaejoong. Satu hari gadis itu adalah gadis muda bebas yang tidak memiliki tanggungan apapun. Kembali untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya. Lalu, sehari kemudian dia harus menggantikan posisi sepupunya dan menikah denganmu, pria dengan tiga anak dan aku sendiri sungkan membayangkan bagaimana Jaejoong mampu menghadapi tiga putramu dan tidak kabur dari rumahmu di hari pertama kalian menikah " Yoochun terdiam melihat keterdiman Yunho. Pria itu benar benar egois jika hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tapi tidak memikirkan apa yang telah di korbankan Jaejoong.

Yoochun membenci pemaksaan pernikahan yang Yunho lakukan. Mungkin ia playboy yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan seperti ia berganti celana dalam. Tapi ia tidak pernah memaksa lawan jenis jika gadis yang akan naik ke ranjang bersamanya tidak bersedia. "Pernahkah kau berpikir apakah Jaejoong memiliki seseorang kekasih, seseorang yang mungkin di sukainya sebelum kau menyeret gadis itu ke altar."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho duduk tegak di sofa. Panas karena cemburu di dadanya tidak dapat ia hindari membayangkan Jaejoong menyukai atau bahkan memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya. Dan apakah gadis itu memiliki kekasih?

Tapi Jaejoong masih suci saat mereka berhubungan, hal itu memadamkan api cemburu yang tanpa Yunho sadari ada di hatinya meski hanya sedikit. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena detik berikutnya ia mengumpat dan berdiri, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di mengerti Yoochun sebelum pria itu keluar dari ruangan.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Jaejoong melonjak terkejut mendengar suara seorang pria yang muncul di belakangnya. "Maaf mengejutkanmu, aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum. Pelayan lupa mengisi botol minumanku tadi." Mr. Jung senior tersenyum hangat kearah Jaejoong. Seperti biasa, Jung Ji Hoon memakai pakaian berkebun biasa pria itu untuk bekerja sehari hari di kebun bunga miliknya.

"Appa, selamat sore." ia menyapa. Buru buru Jaejoong mencuci tangan untuk membantu ayah mertuanya menuang air ke dalam botol beliau.

"Terima kasih." ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil mengamati menantunya. Dapur luas itu terlihat berantakan dengan berbagai jenis sayur serta daging di atas meja konter dan tengah ruangan. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Jaejoong menatap ayah mertuanya terkejut, berpikir bagaimana beliau tahu ketika seluruh waktu pria itu di habiskan di kebun setiap harinya. Ia tidak ingin berbohong meski sejujurnya ini sangat memalukan untuk ia akui. "Ya." ujarnya jujur. "aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Aku sadar aku juga bersalah karena pergi tanpa ijin suamiku." gadis bijak. Batin Ji Hoon.

"Dengan masak sesuatu untuk suamimu?" Ji Hoon menunjuk kekacauan yang di buat Jaejoong di dapur mereka yang luas. Tidak heran semua pelayan dapur dan koki duduk di luar saat ia masuk ke rumah tadi. Menantunya ini pasti telah mengusir mereka dari tempat kekuasaan mereka di rumah ini.

"Aku hanya mencoba meminta maaf dengan masak makan malam untuk Yunho dan anak-anak." Jaejoong tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia tidak yakin apa yang akan ia masak karena ia tidak tahu makanan apa yang di sukai oleh suami dan anak-anak.

"Saranku perbanyak masak daging. Steack atau sebagainya karena anak anak menyukai daging." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan botol minuman mertuanya. Itu saran yang bagus karena jujur saja ia malu untuk bertanya kepada pelayan makanan apa yang suami dan anak anaknya sukai.

Ji Hoon memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berdiri gelisah di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih sangat muda untuk menjadi ibu dari tiga cucu cucunya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Ragu, Jaejoong menatap mertuanya itu gelisah. "Katakanlah, aku sangat senang jika dapat membantumu."

Bibir bawah gadis itu terselip di antara gigi gigi rapinya. Ji Hoon tertawa melihat keraguan gadis itu. "Berapa umurmu Jaejoong. Kita belum mengenal dengan baik sebelumnya. Jika ada waktu kau boleh melihat lihat kebun bunga dan kita bisa berbincang bincang."

Tawaran itu terdengar menyenangkan. Jaejoong menyukai bunga, juga merasa nyaman berada di rumah kaca kemarin siang. "Usiaku dua puluh satu tahun. Terima kasih Appa. Aku akan sangat senang berkunjung ke rumah kaca lagi lain kali." ia terdiam. Ragu untuk mengatakan keinginan yang mungkin akan di tolak oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Katakanlah." Ji Hoon menunggu. Pria itu sangat baik hati dan penuh sayang. Namun Jaejoong tidak buta untuk melihat ada masalah yang terajadi di antara suami dan mertuanya di masa lalu sampai membuat hubungan ayah dan anak itu sedikit rengang dan dingin.

"Maukah Appa bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kami?"

Senyum di bibir Jung Ji Hoon lenyap. Jaejoong berharap penuh ayah mertuanya itu tidak menolak undangannya. Ia tahu hubungan keluarga ini kurang harmonis dan ia ingin mencoba membuat keluarga ini harmonis seperti keluarga pada umumnya. "Appa... "

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

"Yunho?" Sebelah alis Jaejoong naik, heran. "Ada apa denganya?"

"Apa suamimu tahu kau mengundangku makan malam bersama kalian? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan niat baikmu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian dengan kehadiranku di ruang makan."

Jaejoong mendengus. Dengusan acuh yang membuat Ji Hoon mengulum senyum melihat sikap acuh menantu barunya ini. "Dia pasti menyetujuinya. Jika tidak aku akan memaksa Yunho tetap duduk di kursi saat kau datang, jika perlu aku akan mengikat pria itu di kursi." meskipun Jaejoong ragu ia mampu melakukan itu, ia kan mecoba. Hubungan keluarga ini terlalu dingin dan ia ingin mereka baikan, entah masalah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ia tidak peduli.

Semangat dalam suara Jaejoong membuat Ji Hoon kagum. Jaejoong adalah wanita muda penuh semangat yang belum paham dunia ini memiliki begitu banyak realita dan masalah yang tersembunyi di balik tembok dingin bangunan keluarga kaya. Keluarga Jung bukanlah satu satunya keluarga yang memiliki masalah di antara anggota keluarga satu sama lain. Hanya saja Jaejong tumbuh di keluarga sederhana yang penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, di mana tidak ada dendam dan kebencian di antara mereka.

"Baiklah." akhirnya ia memutuskan. Ji Hoon tidak tega membuat menantunya itu kecewa dengan menolak undangan makan malam ini. "Aku akan sangat menanti malam ini."

Wajah berbinar Jaejoong membuat Ji Hoon melupakan masalah di antara mereka dan ia rela menggigit lidah sepanjang makan malam untuk tidak berdebat dengan putranya demi senyum Jaejoong.

"Oh aku akan menyiapkan hidangan terbaikku." ujar Jaejoong penuh semangat lalu kembali ke daging yang sudah setengah di potong tadi.

Ji Hoon yakin Jaejoong akan membuat putranya bahagia. Yunho pantas mendapatkan wanita yang baik dan menyayangi pria itu dengan tulus setelah putranya itu kehilangan banyak kasih sayang di masa lalu. Dan Ji Hoon membenci diri sendiri karena ikut ambil andil dalam masalah yang ia sendiri sesali telah ia abaikan. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia menebus dan mengakui kesalahannya di masa lalu. Saling terbuka dan memberi kesempatan diri serta putranya untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Ya. Demi kebahagiaan keluarga Jung ia akan mencoba. Dan dengan bantuan menantu cantiknya ia yakin dapat melelehkan hati dingin Jung Yunho. "Aku akan memotong beberapa bunga untuk menghias ruang makan. Dengan begitu akan membuat suasana lebih indah."

Wanita muda itu berbalik dengan wajah berbinar senang. "Oh, Appa, itu ide yang sangat bagus. Maaf harus merampok kebun bungamu untuk memenuhi rumah kita dengan bunga bunga indah itu."

Ji Hoo tertawa. "Aku sangat senang jika kau yang merampok kebun bungaku Jae, dan aku senang bunga bungaku dapat memperindah ruang makan dan ruang tamu mansion." usai berkata Ji Hoon melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Sudah sangat lama sejak ia merasa begitu bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ia berguna untuk orang lain setelah cukup lama ia mengurung diri dan mengabaikan dunia luar. "Selamat siang Mrs. Lee, kau terlihat cantik sore ini."

Mrs. Lee mengerjapkan mata takjub dengan pujian majikan mereka. Wanita itu menatap pintu belakang yang tertutup di mana Mr. Jung senior menghilang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Apakah tadi itu benar benar majikannya yang pendiam. Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku rasa Tuan besar menyukai menantu barunya." Mrs. Lee terkejut dengan ucapan salah satu pelayan dapur yang mengintip dari salah satu bilik ruang dapur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Lakukan tugas kalian dan siapkan makan malam lebih cepat karena master kecil kita akan segera pulang."

"Tapi Nona muda mengusir kita dari dapur."

"Nona mengatakan beliau akan masak makan malam sendiri untuk Tuan muda Yunho dan master kecil kita."

Mrs. Lee menatap ketiga pelayan itu tak mengerti. "Nona muda?"

"Nona Jaejoong." jawab ketiga pelayan itu bersamaan.

.

。。* 。。

.

Yunho melambai kepada tiga putranya saat melihat mereka berlari keluar dari kelas mereka sore itu. Ketiga Jung kecilnya saling mengejar satu sama lain, berusaha untuk menjadi yang pertama sampai di hadapan ayah mereka.

Yunho melompat maju melihat putra bungsunya hampir terjerembab. "Jangan berlari, kalian akan jatuh."

"Manse yang pertama."

"Daehanie yang kedua."

Putra kedua Yunho berlari santai menuju kearah saudara dan ayahnya dengan pandangan memperhatikan sekeliling. Bahkan bocah itu mengabaikan ayahnya untuk melongok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kau mencari sesuatu atau seseorang Jung Minguk?"

"Di mana Mommy? Mom bilang akan menjemput kita." kepala bocah itu mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan mata bulat penuh tanya.

Menunduk, Yunho mencium putranya penuh sayang. Ia sendiri juga berharap akan melihat istrinya di sini tadi. Lalu mengajak istrinya untuk makan malam di luar bersama anak anak sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf tentang masalah siang tadi.

"Mommy sibuk dan... "

"Itu Mommy." seru Daehan. Putra pertama Yunho itu sudah melompat lompat penuh semangat dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar menyambut Jaejoong dengan pelukan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." napas Jaejoong terengah setelah berlarian. "Kau datang?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho sudah datang untuk menjemput mereka.

Supir pribadi anak anak mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Yunho sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput anak anak dan apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini? Kenapa tiba tiba pria super sibuk itu meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Mereka anak anakmu tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." perubahan pada wajah suaminya membuat Jaejoong mengigit lidahnya sendiri, buru buru ia menambahkan. "Tapi sekarang mereka juga anak anakku, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjemput mereka." ia segera berbalik, tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan lain dari suaminya itu.

Sayangnya Jaejoong melewatkan senyuman di bibir hati Yunho mendengar kata kata terakhirnya. Yunho memang sempat marah saat Jaejoong mengatakan 'anak anaknya' namun gadis itu segera meralat ucapanya dan itu sungguh membuat Yunho senang.

Daehan Minguk berebut untuk menggandeng tangan ibu baru mereka, namun tidak dengan Manse. Bocah itu masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yunho dan hanya mengamati ibu barunya.

"Kita pulang Manse." kepada Yunho Jaejoong bertanya. "Apa kau akan pulang cepat untuk makan malam?"

Pandangan Yunho beralih dari putra bungsungnya kepada Jaejoong. Ia memberi petunjuk di mana mobilnya terparkir dan membatu ketiga putranya naik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar?"

"Malam ini?"

Yunho menatap dingin istrinya. Ia bodoh jika membayangkan Jaejoong akan melompat bahagia dengan ajakan kencan tersembunyi ini. Bodohnya ia karena Jaejoong bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah tersentuh oleh pujian bunga atau makan malam di restoran mewah. Dasar gadis tidak kebal. "Tidak! Tapi minggu depan." ujarnya marah. Lalu melanjutkan. "Tentu saja malam ini."

Usai mengikat sabuk pengaman untuk anak terakhir, Jaejoong masuk ke jok depan, di mana Yunho sudah duduk di balik kemudi dengan wajah memberenggut

Usai mengikat sabuk pengaman untuk anak terakhir, Jaejoong masuk ke jok depan, di mana Yunho sudah duduk di balik kemudi dengan wajah memberenggut. Susah payah ia menahan tawa agar tidak membuat suaminya itu semakin marah. Sudah cukup pertengkaran mereka hari ini.

Ia menginginkan pernikahan biasa dengan banyak cinta di antara mereka. Jadi ia memberanikan diri tersenyum kearah suaminya lalu mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup pipi Yunho. Pria itu berputar kearahnya sebelum bibir Jaejoong mengecup pipinya, keduanya terkejut dengan sentuhan singkat bibir mereka yang tanpa di sengaja.

Jaejoong menarik diri. Wajahnya mulai terasa menghangat. "Aku tidak berniat menolak ajakanmu, hanya saja aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita di rumah."

"Kau yang membuatnya?" nada terkejut dalam suara Yunho membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa masak?" pertanyaan dengan nada tak percaya itu melukai Jaejoong. Pria itu terlalu meremehkan dirinya. "Tentu saja aku bisa dan aku sudah membuat dumpling isi daging di rumah."

Kata Dumpling menarik perhatian ketiga kepala berambut hitam yang duduk di jok belakang berceloteh ria.

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah tiga bocah itu. "Mommy membuat dumpling?"

"Daehan Minguk Manse ingin dumpling yang banyak."

Bahkan si bungsu manse ikut menyahut dengan antusias. "Dad kami lapar. Cepat kita pulang. Cepat cepat."

Yunho tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Jaejoong bisa masak. Ini kejutan baru. Ia tidak menduga wanita yang ia nikahi in bisa memasak. Istri pertamanya tidak pernah masak, jangankan memasak. Menyentuh pisau sekalipun Yunho yakin almarhum istrinya itu tidak pernah.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakanmu. Aku harap aku masih bisa melihat matahari besok pagi."

Jaejoong mengabaikan kata sindiran itu. Dan menatap triplets dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Ada juga steack ayam panggang dan banyak lagi."

Teriakan triplets menggema membuat tawa istrinya itu pecah. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hati Yunho. Ia berharap pernikahan ini akan lebih mudah dan ia ingin keluarganya bahagia. Cukup pernikahan sederhana dan tenang, tanpa pertikaian yang membuat hati siapapun terluka.

.

.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas.

Terima kasih masukan serta vote kalian semua. Aku sangat senang ceritaku ada yang menunggu bahkan di sukai. Itu menambah semangatku untuk menulis lagi dan lagi.

Aku harap bisa menulis sesuatu yg lebih menghibur dan berkenan bagi kalian. Maaf jika masih meninggalkan banyak typo yang seakan tidak pernah tidak ada di setiap chap ff ku #smirk_polos.

Baca juga ff sherry lainnya. Di tunggu masukan dan sarannya. -BOW-

Maaf promo lagi.

Saat ini para author sedang melakukan project kembali :-) setiap pembelian kalian akan berdonasi sebesar 10.000 untuk pendidikan adik adik kita :-)

Harga buku 70.000 ada pun para author yang ikut berpartisipasi :

1\. Misscelyunjae a.k.a Echa Jung HerLiani

2\. Kim Ryan a.k.a Ryan Tha-tha Hae

3\. Sulis Kim a.k.a Sherry Kim

4\. My Beauty Jaejoong a.k.a Mano Shinki

5\. Jaeho Love a.k.a Hardiyanti Aprilia

6\. Puan Hujan a.k.a Ayavia Rainna

7\. Nara Yuuki a.k.a Yuuki Airissa

Cerita buku ini mengenai First Love. Yuk yang mau ikut serta. Dan Hasil pendapatan akan kami sumbangkan untuk adik-adik kita yang membutuhkan peralatan sekolah guys.

Bagi kamu yang berminat silahkan PM ya ^_^ yang mau ikut hanya donasi pun silahkah ^_^

Contact person :

WA : 085753432626/082154091368

FB : Echa Jung HerLiani atau Sherry Kim

Salam cinta

Yunjae shipper ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

。。 * 。。

.

Bukan ini yang Jaejoong bayangkan tentang makan malam yang telah ia rancang sepanjang hari. Jujur, Jaejoong mengharapkan ketenangan pada jamuan makan malam istimewa pertama yang ia buat untuk keluarganya.

Hanya saja ini jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan, nyaris tidak ada percakapan dari suami dan mertuanya.

Terlalu tenang, malah mendekati dingin untuk acara makan malam ringan sebuah keluarga. Anak anak tidak termasuk hitungan, tentunya. Mereka makan dengan cukup baik seperti biasa. Hanya saja suami serta mertuanya menyantap hidangan dalam keheningan seperti upacara kenegaraan dalam keheningan cipta.

Sungguh, ia tidak menduga malam ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Yunho memang tidak mengatakan apapun atau pun menolak kehadiran ayahnya di meja makan selain bergumam tidak menyukai idenya saat ia memberitahu suaminya itu siang tadi.

Dari cerita para pelayan yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun kepada keluarga Jung, mertua Jaejoong tidak pernah makan malam bersama putra tunggalnya, ataupun jamuan lain yang di adakan keluarga. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan selama bertahun tahun sampai tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah itu sampai sekarang.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun tahun, kedua ayah dan anak itu duduk di meja makan yang sama. Mrs. Lee, kepala pelayan sempat meragukan keduanya tidak akan dapat duduk untuk santap malam. Namun sejauh ini semua baik baik saja. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur akan ini.

Di lain pihak Yunho menyesali janjinya tentang menutup mulut dan duduk tenang di meja makan. Wajah polos istrinya membuat Yunho mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tetap diam untuk satu jam berikutnya meskipun ia sangat ingin menghilang dari tempatnya duduk. Tidak mudah memang, tapi ini lebih mudah daripada ia harus menjelaskan kenapa dan mengapa ia membenci ayahnya dan saling menjauh satu sama lain seperti air dan api.

Sungguh, ini sesuatu yang tidak mudah baginya saat ayah yang selama ini ia anggap tidak ada duduk di kepala meja menikmati hidangan dengan tenang. Ia berpikir untuk segera kabur dari sini, tapi dengan alasan apa agar istrinya itu tidak marah karena demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak ingin mencari masalah lain untuk di debatkan bersama Jaejoong setelah masalah sebelumnya baru saja mereka selesaian.

Yunho menyadari tidak baik suami istri selalu bertengkar, terlabih mereka menikah masih dalam hitungan jari.

Dari tempat duduknya di meja seberang, Jaejoong melihat suaminya yang tak seperti biasanya, ia benar benar cemas masakan yang ia masak tidak enak, namun tiga putra Jung yang duduk di sisinya tidak memperlihatkan apapun kecuali menghabiskan makanan yang ada di atas piring mereka.

Memberanikan diri dengan resiko ia bertanya. "Apa kau tidak suka masakan yang aku buat, Yun? Tidak enak?"

Yunho mengangkat pandangan dari piringnya dengan terkejut, menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang meja. "Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya mengaduk aduk makananmu tanpa berniat menghabiskannya?" Musang Yunho tertutup. Rahang pria itu mengeras menahan perasaan ingin membantik serbet dan pergi dari ruang makan secepatnya. Saat ia membuka mata, wajah polos istrinya sedikit mengurangi amarah yang memenuhi rongga dada.

"Masakanmu enak." meski Yunho tidak benar benar bisa memastikan itu karena ia tidak ada selera untuk menyelesaikan santap makan malam ini lagi. "Hanya saja aku memikirkan rapat penting yang besok akan aku hadiri, aku harus segera memeriksa berkas yang belum selesai aku periksa sore ini."

Gesekan kursi menyapa lantai terdengar mengerikan sampai seluruh mata menatap ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi di dahului oleh salah satu dari si kembar.  
"Appa sudah selesai?"

Jaejoong mendapati senyum suaminya terlihat di paksakan untuk anak-anak dan mengangguk lemah. "Selesaikan makan kalian anak-anak." lalu pria itu pergi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun atau sekedar pamit pada ayah ataupun dirinya yang sepertinya tidak terkejut oleh ketidak sopanan putranya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf Papa." segera Jaejoong bicara setelah memastikan suaminya melewati ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapbdingin putraku." Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak seharusnya aku datang dan menghancurkan makan malam kalian."

"Kami senang kakek datang." Minguk menyahut tanpa mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi pada orang dewasa.

Jaejoong tidak mengira putra kedua suaminya itu mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai bocah itu menyahut. "Kakek tidak pernah makan bersama kami." Yang tentu di iyakan oleh kedua daudaranya yang lainnya.

"Kakek terlalu sibuk dengan taman bunga Kakek," Daehan menambahkan. "sampai tidak meluangkan waktu untuk kami."

Jung Ji Hoon menatap terkejut wajah cucu-cucunya. Ia tidak memperdulikan anggapan orang lain sebelumnya bahkan oleh putranya sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa di abaikan bahkan di tatap dengan tatapan benci oleh putranya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan ketiga cucunya dalam hal ini. "Oh anak-anak, Kakek lebih mengayangi kalian dari taman bunga Kakek! Jangan ragukan itu."

"Benarkah?" kening si bungsu berkerut saat menatap kakeknya.

"Tapi Kakek tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama kami, atau sarapan bersama." Minguk menimpali.

"Kakek juga tidak pernah makan malam bersama kami. Daehan pikir Kakek membenci kami."

Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati, benarkah ketiga bocah-bocah ini berusia empat tahun? Karena mereka cerdas dan lebih dewasa dari apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ya Tuhan anak-anak, Kakek menyayangi kalian melebihan apapun. Bukankah kita sering bermain bersama di waktu liburan." Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk meski enggan. "Kalian juga sering menganggu Kakekdi taman pada hari libur. Jangan lupa kalian juga mencabuti bunga Kakek." pernyataan itu membuat kembar tiga cekikikan.

"Benar."

"Kami suka bunga kakek."

"Dan kami suka mencabuti bunga Kakek."

Jung Ji Hoon menatap tajam si bungsu yang hanya membuat mereka tertawa cekikikan. "Cepat habiskan makan malam kalian, sebentar lagi kalian harus mandi."

"Apakah masakan Mommy enak?" Jaejoong bertanya. Tiga pasang mata bulat sehitam kelereng itu menatapnya dengan binar yang membuat Jaejoong merasa senang.

Bocah-bocah itu mengangguk antusias dan mulai menghabiskan hidangan makan malam mereka yang masih tersisa. Terdengar gumaman serta pujian mereka yang tak jelas karena mulut mereka sudah di penuhi makanan.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam ini Jaejoong." Ji Hoon mengulurkan tangan, menepuk punggung tangan Jaejoong di atas meja. "Malam ini sangat berkesan, jauh melebihi dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya tentang makan malam ini."

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri kembar tiga lalu mencium satu persatu sebelum pergi. Jaejoong menatap hampa kepergian mertuanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia terlihat bodoh karena tidak tahu masalah apa yang keluarga ini hadapi, tidak adakah seseorang yang akan memberitahunya tentang semua ini.

Menghela napas. Ia tidak yakin Bibi Lee tahu dan apa wanita itu tahu, ia juga tidak yakin seandainya bibi Lee tahu dan bersedia menceritakan masalah pribadi majikan yang sudah beliau anggap keluarga, meskipun Jaejoong menantu di rumah ini.

Tapi, bukankah sekarang ia sudah menjadian sebagian keluarga ini.

.

。。* 。。

.

Lampu nakas kamar masih dalam keadaan menyala sama seperti ketika ia akan tidur. Sengaja, Jaejoong tidak mematikan lampu itu mengingat suaminya sibuk di ruang kerja lantai bawah. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari saat Jaejoong terjaga.

Ranjang di sisinya kosong, tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa suaminya telah tidur di sana karena selimut dan bantal masih tertata rapi pada tempatnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas, desahan sedih yang ia kira tidak dapat ia rasakan sebelumnya. Yunho menyibukan diri di ruang kerja malam ini, mengunci diri di dalam sana bahkan mengabaikan Jaejoong yang ingin berbicara kepadanya usai makam malam usai. Amarah mengalahkan perasaaan bersalah yang menggelayuti Jaejoong semenjak pria itu meninggalkan meja makan.

Pria menyebalkan itu tidak berhak memperlakukan dieinya seperti ini, jika Jaejoong tidak di ijinkan pindah dari kamarnya kenapa pria itu tidak tidur di kamar mereka dan demi Tuhan, Jaejoong akan mencari dan menyeret suaminya jika perlu untuk membahas masalah ini sampai tuntas.

Mengenakan jubah tidur di atas lingerin, Jaejoong memakai sandal lantai dengan terburu buru lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Terakhir kali ia melihat Yunho berada di ruang kerja perpustakaan, jadi ia akan turun untuk mencari pria itu di sana.

Ruang kerja dalam keadaan gelap, tidak ada tanda tanda siapapun berada di sana saat Jaejoong turun dan memeriksa. Jaejoong ragu suaminya berada di dalam dan jika Yunho tidak di sini, tidak juga kembali ke kamar mereka, ke mana pria itu tidur?

Jaejoong sudah akan menutup pintu saat mendenger suara parau yang nyaris tidak ia kenali terdengar dari dalam. "Jae." suara itu lirih, berat serta gamang.

Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong mengerat pada handle pintu. Ia mencari arah suara itu, menyapu kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti ruangan namun tak menemukan bayangan siapapun di dalam sana. Ia meraba dinding, ruangan menjadi terang kala lampu berpijar. Menyapukan pandangan, Jaejoong melihat Yunho duduk bersandar di sofa panjang tidak jauh dari jendela. Di atas meja terdapat gelas kristal bening yang menyisakan cairan merah sepertiga gelas.

Yunho menutup mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan silau cahaya lampu. Seharusnya Yunho marah kepada istrinya atas apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan. Beraninya Jaejoong mengundang laki laki itu makan malam di meja yang sama denganya. Yunho marah, tentu saja. Namun melihat Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu berbalut gaun malam sopan membuat amarahnya seketika terlupakan.

Wanita muda itu berdiri di sana, layaknya wanita malam nakal dalam balutan cahaya membungkus tubuhnya yang menggoda. Rambut pendek sebahu Jaejoong berantakan dengan sangat rupawan, menggoda Yu ho untuk menyeret istrinya kembali ke kamar mereka.

Istrinya menunggu di kamar, yang akan menerima dengan gairah sama besarnya andai Yunho menenggelamkan diri dalam kelembutan Jaejoong, lalu apa yang dilakukanya di sini, mencoba minum sampai mabuk berharap ia dapat melupakan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan namun tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Musang Yunho kembali menyusuri tubuh Jaejoong, wanita itu terlihat menggoda meski Jaejoong memakai gaun tidur sopan, dan ia merasa bodoh karena begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jaejoong dan membiarkan wanita muda itu mengacaukan kehidupan yang dulunya damai.  
Damai meski tanpa cinta.

"Kemari." Tangan Yunho terulur. Menunggu tanpa kata agar Jaejoong mendekat dan ia bisa memberi istrinya itu hukuman karena telah membuatnya terpesona.

Istrinya berjalan mendekat. Wajah Jaejoong cemberut saat istrinya itu berhenti di hadapannya, Yunho paham kenapa Jaejoong terlihat marah. "Dasar kau pengacau kecil." Ia pun menarik tangan istrinya.

Jaejoong memekik terkejut. Saat sadar ia sudah berada di pangkuan Yunho dengan lengan pria itu merengkuh pinggangnya erat. Aroma anggur menguar dari napas serta mulut suaminya kala bibir Yunho menempel di atas bibirnya yang terbuka. Jaejoong menggeliat, mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan Yunho.

"Yun." ujar Jaejoong saat bibir pria itu meninggalkan bibirnya untuk menyusuri rahang dan menemukan titik sensitif di belakang telinga, yang membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang menahan pekikan kenikmatan.

"Seharusnya kau menutup pintu." bisik pria itu serak. Jaejoong merasakan lidah basah Yunho menyusuri kulitnya, gigi pria itu mengigit kasar cuping telinga dan Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, semudah inikah ia tergoda oleh suami yang pernah tidak ia inginkan.

"Terlalu sensitif, penyihir kecilku." ujar Yunho, menjauhkan diri.

Rasa lega saat Yunho menjauhkan wajah darinya hanya sementara saat jari pria itu menarik tali jubah dan menyusupkan tangan ke balik jubah. "Mendesahlah untukku gadisku. Kau harus mendapat hukuman atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan malam ini."

Kesadaran meninju Jaejoong saat ia ingat tujuannya datang kemari. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa ia mendorong pria itu menjauh. "Beraninya kau pergi begitu saja saat makan malam belum usai."

Serigai tanpa rasa bersalah yang Yunho tunjukan sangat menyebalkan. "Kau tidak mungkin memintaku tetap tinggal dan melakukan ini di hadapan anak-anak dan pria itu, bukan?" tangan hangat pria itu mengangkup buah dada mungil Jaejoong dan meremasnya. Mengundang pekikan tertahan yang Jaejoong coba sembunyikan.

Yunho mabuk.  
Itulah kenapa pria itu mengindahkan ucapannya. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit masalah semalam jika suami menyebalkannya ini tidak berpikir jernih.

Baiklah, lupakan masalah itu untuk saat ini sampai pria itu sadar. Jadi, Jaejoong membiarkan tangan suaminya mengusup ke balik lingerin yang ia kenakan. Dan ia membuka bibirnya membalas ciuman suaminya tak kalah bersemangat, membiarkan tangan pria itu menyibak jubah tidurnya untuk merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Ciuman pria itu beralih ke rahang, mengukur jarak menuju lembah lembut yang kalau boleh jujur ia juga ingin lidah pria itu bermain di sana.

Doe Jaejoong terbuka, menahan kepala suaminya tetap di sana. "Jae... " mata sayu Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong memberenggut. "Kau tidak boleh... "

"Seseorang datang." sahut Jaejoong. Suara wanita itu tak kalah serak karena hasrat yang sudah Yunho bsngkitkan. Dari balik bahu istrinya Yunho menengok ke belakang. menemukan wajah polos putra keduanya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Jung Minguk mengintip dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Dad."

Meskipun enggan, keduanya menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Jaejoong segera merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan mengikat tali jubah di pinggang sedikit lebih erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa turun?" Yunho bertanya. Minguk sudah berlari kearah ayahnya lalu naik ke sofa, duduk di samping Yunho.

"Minguk lapar." Yunho melirik jam dinding dan bertanya tanya, apakah semalam putranya tidak makan dengan baik? Meskipun ia meragukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak ramen untuk cemilan."

Yunho memberenggut. "Ramen bukanlah cemilan. Itu tidak baik untuk anak-anak."

Mengabaikan ucapan suaminya, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kepada Minguk. "Bagaimana?"  
Bocah itu mengangguk antusias dan turun dari sofa, mengabaikan Yunho yang sepertinya memiliki keinginan lain.

"Jae." Yunho merajuk.

"Diamlah, bergabunglah dengan kami jika kau mau." keduanya melangkah keluar.

Yunho memberengut namun tak ayal mengikuti istri dan putra keduanya keluar ruangan dan melihat alasan mengapa putranya bisa turun ke lantai dasar. Pagar gerbang yang di buat khusus demi keamanan anak-anak di atas tangga terbuka dan itu pasti ulah istrinya yang lupa menutupnya saat turun tadi. Ingatkan Ia untuk menegur istrinya nanti jika suwaktu waktu turun.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Apa kau mau mencoba?"

Alis Yunho menggeryit ngeri melihat kuah ramen yang kental dan sepertinya sangat pedas. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin wajah istrinya yang biasanya cerah itu terlihat berkeringat serta merah seakan akan Jaejoong baru saja usai bercinta. "Tidak terima kasih." ujarnya galak. Gairah dalam dirinya semakin membara menatap bibir istrinya yang merah muda.

"Aku masak banyak, takkan habis untukku habiskan sendiri. Baiklah, lupakan. Sepertinya kau masih mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk." ujar Yunho sambil mendengus. Minguk menyodorkan piring kosong miliknya dan berniat untuk nambah.

"Kurang?" ya Tuhan, Jaejoong khawatir anak itu akan segendut anak gajah jika terus makan dalam porsi orang dewasa.

"Separuh ramen tidak akan membuat putraku kenyang." sahut Yunho dari seberang meja. Pria itu telihat acuh dengan menyangga kepala di atas kedua tangan menatap Jaejoong dan Minguk bergantian. "Minguk bahkan akan menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen jika kau menaruhnya di depan wajahnya."

"Apa kau tidak menghawatirkan mereka. Maksudku selera makan mereka yang berlebihan."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah mereka tumbuh dengan sangat baik karena makan banyak." jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong memberenggut. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tua seperti Yunho yang tidak mempermasalahkan porsi makan putranya yang berlebih.

"Tidak baik untuk mereka jika terlalu banyak makan."

Mengedikkan bahu Yunho berujar. "Mereka sudah terbiasa. Dokter juga mengatakan tidak masalah untuk pertumbuhan mereka, mengingat mereka lahir satu bulan lebih awal. Mereka membutuhkan itu untuk dapat tumbuh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya." jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong membeku. Ada kegetiran dalam suara suaminya meskipun Yunho berusaha terlihat acuh.

Jaejoong tidak mengira bocah bocah seperti triplet lahir prematur. Tidak banyak anak yang bisa bertahan dalam kelahiran seperti itu. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Aku akan mengawasi segala hal apa yang mereka makan dan lakukan."

Yunho mengulum senyum mendengar itu. Setidaknya Jaejoong tidak mengabaikan anak-anak meski ia tahu Jaejoong membencin ayah dari bocah-bocah nakal itu dan juga tidak mengatakan masalah yang ingin wanita muda itu ketahui. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Pedas." wajah Minguk sudah merah sejak tadi. Namun bocah itu tidak melepaskan sendok garpu miliknya dan hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Sudah ku duga." Lagi lagi Yunho menyahut santai. Seketika Jaejoong sudah menuangkan segelas air. "Minum ini." Dengan rakus bocah itu menegung setengah gelas sebelum mengangkat kembali garpu miliknya.

Bibir mungil Minguk sudah berubah warna dan Jaejoong menggeleng melihat minat bocah itu terhadap ramen tidaklah berkurang meski terlalu pedas untuk ukuran anak anak. Jaejoong gemas dengan tingkah putranya itu dan menunduk. "Bobo."

Mendongak, Minguk tersenyum lalu mencium Jaejoong. "Masih pedas?" pertanyaan Jaejoong di jawab gelengan kepala bocah itu menghabiskan ramen dalam mangkuknya.

Yunho duduk tegak di kursinya mengamati keduanya. Ia merasa cemburu terhadap putranya sendiri. "Boleh aku mencoba?" pria itu sudah menarik panci kecil yang di gunakan Jaejoong untuk makan dan merebut sumpit dari tangan istrinya. "Aku juga ingin mencobanya."

"Silahkan."

Cukup hanya sesuap untuk membuat Yunho tersedak kuah pedas itu dan membuat wajah pria itu merah padam. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya untuk menuangkan segelas air untuk suaminya. "Kalau kau tidak suka pedas jangan mencoba."

Di sela sela batuknya pria itu masih mendebat. "Jika Minguk bisa kenapa aku tidak."

Menepuk punggung suaminya sedikit lebih keras ia menggerutu. "Kenyataannya kau tak bisa Jung. Terimalah kekalahanmu dan jangan menggerutu." Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Jaejoong katakan. Yang ia dengar berikutnya adalah batuk suaminya yang tidak berhenti.

Yunho mengutuk diri dalam hati karena ceroboh. Ia berniat membuat dirinya kepedasan agar mendapat ciuman dari istrinya, bukanya rasa panas di tenggorokan bahkan dada panas sampai kepalanya pusing.

Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan. Jika putranya bisa terbiasa dengan rasa pedas itu kenapa ia tidak.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kukku di mana?"

"Kenapa dia tidak sarapan bersama  
kita?"

"Apa dia sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu di lontarkan oleh kedua putranya yang lain bersahutan. "Tidak. Saudara kalian masih tidur dan sebentar lagi Minguk akan turun dan berangkat sekolah bersama kalian." Seakan jawaban ibu mereka belum memuaskan, mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka tidak terbiasa sarapan tanpa salah satu dari yang lain, hal itu membuat keduanya tidak menyentuh sendok mereka.

"Manse akan membangunkan Minguk." Bungsu dari si kembar tiga turun dari kursi khusus anak-anak, begitu juga Daehan. Kedua bocah itu turun dengan cepat sampai Jaejoong tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencegah keduanya lari keluar ruang makan.

"Biarkan mereka. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka jika itu yang ingin kau lakukan." Yunho masuk ke ruang sarapan dengan pakaian kerja rapi. Meskipun wajah pria itu terlihat lesu.

Jas tergantung di lengan dan tas di lain tangan. "Aku tidak akan sarapan di rumah, ada urusan penting yang harus aku urus sebelum ke kantor."

Meraih Jas serta tas suaminya, Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai halaman di mana mobil pria itu sudah menunggu. "Yunho."

Pria itu berhenti sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, menatap istrinya dari balik bahu penuh tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Malam ini, bolehkan aku pergi ke rumah Paman Jung Kook?" ia bertanya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak akan pulang untuk makan malam. Aku harap kau di rumah saat aku kembali." Pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengindahkan ijin Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak di jawab olehnya. "Yun... "

"Tidak Jae, hari ini aku sibuk dan kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa aku. Dan tidak juga sendirian." usai berkata tegas Yunho mengangguk kepada sopir. Mobil pun melaju mulus sebelum keluar halaman mansion meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo hebat sendirian di sana.

Astaga. Pria macam apa yang ia nikahi. Pria itu benar benar menyebalkan. Di suatu waktu Yunho begitu baik dan di lain waktu pria itu seperti bajingan kurang ajar.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memahami suaminya dan jika ia masih juga berdiam diri membiarkan suaminya mengintimindasi serta menindas dirinya, maka ia bukanlah Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan harap aku di rumah saat kau kembali. Dan aku juga akan mengajak anak-anak ikut bersamaku."

Benar saja, usai menjemput anak anak Jaejoong melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Membawa triplets pulang ke rumah keluarga Kim tanpa meminta ijin pada suaminya. Biarkan pria itu kelabakan mencari mereka karena Jaejoong tidak berniat menerima telefon dari pria itu.

Usai mematikan ponselnya ia tersenyum kepada tiga putra kembarnya. Ya, putranya. Mereka adalah putranya dan Jaejoong berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mereka. Soal istri yang baik, tunggu sampai Yunho mampu menjadi suami yang baik.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak beraturan.

Menerima kritik dan saran. Maaf sempat membuat kalian menunggu FF ganjen ini lama.  
Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Kiss satu satu.  
-HUG-


	8. Chapter 7

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT** **WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Jaejoong di sambut hangat oleh Yoo Eun Hae, istri dari paman Kim Jong Kook. Wanita yang masih cantik di usia kepala empat itu membuka pintu lebar melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang berdiri di luar pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat malam Bibi." Jaejoong memberi salam kelewat bersemangat. Wanita muda itu berdiri di sana bersama tiga bocah di sisi kanan dan kirinya yang menatap Mrs. Kim gusar.

"Jongie," Buru buru, Mrs. Kim membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk menyambut keponakan yang ia khawatirkan. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Heechul mengatakan jika suamimu... "

"Jangan ungkit dia." Jaejoong menyahut. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mengingat suami tampan yang menyebalkan itu ketika ia sudah berhasil kabur dari rumah.

Menerobos masuk seperti biasanya, Jaejoong mendorong Daehan Minguk Manse untuk masuk ke dalam. "Beri salam kepada Nenek cantik anak-anak."

Ketiga pasang mata bocah itu menatap Mrs. Kim dengan pandangan penasaran khas bocah. "Nenek?"

"Ya. Ibu dari Mommy, beliau Bibi Mommy sebenarnya." Mrs. Kim tersenyum mendengar keponakannya itu berceloteh ria menjelaskan kepada anak dari suami Jaejoong itu. "Jadilah anak baik, berikan Nenek baru kalian pelukan serta ciuman perkenalan."

Dengan sikap malu malu ketiganya menunduk memberi salam.  
Mrs. Kim membungkuk untuk menyapa mereka dengan tangan terbuka lebar "Mereka anak-anak yang manis." Tidak heran mengingat ayah mereka yang tampan. Kepada triplet wanita itu berkata. "Kalian mau mencoba kue yang Nenek buat, sangat banyak sampai Nenek tidak bisa menghabiskannya seorang diri."

"Godaan yang tidak akan mereka tolak." ujar Jaejoong melihat keantusiasan pada wajah mereka sebelum teriakan serempak triplet menggema.

Kim Jong Kook yang terkejut mendengar teriakan itu berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. "Aku mendengar suara anak-anak," Pria itu berhenti di ambang pintu menuju ruang tamu, "Jongie, kau kah itu?" Pria yang sudah Jaejoong anggap sebagai ayah itu menyapa. "Jongie. Senang melihatmu, sayang." Pria itu memeluk keponakannya erat. "Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, setelah apa yang Chuli ceritakan padaku kemarin, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Jaejoong melempar tatapan galak kearah sepupunya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Hankyung. "Papa memintaku menceritakan semuanya jadi aku mengatakannya." sahut Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah dari tempat wanita itu duduk.

"Dasar tukang gosip, tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu." Meraih bantalan sofa, Jaejoong melempar bantal itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." sahut Heechul.

Jaejoong sudah akan meraih bantal di sisi lain sofa saat ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang duduk di antara mereka. Sosok pria yang juga tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut seperti dirinya.  
Shim Changmin. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berada di sini.

Hening.  
Pemuda itu berdiri kikuk sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Hai."

Jaejoong membeku. Tidak mungkin pria itu berada di sini, di korea. Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong mengerat, sampai buku buku jarinya memutih. "Changmin?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum itu begitu lebar namun ada kegetiran yang terlihat jelas di bibir yang pernah ia nikmati itu.

"Kau tidak melupakanku begitu saja hanya karena kau sudah menikah, bukan?" Senyum itu memudar. Di gantikan garis tipis di bibir tebal pria itu. "Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu kita bertemu."

Suara langkah anak-anak di samping Jaejoong menyadarkan wanita muda itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Jaejoong memperhatikan Bibi Eung Hye menuntun mereka memasuki dapur.

"Aku mengantarkan barang barangmu." Chsngmin menambahkan. "Sekalian berkunjung, mengingat hari ini ulang tahun Paman." bahkan, Changmin tidak melupakan hari di mana paman Jaejoong ulang tahun.

Ironis bukan. Ketika pria yang ia nikahi lebih mementingkan bisnisnya ketimbang menghadiri acara ulang tahun paman Jong Kook yang menurut pria itu tidak penting.  
' _Karena kau tidak penting baginya'_ Sisi lain dalam diri Jaejoong berbisik mengingatkan. Benatkah ia tidak berarti apa apa bagi suaminya?

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong berujar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi, Jaejoong kembali diam meski sesekali melirik kearah Changmin yang sepertinya terlihat sama gugup seperti dirinya.

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Tidak mudah bagi keduanya untuk berpura pura tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka meski keduanya adalah sahabat dekat. Melihat pemuda yang pernah di cintainya itu berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, membuat indera dalam tubuh Jaejoong melemah. Desiran itu masih ada, perasaan hangat itu masih menghuni relung hatinya mengingat kebersamaan yang mereka sia-siakan selama bertahun tahun di Jepang.

Andai ada lorong waktu, ia ingin...  
Tidak! Kedua tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku lihat kau cukup... baik." Kali ini suara Changmin terdengar lebih datar. Sepertinya pria itu juga telah menemukan kembali ketenangan diri yang sempat goyah saat melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya sejak gadis yang bertahta ratu dalam istana jiwanya itu muncul.

Jaejoong membuka mulut untuk berkata. Suara teriakan anak-anak menghancurkan dinding es di antara mereka, menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di ruang tamu kediaman Kim. Di susul suara Mrs. Kim menenangkan anak-anak yang antusias saat melihat wanita itu membawa kue tar ke meja ruang makan yang sudah di rubah sebegitu indahnya untuk acara makan malam sederhana ulang tahun paman.

"Duduk yang benar Manse." Jaejoong melangkah maju membantu si bungsu naik ke atas kursi. Untuk sementara ia bernapas lega dengan kesibukan mengurus kembar tiga, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu melankolis atau tidak apapun itu dengan kehadiran Changmin di sini.

Kedua saudara Manse yang lain mengikuti si bungsu, mereka mencoba naik keatas kursi orang dewasa yang memang tidak cocok untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya kita kekurangan kursi." Heechul menimpali. Wanita itu mengambil sepotong kue kering dari piring untuk ia nikmati lalu melirik kearah Jaejoong. Berbisik begitu lirih di sisinya "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Changmin baik-baik saja dan tersenyumlah. Ini ulang tahun Papa, kau tidak ingin beliau khawatir, bukan."

Jaejoong melirik Kim Joong Kook yang sudah duduk di kepala meja. Pria paruh baya itu menyibukan diri dengan kembar tiga namun sesekali melempar senyum pengertian kearahnya.

"Aku sangat lapar. Dan lihatlah kue buatan Heechul, sepertinya enak." Mr. Kim memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Aku juga. Bahkan Hanny belum makan sejak siang tadi." melirik Calon suaminya, Heechul terlihat sangat bahagia saat pria yang akan menikah dengannya bulan depan itu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya. Aku sangat lapar." Hankyung menimpali.

Baru ketika itu triplet menyadari kehadiran mantan guru mereka yang duduk di seberang meja. "Seosaeng nim." teriak Daehan.

"Bagaimana Seosaeng nim bisa berada di sini?"

"Apa rumah Seosaeng nim tidak jauh dari sini?"

Heechul tersenyum lebar kearah si kembar tiga. Apakah anak anak itu baru saja menyadari kehadirannya di sini?

Ia menyukai mereka bertiga sampai membuat ayah mereka salah paham, setidaknya itu dulu.

Ya Tuhan, jika bukan karena kesalahannya, Jaejoong tidak akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Dan sepupunya itu sudah pasti bahagia bersama Changmin. Dan jika bukan karena kemunculan Jaejoong di hari itu, Heechul tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Jung Yunho kepada keluarganya.

Selera makan Heechul menghilang. Bagaimana ia bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyenyak ketika Jaejoong menderita. Meskipun kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak menderita seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dan juga Anak-anak yang malang, mereka tidak memiliki ibu untuk merawat mereka di umur mereka yang masih sangat kecil. Hal itu membuat Heechul lebih memperhatikan mereka ketimbang anak-anak lain. Setidaknya itu dulu, sekarang sudah ada Jaejoong yang ia yakini akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Jadi, ia menghibur diri dengan memasrahkan ini memang takdir dari Tuhan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ada di rumahku sendiri?" ujar Heechul sedikit tegas, namun senyuman manisnya masih menghiasai bibir wanita muda itu. Mungkin segalanya tidak akan seburuk seperti yang mereka bayangkan. "Aku kakak dari ibu kalian. Dan sekarang aku juga menjadi Bibi kalian."

"Kalian harus memanggilnya Imo." Mr. Kim menyahut.

Tiga pasang mata bocah itu mengamati sekeliling. Menatap wajah satu ke wajah yang lain untuk mereka amati. "Ya." jawab ketiganya lirih.

Manse, yang duduk di sisi Jaejoong mencari dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di bawah meja sedikit lebih erat. Begitu banyak orang baru dalam ruangan itu, namun tidak membuat bocah-bocah itu takut. Hanya sedikit gugup, iya.

"Harabeoji siapa?" Minguk bertanya.

"Dia Paman Mommy, kalian bisa memanggilnya Kakek." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Ketiganya mendesah di waktu bersamaan. "Kita sudah memiliki terlalu banyak Kakek dan Nenek." ujar Daehan.

"Tapi itu sangat keren bukan."

Seperti biasa si bungsu Manse selalu mengiyakan ucapan kedua kakaknya. "Eoh."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang ramai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Untuk sementara Jaejoong melupakan masalahnya, begitu juga Changmin dan yang lain.

Makan malam yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat suasana suram beberapa bulan terakhir karena pinangan Jung Yunho yang berakhir tidak sesuai yang mereka bayangkan terasa menyenangkan.

Tanpa tahu di kediaman keluarga Jung, ada seorang pria yang tengah khawatir karena tidak menemukan istri dan anak-anaknya.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Jongie." Kim Jong Kook berkata kepada Jaejoong setelah makan malam usai. Kembar tiga sudah pindah keruang tamu dan bermain dengan Heechul juga yang lain.

Heechul mendongak dan tersenyum kearah sepupunya. "Pergilah Jongie, aku akan mengawasi mereka selama Papa bicara padamu."

Jaejoong paham apa yang akan pamannya bicarakan. Ia juga perlu bicara dengan pamannya itu. "Baiklah." ia pun mengikuti Jong Kook keruang sebelah. Di mana hanya ada meja kerja kecil serta rak penuh buku yang menyatu dengan dinding. Tempat itu menjadi ruang kerja serta ruang belajar ia dan Heechul dulu.

Sudah sangat lama, namun terasa baru beberapa tahun lalu ia dan Heechul berebahan di atas karpet dengan buku di sekeliling mereka. Kim Joong Kook di meja kerja dan terkadang bibi Eun Hye bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di satu satunya sofa di sudut ruangan dengan majalah di tangan.

Bayangan masa lalu itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Duduklah." Ia tersentak mendengar suara pamannya.

Jong Kook duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Jaejoong berhambur duduk lalu memeluk pamannya persis seperti kebiasan mereka dulu.

Kedekatan mereka sudah seperti putri dan ayah. Itu membuat Jaejoong bersyukur karena paman dan bibinya ada untuk dirinya di saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Putriku yang malang." Jaejoong merasakan tangan besar paman menepuk punggungnya ringan. Ia menyusup di balik lengan sang paman dan bergelung di sana, merasakan tubuh padat paman yang membuat ia merasa terlindungi.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu? Apakah Yunho memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa kau nyaman tinggal di rumah besar itu? Dan bagaimana orang tua Yunho memperlakukanmu?" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar rentetan pertanya yang di ajukan pamannya.

"Aku tahu kau menghawatirkanku Paman, sungguh, aku baik baik saja. Yunho memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Meski pria itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan tertutup. Tentang orang tua suamiku, Papa Jung baik terhadapku sedangkan Mama, dia masih berada di luar negeri."

Jaejoong mendengar pamannya menghela napas lega. "Apakah Yunho telah... " pria itu ragu ragu, bingung dan semburat merah muncul di kulit kecoklatan paman Jong Kook yang jarang merona.

Menarik diri, Jaejoong menatap paman penuh sayang. "Ada apa Paman?"

"Kau tahu... malam... pertama kalian?" semburat merah pada wajah Jaejoong yang lebih parah cukup sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jong Kook. "Astaga, apa pria itu memaksakan diri? Apa Yunho menyakitimu? Jika benar akau akan menggajar pria itu."

Buru buru Jaejoong menenangkan paman. Ia menepuk ringan dada paman yang sekeras batu, hasil dari pekerjaan serta olah raga yang membentuk otot di tubuhnya yang besar. "Tidak. Yunho tidak memaksakan diri terhadapaku," ujar Jaejoong malu. Ia menambahkan. "malah aku juga menikmatinya."

Andai kepalanya bisa mengeluarkan asap, ia sudah pasti memenuhi ruangan dengan asapnya. Kim Joong Kook menatap diam keponakannya itu. "Kau apa?"

Jaejoong merutuk diri sendiri karena merasa salah bicara. Tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan malam pertamanya kepada sang paman, tapi jika hal itu membuat pamannya merasa tenang. ia akan melakukannya. "Yunho begitu baik, dan aku menyerahkan diri karena aku menginginkan pria itu. Pada awalnya aku takut dan membenci pernikahan ini, namun suamiku begitu tampan dan aku tidak ingin berdusta. Kami telah menikah dan mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan, aku mencoba untuk menjadikan pernikahan ini indah, Paman." Ia menarik napas dalam, membiarkan paman Jong Kook menyerap apa yang sudah ia ocehkan.

Karena tidak melihat paman akan bicara ia mengimbuhkan. "Dan untuk membuat pernikahan ini sempurna, aku menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya, bukan karena paksa atau apa, aku menginginkan pernikahan ini termasuk hal-hal lainnya termasuk anak-anak."

.

。。*。。

.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." Changmin berjalan menuju mobil sewaan yang ia gunakan ketika berada di Korea.

Pria itu bertindak begitu baik sampai Jaejoong merasa semakin terbebani. "Tidak Chwang. Aku tidak bisa. Akan lebih baik jika kita saling berjauhan, ini tidak akan berhasil." kedunya terdiam.

Jemari Changmin menggenggam erat pintu mobil sebelum kembali menutup pintu. "Apakah aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan, Jongie? Apakah kita benar-benar sudah berakhir?"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti jawabannya." Jawaban itulah yang Changmin takutkan. "Aku sudah menikah, kita berdua tahu itu. Kau harus memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri. Mungkin di suatu tempat ada seseorang yang menunggu kehadiranmu. Seseorang yang akan sangat tulus mecintaimu melebihi rasa sayangku." karena Jaejoong ingin membunuh perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Changmin selamanya.

Segalanya akan berantakan jika keduanya masih berhubungan. Jika ia menginginkan pernikahan yang sesugguhnya dengan Yunho, maka ia harus memulainya dari diri sendiri. Untuk setia kepada suaminya.

Tawa Changmin terdengar ringan. Tawa yang pastinya membuat semua orang mengira pria itu bahagia saat mendengarnya. Namun tidak bagi Jaejoong, kepedihan serta kepahitan terkandung di dalamnya.

"Kau benar." memutar diri, Changmin melambai kearah taxi yang kebetulan lewat tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kau akan membuat suamimu marah jika dia tahu kau kembali dengan pria lain, bukan? Itulah yang kau takutkan." Pria itu terdiam, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang juga menatap kearahnya, bimbang. "Meskipun kau tahu pria itu tidak mencintaimu."

"Cukup!" Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong mengerat, tidak menyadari jari anak anak yang masih dalam genggaman kedua tangannya sampai mendengar suara rintihan mereka.

"Mom, sakit."

Buru buru Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka tepat ketika mobil taxi berhenti. Tanpa menoleh kearah Changmin ia membuka pintu, membantu triplet masuk ke kursi belakang.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong akan masuk, Changmin mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong wanita itu dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearahnya. "Jangan menjauh dariku Jongie. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui kau membenciku."

Buru buru Jaejoong berkata. "Aku tidak membencimu."

"Tapi kau menginginkan kita berpura pura tidak saling kenal. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari melarangku untuk tidak mencintaimu."

Karena Jaejoong tidak bisa, meskipun sanggup, Jaejoong tidak ingin mencintai pria itu lagi. Ia paham konsekuansi yang akan terjadi jika ia tetap disini mendengarkan apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"Aku harus pergi." mencoba berbalik, lagi lagi Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai wanita muda itu terhuyung kearahnya, membentur tubuh Changmin yang kaku. Jaejoong menyadari, dan ia merasa terkejut dirinya membandingkan tubuh suaminya dengan Changmin.

Yunho memiliki tubuh lebih kokoh, lebih berisi dan ia merasa lebih nyaman berdekatan dengan pria mempesona itu, tentu saja, Yunho adalah suaminya. Tapi Changmin berbeda.

Meskipun mengelak, Jaejoong tidak mampu menghentikan indera dalam tubuhnya yang mengigil, sentuhan itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Kerinduan serta, perasaan hampa penuh kesedihan yang coba Jaejoong abaikan.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mendongak, terkejut mendengar apa yang Changmin bisikan. Apakah Changmin telah menyerah.

"Aku minta maaf jika secara tidak langsung memaksamu untuk menghianati pernikahan kalian. Aku memahami kau, Jongie, kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sehina itu meskipun kau tidak mencintai suamimu." _Belum_! Changmin tidak mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

Siapa yang akan menolak suami tampan seperti Jung Yunho, kaya serta memiliki pengaruh termasuk istrinya. Changmin tidak bodoh untuk melihat banyaknya wanita yang rela menoleh dua kali saat pria itu lewat, ia juga sadar tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menyukai suaminya itu dan melupakan dirinya. Ia telah kalah.

Jaejoong menahan napas mendengar kata pasrah yang Changmin ucapkan. Seharusnya ia bahagia bukan? Tapi kenapa, jantungnya seakan di tikam belati mendengar kata putus asa yang Changmin utarakan. "Chwang, aku... " jemari telunjuk pria itu begitu dingin di atas bibir Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Ijinkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Selanjutnya, segalanya berubah menjadi kosong. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada detik sebelumnya, yang ia tahu Changmin menunduk kearahnya. Sentuhan itu begitu ringan, begitu lembut, tidak memaksa namun hambar. Tidak seperti ciuman mereka dulu ketika bibir Changmin bergerak di atas bibir Jaejoong, napas keduanya melebur dalam dinginnya udara malam musim gugur, lidah pria itu mencoba menuntut lebih.

Jaejoong tersentak, menarik diri. Wanita itu mundur dengan kewaspadaan sempurna. Ini salah. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini di tempat umum, terlebih, tidak jauh dari sana ada anak-anak suaminya.

Meskipun jika di tilik triplet tidak melihat apa yang di lakukan mereka mengingat keduanya berdiri di sisi mobil. Tetap saja Jaejoong merasa dirinya wanita hina.

"Jangan menemuiku lagi." Karena jika Changmin tetap mencuri waktunya, Jaejoong yakin Changmin akan mampu mencuri kembali hatinya yang dengan susah payah ia pagari dinding batu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia bersalah kepada Changmin, bersalah kepada Yunho. Bersalah kepada keluarganya.

Changmin hanya berdiri diam melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tergesa, terdiam melihat mobil taxi itu melaju pergi membawa kebahagiaan dari hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Tawa itu meluncur dari bibir Changmin, terdengar putus asa sampai ia sendiri ngeri mendengarnya. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Bodoh! Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Bodohnya ia karena telah menghancurkan kepercayaan serta hubungan mereka yang sudah mereka jalani selama bertahun tahun hanya dengan ciuman putus asa.

Bodohnya ia karena berharap mampu membuat Jaejoong yang ia kagumi sebagai wanita polos serta baik hati menjadi wanita yang dapat ia rayu untuk meninggalkan suami serta mengingkari janji pernikahan. Bodohnya ia.

Changmin berjalan gontai setelah memastikan taxi yang membawa Jaejoong menjauh pergi. Kehampaan memenuhi relung hati sampai ia susah bernapas, inikah akhir kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong.

Kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak sempat mereka mulai.

"Pasti sakit, bukan?"

Kepala Changmin menoleh cepat kearah suara itu. Tatapan pria itu menyapu sosok bayangan yang berjalan mendekat dari bayang bayang pohon mapel di sisi jalan.

Changmin mendapati sepasang sepatu mengkilap yang pastinya mahal dengan celana hitam serta jas tapi membalut tubuh pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Cahaya lampu jalan menyinari sosok misyerius itu sampai dapat Changmin kenali. Ia menahan napas.

Ia hanya pernah melihat pria itu sekali, cukup sekali untuk mengenali pria itu sebagai sosok pria yang memaksa Jaejoong menikah dengannya. Jung Yunho.

Kedua tangan Changmin mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis seiring langkah pria itu mendekat kearahnya. Rahang tegas itu menandakan bahwa Yunho tidak sedang dalam kondisi memungkinkan untuk ia ajak berbincang. Meskipun Changmin sama marahnya terhadap pria itu karena memaksakan pernikahan mereka.

Bodohnya ia, siapa yang akan diam saja ketika beberapa menit lalu melihat istrinya di cium pria lain.

"Apa yang jau lakukan... di sini?" Changmin bertanya dengan napas tercekat. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Yunho yang sudah berdiri selangkah dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" pria itu mengulang pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Changmin seakan pertanyaan itu terdengar lucu. "Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bersama _istriku_." Yunho mengatakan kata demi kata dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

Ia menyesali rencananya dengan ingin membuat kejutan kepada istrinya itu dengan datang kerumah keluarga istrinya. Malah ialah yang terkejut mendapati istrinya berciuman dengan pria lain di tempat umum.

Brengsek. Siapakah pria ini, apa hubungan mereka? Dan apakah pria yang pernah Yunho lihat sekali pada pernikahan mereka ini adalah kekasih Jaejoong?

Seandainya ia datang lebih awal, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat atau membiarkan pria itu mencium Jaejoong dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seandainya saja urusan pekerjaan yang ia tangani selesai lebih awal. Sialan. Tidak ada gunanya berandai andai karena kenyataan ada di depan mata.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa Jaejoomg sudah menjadi _istriku_ , bukan?"

Changmin sudah membuka mulut untuk bersuara ketika melihat gerakan tangan Yunho kearahnya, lalu pukulan itu membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Yunho menarik kerah kemeja Changmin untuk menarik pria itu kearahnya, tatapan pria itu sekelam malam dalam badai saat mendelik memperingatkan. "Sakit bukan, sakit itu melebihi penghianatan yang kalian lakukan di belakangku."

"Jaejoong tidak melakukan kesalahan... " Changmin merasakan darah dalam mulutnya saat sekali lagi tinju pria itu mendarat di wajah yang sama dengan pukulan pertama.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyebut nama istriku atau membelanya. Aku akan menuntut penjelasan kepada Jaejoong setelah kita selesai." Hal itulah yang paling di takutkan Changmin, pria itu tidak mungkin akan memukul atau menyakiti Jaejoong, bukan?

Rasa ingin melindungi muncul begitu kuat, kedua tangan Changmim mencengeram pergelangan Yunho, memohon. "Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Ini salahku, aku yang memaksakan ciumanku kepada Jaejoong."

Changmin tidak sadar bahwa penjelasan itu hanya menyiram minyak dalam kobaran api. Amarah Yunho semakin berkobar mendengar pembelaan pria itu.

Sekali lagi Yunho melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Changmin, ia tidak peduli jika ia membunuh pria itu karena ia ingin pria itu menjauh dari istrinya. Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyakitinya? Kau memandang rendah Jung Yunho. Mungkin aku akan menghukum istriku, tapi tidak dengan pukulan. Tahukah kau bahwa kami sudah tidur bersama, berhenti mengganggunya dan menjauhlah dari istriku." Dengan amarah yang masih sama, Yunho mendorong pria itu cukup keras sampai Changmin terjerembab ke tanah. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

Astaga, ada apa dengan dirinya, apakah ia cemburu melihat Jaejoong persama pria lain?

Tidak! Ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada istrinya bukan? Oh Tuhan, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi karena ia paham, cinta hanya akan membuatnya lemah.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD berantakan.  
Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini.  
Aku senang karena ternyata banyak juga yang menantikan ff ini update.  
Kamsahamnida  
-BOW-


	9. Chapter 8

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT** **WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

Langit menjatuhkan air matanya tepat setelah mobil Yunho melewati pintu gerbang mansion. Halilintar membentuk garis memecah langit laksana kemarahan Yunho yang siap menyambar pepohonan menjulang menantang langit di kedua sisi jalan menuju mansion.

Mobil marsedez pria itu melaju cepat menyusuri jalanan yang mulai basah, daun pepohonan melambai seakan mengejek Yunho dengan ketidak berdayaan akan mengurus istrinya sampai wanita itu bermain di belakangnya.

Bodohnya ia karena telah mempercayakan hatinya kepada Jaejoong. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu dan bodohnya ia karena terjerumus ke dalam perasaan yang selalu ia hindari.

Tanpa memedulikan hujan membasahi jas mahal yang pria itu kenakan, Yunho keluar dari balik kemudi, meninggalkan mobilnya jauh dari teras mansion, berharap hujan mampu membasahi tubuhnya. Ia membutuhkan air hujan untuk memadamkan sebagian amarah yang ia rasakan atau ia akan mencekik istrinya pada detik pertama ketika ia melihat Jaejoong.

Kepala pelayan menyambut Yunho di pintu masuk, pria itu mengabaikan sopir yang memberi salam kearahnya sebelum berlari ke mobil majikan mereka yang terparkir asal.

"Saya akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Anda mandi, Tuan."

Yunho berhenti di ambang pintu yang memiliki tinggi dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya, musang pria itu mengamati ruang tamu mansion besar yang menunjukan kekuasaan keluarga Jung, tangga melingkar di tengah ruangan serta perabot impor mahal yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kramik berkualitas tak mampu membuatnya bangga.

Begitu banyak wanita menginginkan kedudukan sebagai istrinya di luar sana, melirik kekayaan serta ketampanan yang ia milikki.

Mirisnya ia karena terjebak bersama wanita yang tidak mencintainya seumur hidup. Apakah ini karma karena ia memaksakan pernikahan ini pada wanita muda polos yang tidak ingin nikah denganya. Teganya wanita itu bermain main dengan perasaannya tanpa welas asih.

Bodoh. Apa yang ia harapkan ketika wanita itu tidak tahu perasaan Yunho terhadap istrinya. Apakah Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, Yunho meragukan itu setelah apa yang wanita itu lakukan bersama pria lain beberapa jam lalu.

Hal itu mendorong Yunho untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa wanita itu telah menggenggam hati Yunho, karena Jaejoong akan menggunakan perasaan Yunho untuk membalas dendam atau memporak porandakan kehidupan Yunho dengan sangat mudah andai wanita itu tahu ia telah jatuh cinta kepada istrinya.

"Apakah istriku dan anak-anak sudah kembali?"

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk, mengikuti Yunho dengan langkah lebar agar tidak melewatkan sepatah kata pun yang di ucapkan majikannya. "Mereka telah kembali dua jam yang lalu Tuan."

Pria itu berbelok ke sayap kiri mansion menuju ruang duduk, kepala pelayan menatap terkejut pintu ruang duduk lalu menatap pelayan lain ketika pintu itu terbanting sampai menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Di dalam ruangan, Yunho melangkah gontai. Jas serta dasi melayang ke nakas di samping lampu meja antik yang ayah Yunho dapat dari lelang barang antik tujuh tahun silam.

Yunho melempar tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada punggung sofa. Pria itu menatap kosong ke arah deretan gelas kristal yang tergantung terbalik di atas meja bar.

Musang pria itu terpejam, mencoba melupakan bayangan yang membuat dirinya pergi ke klub murahan di pinggir jalan hanya untuk menikmati wiski murahan dan berharap ia mabuk. Yang kenyataanya tidak mampu membuatnya berhenti memikirkan istrinya dan penghianatan wanita itu.

Sialan. Bayangan itu seakan mengejek Yunho dengan jelas terpatri di pelupuk mata. Apakah ia cemburu setelah melihat istrinya berciuman dengan pria lain di depan kepala matanya sendiri.

Tentu saja ia cemburu! Siapa yang coba ia bohongi di sini.

Ia pernah melihat pria itu, salah satu dari puluhan teman teman istrinya. Yunho lupa siapa namanya, namun ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak akan pernah Yunho lupakan.  
Pria itu mencintai istrinya. Dan itu terbukti benar.

Bangkit, Yunho berjalan ke arah bar. Mengeluarkan sebotol anggur berkualitas dari dalam lemari untuk ia tuang segelas penuh. Cairan itu meluber di kedua sisi bibirnya, mengalir ke leher mengubah jas seputih salju itu menjadi warna gelap, membakar tengorokan saat ia meneguk cairan itu dalam sekali teguk.

Cengkraman tangan Yunho mengerat pada leher gelas, dengan sekali cengkraman lebih kuat Yunho berhasil mematahkan leher gelas itu sebelum melemparnya ke lantai.

Brengsek. Ia tidak suka Jaejoong berdekatan dengan pria lain. Ia tidak suka Jaejoong mencium pria lain, ia juga tidak suka istrinya itu memperhatikan pria lain. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong mencintainya, menciumnya lalu memujanya.

' _Apakah Jaejoong mencintai pria itu?'_  
Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho ngeri.

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Jaejoong adalah istrinya, meskipun seandainya Jaejoong mencintai pria itu sebelum mereka menikah, persetan. Toh sekarang Jaejoong adalah istrinya, bukan.  
Yunho tidak akan pernah mengijinkan wanita itu mencintai pria lain. Dan jika ada orang yang harus wanita itu cintai, dirinyalah orangnya.

Amarah masih memenuhi dada Yunho meski tidak sebesar pertama kali melihat Jaejoong dalam dekapan pria lain. Pria itu berderap keluar ruangan. Menaiki tangga dengan langkah lebar yang membuat terkejut seorang pelayan yang berada di atas tangga dengan kehadiranya yang tiba-tiba. "Di mana istriku?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi pelayan itu untuk mencerna pertanyaan yang di lontarkan majikannya sebelum menjawab. "Nona Jaejoong berada di kamar anak-anak." Pelayan itu segera menyingkir melihat amarah dalam tatapan majikannya.

Wanita nakal itu. Berani beraninya berselingkuh di belakangnya. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong begitu saja lepas tanpa merasakan apa yang wanita itu lakukan terhadap hatinya. Jika Jaejoong menggap dirinya bodoh, maka wanita itu salah besar. Karena Jung Yunho bukan lah pria yang mudah di tipu dengan wajah polos seorang perawan untuk menaklukan dirinya. Meskipun ia sendiri merasa telah kalah karena membuka hati untuk wanita itu.

.

。。* 。。

.

Pintu tertutup dengan anak-anak terlelap di atas tanjang di balik pintu kamar. Jaejoong merengangkan otot leher dengan pijatan kecil, lelah menggelantung di pundak setelah memadikan kembar tiga sebelum mereka terlelap tidur.

Meskipun ada pelayan yang ingin membantu, Jaejoong lebih suka mengurus anak-anak sendiri, dengan begitu mereka akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama.

Jaejoong memekik terkejut ketika lengan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang detik setelah ia menutup pintu. Dada bidang serta aroma samar parfum yang ia kenali membuat tubuhnya luluh.

Indera dalam tubuhnya bergelenyar nikmat merasakan bibir basah suaminya menciumi sisi leher Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Yun. Kau mengejutkanku." Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, Jaejoong mendongak agar suaminya bisa mengespo lehernya lebih dengan ciuman memabukan pria itu. Ia merasa nyaman bersandar pada tubuh keras suaminya. Ia merasa terlindungi hanya dengan tahu bahwa Yunho berada di sisinya.

Kedua lengan Yunho melingkar tubuh Jaejoong, menyurukan wajah pada lekukan leher istrinya lalu menuju telinga wanita itu untuk berbisik. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Jaejoong mencoba berkata di antara desahannya. "Tidak ada." Pembohong. Cengkraman tangan Yunho mengerat pada kemeja yang di kenakan istrinya. Jaejoong lebih menyukai kemeja ketimbang gaun indah yang biasanya semua wanita pakai, Yunho menyadari itu. Tapi itu tidak menutupi kecantikan alami Jaejoong.

"Sungguh?" membalik tubuh istrinya, ia menatap lurus ke bola mata Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tidak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Sungguh." Napas Jaejoong tersendat.

Dengan sentuhan seringan kapas, jari Yunho memainkan kerah kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan, meluncur naik mengukur leher jenjang wanita itu dan berhenti di atas bibir merah merekah Jaejoong.

"Ini milikku." Sentuhan bibir pria itu pada bibir Jaejoong begitu ringan, menyusuri bibir lembut Jaejoong yang terbuka, mendamba.

"Yun." Jaejoong menginginkan ciuman suaminya. Akan tetapi Yunho memilih untuk bermain main dengan gairah yang mulai menyala di antara mereka laksana api membakar hutan pada musim panas.

"Ini juga milikku." Menarik diri, sebelah tangan Yunho mendorong bokong mungil istrinya kearahnya, memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ia menginginkan wanita itu di atas ranjangnya. "Katakan _itu_ juga milikku?"

Tatapan sendu Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, gairah pria itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan mendamba yang pria itu tunjukan pada payudara Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka. "Ya. Aku milikmu." Jaejoong berjinjit, mencoba mencari bibir suaminya agar ia bisa mencium bibir itu.

"Tidak." Mundur selangkah, tubuh Jaejoong terhuyung kearah Yunho saat pria itu mejauh. "Tidak di sini."

Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong lupa jika mereka masih berada di depan pintu kamar anak-anak, lorong itu di terangi lampu yang kemungkinan besar siapapun dapat memergoki mereka bermesraan di sana.

"Aku tunggu kau di kamar." Pria itu menggerling nakal kearah Jaejoong, bibir Yunho berubah menjadi garis lurus setelah ia berbalik. Yunho menelan sebongkah batu melihat wajah polos Jaejoong yang menipu.

Istrinya, ya Tuhan. Ia menginginkan sekaligus membenci Jaejoong atas apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan. Wanita pembohong yang pintar.

Jaejoong mengekor Yunho menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mereka. Pria itu berjalan tegap di depan tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan apakah Jaejoong mengikutinya.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi perasaan Jaejoong. Ini adalah pilihan hidupnya, ia telah memilih menjalani pernikahan ini meskipun belum tumbuh cinta di hati untuk suaminya. Setidaknya ia terus berusaha untuk menjalani ini seperti seharusnya, dan ia tidak akan menyerah karena bagaimanapun juga ia telah menyerahkan tubuh serta hatinya untuk Yunho.

Meskipun sulit untuk merasakan cinta untuk suaminya di pernikahan mereka yang masih hijau, namun ia memiliki perasaan lain untuk Yunho. Perasan yang sulit untuk ia katakan apa. Tapi satu yang ia pasti, ia menyayangi pria ini.

Mengingat dirinya telah menghinati suaminya dengan membiarkan Changmim menciumnya menohok hati Jaejoong. Ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Jaejoong ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan mencoba mencintai suaminya. Harus!

Pintu kamar tertutup, sebelum Jaejoong kehilangan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, tanpa malu ia mulai menanggalkan kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, memberikan pemandangan indah ketika Yunho berputar menghadap kearahnya.

Musang pria itu melebar.  
Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda. Inilah hidupnya, inilah suaminya dan inilah kewajibannya.

Kemeja itu melayang, sebelum kemeja tersebut mendarat di lantai, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kearah pria itu namun masih menyisakan jarak di antaranya. Musang Yunho mengikuti kemeja Jaejoong sebelum kembali mengamati wajah istrinys. "Kau menggodaku."

"Ya." Jaejoong maju, jemarinya membuka kancing jins yang ia kenakan namun di halangi oleh tangan Yunho.

"Terlalu cepat sayangku." Panggilan itu menghangatkan hati Jaejoong. Dadanya terasa sesak karena penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Jemari Jaejoong menyusuri kancing kemeja suaminya dengan sentuhan menggoda. "Cium aku." Agar Jaejoong bisa menghilangkan bekas bibir Changmin di atas bibirnya.

"Jangan memohon seperti itu sayangku." kemeja Yunho berhasil melewati pundak lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Aku yakinkan kau bahwa aku akan melakukan itu, untuk menghapus sisa bibir pria lain yang pernah menciummu di sana." jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak. Ia terhuyung kearah suaminya, lengan Yunho memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong, menahan wanita itu tetap di sana.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong membeku di atas bahu bidang suaminya mendengar apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Serigai Yunho terlihat beribu kali menakutkan ketika jari pria itu masih menggoda Jaejoong dengan sorot musang pria itu berkata lain. "Aku melihatmu, dan pria itu."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Yunho melihatnya, bagaimana bisa? Oh Tuhan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukanlah monster yang akan memakanmu hidup hidup ketika memergoki istrinya mencium pria lain." Jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak. Bahkan ketika jemari suaminya menyusuri pinggang telanjang Jaejoong menggoda.

"Kau tahu bukan itu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku... " Jaejoong terdiam. Apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho seandainya tahu Changmin memaksakan diri kepadanya, meskipun ia bodoh karena tidak bertindak lebih tegas sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak akan mengatakan Changmin memaksakan ciuman itu. "Aku minta maaf." bisiknya.

"Maaf tidak akan cukup untuk penebusan dosa." Jemari Yunho menarik ujung jins yang Jaejoong kenakan. Menurunkan resleting dan menyusupkan jemari pria itu kebelakang tubuh Jaejoong, meremas bongkahan lembut bokong Jaejoong sebelum menarik wanita itu ke arah tubuhnya yang sekeras batu.

"Kau merasakannya bukan, hukumanmu adalah menenangkan diriku yang terbakar apik cemburu." pria itu menunduk untuk menyambar bibir Jaejoong. Menahan apapun yang ingin Jaejoong katakan.

Kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Yunho terniang di telinga Jaejoong. Cemburu. Apa maksud dari kata itu. Apakah Yunho cemburu melihat ia di cium pria lain.  
Apa artinya kata itu?

Jaejoong mengeryit saat ciuman pria itu terasa kasar. Gigi pria itu mengigit kecil bibirnya sampai menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho meraba setiap lekukan tubuh yang dapat pria itu sentuh dengan gerakan kasar.

"Yun."

"Ya sayang. Sebutlah namaku, teriakan namaku saat pelepasanmu nanti." Pria itu mencoba menghukum Jaejoong dengan permainan kasarnya, anehnya Jaejoong menikmati gerakan kasar ketika pria itu melempar tubuhnya keranjang, menyukai berat tubuh pria itu saat bergabung dengannya di ranjang. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong tetap berbaring di atas ranjang, pria itu mencoba menarik kasar sisa pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya dalam hitungan detik.

Jaejoong terdiam, merasa percuma andai ia melawan. Semua akan baik baik saja, ia mencoba menghibur diri. Yunho hanya emosi, wajar setelah apa yang pria itu lihat.

Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya perlu menerima dan mengimbangi permainan suaminya sebisa mungkin. Tidak akan ada rasa sakit jika ia pasrah, berbeda seandainya ia melawan yang hanya akan membuat amarah suaminya semakin menjadi.

Sakit itu ada. Jaejoong menjerit putus asa ketika Yunho memaksakan diri kepadanya tanpa pemanasan. Pria itu meredam jeritan Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, bergerak tanpa memberi waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk menerima keberadaan Yunho di dalam dirinya.

Putus asa. Jaejoong merasakan itulah yang di rasakan suaminya saat pria itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah menahan Jaejoong untuk berteriak atau melawan. Ini lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk dirinya terima, bahkan belum cukup untuk penebusan dosa.

Ketika gerakan pria itu semakin brutal, sentuhan pria itu yang menggoda mau tak mau mengirimkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong. Ia pun memekik saat pelepasan itu datang, di susul geraman keras Yunho di atasnya saat pria itu mencapai puncak, lalu pria itu jatuh menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat berlalu, pria itu masih tidak bergerak. Jaejoong mendengar napas Yunho terdengar teratur setelah menit menit keduanya terdiam. Yunho telah jatuh tertidur. Dan saat itulah Jaejoong menyadari bahwa mungkin ia telah jatuh hati kepada Yunho, mungkin bukan cinta. Tapi perasaan ini jauh lebih dalam dari perasaan sayang yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia ingin melihat senyum Yunho, ia ingin membuat pria itu bahagia. Ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan benci pria itu di tunjukan untuknya.

Rasanya ada yang salah. Apa yang telah merasukinya sampai ia ingin membahagiakan pria menyebalkan seperti Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba menarik selimut yang berada jauh dari kakinya tanpa membangunkan Yunho. Ia akan mencari jawabanya lain waktu tentang perasaanya, ia lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Yunho terlihat nyaman berada di atas tubuhnya dan Jaejoong membiarkan hal itu karena ia menyukai berat Yunho di atasnya.

Setelah berhasil menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, ia menutup mata. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Yunho yang lentur di bawah telapak tangan ketika pria itu terlelap. Otot yang jauh berbeda dengan saat pria itu membuka mata.

Ia pun terlelap dan bermimpi kembali bercinta dengan Yunho. Kali ini jauh lebih panas serta menggairahkan sampai ia enggan untuk membuka mata atau pun mengakhiri permainan mereka.

Mimpi itu seperti nyata karena suaminya membisikan kata menenangkan serta permintaan maaf dengan sangat tulus sampai membuat Jaejoong rela bersimpuh melakukan pengakuan dosa di hadapan banyak orang.

Jika boleh jujur, ia menyukai Yunho dalam mimpinya yang begitu lembut saat bergerak berirama denganya mengarungi samudera kenikmatan. Lalu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi selain kepuasan.

 _Aku mencintaimu._  
Ia mendengar kata itu sebelum jatuh terlelap setelah permainan mereka yang kesekian kali.

Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, ini mimpi yang sangat indah. Karena dalam mimpinya ia mendengar Yunho mengatakan pria itu mencintainya. Kata yang tidak akan pernah ia dengar ketika mereka berdua dalam keadan sadar.

.

。。* 。。

.

Hari hari berikutnya tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang berbeda selain tugasnya bangun pagi dan menemani anak-anak sarapan lalu mengantar jemput mereka ke sekolah.

Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali suaminya yang lebih dingin dari hari ke hari. Yunho menjauhinya, pria itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ajukan dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong.

Hanya ketika malam datang dan lampu di matikan mereka berdua bekerja sama kala mereka bercinta dalam gerakan yang membuat keduanya semakin dahaga, baru ketika itu ia merasakan kehadiran suaminya di saat saat mengarungi lautan kenikmatan. Setelah selesai, Yunho kembali dingin.

Hal itu mempengaruhi Jaejoong dari hari ke hari. Ia jarang makan, jarang berkonsentrasi karena memikirkan apa yang ada dalam otak tampan suaminya yang keras seperti batu itu.

Seminggu telah berlalu, pria itu masih juga mendiamkan Jaejoong sampai wanita itu merasa putus asa dan akan mencekik Yunho saat pria itu kembali dari kantor nanti.

Tidak! Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu Yunho pulang. Ketiadaan anak-anak di siang hari selalu membuat Jaejoong kesepian. Mansion besar dengan puluhan pelayan tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Menjadi orang kaya tidak mudah seperti yang ia impikan, ia tidak ingin semua ini jika suaminya mendiamkan dirinya layaknya pelacur pelabuhan. Yang di inginkan ketika Yunho berhasrat dan di lupakan ketika pria itu selesai.

Jadi. Di sinilah Jaejoong. Di lobi kantor Jaeyun Corp menunggu resepsionis memberi tahu suaminya tentang kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Mr. Jung sedang rapat. Anda bisa menunggu beliau di ruang kerja diretur, Mrs. Jung." Wanita cantik itu tersentum sopan kepada Jaejoong. Meminta salah seorang penjaga keamanan mengantar Jaejoong ke lantai teratas gedung.

Tidak ada sekertaris lain di lantai ruang kerja suaminya. Tempat itu luas dengan perabotan minim serta meja kerja hitam mengkilap besar di tengah ruangan. Terdapat ruangan lain di sisi ruang Directur yang lebih kecil yang Jaejoong tahu sebagai ruang kerja eakil directure Park Yoochun. Atau itulah yang di katakan penjaga keamanan kepadanya sebelum pria itu undur diri.

Jaejoong menatap takjub ruang kerja suaminya. Terdapat foto Triplet super besar di salah satu dinding ruangan. Jaejoong menduga foto itu di ambil ketika triplet sebelum berusia satu tahun, pada hari natal dengan pakaian santa yang membuat ketika bocah itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, pintu terbuka. Yunho melangkah masuk bersama Yoochun di belakang pria itu sambil menjelaskan saham mereka yang naik sejak Yunho menikah.

"Kau urus masalah itu sampai... " langkah kaki Yunho terhenti. Pria itu menyadari adanya sosok lain dalam ruangan karena lampu ruangan menyala. Musang Yunho menatap wanita yang tertidur di sofa panjang dengan tatapan lelah.

"Nanti kita bahas lagi Yoochun, minta seseorang untuk membelikan selimut dan kirim keruanganku segera."

Yoochun yang belum menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong menatap bosnya dengan geryitan di kening. "Maaf Mr. Jung, maksud... " ucapan Yoochun terpotong oleh suara Jaejoong. Wanita itu menguap lebar dan mengumamkan kata kata yang tidak di mengerti kedua pria yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Tidak usah kalau begitu, dia akan segera pergi. Aku akan memanggilmu jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Baik." Yoochun membungkuk kearah istri bossnya yang untuk pertama kali pria itu lihat sejak pernikahan boss mereka. "Selamat siang Mrs. Jung." Pria itu pun melesat keluar secepat yang ia bisa.

Yunho mengabaikan istrinya untuk duduk di kursi kebesaran dengan santai. Melempar beberapa map ke atas meja dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Jaejoong sendiri mengabaikan wajah kesal suaminya. Ia mengamati ruangan dengan pikiran kosong, "Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia baru sadar tidak ada jam di ruangan ini. Menandakan suaminya penggila keras.

"Jika kau ingin tidur, kenapa tidak tidur di rumah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mengabaikan kata kata kasar suaminya, Jaejoong menyamankan diri di atas sofa. Wanita itu menatap langsung ke wajah pria yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat Jaejoong baca.

"Bicara padamu."

"Kau bisa menungguku pulang."

"Omong kosong " Jaejoong duduk tegak di kursinya. "Kau selalu menyibukan diri sampai tengah malam. Ketika kau kembali kami semua sudah tertidur. Kau hanya membangunkanku ketika kau ingin mengajakku bercinta." Jaejoong mengatakan itu tanpa rasa malu, namun rona samar terlihat di kedua pipinya yang tirus, apa istrinya itu kehilangan berat badannya.

Astaga. Jaejoong begitu menggoda dengan wajah khas bangun tidur meskipun kemeja putih wanita itu terkancing rapi dan celana jins khas istrinya. Tidak butuh rayuan ataupun kerlingan untuk menggoda Yunho karena ia selalu berhasrat hanya dengan melihat istrinya.

Selama seminggu terakhir ia mencoba menjauhi istrinya, berharap dapat membunuh perasaan cinta yang kian hari kian menyesakkan. Karena semakin ia berusaha mengelak, semakin erat tali kasat mata yang Jaejoong simpulkan pada jantungnya, memaksa Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong meskipun sekuat tenaga ia menolak. Dan bercinta setiap malam dengan istrinya benar benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Yunho berharap akan bosan jika sering memuaskan diri atas hasrat yang ia milikki. Berharap setelah malam malam yang ia lalui di ranjang bersama istrinya membuat dirinya enggan untuk mendekati wanita itu lagi, yang pada kenyataanya tidak berhasil. Tidak sama sekali karena ia menginginkan Jaejoong lebih dari hari ke hari.

Yunho berdeham. Mencoba menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka agar dapat menarik Jaejoong dan mencium istrinya itu sepuasnya, merebahkan Jaejoong di sofa lalu menanggalkan kemeja istrinya itu untuk membenamkan diri di lekukan dada sintal Jaejoong.

Ya Tuhan. Ini gila. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau kayakan dan segera pergi," Yunho berayukur suaranya terdengar normal. "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Napas Yunho tercekat. Wanita itu berjalan kearahnya laksana dewi kayangan yang menggoda Yunho untuk menciumnya.

Jaejoong berdiri di sisi lain meja besar untuk mengamati suaminya. "Kejujuran. Tentang kesalahan yang coba aku tebus serta kenapa kau mendiamkanku."

"Kesalahan yang kau tebus?" Yunho mencibit. "Katakan apa itu?"

"Jangan berlagak kau tidak tahu apa yang kita bahas. Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku maksud."

"Mencium pria lain di belakangku."

Keterdiaman Jaejoong membuat amarah Yunho bangkit. "Jadi karena itu kau datang. Dan cara apa yang kau sebut penebusan dosa itu? Dengan tidur di ranjangku, bercinta denganku setiap malam seperti pelacur yang membuka diri untuk siapapun yang membayarmu. Untuk menebus perselingkuhanmu di belakangku?"

Rahang Jaejoong yang berubah tegang serta bibir wanita itu yang membentuk garis tipis menandakan wanita itu marah. Yunho merasa bersalah melihat kilatan tajam pada sorot mata yang ia kagumi itu.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku berharap kita bisa bicara baik baik ketika kau masih membenciku." Bahu Jaejoong merosot. Menambah rasa bersalah Yunho semakin besar. "Aku berharap pernikahan ini akan berhasil. Nyatanya kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan kita ini... "

"Kau yang menghianati pernikahan kita." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu menatap tajam Jaejoong sampai wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau lah yang berselingkuh di belakangku."

"Aku minta maaf atas dalam hal itu. Aku berusaha menebusnya untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Bagaimana denganku? Apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Kau memaksakan pernikahan ini kepadaku dengan alasan demi anak-anak. Itulah alasan utama kau menikahiku. Tidak ada cinta di antara kita sebelumnya dan kau berharap aku bisa begitu saja mencintaimu ketika kau bersikap dingin kepadaku." Doe wanita itu berkaca kaca, namun Jaejoong tidak akan menangis di hadapan Yunho, "kau benar benar bodoh. Jika aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini untuk apa aku menahan diri menghadapi kau pria bodoh dungu yang tidak punya perasaan seperti dirimu."

Yunho terdiam. Pria itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lagi-lagi demi anak-anak. Lalu kenapa kau marah ketika aku memiliki hubungan dengan pria lain. Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Aku menjadi ibu yang baik, bukan istri yang baik. Jika pun aku membiarkan dirimu naik ke ranjangku, itu hanya bonus."

Hanya bonus!  
Rahang Yunho mengeras. Apakah Jaejoong tidak memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya. Apakah perasaan mendamba yang ia rasakan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jae. Aku... "

"Tidak Yun. Pernikahan ini tidak akan berhasil. Tidak jika kau sendiri tidak terbuka dengan jalan pikiranmu sendiri. Pernikahan bukan lah tentang sepihak, tetapi tentang kita berdua. Kau sendiri menutup diri, tidak membiarkan aku mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan atau apa yang kau inginkan, bahkan kau merahasiakan masalah keluargamu dari istrimu sendiri. Itukah yang kau sebut pernikahan." Yang sialnya, wanita itu begitu masuk akal.

Lalu, apakah kesalahan ini ada pada dirinya. Karena yang Jaejoong katakan ada benarnya. Meskipun Yunho enggan mengakuinya, ia memang tidak terbuka kepada Jaejoong ketika ia menginginkan istrinya terbuka dalam segala hal tentang wanita itu.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Fiuhhh.  
Chap ini super panjaaaaang.

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan.

Menerima kritik dan saran. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk masukan tentang ff ini. Terima kasih.


	10. Chapter 9

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT** **WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

Keheningan terasa membekukan sekitar. Ac ruangan tidaklah sedingin ini ketika Yunho sendirian sebelum istrinya itu di sini. Pria itu berdiam diri. Menahan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan karena sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat masalah ini lebih rumit lahi dari yang sebelumnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho menyesal. Ia hanya menghukum diri dengan menjauh dari istrinya agar dapat menenangkan diri serta berusaha membunuh perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Jaejoong. Tidak mudah karena sebelum ini Yunho belum pernah jatuh cinta. Sialan.

Ia tidak menyukai perasana ini karena nyaris menyita semua waktu yang ia milikki untuk memikirkan istrinya yang polos namun penuh gairah di ranjang. Meneriakan nama Yunho penuh nikmat saat meraih pelepasan serta bergerak menggoda di bawah tekanan tubuhnya setiap malam.

Sialan. Bisakah ia membenci istrinya setelah ia mencintai wanita itu. Perasaan cemburu itu telah hilang jauh hari di malam ia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Yunho menyesali tindakannya malam itu karena pengaruh wiski. Tidak, ia cukup sadar saat melakukan itu. Hanya saja memang sedikit kasar karena ia merasa cemburu. Dan ketika ia bangun di tengah malam dalam dekapan istrinya, ia luluh. Perasana sakit hati atau pun benci yang pernah ia rasakan musnah seketika dengan melihat wajah terlelap Jaejoong di sampingnya. Wanita itu begitu mungil dan rapuh. Ia pun mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan memuja serta membuat istrinya itu menggerang nikmat berkali kali setelahnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Kata itu menarik Yunho kembali ke dunia nyata. Musang pria itu menatap tajam luluh.

"Kita kembali lagi ke titik awal. Di mana aku memang kau butuhkan untuk menjaga anak-anak." Jaejoong menghela napas, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu yang membuat Yunho merasa dirinya adalah iblis yang sangat kejam.

"Mulai sekarang akan lebih baik jika kita tidur terpisah. Karena percuma jika kita memaksakan diri untuk bersama dan mencoba akur lalu bertengkar lagi di hari berikutnya. Tidak kah kau lelah Yun," tatan sendu itu menikam Yunho lagi.

Pria itu berdiri membeku, karena ia sadar sepenuhnya, apa yang di katakan istrinya benar adanya. Ia juga lelah mengelak dari perasaan ini.

"Aku lelah. Aku telah terus mencoba lalu gagal. Kau lebih memilih menyimpan segala masalah yang ada tanpa berbagi, itulah dirimu. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dari masa lalumu, aku tidak akan mengunkitnya. Tapi jika kau juga mengungkit masa laluku serta hal pribadi lainnya, dengan siapa aku bergaul dan sebagainya. Maka kau harus bersiap untuk terbuka, jika tidak, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, menutup diri sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Dan menjadikan pernikahan ini seperti di neraka."

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin Jaejoong katakan. Segala masalah yang ingin ia tumpahkan telah ia lempar kewajah Yunho, jika pria itu menginginkan lebih atas pernikahan ini. Maka Yunho paham apa yang harus pria itu lakukan, jika tidak, Jaejoong tidak memiliki harapan lain selain terjebak dalam pernikahan ini selamanya.

Wanita itu pergi. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam dilema yang membuatnya hampir gila. Apa yang wanita itu katakan, apa yang ia inginkan.

Pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh karena ia menginginkan istrinya mencintai dirinya sebesar Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka serta senyum indah wanita itu ketika ia pulang dari kantor setiap hari.  
Harapan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud tentunya. Terlebih setelah melihat betapa marah istrinya tadi.

Dengan lelah, ia melempar diri ke sofa. Melonggarkan dasi dengan gerakan kasar. Selama ini Yunho tidak terbiasa berbagi perasaan, mengorek masa lalu yang hannya akan membuka luka lama dan rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Jika itu yang di inginkan istrinya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak!

Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong menguasai tubuh serta pikirannya agar wanita itu dapat melukai Yunho suatu hari nanti. Cinta yang ia rasakan akan menjadi senjata yang ampuh untuk membuatnya terluka.

Demi anak-anak lah ia menikahi Jaejoong, itu pula yang akan mereka dapatkan. Meskipun ini tidak adil bagi Jaejoong. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Yunho dengan kehidupannya sendiri, menyerahkan tanggung jawab triplet dalam pengawasan Jaejoong. Tentu saja, ia harus memberi kebebasan Jaejoong dengan kehidupan wanita itu sendiri.

Meskipun Yunho tidak yakin ia akan bisa menerima segala hal tanpa Jaejoong. Terlebih ia hanya mampu melihat istrinya tanpa dapat menyentuh, namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak jika istrinya menginginkan kamar terpisah.

Baiklah. Mungkin dengan ini mereka akan dapat menjaga jarak, dan Yunho dapat membunuh cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap istrinya.

 _Rahasia itu akan tetap tersimpan dalam hati. Rahasia tentang Jung Yunho yang mencintai istrinya. Jung Jaejoong._

.

。。* 。。

.

"Dia mengatakan mencintaiku, aku tidak yakin itu nyata atau mimpi." Bibir Jaejoong menghimpit sedotan yang berada di sela bibirnya dengan gemas. "Waktu itu aku setengah sadar, saat kami tidur bersama. Itu pasti mimpi, jika tidak bagaimana Yunho mengabaikanku keesokan harinya bahoan sampai saat ini." renung Jaejoong.

Kim Heechul mendengarkan dengan tenang setiap kata yang di ucapkan sepupunya itu. Siang ini, mereka memiliki waktu luang untuk makan siang bersama, atau tepatnya Jaejoong memaksa dirinya keluar rumah.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu keduanya tidak bertemu atau bertukar kabar. Heechul sendiri tidak berani menelfon Jaejoong sejak terakhir kali sepupunya itu memberitahunya sedang terlibat masalah dengan Yunho karena Changmin.

"Mungkin Yunho memang mengatakannya. Ketika dia yakin kau tidur, yang tentunya pria itu meyakini kau tidak mendengar ungkapan perasaan suamimu." Jaejoong meragukan itu. Meskipun sebagian dalam dirinya berfikir sama tentang pendapat Heechul, hanya saja ia takut untuk berharap. Kenyataan tidak selalu menyenangkan. Kenyataan lebih pahit dari bayangan yang indah, lebih mengerikan dari mimpi di malam hari lalu kau terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan hampa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku mengajakmu bertemu bukan untuk membicarakan masalahku."

Alis Heechul bergerak aneh. "Lalu?"

Kedipan mata penuh makna Jaejoong membuat serigai Heechul muncul. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat kilatan jahil pada kedua mata replika dirinya itu pada mata sepupunya. "Kau dapat kartu gold dari suamimu?"

"Sejak hari kedua kami menikah."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau mengajakku shoping." ujarnya penuh tuduh. Wanita muda itu menggerang.

Kedikan bahu Jaejoong membuat alis Heechul kembali berkerut. "Tidak tega menghabiskan uang suamimu eoh?"

"Tidak juga. Buktinya aku mengajakmu keluar hari ini. Kita perlu berbelanja untuk calon bayimu. Di dalam kepalaku sudah terdaftar banyak sekali barang yang ingin aku belikan untuknya."

Heechul memutar bola mata jenggah. "Kita bahkan belum tahu bayiku laki laki atau perempuan."

"Kita bisa membeli semuanya."

"Orang kaya baru." sindirnya. "Hankyung pasti tidak akan senang jika tahu kau membelikan banyak sekali barang yang tidak perlu."

"Bukannya tidak perlu, hanya belum di butuhkan."

"Ck. Ayolah, kau hanya terbakar emosi karena masalah yang kau dan suamimu hadapi. Kau hanya mencoba membuat suamimu marah dengan menguras habis uangnya, jujur saja. Yunho tidak akan peduli meskipun kau memborong emas bersama toko itu sekalipun. Pria itu terlalu kaya untuk kehilangan uang yang tidak seberapa."

Jaejoong mendesah. Meski sebagian apa yang di katakan sepupunya itu benar. "Kalau begitu aku perlu membelikan Bibi Paman dan yang lainnya juga. Sekalian saja dia marah karena hartanya akan segera ludes oleh istri barunya yang boros." yang kenyataanya berkata lain. Jaejoong tidak setega itu untuk menguras dompet Yunho dengan banyak barang.

Empat jam kemudian keduanya sudah lelah menyusuri deretan toko-toko salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Hari sudah sore, namun kedua wanita itu masih betah berada di sana meskipun kedua kaki mereka seakan ingin patah, mengingat sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berbelanja.

Jaejoong tidak tahu jika suaminya adalah pemilik mall tersebut sampai beberapa pelayan butik serta toko mengenalinya sebagai istri Jung Yunho. Yang sial mengurangi semangatnya berbelanja hanya dengan mendengar nama suaminya itu di sebut.

"Aku lelah." Heechul duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari restoran mahal yang wanita itu sering lihat di tv. Salah satu restoran termahal di mall ini. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke sana."

Jaejoong mengamati restoran mewah itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia pernah mendengar nama restoran itu di sebut oleh sepupunya itu. "Tidak. Terlalu mahal untuk seporsi steak yang bisa kau beli dengan harga murah di restoran lain. Aku menduga rasanya tidak akan jauh beda."

"Tapi aku ingin." Untuk menambah keyakinan ia berkata "Bayiku ingin." kata itu cukup untuk melupakan berapa pundi yang akan kartu Jaejoong keluarkan.

Keduanya berjalan bak peragawati melewati pelayan yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Melenggang nyaman seperti mereka biasa memasuki tempat mahal untuk menghamburkan uang suami mereka.

Seorang pelayan pria membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah meja kosong di salah satu sudut. Jaejoong menerima buku menu dan mulai mengamati. Ia menahan napas. Ini namanya penipuan. "Aku sedang diet, jadi aku hanya ingin salad dan jus."

Heechul sepertinya juga menerima keterkejutan yang sama, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak membiarkan wanita itu membatalkan pesananannya. "Steak termahal yang ada di restoran ini." Jaejoong memutuskan. Meyerahkan menu tersebut kearah pelayan yang membukuk sebelum meningalkan mereka.

Dari seberang meja Heechul berbisik. "Ini penipuan. Kita tidak harus tetap duduk di sini jika tidak ingin, bukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin keponakanku lahir kurang dari sempurna. Demi dia makanlah yang banyak. Aku yang traktir."

"Dengan uang suami yang kau benci." Tidak ada gunanya membantah. Heechul memutuskan. Toh ia memang tidak sanggup lagi membayar makanan mereka berdua setelah membeli banyak barang yang telah di antar pulang oleh sopir Jaejoong.

Calon suaminya tidaklah semiskim apa kata orang, Hankyung memang kaya, hanya saja tentu tidak dapat di bandingkan dengan kekayaan directur utama Jaeyun Corp. Setengahnya pun tidak, tapi Heechul tidak menyesal telah memilih Hankyung, karena ia mencintai pria itu.

Semoga. Ia berharap. Semoga saja Yunho mampu membuat Jaejoong bahagia, karena jika tidak, Heechul tidak akan tenang karena ia lah yang membuat Jaejoong berada di posisi wanita itu saat ini.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kita akan liburan kemana?"

"Apakah Daddy akan ikut?"

Jaejoong mendiamkan anak-anak yang ribut itu dengan sabar. "Kita akan ke perkebunan milik suami saudara Mommy, kalian ingat suami Bibi Heechul, Paman itu memiliki perkebunan jeruk di Gongju, kita akan pergi kesana selama tiga hari untuk liburan." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Pelayan sudah membantunya mengepak sebagian barang barang Triplets kedalam koper. Jaejoong terkejut mendapati dua koper besar penuh dengan barang barang mereka berempat hanya untuk liburan selama tiga hari.

Daehan Minguk Manse mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ranjang, mengikuti pergerakan wanita itu kesana kemari seperti anak ayam mengamati induknya. "Apakah Daddy juga akan ikut bersama kita?"

"Tidak! Dad terlalu sibuk untuk liburan, bahkan di hari minggu sekalipun." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia memang tidak berbohong.

Meskipun Jaejoong tidak bertanya kepada Yunho ia tidak ragu bahwa Yunho menolak ajakannya. Yang pada kenyataanya ia tidak mengharapkan pria itu ikut bersama mereka.

"Lalu kita akan naik mobil siapa?" Salah satu dari si kembar kembali bertanya.

"Kakek Kim akan menjemput kita." Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil lalu. "Sudah malam, cepatlah tidur karena besok pagi pagi sekali kita harus bangun untuk perjalanan yang sangat panjang."

Ketiga bocah itu meloncat senang kearah ranjang mereka masing masing. Terlihat bersemangat mengingat ini adalah liburan pertama mereka bersama ibu baru mereka. "Daehan ingin Dad ikut." Putra pertama Yunho itu menatap Jaejoong yang bersiap mematikan lampu.

"Dad sibuk, sayang."

"Selalu begitu." Manse menyahut. "Dad selalu sibuk ketika kita membutuhkannya."

"Manse ah. Dad harus bekerja untuk bisa mendapatkan uang untuk kita semua. Agar kita bisa tetap sekolah dan makan enak." Minguk menjelaskan. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penjelasan putra keduanya itu.

"Kau benar." Manse membenarkan.

Hening.  
Jaejoong mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu meja yang menerangi kamar dengan sinar temaram. Ia menuju ranjang lantai yang ia tempatkan di lantai beberapa saat lalu, berniat tidur di kamar anak anak.

"Kenapa Mom tidur di lantai?" Daehan terbangun melihat Jaejoong tidak keluar dari kamar mereka, melainkan tidur di sana.

"Karena Mom ingin bangun pagi pagi sekali besok, Mom tidak ingin menganggu Ayah kalian ketika kita pergi." Jawaban itu seakan memuaskan tiga wajah yang menatap Jaejoong curiga. Beruntung ia memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab karena ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada mereka tentang masalah orang dewasa.

Sekembalinya mereka dari liburan, ia akan menempati kamar samping kamar anak-anak, dengan begitu ia tidak harys berjauhan dengan mereka dan tidak perlu menghawatirkan Yunho karena pria itu tidur di sisi lain mansion. Hanya saja ia harus memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan nantinya jika anak-anak serta mertuanya bertanya.

"Mom ingin tidur bersama Minguk?" seperti biasan, Minguk selalu yang pertama memahami keadaan dan menawarkan untuk berbagi ranjang.

"Ranjang itu terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua." Penjelasan Jaejoong membuat bocah itu terdiam. Menelengkan kepala besarnya untuk berpikir.

"Tidurlah, di sini empuk karena Mom menggunakan kasur lantai untuk mejegah dingin."

"Kalau begitu Daehan ingin tidur bersama Mom di lantai." teriak Daehan. Minguk juga meluncur dari ranjang bocah itu bersama selimut serta bantal yang di seret di kedua tangan. "Minguk juga."

Jaejoong mendesah. Mereka akan kedinginan karena kasur lantai itu tidak cukup besar untuk mereka semua. Terlebih melihat si bungsu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kedua kakaknya yang lain, menaruh selimut mereka di sekeliling Jaejoong.

"Di mana kami harus tidur." Ketiga kepala itu mengamati sekeliling. Jaejoong bergeser agar ketiganya mendapat tempat di atas ranjang dan ia menggunakan selimut lain sebagai alas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya semalam tanpa ranjang tidak akan membuatnya sakit, terlebih lantai kamar anak-anak terdapat karpet yang lebih tebal dari ruangan lain, Jaejoong bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Dalam keremangan kamar, Jaejoong mengamati wajah mereka yang terlihat kaku karena mencoba untuk menutup mata, paksa. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah wajah lucu itu mulai damai karena kantuk.

Ia bersyukur dengan keberadaan mereka bertiga. Karena ia tidak merasa kesepian di mansion besar ini ketika bersama mereka.

Jaejoong menutup mata. Merebahkan diri, ia merasa lelah setelah sepanjang sore menghabiskan waktu bersama Heechul untuk berbelanja. Ia juga membeli beberapa baju untuk anak anak, senang karena pakaian itu pass di tubuh mereka semua.

Jarum jam berdetak setabil detik demi detik. Menjadi musik pengantar tersendiri bagi Jaejoong yang mulai berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

Suara mobil berhenti di teras mansion menandakan kepulangan Yunho. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Jaejoong sudah terlelap tidur untuk mengetahui suaminya pulang.

Di lantai dasar, tepatnya keberadaan Yunho membuat sibuk pelayan untuk melayaninya. Jaejoong sudah mengatakan kepada mereka serta menyuruh dua pelayan untuk menyiapkan segalanya sebelum pria itu tidur.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" Yunho mengamati dua pelayan wanita itu heran. "Di mana istriku?" Pria itu membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka, kedua pelayan tersebut mengikutinya masuk untuk membantu menaruh jas serta tas kerja majikan mereka.

"Nona besar memerintahkan kami untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Anda mulai malam ini, Mr. Jung."

"Di mana istriku?"

"Beliau tidur di kamar anak-anak." Jari Yunho berhenti untuk menanggalkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Pria itu mengibaskan tangan menyuruh kedua pelayan itu keluar. "Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri."

Jadi istrinya itu benar benar akan memulai peperangan ini. Baiklah jika Jaejoong ingin kamar terpisah, ia akan memberikan kamar manapun yang wanita itu inginkan. Tapi jangan harap Yunho akan memberinya ijin wanita itu kembali ke kamar mereka suatu hari nanti.

Yunho mendesah. Sialan, ia tidak akan dapat menolak pesona Jaejoong jika istrinya itu menggodanya, ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak Jaejoong, terlebih jika ia berhasrat kepada istrinya yang dapat ia rasakan kapan saja ada Jaejoong di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Sial. Membayangkan percintaan mereka sepanjang minggu ini yang tak kenal lelah membuat Yunho mendamba. Ia ingin melihat Jaejoong sebelum ia tidur, hanya melihat saja, tidak ada salahnya bukan!

Minimnya cahaya memberi batas bagi pandangan Yunho untuk mengamati ruangan. Ranjang Daehan kosong, begitu juga kedua ranjang lainnya. Rasa khawatir melingkupi perasaan Yunho. Mendorong pria itu untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar. Pria itu terkejut mendapati istri bersama anak-anak tidur di lantai.

Perasaanya seketika tenang melihat mereka semua bergelung dengan nyaman di sana. Ketiga putra Yunho bergelung kearah Jaejoong seakan mereka mencari kehangatan dari pelukan ibu mereka. Ingin rasanya Yunho bergabung bersama mereka namun ego pria itu menahan Yunho untuk tetap berdiri di pintu.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan perasaanya menang. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaanya, jadi, untuk apa ia memberi harapan atas perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Yunho tidak ingin menyiksa diri lebih lama lagi, pilihan dengan mengabaikan istrinya yang merajuk serta kekeras kepalaan wanita itu menang. Pintu tertutup, ia pun meninggalkan kamar anak-anak dengan perasaan yang sama membingungkannya seperti sebelumnya.

Ia tidak yakin akan dapat tidur sendirian di ranjangnya yang luas tanpa Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan.

.

。。* 。。

.

Lift berhenti di lantai teratas gedung Jaeyun corp, membawa Park Yoochun ke lantai di mana pria itu harus bekerja lembur sepanjang hari libur. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia masih bertahan di perusahaan ini dengan sikap menindas directure utama mereka yang seenak jidatnya memerintahkan Yoochun harus lembur di hari sabtu secara mendadak.

Apakah bos tampannya itu tidak membutuhkan hari libur untuk memanjakan diri, jika pria itu tidak, maka berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia adalah pria bebas yang membutuhkan hiburan setelah sepanjang minggu bekerja di balik komputer bersama dokumen dan deretan angka serta huruf yang setiap hari mencekiknya.

"Selama pagi." ia memberi salam kepada Directure tampan Jaeyun corp yang saat ini berdiri di belakang meja kerja, kedua tangan pria itu di masukan kedalam saku, sementara pria itu menatap keluar gedung.

Hari ini cuaca cerah, Yoochun berniat memancing bersama teman temanya andai saja big boss yang terhormat itu tidak memanggilnya untuk lembur. Sungguh boss yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Kau datang." Kemeja Yunho tidak berdasi, jas serta dasi pria itu tersampir di punggung kursi kebesaran pria itu tidak berguna.

"Jika aku tidak datang. Apakah kau akan membiarkanku begitu saja _Directur_ yang terhormat." Yoochun mengamati bossnya dengan tenang. Ia menduga ada yang tidak beres di sini. "Ada yang salah dalam proyek pembangunan taman bermain kita yang baru?"

"Duduklah Yoochun." Panggilan itu membuat Yoochun mendesah. Pria brengsek ini... Sialan. Yunho memanggilnya datang ke perusahaan di pagi yang cerah pada hari sabtu hanya untuk menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang sudah sangat bosan ia duduki sepanjang minggu.

"Masalah dengan istrimu lagi aku rasa." Yoochun menarik dasi yang beberapa saat lalu ia simpul rapi. Membuka kancing kemeja teratas untuk merilekskan diri.

"Apa sekentara itu?"

Bola mata Yoochun mendelik sebelum memutar jenggah. "Ayolah, masalah apa lagi yang membuatmu kalang kabut kalau bukan istri cantikmu. Hampir sebulan kalian menikah, apakah kalian belum memahami satu sama lain, setidaknya dalam beberapa hal setelah berbagi ranjang setiap malamnya. Tidakkah kalian membicarakan sesuatu semalam penuh? Atau kalian tidak memiliki waktu karena sibuk bercinta?"

Ingin rasanya Yunho menyumpal mulut sahabatnya itu dengan dasi. Mungkin dirinya memang keterlaluan dengan memanggil Yoochun di hari libur. Bukan untuk bekerja, tentunya bukan. Hanya untuk mendengarkah keluh kesah yang ia rasakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoochun yang selalu menjadi tong sampah kekesalan dirinya. Pria malang ini, terkadang Yunho merasa iri dengan kebebasan yang Yoochun dapatkan sejak mereka kuliah.

Jika dirinya di beri tanggung jawab sebuah perusahaan besar dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan pegawai di beberapa tempat berbeda di seluruh korea, Yoochun tidak demikian. Pria itu lebih memilih bekerja untuk orang lain ketika perusahaan keluarga yang tidaklah terlalu besar di pimpin oleh adiknya. Yoochun pria bebas, pergi kemanapun pria itu inginkan, bicara sesuka hati dan bergaul dengan semua orang.

Ia iri. Yunho merasakan hal itu kepada Yoochun dalam hal kebebasan. Meskipun asmara Yoochun tidak semulus jalan tol di hari kerja, pria itu terlihat tenang dalam menghadapi dilema kehidupan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Aku tidak begitu memahami wanita."

"Tidak ingin memahami wanita selain di atas ranjang." Yoochun meralat. "Kau lebih suka mengendalikan mereka sesuka hatimu, menuruti kemauan mereka lalu mengatur mereka kemana mereka harus pergi dan bagaimana mereka harus bertindak. Bukan, bukan mereka. Tapi istrimu seorang yang jelas sangat tidak menyukai sikap arogan dan sok berkuasamu itu." Keterdiaman Yunho tidak bertanda baik, karena rahang pria itu tegang.

"Kenyataanya Yunho," Yoochun berkata lebih lembut. "kau memahami istrimu. Tahu bagaimana membahagiakan dia. Tapi kau memilih untuk mengatur dan menguasai istrimu. Kau boss dalam peruhaan yang kau pimpin, tetapi di rumah, kau tetaplah seorang suami dan seorang ayah. Keluarga bukanlah untuk kau atur layaknya kau mengatur bawahanmu, mereka membutuhkan cinta serta kasih sayang untuk dapat mendengarkan omongan serta menghindari apa yang tidak di sukai olehmu. Bukan berarti mereka harus melakukan hal itu, tapi mereka akan mencoba demi kenyamanan bersama dan membahagiakan satu sama lain."

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Yunho mendapat ceramah panjang. Hanya Yoochun lah yang mampu memberinya nasehat serta arahan yang sering kali Yunho lakukan. Ayahnya, jangan di tanya. Pria itu hidup sesuai keinginanya. Ibunya? Ya ampun, bahkan Yunho tidak tahu ibunya sekarang berada di mana. Wanita itu terlalu bebas sejak Yunho memberinya kebebasan. Tentunya setelah perdebatan panjang dirinya dengan sang ayah.

Jadi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersedia atau berani menasehati Yunho seperti bagaimana Yoochun menegurnya. Tentu saja sebelum Jaejoong menyusup ke dalam hidupnya. "Sudah ter lalu lama kita bersama sampai kau terlalu mengenalku. Aku tidak akan mengelak akan hal itu."

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengakui bahwa kau mencintai istrimu?"

"Jangan konyol!"

Kedigan bahu santai Yoochun hanya membuat Yunho menggeram. Sikap acuh pria itu sangat menyebalkan. "Aku tidak akan membuat diriku sendiri terlihat bodoh di hadapan Jaejoong dengan mengatakan aku mencintainya. Dia akan memanfaatkan perasaanku untuk menghukumku karena pernikahan yang aku paksakan kepadanya."

"Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan menggunakan perasaan _cintamu_ itu untuk menyerangmu, apakah Jaejoong dengan terang terangan membencimu?"

Sialan. Apakah Yoochun belum paham apa yang ia takutkan.

"Setahuku, Jaejoong mencoba menjadi istri yang bertanggung jawab. Merawat anak-anak seperti yang kau inginkan. Bahkan istrimu mengijinkanmu menyentuhnya tidak hanya sekali semenjak kalian menikah, aku rasa. Apakah itu belum cukup untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa pengorbanan Jaejoong lebih besar dari apa yang berani kau sendiri korbankan?"

Seberapa banyak ia berkorban?  
Pertanyaan itu tidak dapat di jawab Yunho.

Yoochun melempar pertanyaan itu seperti geranat yang di arahkan ke pihak musuh. Tanpa keraguan atau pun penyesalan yang membuat Yunho merasa dirinya seperti bajingan kejam.

Yoochun selalu benar. Istrinya sudah berkorban terlalu banyak dalam pernikahan yang tidak di inginkan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Sedangkan dirinya masih saja meragukan ketulusan wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan. Tidak heran Jaejoong begitu marah kemarin. Ketika ia masih begitu bodoh tidak mengakui perasanya yang ia rasakan. Membangun dinding di antara mereka berdua yang hanya menyakiti istrinya.

"Kau mencintainya." Itu bukan lah pertanyaan. Lebih tepat di sebut pernyataan.

Yunho tidak akan mengelak lagi. Ia mencintai istrinya. "Ya! Aku mencintainya. Puas!"

Yoochun tersenyum lebar, bersandar santai pada punggung sofa. "Sangat! Aku rasa kau belum memberi tahu dia."

Tidak sempat. Istri nakalnya itu, demi Tuhan. Ketika Yunho bangun mereka sudah pergi ke Gongju, tanpa meminta ijin kepada Yunho sebelumnya. "Aku berniat memberitahunya." Ia meraih jas serta dasi dari kursi, memakainya asal sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoochun.

"Aku akan memberimu libur selama seminggu penuh dude, setelah proyek kita ini selesai."

"Aku sangat mengharapkannya." Pria itu memeluk Yunho dan berbisik. "Terkadang seseorang harus berkaca untuk melihat kesalahan yang ia buat. Yang tentunya tidak mampu kau sendiri lihat. Jadi jangan marah ketika temanmu menegur kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan, meskipun kau sendiri menyangkal itu. Karena kau tidak akan tahu jika kemungkinan itu adalah lampu yang akan menuntunmu menuju jalan yang lebih terang."

.

.

.

-TBC-

Thank yang sudah nyempetin baca dan tinggalkan jejak di cerita sherry. Seneng kalau ada yang suka sama ff gaje ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

TYPO bertebaran EYD tak beraturan dan tidak jelas.


	11. Chapter 10

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.  
。。 * 。。

.

Tiga petani kecil, atau lebih cocok di sebut tiga perusak kecil. Itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat ia memperhatikan ketiga putra tirinya berlarian kesana kemari di kebun jeruk dari pohon satu ke pohon jeruk yang lain.

Tinggi dahan pohon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tanah memungkinkan tiga bocah itu memetik jeruk bersama dedauan yang ada. Merusak dahan yang menjuntai rendah setelah mereka tarik sekuat tenaga.

Mungkin jika salah satu bocah yang menarik ranting kurus itu, tentu tidak akan jadi masalah, tetapi berbeda jika tiga bocah itu menariknya bersamaan, demi Tuhan, hal itu membuat pekikan Jaejoong menggema dan menyerbu kearah tiga bocah itu dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

Takut jika dahan itu akan menimpa tubuh mungil mereka yang pada kenyataannya tidak.

Ya Tuhan, jantung Jaejoong hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya

Jaejoong memaklumi niat kedua saudara lainnya yang berbaik hati membantu si bungsu untuk menarik dahan yang sulit bocah itu jangkau. Kekuatan tiba bocah itu mengejutkan Jaejoong karena ranting itu patah, menimbulkan suara gemeretak yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian sekeliling mereka.

Jaejoong mendesah. Dengan gemas menatap wajah wajah ketakutan mereka dengan tatapan galak yang detik berikutnya mereda. Jaejoong sudah memberitahu mereka sebelumnya untuk tidak merusak atau menarik dahan yang berbuah lebat itu. Tapi seakan ia berbicara pada angin karena tiga bocah itu tidak mendengarkan larangannya sama sekali.

Selain membahayakan mereka hal itu juga akan merusak pohon tersebut. Dugaanya Jaejoong sebelumnya benar bukan. Mereka berhasil merusak satu pohon kurun waktu sepuluh menit sejak mereka turun ke kebun.

"Mom." Suara ketakutan Manse. Segera saja ia menunduk menenangkan bocah bocah nakal yang ketakutan itu.

"Tidak apa apa." Jaejoong berbisik. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Daehan serta Minguk untuk medekap mereka dalam satu dekapan menenangkan. "Jangan menangis." Ia berkata kepada Minguk.

Bibir Mingguk bergetar menahan tangis, meski tidak ada suara tangis keluar dari bibir mungil itu. "Tapi pahon itu patah. Bagaimana kalau pohon itu menangis dan tidak berbuah lagi?" Pernyataan konyol itu mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong menahan tawa.

Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Seberapa pun nakalnya mereka, bocah bocah itu tetap saja menggemaskan di lain waktu ketika mereka tidak berbuat nakal.

"Mommy kecewa pada kalian. Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak merusak apapun." Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

Dari jauh Heechul berjalan menghampiri mereka. Wajah sepupunya itu berbinar bahagia sebelum melihat Jaejoong dan anak anak berkumpul di sana, dan Heechul pun berubah cemas saat jarak semakin dekat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Wanita muda itu menatap ketiga bocah yang beringsut kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah ketakutan. "Ada yang mau menjelaskan kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara dari ketiga mulut mungil itu selain sesegukan yang mulai terdengar. Jika Manse dan Minguk sudah menangis, Tidak dengan Daehan, kakak dari kedua dua kembar lainnya itu menatap mantan guru mereka dengan pandangan tenang, lalu berkata. "Kami berniat... memetik jeruk itu." Jari telunjuk mungil Daehan menunjuk dahan rusak menggantung pada pohon jeruk. "Manse tidak mampu meraihnya, kami mencoba membantu dan merusak... pohon... itu." kata terakhir di ucapkan dengan begitu lirih. Tersamarkan oleh getaran pada suara Daehan serta tangis kedua saudaranya yang lain.

Heechul menunduk, menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Daehan. "Tidak apa apa. Tidak akan ada yang akan memarahi kalian jika kalian berjanji akan berhati hati lain kali." Tangisan kedua putra Jaejoong yang lain terhenti. Kedua bocah itu menatap mantan guru yang sekarang sudah menjadi bibi mereka lekat.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Kalian hanya boleh memetik jeruk yang dapat kalian raih, sisanya biarkan kami yang membantu." Wanita itu tersenyum kearah ketiga bocah yang mengamatinya dengan penuh minat.

"Bukan karena kalian tidak mampu, tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika dahan itu terjatuh dan melukai kalian." Melihat wajah ketiga bocah itu berubah ngeri Heechul segera menambahkan. "Atau kalian lebih suka dahan itu menimpa tubuh mungil kalian?" gelengan serempak kepala mungil berambut hitam itu membuat Heechul menahan tawa. "Bagus. Karena aku yakin dahan itu akan meremukan tulang mungil kalian dan akan sangat sakit sekali rasanya sampai menangis pun tidak mampu membuat sakitnya mereda."

Tangan Jaejoong memeluk si bungsu ketika bocah itu masih sesegukan dan menyurukan wajah kearahnya. "Kami minta maaf." Jaejoong berkata. "Anak-anak, minta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan kalian."

Ketiga bocah itu menggumamkan kata maaf tulus, berjanji untuk tidak jadi anak nakal yang tentunya Jaejoong ragukan akan mereka tepati.

Hankyung berdeham, menarik perhatian tiga bocah itu kearah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka semua.

"Aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu kalian." Sepertinya hal itu cukup menarik perhatian bagi ketiga bocah itu karena detik berikutnya kembar tiga menyerbu Hankyung dengan celoteh serta semangat baru.

Meski wajah mereka masih basah dengan air mata, ketiganya tersenyum lebar saat mendongak untuk menarik lengan atau apapun yang dapat mereka raih dari tubuh Hankyung ke arah pohon jeruk yang lain. Mereka menggumamkan kata kata yang Hankyung sendiri belum tentu pahami karena wajah pria itu terlihat meringis saat membiarkan dirinya di seret kembar tiga kesana kemari. Lalu, entah apa yang di ocehkan kembar tiga sampai membuat Hankyung tertawa cukup keras.

Jaejoong mengamati mereka dengan perasaan getir. Daehan Minguk Manse terlihat bahagia, bocah bocah itu juga tidak takut kepada paman maupun Hankyung. Malahan mereka menyukai anggota pria di keluarga mereka baik siapapun itu.

Andai kakek Jung lebih memperhatikan mereka, mungkin ketiga bocah itu tidak akan menuntut cinta dari pihak pria dari keluarga lain. Hal itu mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang suaminya yang sama bersalahnya dalam hal ini. Mungkin bukan cinta seorang ibu yang mereka butuhkan, melainkan cinta dari anggota keluarga Jung yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan mengingat orang dewasa bahkan nenek mereka pun sama sibuknya dengan urusan mereka masing masing.

Astaga. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Jaejoong belum pernah bertatap muka dengan ibu dari suaminya. Oh Tuhan, ingatkan ia untuk bertanya kepada suaminya tentang ibu mertuanya itu sepulang mereka dari sini.

Jaejoong paham betapa oentingnya pekerjaan. Namun haruskan Yunho begitu mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang mengawasi anak-anak atau sekedar meluangkan waktu di hari libur untuk berkumpul bersama. Dan haruskah pria itu keras kepala untuk membuat pernikahan mereka semakin buruk?

Jaejoong sendiri benar-benar tidak memahami suaminya.

"Mereka sangat bahagia bukan." Suara Heechul mwmbwlah kesunyian.

Tatapan Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan anak-anak yang saat ini mengitari Hankyung. Ketiganya begitu sangat mungil berdiri di sekeliling pria itu, mengawasi Hankyung yang membantu mereka memetik jeruk yang lebih tinggi untuk mereka.

"Mereka selalu menuntut perhatian dari siapa pun orang dewasa di sekeliling mereka." ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku paham itu. Kau lupa siapa aku sebelumnya." Heechul berkata datar.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak melupakan siapa Heechul. Mantan guru anak-anak yang mungkin saja Yunho kagumi sampai pria itu membeli Heechul untuk di jadikan seorang istri.

"Jujurlah Chuli, apa kau pernah menyukai Yunho? Dia tampan, mapan dan memiliki segalanya."

Dengusan Heechul terdengar kasar. "Orang buta yang tidak menyukai Jung Yunho." Jawaban itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya saja itu bukan cinta. Karena hatiku telah tertambat kepada Hankyung jauh hari sebelum aku menjadi guru."

Desahan Jaejoong membuat Heechul geli. Jaejoong mungkin buta pada diri sendiri karena ia yakin sepupunya itu sudah jatuh cinta kepada suaminya. Jaejoong belum menyadari perasaanya sampai sejauh ini. Dasar bodoh.

"Ada kalanya menjadi manusia baik tidak menyenangkan."

"Itukah alasanmu menjadi wanita nakal dengan hamil di luar nikah?"

Kedihan pasrah bahu Heechul terlihat gamang. "Itu ide yang buruk. Itu tidak di sengaja. Kami saling mencintai dan tahu kah kau betapa tersiksanya kami saat Yunho menemui orang tuaku?" Jaejoong tahu karena ia pernah merasakan perasaan itu. "Kami putus asa dan tidak menyangka aku hamil. Aku takut setengah mati saat tahu diriku sendiri hamil."

Ketakutan itu lebih terarah pada ancaman Jung Yunho dan kekuasaan pria itu. Jaejoong paham meski Heechul tidak menjelaskan apapun karena demi itu juga ia menikah dengan suaminya. Yang pada akhirnya melibatkan hati dan perasaan yang menuntut perhatian lebih terhadap Jaejoong sendiri.

"Ada saatnya wanita baik-baik itu akan di manfaatkan orang lain. Sudah cukup aku jadi anak baik dan menyukai anak-anak, bekerja keras dan berbakti kepada orang tua." Melihat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah ia menambahkan. "Lupakan yang terakhir, tapi aku memang memperlakukan kembar tiga lebih baik ketimbang anak-anak yang lain. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Mereka menginginkan perhatian setiap orang di sekeliling mereka karena mereka menuntut cinta. Dan Yunho menyadari perhatian berlebih yang aku berikan kepada putranya itu yang pada akhirnya kita semua tahu akibatnya."

Jaejoong bergeming. Wanita muda itu mengamati senyum polos tiga wajah kembar tiga yang membuatnya sedih. Terlebih ayah mereka yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Mendesah, Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk merubah pernikahan mereka menjadi sempurna. Jika ia terlalu berharap muluk atas pernikahan ini, setidaknya apakah bisa pernikahan yang ia jalani bersama Yunho akan lebih baik sedikit saja tanpa ada pertengkaran.

"Apakah aku juga harus mencoba menjadi wanita jahat?"

"Aku sarankan jangan!" Heechul menyahut. Wajah sepupunya itu menatap Jaejoong tegas. "Selalu ada bayaran mahal untuk sebuah perbuatan buruk. Kali ini akan fatal jika kau bermain main dengan semua ini." Tatapan Heechul kembali ke tengah berkebunan.

Anak-anak bersama Hankyung telah memetik sekeranjang penuh jeruk. "Ingatlah bahwa anak-anakmu akan menjadi korban jika kau bertindak bodoh."

Hal itu cukup membuang pikiran buruk apapun yang sempat mampir di otak Jaejoong menjauh pergi. Mungkin mereka bukan putra yang ia lahirkan, tapi Jaejoong menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan apapun.

"Aku rasa Hankyung sudah tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anak kalian?"

Heechul mengangguk. Tidak memprotes pengalihan pembicaraan yang terang terangan itu. Senyumnya muncul dengan tulus membayangkan perhatian kekasihnya itu setiap saat. Hankyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, itu benar. Pria itu bahkan nyaris terlalu posesif tentang kesehatan Heechul maupun calon bayi mereka.

"Kami saling mencintai." Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa Heechul berkata demikian. Ia tidak lagi sabar untuk bergabung dalam kesenagan bersama anak-anak di depan sana. Memetik jeruk, dan tertawa. Melupakan masalah orang dewasa yang tidak menyenangkan ini

Jaejoong belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya sejak lahir. Dan kemungkinan ia harus belajar, sama seperti triplets belajar bagaimana memetik jeruk yang baik dan benar terdengar menyenangkan. Biarkan masalah keluarga ia tepis untuk di pikirkan nanti. Toh masalah itu akan menunggu bersama keterdiaman Yunho yang belum menginginkan kemajuan dalam pernikahan mereka.

.

。。 * 。。

.

Senja telah mendorong matahari kembali ke peraduan. Malam telah datang membawa selimut kegelapan melingkupi bumi.

Gongju pada malam hari sangatlah tenang, jauh berbeda berbanding dengan kesibukan seoul yang seakan tidak pernah tidur bahkan pada malam hari sekalipun.

Suara hewan malam terdengar saling bersahutan di luar sana. Menjadi muski tersendiri yang di anggap suatu khas sebuah pedesaan.

Makan malam sudah usai beberapa waktu lalu, saat ini keluarga kecil itu duduk di ruang keluarga untuk berbincang ringan sebelum perbincangan itu berubah serius.

Jaejoong sesekali mengikuti arah pembicaraan apa yang di tuturkan oleh keluarga Han kepada keluarganya. Jaejoong baru tahu jika mereka keturunan cina murni yang menetap di korea semenjak sebelas tahun silam.

"Bawa anak-anak ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian menjaga mereka. Terutama dengan tiga bocah usil yang tidak pernah bisa diam itu." Mrs. Han, calon mertua sepupunya itu berkata dengan ramah. "Mereka sungguh lucu, aku berharap Heechul akan melahirkan bayi bayi yang sama lucunya seperti mereka. Jika kembar itu akan lebih baik."

Suara tawa mereka yang menggema tidak mampu membangunkan tiga bocah yang terlelap di kedua sisi Jaejoong. Daehan Minguk Manse lelap dengan manis sampai Jaejoong yakin, mereka tidak akan bangun meski terjadi gempa sekalipun.

"Ya. Tentu saja Heechul akan memberikan Anda cucu yang banyak dan lucu." Jaejoong menimpali. "Aku akan membawa anak-anak ke kamar. Mereka terlalu lelah setelah seharian mengacaukan perkemunan Anda, Bibi. Aku sungguh minta maaf akan hal itu."

"Biar aku bantu." Hankyung meraih Minguk lalu membawa bocah itu ke lantai atas, di mana kamar tamu yang Jaejoong tempati berada.

Mrs. Han mengibaskan tangan acuh. "Mereka masih terlalu kecil, tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku tidak akan rugi dengan hanya kehilangan satu ranting dari ratusan pohon."

Jaejoong bangkit dengan Manse dalam gendongannya. "Meskipun begitu aku benar benar minta maaf, kami telah merepotkan Anda semua."

"Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga, Jaejoong. Tidak usah sungkan untuk hal apapun. Sering seringlah datang karena Hankyung jarang sekali pulang sejak dia bekerja di Seoul. Dan kami hanya memiliki satu putra tanpa adanya putra lain yang membuat kami kerepotan. Rumah ini terlalu sepi."

Percakapan itu menjadi akhir Jaejoong berbincang dengan mereka. Ia paham kunjungan ini untuk membahas pernikahan sepupunya lebih detail, karena itulah ia memilih undur diri lebih cepat, tidak ingin menganggu.

Berterima kasihlah kepada triplet karena mereka tidur dan ia memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan ruangan lebih cepat. Meski paman serta bibi tidak keberatan jika ia bergabung bersama mereka.

Kamar sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Hankyung telah merapikan ranjang untuknya sebelum pria itu kembali ke lantai bawah. Meski tidak ada ranjang besar muat untuk menampung mereka berempat. Jaejoong juga tidak ingin memisahkan mereka bertiga dalam kamar yang berbeda, jadi, mereka menggunakan kasur lantai seperti malam sebelumnya. Hanya saja Hankyung dan paman Jong Kook memindahkan kasur di atas serta kasur dari kamar sebelah menjadi satu. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tidak enak hati karena merepotkan mereka semua.

Ketiga bocah itu sudah terlelap dalam damai. Sepanjang hari ketiganya selalu bertanya tentang ayah mereka meski kesibukan mereka hampir tidak pernah habisnya. Hal itu mengingatkan Jaejoong akan pertengkaran mereka dua hari lalu.

Bahkan Yunho tidak menghubunginya sepanjang hari ini. Padahan dengan sengaja Jaejoong tidak mematikan ponselnya, berharap pria itu menelfon atau sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabar anak-anak mengingat mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali ketika Yunho masih terlelap.

Merebahkan diri di sisi Daehan, Jaejoong menghela napas lelah. Pernikahan ini tidak akan mudah ia jalani seorang diri ketika pria yang menikah dengannya, atau lebih tepat memaksa ia untuk menikah denganya menghindar dari pembicaraan yang mungkin dapat menyatukan pernikahan ini.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu Jaejoong menutup mata. Memikirkan pernikahan unik yang ia dan Yunho jalani. Kamar masih dalam keadaan terang, jarum jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam saat ia terbangun oleh suara ketukan pelan dari luar pintu.

Ia pun beranjak bangkit dengan terkejut. Hari yang melelahkan membuatnya terlelap dengan sangat damai sampai otot tubuhnya kaku.

"Sudah tidur?" Heechul mengintip dari pintu yang setengah terbuka. Jika di ingat ingat lagi, senyum menyebalkan wanita itu tidak pernah luput sejak siang tadi. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sepupunya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya karena Heechul selalu mencuri pandang dan tersenyum kearahnya tanpa dosa sejak sore.

"Hanya berebahan, aku bahkan belum mandi."

"Turunlah. Seseorang datang mencarimu." Heechul berbalik tanpa menjelaskan apapun setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan kerutan di kening.

"Mencariku? Apakah Paman Jong Kook membutuhkanku?"

Heechul sudah menuruni tangga saat berteriak. "Turunlah. Segera!"

Sambil menuruni tangga, Jaejoong menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya asal. Ruang tamu sudah dalam keadaan terang meski waktu tengah malam. Langkah kakinya tertahan melihat sosok pria yang mengisi benaknya duduk di ruang tamu.

Jung Yunho duduk tegak melihat Jaejoong muncul di ambang pintu. Wanita itu terlihat lesu seakan baru terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Pertanyaan menyebalkan itu membuat senyum Yunho lenyap.

Pria itu memberenggut tidak suka. "Sambutan yang menyenangkan. Itukah caramu menyambut _suamimu_?" Ada nada menegur di sana yang Jaejoong abaikan.

"Haruskah aku berlari kearahmu dan berteriak ' _aku merindukanmu sayangku'_ ketika kau sendiri mengabaikanku."

"Jika aku mengabaikanku Jongie, aku tidak akan berada di sini."

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

Ya Tuhan. Haruskan istrinya itu secerewet ini. "Tentu saja mencari istri dan anakku. Tahukah kau aku mencarimu sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak. Karena kau tidak menguhubungiku." Karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Jaejoong. Batin Yunho.

"Dan untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Kau bisa menungguku kembali ke seoul. Itu pun jika aku ingin kembali." jawabnya acuh. Bohong, tentu saja karena anak-anak harus belajar senin depan.

"Kau masih marah karena bertengkaran terakhir kita?"

"Masih bertanya. Tentu saja aku marah, dasar kepala udang."

Hankyung berdeham. Heechul terkikik mendengar perdebatan suami istri itu karena geli. "Kalian bisa mengobrol. Kami akan pergi dan memberikan kalian berdua privasi."

Dengan sikap keras kepala khas Heechul, calon istri Hankyung itu berkata. "Tapi aku ingin di sini. Kita tidak akan melewatkan perdebatan terseru sepanjang masa ini bukan?"

Hankyung menarik pinggang tunanganya sampai wajah Heechul merona. "Kita memiliki urusan lain sayang, jauh lebih penting dari melihat pertengkaran menggelikan ini." Keduanya berlalu dari ruang tamu dengan tawa yang tidak di tutup tutupi.

"Jangan rusak barang apapun di ruang tamu ini. Atau Ibuku akan sangat murka besok pagi karena ruang tamu kesayangannya berantakan." Hankyung memberi nasehat.

"Kau bisa berjalan jalan di taman belakang Jongie, di sana sangat indah pada malam hari. Kebetulan sekali malam ini langit cerah, sangat mendukung untuk menyegarkan hati kalian yang membara."

.

。。* 。。

.

Hening. Ruang tamu itu terasa lebih luas dari sebelumnya setelah kepergian Hankyung dan Heechul.

Jaejoong memperhatikan suaminya dalam diam. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Yunho masih memakai pakaian rapi yang biasanya pria itu pakai untuk pergi ke kantor. Hanya saja tanpa dasi dengan jas terpakai asal menutupi sebagian tubuh berbalut kemeja yang terbuka dengan tidak sopan di bagian dada suaminya itu.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." ujar Jaejoong galak. Lebih tepat di sebut pengalihan karena ia tergoda untuk membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang suaminya itu.

Tatapan Yunho menghunus sampai ke dalam mata Jaejoong. "Kau benar benar menyebalkan." Pria itu berkata sama galaknya

Tawa kaku keluar dari bibir wanita itu kala mendengar kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan keluar dari mulut suaminya. "Jadi... " Jaejoong menunggu.

Lantai ruang tamu seakan lebih menarik dari pada Jaejoong karena Yunho menatap lantai tersebut penuh minat. "Yun."

"Baiklah." Pria itu membentak. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan dan anak-anak, puas!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar owngakuan itu, namun tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum geli yang muncul di bibirnya. "Ya!" jawabnya.

Wajah Yunho merona, rona baru yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat muncul pada wajah suaminya itu. Kejujuran itu entah mengapa membuat kemarahan yang ia pendam dua hari terakhir meleleh dengan sia sia.

 _Dasar wanita. Begitu mudah tersentuh hanya dengan beberapa patah kata._ Batin Jaejoong.

Menghela napas, Yunho mengamati sekeliling. Pria itu tidak berani menatap istrinya langsung dan melirik Jaejoong sekilas. "Di mana anak-anak?"

"Di atas." Senyum itu sudah lenyap dari wajah Jaejoong, di gantikan wajah bertopeng wanita itu kembali. "Hanya karena itu kau jauh jauh datang kemari?"

"Hanya?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Aku merindukanmu dan kau berkata hanya?" Demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak percaya ini. Ia harus melempar segenap harga diri serta menimbun perasaan malunya untuk mengatakan kata itu dan istri cantiknya itu mengatakan hanya. Astaga.

"Aku ingin bertemu anak-anak." Berjalan melewati Jaejoong, Yunho masuk ke rumah besar dengan insterior khas pedesaan itu dengan langkah lebar.

Jaejoong mengikuti suaminya berlari kecil, berusaha menjajarkan langkah panjang suaminya itu saat menaiki tangga. "Mereka sudah tidur."

"Aku tidak akan membangunkan mereka. Kiri atau kanan?"

"Kiri." Jawaban itu keluar begitu saja sebelum Jaejoong menyadari pertanyaan itu. "Tapi kau akan menganggu mereka."

"Aku ayahnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Pintu yang mana?" Terdapat dua lorong dan beberapa kamar tamu di sana. Rumah ini memang cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah pedesaan, tetap saja jauh lebih kecil dari mansion Jung. Tak heran pria itu menemukan kamar yang Jaejoong tempati dengan sangat mudah.

Langkah Yunho tiba tiba terhenti, mengagetkan Jaejoong sampai menabrak tubuh keras suaminya. "Ya Tuhan." Pria itu marah. Jaejoong tahu hanya dengan merasakan otot tubuh suaminya itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah aku lalui hari ini?" Gelengan kepala Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin marah.

"Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya. Bukan kah pagi ini kau lembur." Itu yang di katakan pelayan kepada Jaejoong sebelum mereka meninggalkan seoul pagi tadi.

"Aku pergi ke Gwangju mencarimu. Aku mengelilingi sudut kota berusaha untuk menemukanmu dan kau mapah berada di Gongju."

"Gwangju?"

"Pelayan pengatakan kalian pergi ke Gwangju." Amarah Yunho muncul lebih ganas karena seperti orang bodoh pria itu berkeliling kota sepanjang hari hanya untuk mencari istri dan anaknya di kota yang tidak wanita itu tuju.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan surat untukmu di kamar."

"Dan di mana tepatnya kau menempatkan suratmu?"

"Di atas nakas." Yunho pasti menjatuhkan surat itu karena ketika ia bangun ia sangat marah saat ia tahu Jaejoong sudah pergi.

Kalau di ingat ingat ia melempar semua benda di atas nakas setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya langsung."

Suara pria itu menggema. Jaejoong melirik pintu di belakang pria itu takut suara Yunho membangunkan anak anak. Di seberang, kamar bibi dan paman, mereka pasti mendengarkan tapi tetap diam.

"Kau akan membangunkan yang lain. Ini bukan rumahmu jika kau ingat itu." ucapan itu membuat amarah Yunho sedikit memudar. Jaejoong sendiri menghela napas. "Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau ingin."

"Aku berniat memberi kalian kejutan. Dasar wanita menyebalkan." Usai berkata Yunho membuka pintu lalu masuk.

Pria itu mengamati anak-anak yang terlelap nyaman dan terlihat sangat manis. "Di sebelah mana kau tidur?"

Alis Jaejoong menggeryit. Pertanyaan apa itu. "Di antara Daehan dan Manse." Minguk berada di sisi lain ranjang cukup jauh dari yang lain.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Daehan, menempatkan putra pertamanya itu di antara Minguk dan Manse. Jas pria itu bergabung dengan pakaian anak anak yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang lain. Lalu Yunho kembali menghampiri tempat kosong yang di tinggalkan Daehan tadi.

"Matikan lampu. Aku ingin tidur." Jaejoong mengulum senyum mendengar nada merajuk dalam suara suaminya. Pria tua menyebalkannya ini seperti anak anak yang marah lalu merajuk.

"Aku akan mandi." Meninggalkan lampu nakas menyala dalam keremangan, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandir di sisi lain kamar.

Banyak hal yang wanita itu pikirkan dan salah satunya adalah Yunho mencarinya karena merindukan Jaejoong. Kejujuran itu memunculkan harapan baru baginya dan ia merasa cukup terhibur sampai tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih segar. Ia tidak yakin adan dapat tidur lagi setelah ini.

Keempat pria tampan itu masih terlelap di sana. Jaejoong menempatkan diri di sebelah suaminya dan mengamati.

Sebelah tangan pria itu menutupi mata. Lengan lainnya berada di bawah kepala.

Tanpa rasa malu Jaejoong menempatkan diri lebih dekat kearah Yunho. Pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Pria menyebalkan." Yunho masih menutup mata. Jaejoong tidak yakin pria itu masih tertidur karena lengan suaminya itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong merapat ke tubuhnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin mereka lakukan kecuali tidur dalam dekapan masing masing untuk mencari kehangatan. Karena Jaejoong tahu di sinilah tempat seharusnya ia berada, meski pun seratus kali ia mengelak dan pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi di antara mereka.

Menyurukan tubuh lebih dekat. Jaejoong menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya sebelum menutup mata. Kulit hangat dada Yunho terasa nyaman di pipinya. Lalu mimpi pun datang menghampiri, Jaejoong bermimpi tentang ia dan suaminya yang tampan.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas dan berantakan.

Teria kasih untuk semua pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk mampir kesini.

Kecup satu satu.  
-Di tendang-


	12. Chapter 11

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT** **WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

Geraman samar keluar dari mulut setengah terbuka Yunho. Pria itu menggerutu karena tidur nyenyaknya tergangu oleh suara berisik di sekitar yang tidak juga berhenti meski ia sudah mencoba menangkis tangan tangan kecil yang mencoba menyentuh wajahnya.

Pria itu masih menutup mata, mencari selimut sebelum menarik kain lembut itu kembali menutupi tubuh serta wajahnya.

"Minguk-a kau membangunkan Daddy." Daehan menegur.

Ketiga bocah itu mengerubungi ayah mereka yang masih terlelap layaknya anak kucing mengerubungi induk mereka. Kepala dengan rambut hitam membentur satu sama lain saat ketiganya berebut melihat wajah ayah mereka lebih jelas. Yang pada dasarnya tidak perlu mereka lakukan karena akhirnya Yunho membiarkan tiga beruang kecilnya menarik selimut itu.

"Menjauh dari ayah kalian anak-anak. Dad terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang kemarin menyusul kita." Menumpuk selimut ketiga putra tirinya, Jaejoong meraih selimut lain untuk ia bereskan.

"Kenapa Mom tersenyum?" Manse bertanya karena senyum ibu tiri mereka tidak luput sejak mereka bangun tadi dan melihat kemunculan sang ayah di ranjang mereka.

Jaejoong mencolek hidung mungil Manse sebelum bangkit. Wanita muda itu sangat bahagia saat mendapati suaminya masih terlelap ketika ia bangun pagi ini. Membayangkan suaminya yang arogan dengan kadar melebihi batas datang mencari mereka semakin membuat ia tersenyum geli sekaligus tersentuh.

"Mom akan turun untuk melihat apakah Bibi Chuli memerlukan bantuan untuk membuat sarapan. Kalian ingin ikut?" Manse menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Kedua saudara bocah itu sibuk mengamati ayah mereka yang masih terlelap, tidak tergoda dengan ajakan ibu mereka yang biasanya menggiurkan bagi mereka. "Manse ingin di sini bersama Daddy."

Mengedikan bahu Jaejong kembali tersenyum membayangkan kata kata suaminya semalam. Yunho merindukannya dan tentang kata ' _aku mencintaimu'_ yang pernah ia dengar dalam mimpi mungkin adalah nyata. Setidaknya ia berharap itu nyata.

"Jangan ganggu ayah kalian Daehani," tegur Jaejoong melihat putra pertamanya itu menarik telinga ayahnya. "Biarkan Daddy tidur sebelum kita kembali menjelajahi kebun siang ini."

Ketiga bocah bocah itu kembali berebahan di sisi tubuh Yunho. Mengabaikan suara teguran ibu tiri mereka dan pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat di susul dengkuran halus kembali terdengar karena sepertinya kesunyian membawa Yunho kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Apakah Dad masih hidup?"

"Dia hanya tidur Manse."

"Tapi Dad tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dan bagaimana jika dia tidak bangun lagi."

"Tentu saja Dad tidak bergerak. Daddy tidur! Bodoh." Minguk menjelaskan dengan gemas.

Memberenggut tidak suka kearah kedua kakaknya Manse berkata. "Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakan Dad tidur atau meninggal."

"Karena Dad tidak akan meninggal."

"Kau benar." Daehan membenarkan.

Suara geraman Yunho membuat tiga tubuh mungil kembar tiga berjengit terkejut. Yunho menahan sumpah serapah karena tidur indahnya di ganggu tiga beruang nakalnya. "Demi Tuhan anak anak, bisakah kalian diam dan biarkan Dad tidur lima menit lagi. Dimana ibu kalian?"

Tiga bocah itu menemukan kembali kesadaran mereka dan kembali mengerubungi ayah mereka yang sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya. "Mom membantu Bibi membuat sarapan."

"Dad kapan datang?"

"Apa Dad merindukan kami?"

"Dad, kami sangat merindukan Dady?"

"Kami memetik banyak sekali jeruk kemarin bersama Paman Han, kami juga mematahkan dahan dan di marahi oleh Mommy." suara cekikikan tiga beruang kesayangan Yunho menenggelamkan amarah yang beberapa saat lalu siap meledak.

Bagaimana ia bisa marah jika di hadapankan dengan tiga wajah malaikat mungil dengan senyum tanpa dosa mereka yang begitu menggemaskan.

Yunho sangat bahagia mendengar celotehan mereka yang melebihi suara burung beo atau seramai pasar itu ikan. "Demi Tuhan anak-anak, bisakah kalian diam, pergilah dan biarkan Dad kembali tidur."

"Tuhan tidak melarang Minguk berbicara." protes Minguk polos.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Tuhan tidak melarangmu bicara?" Manse bertanya.

Yunho duduk tegak. Mengejutkan ketika putranya sampai terjungkal ke belakang karena berbenturan dengan tubuh besar ayah mereka. "Oh demi Tuhan. Tidak bisakah kalian tenang untuk sebentar saja!"

Suara keras pria itu hanya membuat Daehan Minguk Manse terdiam sejenak. Selanjutnya mereka di buat cekikikan oleh penampilan ayah mereka yang berantakan.  
"Daddy seperti burung."

"Bukan. Tapi ayam."

Apakah anak-anak nakal itu tidak mendengar apa yang Yunho ucapkan, ia menyuruh mereka untuk diam hukan berceloteh. Atau mereka pura pura tidak dengar tegurannya yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan.

Yunho membuka mulut untuk berkata, akan tetapi Daehan memeluk pria itu, menahan apapun yang akan Yunho ucapkan. "Saranghae Abeoji." seketika itu Yunho lupa tentang apa yang akan ia katakan barusan.

"Manse juga."

"Saranghae Abeoji."

Menghela napas, ia kalah telak jika di hadapkan dengan tiga beruang mungilnya ini. Ia tidak akan bisa marah meski sangat ingin melakukan hal itu jika ketiga putra kecilnya merajuk seperti saat ini.

Yunho kembali jatuh ke ranjang, bukan karena pria itu ingin kembali tidur, melainkan karena ketiga putranya mendorong tubuhnya kembali di saat ketiganya memeluk pria itu di saat bersamaan.

Suara tawa menggema, Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertawa di saat ketika putranya menyerbu sekali lagi bersama sama, mengelitiki tubuhnya dengan semangat yang seperti biasa tidak ada habisnya bagi mereka.

Belum pernah sebelumnya ia terbangun dan mendapati mereka berada di kamar apalagi tidur bersama. Sepanjang ingatan Yunho tidak pernah, ini adalah kali pertama dan akan menjadi kenangan indah yang sepertinya perlu mereka ulangi sekembalinya mereka ke seoul.

Waktu kebersamaan mereka begitu jarang semenjak ia menikahi Jaejoong, bahkan sebelumnya. Sebagian besar mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong sedangkan dirinya, hanya ketika pagi dan malam sebelum tidur Yunho meluangkan waktu menengok. Terkadang mereka sudah tidur lelap ketika ia kembali dan masih tidur ketika ia pergi.

Kesadaran akan hal itu mencekik Yunho tentang betapa egois dirinya dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya jika tidak meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bahkan di hari libur. "Berhenti Daehan, akh... kau menyakiti perut Dad."

Bukannya berhenti, triplet malah lebih giat menyerbu ayah mereka sampai teriakan Yunho melebihi suara teriakan ketika putra nakal itu.

Jaejoong mendengarkan tawa itu dengan menahan air mata bahagia menggenang di pelupuk mata. Syukurlah Yunho datang atau ia tidak tahu harus memberi penjelasan apalagi kepada anak-anak tentang ayah mereka yang tidak juga datang.

Pria itu memiliki kasih sayang tersembunyi. Hanya saja Yunho terlalu malu untuk menunjukan perasaan sayang itu terhadap orang lain. Atau enggan karena keluarga Jung lebih memilih tidak mengungkap perasaan mereka atau pun menunjukan kasih sayang mereka di depan publik.

Ego yang begitu tinggi serta sifat dingin yang di ajarkan oleh kedua orang tua Yunho sendiri membangun dinding di dalam jiwa pria itu. Hanya perlu tuntunan orang yang tepat untuk membuka pintu dinding dan menolong Yunho dari sikapnya yang mungkin akan membawa suaminya menuju kegelapan hidup tanpa cinta.

Benar! Itulah yang Yunho butuhkan, seseorang untuk menunjukan pada pria itu jalan menuju cinta dan kebahagiaan. Jaejoong ingin bahagia, ia telah memutuskan merubah dirinya sendiri demi keluarga baru dan masa depan mereka. Hanya perlu merubah Yunho. Tidak, bukan merubah, melainkan mengajarkan bagaimana menjalani hidup yang lebih bahagia meski dalam keterbatasan yang mereka milikki, dan Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan itu kepada suaminya.

Dengan segenap tekat yang bulat ia mendorong pintu kembali terbuka. Berjalan kearah ranjang yang sudah berantakan akibat ulah keempat laki laki yang masih tertawa, bercanda di atas ranjang. "Sudah cukup bermainnya." Selimut bantal bertebaran di lantai, kamar itu kembali seperti pagi ini ketika Jaejoong belum membereskan kamar.

"Aku ingin kalian membereskan kamar!" Suara itu mendiamkan semua gerakan mereka. Empat pasang mata mengamati Jaejoong dengan tatapan menegur karena menganggu acara bersenang senang yang mereka nikmati.

"Mandi dan turun untuk sarapan setelahnya. Ayah kalian akan membantu kalian mandi tentu saja setelah kalian membereskan kekacauan yang kalian buat di sini."

Yunho mengamati sekeliling dengan ngeri. Astaga, istrinya itu tidak serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan bukan. Membereskan kamar?"Kau tidak serius kan _sayang_?"

Jaejoong tidak tergoda dengan panggilan manis itu karena itu ia menggeleng. "Jangan kau pikir aku mudah di rayu suamiku sayang. Kerjakan tugasmu lalu mandikan anak-anak sebelum sarapan."

"Aku tau kau tidak mudah di rayu. Karena itulah aku mencoba." Serigai menyebalkan pria itu membuat Jaejoong geram.

Kepada kembar tiga ia berkata. "Anak-anak, ayah kalian akan membantu kalian mandi. Sekarang!"

"Benarkah?"

"Dad akan mandi bersama kami?"

"Yey." Teriakan penuh semangat anak anak membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Wanita muda itu lebih geli melihat wajah horor suaminya karena kalah dalam perdebatan mereka pagi ini. Oh sungguh menyenangkan mampu mengalahkan suaminya yang arogan itu.

"Kau bercanda bukan? Aku tidak pernah membereskan kamar apalagi memandikan mereka."

Gelengan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau harus belajar. Di belakang rumah ada kolam pemandian, ada juga kolam untuk berendam. Kau bisa memandikan mereka sekaligus bermain di sana." melihat Yunho yang tidak berniat bergerak Jaejoong menambahkan. "Ayolah Daddy, anak-anak sudah menunggu." ujarnya manja.

Mendengar nada manja dari istrinya, Yunho mengangkat kepala, bersandar pada kedua lengan dan mendelik kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu memekik senang yang entah mengapa membuat Yunho juga merada senang.

"Terima kasih Daddy." Jaejoong menunduk kearah Yunho, mengecup singkat bibir suaminya yang setengah terbuka. Sebelum Yunho menyadari apa yang di lakukan istrinya, Jaejoong sudah melesat keluar dari kamar.

Yunho mendapati tiga pasang mata bulat menatap kearahnya.  
Kening mereka berkerut tidak suka melihat apa yang mereka saksikan barusan. "Mom mencium Daddy." Pekik Manse.

"Dan tidak mencium kami." kedua kaki Minguk menghentak, merengek.

Yunho melompat berdiri melihat kedua putranya yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

。。* 。。

Sarapan sudah akan selesai di sajikan di atas meja saat Heechul beserta Jaejoong turun ke dapur. Mrs. Han beserta pelayan telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua dengan sangat mewah sampai seluruh meja hampir penuh dengan berbagai hidangan yang membuat perut mereka berbunyi.

Heechul melompat senang melihat betapa mewahnya hidangan pagi mereka yang Jaejoong anggap berlebih. "Ini terlalu berlebihan Bibi. Kau terlalu memanjakan kami, aku yakin, dalam waktu dua hari ini berat badan kami akan naik."

"Aku senang dengan kedatangan kalian di sini. Jarang sekali kami kedatangan tamu apalagi menginap."Mrs. Han tersenyum cerah melihat wajah berbinar Heechul. "Duduklah nak, ibumu membantuku menyiapkan semua ini, nikmatilah."  
Seperti biasa, Heechul tanpa tahu malu duduk dan menerima segelas jus dari Mrs. Kim.

Kepada Jaejoong, Eun Hye berkata. "Di sini sudah hampir selesai, panggil anak anak beserta suamimu untuk turun lalu sarapan."

Terdengar suara Hankyung menjawab dari arah pintu saat pria itu masuk ke ruang makan. "Yunho membawa mereka mandi di belakang, sepertinya mereka berniat untuk berendam."

"Suamimu akan membutuhkan bantuanmu Jongie. Pergilah." Mrs. Han mengusir.

"Baiklah. Jangan tunggu kami untuk sarapan, karena kami pasti akan lama, belum lagi kami harus memandikan tiga anak nakal." usai berujar, Jaejoong keluar melalui pintu belakang di mana gazebo tempat pemandian berada.

Tawa riang meledak di ruang makan setelah Jaejoomg berjalan melewati pintu belakang. Jalan setapak dengan bunga bunga di sekeliling begitu indah sampai ia enggan untuk melangkah pergi andai saja tidak melihat pintu pemandian di depan saja sedikit bergoyang.

Tempat pemandian itu di bangun menyerupai tempat pemandian di Jepang. Itu mengingatkan Jaejoong tentang masa masa ia masih berada di sana beberapa bulan lalu. Di mana ia masih bebas tanpa tanggung jawab seperti sekarang.

Dari bagian jendela yang terbuka lebar Jaejoong tidak perlu mengintip ke dalam untuk menemukan tiga bocah kesayangannya telanjang bulat bermain di air di dalam sana.

Jaejoong tidak melihat ayah mereka di manapun, hal itu membuat amarah Jaejoong bangkit ketika Yunho muncul tidak lama setelah ia berjalan melewati pintu. Bagaimana bisa pria itu membiarkan anak-anak bermain disana tanpa pengawasan.

Cahaya matahari terlihat menyinari tubuh pria itu dengan sedikit berlebihan saat Yunho berdiri di sisi lain kolam, pria itu berkacak pinggang kearahnya dengan wajah datar penuh tanda tanya yang ia abaikan.

Cahaya keemasan matahari memberi evek lebih baik dari keremangan malam, memperlihatkan tubuh berotot Yunho yang pernah ia lihat dalam hanya dalam cahaya remang kamar. Mereka sangat jarang menyalakan lampu saat bercinta, hal itu membuat Jaejoong menyesal karena tepah melewatkan tubuh indah suaminya sejak awal.

Jaejoong menggeleng, berusaha mengusir fantasi indah tentang tubuh suaminya saat mereka hanya berduaan. Jadi, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang di timbulkan oleh tubuh telanjang suaminya Jaejoong berkata. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan sedetik pun, Yun. Itu sangat berbahaya."

Yunho sama terkejutnya mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di sisi lain kolam. Wajah istrinya itu memerah karena marah. Itulah yang ia tahu dengan tampang garang siap melahapnya hidup hidup.

Pria itu mendelik kearah Manse yang berdiri di ujung bak, pasti bocah itulah yang membuka jendela saat Yunho berganti pakaian tadi. Membiarkan pintu terbuka sampai ibu mereka masuk tanpa permisi.

Kepada Jaejoong Yunho berujar. "Aku hanya sebentar. Tidak lebih dari semenit untuk ganti pakaian sayangku."

"Satu menit." Yunho memejamkan mata mendengar nada suara tinggi istrinya. "Sedetik pun jangan! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika kau memunggungi mereka bertiga. Terlebih di dalam air. Ya Tuhan."

Yunho hanya meringis melihat istrinya menyingsingkan lengan baju, meski sesungguhnya tidak perlu karena istrinya itu memakai kaos berlengan pendek.

"Airnya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari lutut mereka." ia membela diri. Seketika Yunho mengunci mulut rapat melihat tatapan membunuh yang di arahkan istrinya.

Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong begitu sangat menggemaskan jika marah seperti itu, meski Yunho sendiri tidak suka alasan yang membuat Jaejoong marah. Ia menyukai rona marah serta mimik wajah lain yang muncul di wajah istrinya.

Meski sesungguhnya Yunho lebih suka mendidik putranya lebih keras. Butuh kekuatan bagi kaum pria agar dapat menjalani kerasnya hidup di masa mendatang. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak paham akan hal itu, diakan perempuan.

Serigai jail muncul di bibir Yunho. Jaejong telah bergabung dengan ketika putranya di sisi bak, separuh kaki jenjang wanita itu terendam di dalam air dan terlihat menggoda, namun Yunho tidak tergoda menyentuh istrinya ketiga tiga mata bocah cilik mengawasinya keduanya setiap saat.

Perlahan iapun bergabung dengan yang lain, air semakin tinggi saat ia membenamkan diri bersama tiga putranya yang tertawa girang menyambut ayah mereka di dalam kolam.

"Pakai celanamu Jung." Desis Jaejoong melihat Handuk berserta celana dalam suaminya terbang ke sisi kolam.

Dengan wajah polos yang di buat buat Yunho berkata. "Bagaimana aku akan mandi jika memakai celana dalam. Kau tidak lihat anak-anak juga sama telanjangnya. Bahkan kau tidak keberatan."

Jaejoong tergoda untuk menghantamkan sesuatu ke arah suaminya itu. Alih alih ia hanya memalingkan muka dan tersenyum setelah memastikan Yunho tidak melihatnya. Sial, ia akan menghukum suaminya itu nanti. Jaejoong paham Yunho hanya menggodanya dan sialnya ia memang tergoda.

"Kemana kita hari ini akan jalan-jalan Mommy?" Yunho lah yang bertanya. Ia tidak tega melihat istrinya menyembunyikan wajah di hadapan anak anak. Ia juga tidak ingin menerima konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nantinya jika mereka berduaan. Wanita itu pendemlndam, ia paham akan hal itu.

"Kita akan pergi ke perkebunan milik Kakek Han di desa sebelah, di sana akan ada berbagai buah lain untuk kalian mainkan."

"Bukan mainkan." Daehan meralat. "Tapi di petik. Di petik Mom." Bocah itu memberenggut dengan wajah serius.

Yunho tertawa melihat wajah serius putra pertamanya itu. Jaejoong menoleh menatap suaminya marah dan menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Oh, baiklah. Ia benar benar tergoda dengan tubuh telanjang Yunho, tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh kulit yang ia kagumi itu dan membenamkan wajah di dada bidang suaminya.

Tawa Yunho terhenti. Gairah dalam mata Jaejoong membuatnya mengumpat dan berbalik untuk meraih handuk yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia lempar asal. "Jika kau menatapku seperti itu sayangku, aku akan bercinta denganmu di sini, tidak peduli bahwa anak-anak ada bersama kita atau mungkin akan melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Jaejoong mengertakan gigi, kedua tanganya menutupi telinga Manse karena putra terkecil mereka itulah yang ada di sebelahnya. "Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan di hadapan anak-anak, Yun." tegurnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Bentak Jaejoong yang hanya membuat suaminya tertawa lepas.

Pria itu melenggang santai ke ruangan lain dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah lega karenanya. Sial, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan hanya karena hal sepele ini.

。。* 。。

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan waktu untuk bersenang senang ke tempat tempat yang belum pernah di datangi Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Anak-anak begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalan pertama mereka dengan keluarga lengkap yang membuat keluarga kecil itu terlihat harmonis serta canda tawa rengekan yang tidak pernah lepas dari kebersamaan mereka.

Tidak hanya kebun jeruk, kebun anggur dan taman bermain juga mereka singgahi. Mall beserta restoran unik yang Hankyung sarankan menjadi acara penutup mereka malam ini untuk bersantap malam.

Triplet terlihat kelelahan usai makan malam. Tiga bocah itu tidak lagi banyak kata atau melontarkan pertanyaan yang seriang sebelumnya. Bahkan, Daehan sudah setengah tidur ketika Yunho menempatkan bocah itu pada bangku kursi anak anak di dalam mobil. Manse yang masih sadar dan melompat turun ke kursi belakang tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Daehan Hyung tidur." Manse berkata. Jaejoong menyusul di belakang dengan celotehan lemah Minguk yang sudah setengah sadar. "Minguk a, Daehan tidur. Jangan berisik." Manse memperingatkan.

"Kenapa Daehan tidur? Kita belum mandi dan belum saatnya tidur." Minguk bertanya kepada Jaejoong meski kedua mata bocah itu terlihat sayu.

"Hyung kalian terlalu lelah. Apa kau tidak lelah Mingukie?" Menyerahkan putra kedua mereka ke tangan Yunho. Jaejoong membuka pintu depan dan masuk.

"Minguk senang, Mingukie juga lelah." Usai memastikan sabuk pengaman kembar tiga terpasang dengan benar dan pintu tertutup, Yunho masuk ke balik kemudi, menyalakan lampu dan sekali lagi mengawasi anak-anak untuk melihat apakah sudah aman.

"Istrihatlah. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul setelah mengambil barang barang kita di rumah Kakek Han."

"Seoul?" Jaejoong berseru terkejut. "Kau sudah berjanji akan pulang besok bersama yang lain."

Mobil mulai berjalan maju, Yunho mematikan lampu mobil untuk membiarkan anak anak beristirahat. "Maafkan aku sayang. Bukan aku tidak ingin memberimu liburan lebih. Hanya saja aku mendapat telefon dari manajer Umma bahwa beliau sudah kembali siang ini. Sialnya dia tidak mengabari kita lebih awal dan sedikit tidak senang karena ketiga cucu Umma tidak berada di rumah."

"Ibumu?"

"Ya. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya bukan? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Jaejoong membeku di kursi, wanita muda itu tidak siap atau belum siap meskipun sebelum ini ia penasaran dengan sosok ibu mertua yang hanya pernah ia lihat di televisi.

Ya Tuhan. Ibu dari suaminya adalah artis besar dan cantik, semua orang tahu itu dan bagaimana jika mertuanya itu tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang tidaklah lebih cantik dari wanita itu.

Sentuhan tangan Yunho pada punggung tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearah suaminya. "Gugup?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong ketika jemari tangan suaminya menggenggam erat jemarinya. Yunho pasti dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang Jaejoong rasakan hanya dengan menyentuhnya. "Sedikit." ia berkata jujur.

Yunho membawa tangan istrinya ke bibir. Mencium lembut tangan halus Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan istrinya di dada. "Tidak apa apa. Umma adalah wanita penyayang. Beliau terkejut mengetahui aku menikah denganmu, karena setahu Umma aku berniat menikahi Heechul."

Keterdiaman Jaejoong membuat Yunho gelisah. "Umma juga sama sepertimu. Belum pernah bertemu dengan calon istriku. Tidak juga Heechul." ia menjelaskan.

Kata itu hanya membuat Jaejoong sedikit lega. Hanya sedikit. "Aku belum siap."

Mobil berhenti di lampu merah, memberi waktu Yunho untuk melepas sabuk pengaman dan mencondongkan tubuh kearah Jaejoong untuk mencium istrinya. Jaejoong tidak terkejut mendapati ciuman lembut namun menuntut dari Yunho. Ia membalas ciuman itu sebelum suaminya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Semua akan baik baik saja." Untuk memberi semangat baru bagi istrinya, Yunho menambahkan. "Aku akan membelikanmu kamera terbaru agar kau bisa mempelajari hobimu lagi, aku juga sudah bicara kepada Paman Jong Kook untuk mengambil semua barang barangmu di jepang kerumah kita."

Kata kita membuat Jaejoong terenyak, ia tidak menyangka suaminya bersedia melakukan itu untuknys. Namun ia lebih tertarik dengan kata kata pria itu tentang kamera. "Kau tahu apa yang aku sukai."

"Ya Tuhan. Tentu saja! Aku bahkan berniat membiarkanmu menjadi fotografer jika itu bisa memberimu sedikit hiburan, asal kau tidak melupakan kewajibanmu pada anak anak terlebih kepadaku." Yunho mengedipkan mata jahil. "Kau senang."

"Sangat!" Pekikan Jaejoong membangun Triplet yang sudah terjum ke alam mimpi. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium suaminya segenap jiwa sampai Yunho mengaduh mendapati gigitan nakal istrinya

Mobil oleng. Yunho mengumpat kesal karena tindakan istrinya itu. "Ya Tuhan Jongie. Kau bisa menunggu kita berhenti untuk menciumku. Kau membahayakan nyawa kita semua." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar mendapat teguran atas kenakalan yang ia buat. Mau tak mau memaksa Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Suara tawa anak-anak mengikuti kesenangan ibu mereka. Mereka tidak perlu tahu apapun itu yang membuat ibu mereka tertawa, hanya perlu sebuah senyuman dan hal itu cukup membuat mereka bertiga juga ikut tertawa keras.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mobil berhenti tepat di bawah lampu merah. Yunho menatap istrinya yang tersenyum lebar dengan musang terbelalak lebar.

Kemungkinan besar istrinya itu tidak sadar telah mengatakan kata itu, tapi Yunho sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Jaejoong mengatakan mencintainya, sebelum istrinya itu sibuk dengan pertanyaan anak-anak yang hanya berupa dengingan di telinga Yunho

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. Seperti biasa.  
Alur makin ngawur.  
Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu lama. Akhirnya update juga.

-goyang bebek bareng gajah(?)-

Adakah yang masih menanti ff ini?  
Tidak?  
-gelundungan karena badai-

Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu, di usahakan akan kembali up seperti biasa, karena 1 ff lain sudah end.


	13. Chapter 12

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT** **WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH  
-YJsKim-

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jaejoong bangun melewati jam biasanya ia bangun tidur. Perjalanan kemarin malam membuat keluarga kecil Jung kelelahan ketika mereka sampai di rumah pada jam tengah malam sudah lama berlalu.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho merasa beruntung karena Mrs. Jung, wanita yang di takuti istrinya -menurut versi Yunho sendiri- cukup bijak untuk tidak turun menyambut kepulangan mereka. Meskipun kenyataan tersebut sedikit mengejutkan bagi Yunho mengingat ibunya begitu memanjakan serta menyayangi Triplets sampai pada tingkat berlebih.

Di lain pihak hal itu memberi Jaejoong sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum memperkenalkan diri dengan ibu dari suaminya itu.

Semalam Yunho tertawa geli ketika mendengar istrinya mencemaskan penampilan serta pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan besok pagi pagi. "Sungguh, kau terlihat lucu _sayang_. Dulu ketika kita menikah pernahkah kah kau memikirkan penampilan dan sebagainya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu." Lalu Jaejoong menambahkan. "Setidaknya itu dulu." Hal yang membuat Yunho berbunga bunga sepanjang sisa malam mereka.

Dan sekarang. Jaejoong harus menghadapi ibu mertuanya seorang diri, ia tidak menemukan Yunho di mana-mana, dengan langkah berat serta takut ia turun ke lantai dasar seorang diri, berharap ruang makan masihlah kosong pada jam seperti ini, yang pada kenyataannya sangatlah mustahil ketika kau bangun pukul tujuh tiga puluh menit.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut melihat ruang makan itu kosong, meski terlihat jelas beberapa alat makan sudah berada di atas meja yang menandakan pelayan sudah mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Suara perbincangan terdengar dari arah dapur, yang melibatkan suaminya dan suara seorang wanita lain yang Jaejoong duga adalah ibu mertuanya. Dan benar saja, Jaejoong menemukan suaminya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan dasi terikat di lehernya. Juga, wanita cantik dengan apron terpasang di tubuh mungil wanita itu.

Melihat tubuh suaminya yang begitu besar, Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendapati ibu mertuanya sangatlah mungil. Tidak lebih tinggi serta gemuk darinya. Justru wanita itu memiliki perpaduan yang sangat pas, membuat dirinya iri karena merasa berat badannya bertambah akhir akhir ini. Tentunya, ia semakin gemuk, bukan.

"Selamat pagi _sayangku_." Yunho lah yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong pertama kali, wanita itu bersiri di ambang pintu dan melamun. "Aku pikir kau kelelahan, setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam." ujar Pria itu jahil sambil mengedipkan mata kearah Jaejoong sampai membuat wajah wanita itu merona.

Semalam tidak terjadi apa apa, mereka kelelahan dan tidur setelahnya. Apa yang pria itu katakan sungguh tidak masuk akal. Terlebih di hadapan para pelayan serta ibu mertuanya yang menanggapi itu dengan keterkejutan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin malu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa wanita yang berdiri di sisi suaminya itu setelahnya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam. Sial, akibat ulah suaminya ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan mertuanya itu dan sopan santun. "Selamat pagi... "

"Umma." Yunho menyelesaikan perkataan istrinya. "Kenalkan, dia istriku, Kim Jaejoong."

Song Hye Kyo wanita yang sangat cantik, di usia wanita itu yang sudah melewati kepala lima, wanita itu masih memiliki aura kecantikan yang di milikki wanita muda lain.

Tatapan penuh selidik serta pandangan merendahkan yang Jaejoong bayangkan akan ada ketika kali pertama wanita itu menatapnya tidak ada. Song Hye Kyo tersenyum ramah kepadanya yang membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Betapa buruk dirinya karena berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang ibu suaminya itu.

"Bawa anak-anak turun, sarapan sebentar lagi siap." Wanita itu kembali berbalik ke dapur. Di mana pelayan serta koki yang hanya berdiri di sana mengamati majikan mereka menyiapkan sendiri sarapan, seakan akan sudah terbiasa melakukan kegiatan tak wajar seperti ini bagi wanita kaya, artis besar seperti Song Hye Kyo.

"Umma, biarkan aku membantu." Jaejoong sudah akan menyusul andai suaminya tidak menghalangi jalannya, atau lebih tepatnya menangkap pinggang istrinya untuk menghentikan wanita itu melangkah masuk lebih jauh.

"Umma sudah biasa menyiapkan sarapan kami ketika dia berada di rumah. Sudah berlaku sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, kau harus terbiasa dengan ini. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum Umma kembali terbang ke negara entah berantah." Memutar tubuh istirnya, Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di kursi. "Duduklah, atau kau bisa menata meja makan selama aku membangunkan anak-anak. Tapi jangan sekalipun masuk ke dapur jika kau ingin mertuamu menyukaimu."

"Tapi Yun," Saat Jaejoong berputar hendak memprotes, suaminya itu sudah melangkah melewati tangga, ya Tuhan. Menantu macam apa dia yang bangun kesiangan dan membiarkan ibu mertuanya menyajikan sarapan untuk mereka, suami dan anak-anaknya.

Jaejoong tidak biasa di layani, terlebih oleh mertuanya sendiri. Bibi Eun Hye akan mengomel panjang lebar seandainya wanita itu tahu Jaejoong membiarkan mertuanya melayani keluarganya. Bibinya akan memarahinya karena tidak tahu tata krama dan banyak lagi. Untuk meyibukan diri serta membunuh waktu ia menyiapkan meja makan yang sesungguhnya sudah di siapkan oleh pelayan.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman tingggal di rumah ini?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Mrs. Jung, segera ia mengambil alih nampan besar yang sudah penuh dengan irisan _sandwich_ berbentuk segitiga itu dari tangan mertuanya. "Apa?" ujar Jaejoong bingung.

Mrs. Jung hanya tertawa renyah, tawa yang tidak Jaejoong bayangkan akan ia dengar di hari pertama bertemu mertuanya. Ia pikir akan berhadapan dengan wanita aroga serta pemilih juga judes, seperti yang ada di televisi, bukankah wanita dengan garis keturunan serta kekayaan seperti Mrs. Jung biasanya seperti itu, terlebih wanita itu adalah artis senior yang sudah membintangi puluhan drama bahkan layar lebar sejak wanita itu muda.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu Jaejoong, aku tidak mengigit." Komentar itu membuat Jaejoong meringis.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf, oh siapa ini." Mrs. Jung mengalihkan tatapannya ke ambang pintu. Di mana ketiga cucunya muncul dengan wajah yang masih kusut. "Cucu-cucu Nenek yang tampan." Wanita itu melupakan Jaejoong sepenuhnya, berjalan menyambut ketiga bocah itu dengan lengan terbuka lebar. "Adakah yang merindukan Nenek di sini?"

Manse lah yang berteriak untuk pertama kali. Kedua saudaranya yang lain ikut berhampur menyambut pelukan nenek mereka dengan sama antusiasnya seperti yang lain. Berteriak keras berharap suara mereka terdengar di antara teriakan saudara mereka yang lain.

Baik Daehan maupun Minguk, Manse begitu sangat bersemangat menyambut nenek mereka, berceloteh panjang lebar bahkan kerika mereka sarapan pun tidak pernah lelah mengoceh tentang banyak hal.

Jaejoong hanya diam membisu di tempat duduknya, baik Yunho maupun mertuanya tidak lagi mengindahkan dirinya, hanya sesekali menimpali atau melibatkan Jaejoong dalam percakapan. Yunho juga tidak menatap kearahnya saat Jaejoong mengambilkan kopi untuk pria itu.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tidak suka di abaikan, dan mereka semua mengabaikan dirinya seakan Jaejoong tidak ada di sana.

Tangan hangat Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong di bawah meja, pria itu tidak menatapnya, terlalu larut mendengarkan cerita ibunya namun genggaman tangan pria itu cukup memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa pria itu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum dan hatinya menghangat.

Pria itu berbalik dan bertanya. "Kau mau tambah?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari istrinya, pria itu mengambil potongan _sandwich_ dan memberikan potongan itu kepada istrinya. kali ini pria itu menatap langsung ke arah mata Jaejoong, "Bagaimana jika kita pergi nonton film layar lebar terbaru yang umma bintangi, hanya kita berdua." Pria itu mengedipkan mata sebelum kembali mendengarkan cerita ibu dan anak-anak. Lagi-lagi tidak menunggu jawaban persetujuan istrinya.

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong tidak bisa ia tahan mendengar ajakan pria itu, ya Tuhan, apakah suaminya ini mengajaknya berkencan, hanya berdua?

Ia tidak menduga Yunho memiliki sisi romantis yang tersembunyi di antara sikap dingin pria itu. Jaejoong juga tidak menduga dirinya akan merasa sebahagia ini mendapat ajakan kencan pertama mereka. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti.

Usai sarapan, karena sepertinya ia tidak memiliki kegiatan, setelah Mrs. Jung mengatakan akan membantu anak-anak ganti pakaian sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia membantu pelayan membereskan meja makan, meskipun pelayan sudah melarang untuk membantu, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain." jawabnya.

" _Sayang_ , aku akan pulang lebih awal untuk menjemputmu, jam tujuh, makanlah sedikit setelahnya kita akan makan malam berdua." Tanpa rasa malu pria itu mencium kening istrinya di hadapan anak anak juga ibu pria itu. Lagi.

Astaga, Jaejoong merasa sangat malu karenanya, sejak kapan suaminya itu berubah jadi sangat manis seperti ini.

Suara protes anak-anak membuat Yunho tersenyum. Mereka begitu bersemangat mengatakan ingin ikut yang di halangi Mrs. Jung dengan kata. "Nenek akan masak sesuatu yang spesial malam ini." kata itu berhasil membuat ketiga bocah itu berpikir keras untuk memilih ikut pihak yang mana.

"Nenek juga akan membeli eskrim ter enak untuk kalian." Dan berhasil merebut perhatian mereka semua. Memberi kedua orang tua mereka waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain tanpa gangguan anak-anak. Song Hye Kyo berharap demikian.

"Daehan ingin di mandikan Mommy." Putra pertama Yunho berkata, melepaskan diri dari tangan neneknya untuk mendekati Jaejoong. "Mommy tidak lupa, kan? Mom harus membantu kami mandi dan berpakaian?"

"Daehan na, Nenek akan memandikan kita." Manse menyahut.

"Benar! Bukankah sebelumnya nenek selalu melakukannya ketika Menek pulang." Mrs. Jung menyahut.

"Tapi Minguk ingin di mandikan Mommy, kami sudah memiliki Mommy, Nenek tidak usah membantu kami mandi."

Mendengar kata Minguk Jaejoong menatap ibu mertuanya cemas, wanita itu tidak marah atas ucapan anak kecil, bukan. Astaga, Jaejoong tidak suka jika di sebut perebut perhatian anak-anak oleh mertuanya sendiri.

"Nenek menunggu kalian anak-anak." Yunho menyahut. Merasa mengetahui apa yang Jaejoong cemaskan mendengar ucapan anak-anak terhadap ibunya. "Bukankah... "

"Daehan ingin Mommy." Putra pertama Yunho itu merajuk.

Ya Tuhan, sungguh menggelikan ketika selama ini Daehan tidak pernah merajuk sekalipun sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kau telah berhasil merebut hati mereka." ujar Mr. Jung kering. "Baiklah, Nenek tidak akan mengganggu kalian, mandilah bersama ibu kalian, tapi nenek berkeras akan mengantar kalian berangkat sekolah." Ketika putra kedua Yunho akan berkata Mrs. Jung berkata lebih keras. "Atau kalian tidak akan melihat ibu kalian lagi."

"Baiklah." Tiga suara menyahut serempak, "Sungguh menggelikan." imbuh Mrs. Jung. Wanita itu tertawa sebelum menyerahkan anak-anak kepada Jaejoong.

Merasakan perasaan yang di rasakan Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung berkata. "Tiak apa-apa, sekarang kau Ibu mereka, itu memang kewajibanmu."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sesama anggota keluarga tidak boleh mengatakan maaf ketika hanya masalah kecil. pergilah." Dan Jaejoong menyukai ibu mertuanya ini. Putusnya.

.

。。* 。。

.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Istrimu."

"Apa kelihatan sangat jelas?"

"Demi Tuhan, kau bahkan tidak mengindahkan ku selama sarapan tadi."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, selalu." Yunho meralat. Pria itu duduk tegak di sofa ruang tamu menunggu anak-anak sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kebiasaan yang akan ia lakukan. Yunho akan menunggu anak-anak pergi bersama Jaejoong, barulah ia akan berangkat kerja, meskipun mobil serta arah mereka berbeda.

"Aku tidak bodoh, nak," Mrs. Jung membalik majalah yang wanita itu baca dengan sikap santainya. "kau memang menatapku, tapi mata hatimu selalu berpaling ke sisi dimana istrimu duduk. Apakah istrimu tahu?"

Dengan wajah polos Yunho bertanya. Ia kembali rileks dan bersandar. "Apa?"

"Kau mencintainya, bodoh. Apa lagi."

Yunho meringis mendapat tepukan di jidat, cukup keras untuk membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya barusan. "Haruskah?"

"Tidak jika kau tidak takut kehilangan dirinya."

"Ayolah Umma, kemana Jaejoong akan pergi?"

"Ke dalam pelukan pria lain yang mencintainya."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." pria itu mmeberengut marah.

"Oh, siapapun yang mencintainya, nak, akan dengan senang hati melakukannya setelah tahu bahwa kau tidak mencintainya, karena kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu kepada istrimu. Kau lupa bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?"

"Jangan katakan kau memata mataiku?"

"Aku tidak perlu melalukannya, reporter melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan sangat baik bahkan aku tahu siapa kekasih istrimu sebelum menikah denganmu dulu, jangan memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu, Jaejoong gadis cantik, tidak heran jika dia memiliki kekasih sebelum kau menyeret gadis malang itu ke altar. Dan setahuku pemuda itu masih menyukai istrimu sampai saat ini."

Yunho tidak sadar wajahnya berubah hanya karena mendengar istrinya memiliki kekasih di masa lalu. Ia mencoba acuh tak acuh saat menjawab. "Jangan mengada ada." ujarnya, meskipun ia sendiri paham siapa yang di maksud oleh ibunya.

"Perlukah aku membawa majalah ke hadapanmu, jangan terlalu menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan, sekali kali baca majalah gosip ataupun berita, maka kau akan tahu, nak. Kau bukanlah pria yang tidak di kenal, Ibumu artis, kau sendiri directure dan Ayahmu, mantan dokter jika kau lupa."

"Dokter yang mengabaikan putrinya sendiri sampai dia meninggal."

Kehenigan selanjutnya menyadarkan Yunho bahwa ia telah mengungkit kata terlarang yang tidak boleh ia bahas di rumah mereka sejak dua puluh tahun lalu. "Aku minta maaf Umma. aku tidak bermaksud mungungkit masalah itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu secepatnya, itulah saranku." Suara Ibu memang terdengar datar, akan tetapi wajah wanita itu tidak bisa membohongi Yunho bahwa ibunya sedih memikirkan calon adik perempuannya yang bahkan belum lahir kedunia.

Wanita itu menambahkan. "Kerja bagus, kencan memang bisa mengawali hubungan kalian yang belum cukup indah."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku!"

"Kami tidak berkencan. Itu hanya nonton dan makan malam biasa."

"Bodoh, apa namanya jika kalian berdua keluar bersama untuk makan malam, nonton dan jika beruntung, kau akan mendapat bonus tambahan dengan berciuman di bawah bintang-bintang."

Yunho memutar bola mata jenggah. Ibunya itu sudah kembalibmasuk ke dunia drama yang hanya indah di dalam layar kaca. "Umma. Ayolah."

"Ya Tuhan, berapa umurmu? Masih saja merona seperti anak muda umur delapan belas tahun."

"Kau lupa, aku tidak mengenal banyak gadis sebelumnya, dan aku menikah tanpa adanya pendekatan atau kencan dengan istriku terdahulu."

"Oh tentu saja aku ingat, aku ingin membunuh Ayahmu karena melakukan perjodohan itu, sial, kita kembali membahas hal terlarang. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja bisa membuatku sakit hati."

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya?"

"Apakah dia pernah minta maaf?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Suara celotehan anak-anak menghentikan perdebatan singkat mereka. Jaejoomg berdiri di bawah tangga dengan tiga bocah nakal mereka yang sudah memakai seragam rapi.

Wajah khawatir Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho bahwa istrinya mendengar sebagian kata yang mereka rundingkan. "Tidak apa-apa." ia menenangkan. "Kami biasa seperti ini, kau akan terbiasa nantinya."

Wajah cerah Mrs. Jung senior telah kembali, wanita itu berdiri untuk meraih tas sebelum menarik anak-anak keluar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi hari ini?"

"Aku lelah. Mungkin hanya akan beristirahat di rumah." ujar Jaejoong lemah.

Jemari Yunho mengusap hidung bangir Jaejoong. Menunduk untuk mencium bibir menggoda istrinya itu. Jaejoong menutup mata, menikmati ciuman lembut suaminya dan membalas ciuman itu sama bersemangat sebelum mendorong dada bidang Yunho. "Pergilah. Aku akan siap sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Jangan terlambat."

Mulut Yunho terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pria itu urungkan. "Baiklah." Ia memeluk istrinya. "Berikan aku kekuatan untuk melalui hari ini."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya. "Aku menunggumu untuk kencan pertama kita."

"Astaga. Kau membuatku tidak sabar." Buru-buru pria itu melepas istrinya "Aku akan pulang lebih cepat." Mendaratkan ciuman di kening, Yunho berbalik dengan langkah lebar keluar dari mansion.

Kehangatan menjalari seluruh indra dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ia berharap ini akan menjadi awal kebahagiaan mereka menuju masa depan. Ia sadar jalan menuju masa depan masihlah sangat panjang, bolehkah ia berharap pernikahan ini akan berhasil.

Tentu saja! Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia akan membuat Yunho jatuh cinta kepadanya. Untuk melakukan itu, ia harus melakukan sedikit perubahan pada penampilan. Heechul selalu mengatakan dirinya tomboy, ia mengakui itu benar.

Celana lebih menarik ketimbang dress maupun rok mini. Membayangkan kedua hal itu Jaejoong menggerang dalam hati. Oh, persetan. Jika ia berniat membuat Yunho mencintai dirinya. Maka pria itu harus mencintai Jaejoong apa adanya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan.  
Cerita makin ngawur.

No. edit ulang. malas. #plak

\- pizzz -

Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang masih setia dan masih bersedia memberikan ripiu ketika FF ini hampir terabaikan.  
Janji tidak akan lagi.

Selamat datang reader baru, silahkan panggil sherry dengan panggilan apa saja, selain thor atau author, sherry gak suka, sumpah. wkwkwk

Maaf gak bisa balas chap satu satu, karena saya kurang aktif di ffn, lebih fokus ke wattpad, di sana juga ada ff baru lo,,, silahkan bagi yang ingin berkunjung.

Wattpad id.

suliskim aka Sherry Kim.

-BOW-


	14. Chapter 13

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

.

Langit malam ini tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda akan turun hujan, tidak juga di penuhi bintang di hamparan luas di atas sana yang memaksa Yunho mengubah acara kencan pertama mereka malam ini. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan istri cantiknya.

Sengaja, Yunho menyuruh sopir membawa mobil mereka kembali tanpa mereka pulang bersama hanya untuk mendapat privasi antara ia dan istrinya di tengah hiruk piruk kota. Tanpa adanya mobil, semua terasa lebih baik dengam keduanya berjalan menusuri jalan setapak taman yang masih ramai.

Bukan ia tidak memiliki alasan mengapa Yunho lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan istrinya lebih lama agar dapat mengenal Jaejoong, mempelajari bagaimana kehidupan yang di jalani istrinya sebelum dan setelah istrinya menikah dengannya.

Ia berharap, Jaejoong bahagia hidup bersama dengannya dan adapun istrinya tidak bahagia, ia ingin Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaan apapun yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Ia berharap mampu membuat wanita itu bahagia dan mendorong Jaejoong berpikir secara terbuka tentang pernikahan ini lebih jauh agar mereka bisa mencari jalan terbaik untuk terus melangkah maju menuju kebahagiaan lain yang akan mereka raih nantinya. Untuk dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Malam ini malam yang menyenangkan untuk mereka berkencan. Hembusan lembut angin malam serta cuaca yang bersahabat memberi Yunho ide baru untuk menghabiskan malam usai nonton. Tafinya ia ingin segera membawa istrinya ke restoran mahal, tapi, mengingat istrinya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berlebih, Yunho mengubah pikiran.

Ia tidak ingin segera pulang, tentu saja! Tidak ketika dimana istrinya bukan hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang melainkan juga milik tiga beruang kecil mereka, ketiga putra mereka.

Ya, putra mereka, tidak hanya sekali Jaejoong mengutarakan bahwa kembar tiga adalah putra mereka, Jaejoong terlalu sering mengucapkan kata itu sampai istrinya itu tidak menyadari hal tersebut yang tak hanya membuat Yunho terharu namun juga bangga karenanya.

Saat ini, Yunho hanya ingin memiliki Jaejoong untuk diri sendiri, biarlah ia di katakan egois. Toh, kenyataanya memang demikian. "Terimakasih sudah membawaku keluar." Yunho menoleh untuk menatap wajah istrinya, Jaejoong begitu menawan malam ini meski wajah istrinya itu tanpa riasan. "Sudah sangat lama aku tidak pergi nonton film, dulu sekali pernah dan setelah masuk kuliah aku hampir tidak memiliki waktu karena kesibukan." Hanya dengan seulas senyum yang Jaejoong berikan, Yunho merasa begitu bangga pada diri sendiri dengan ide kencan mereka malam ini.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya." Mata musang Yunho mengamati penampilan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa di bilang spesial, wanita muda itu hanya mengenakan celana di atas lutut, serta kaos kebesaran yang terlalu besar di kenakan Jaejoong yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Tidak juga mungil untuk ukuran wanita muda seperti Jaejoong, hanya saja istrinya itu tidak lebih tinggi dari darinya yang membuat Yunho memberi julukan mungil untuk istri cantiknya.

Rambut pendek istrinya di ikat di atas kepala menggunakan ikat rambut, dengan sejuntai poni menutupi kening Jaejoong yang membuat tangan Yunho gatal untuk menyibakkan poni itu dari alis indah istrinya, kaca mata baca baca itu membuat wajah istrinya lebih terlihat mungil, Yunho sendiri terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya sore tadi.

"Kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" ujarnya seketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

"Kau keberatan?" jawab istrinya asal ketika Yunho bertanya apakah istrinya benar-benar akan keluar dengan pakaian santai yang lebih cocok di kenakan di dalam rumah bukannya untuk acarabkencan mereka.

Demi Tuhan. Jika Yunho menunggu jam kencan pertama mereka seharian penuh dan gatal untuk segera meninggalkan bangku kebesaranya di kantor hanya untuk menemui istrinya, apakah Jaejoong tidak? Sial. Memikirkan Jaejoong tidak menanti kencan pertama mereka membuat Yunho sakit hati.

Tanpa sadar Yunho memberenggut. Bukan karena pakaian apayang di kenakan tapi tentang jawab Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong memakai syal tipis yang di gunakan wanita itu untuk menutupi bahunya yang sering kali terbuka mengingat kaos kebesaran istrinya sering kali melorot sebelah, sungguh, itu godaan lain bagi yunho untuk menyeret istirnya masuk ke kamar dan menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan lain selain membawa istirnya keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan malam dan nonton. Pastinya ia lebih menyukai kegiatan kamar yang akan mereka lakukan jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk memenangkan hati Jaejoong, bukan hanya tubuhnya.

Yunho menggeleng dan kembali fokus kepertanyaan istrinya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, hanya saja manis, kau terlihat seperti gadis berusia delapan belas tahun dan aku," Yunho menyusuri pakaian resmi yang ia kenakan sepulang kerja sore itu. "Seperti Paman mesum yang mengencani anak-anak di bawah umur." ujarnya kesal.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat wajah di tekuk suaminya. "Kenyataannya suamiku sayang," Goda Jaejoong. "Kau jauh lebih tua dariku sebelas tahun, dua belas kalau aku tidak salah menghitung." ralatnya.

"Tolong buang kata _tua_ dari ucapanmu itu manis, aku boleh terlihat tua namun jiawaku masih cukup muda." Hal itulah yang membuat Yunho berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, tentu saja utuk membuat mereka terlihat serasi, menunjukkan kepada istrinya bahwa ia juga bisa berpakaian ala remaja nakal dengan celana sobek di bagian lutut serta kaos tanpa lengan di padu kemeja merah kotak yang ia ikat asal di pinggang.

Bukanya membuat istrinya itu senang, Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong cemberut sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju bioskop. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa wajah istrinya cemberut. Dan jawaban yang di ucapkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau terlihat tampan dan jauh lebih muda dengan pakaian yang entah kau curi dari mana." tuduh Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya. gemas. Jaejoong tidak tahu kehidupan apa yang Yunho jalani di masalalu, masa muda tetaplah masa muda meski ia berubah drastis sejak tau dirinya akan memimpin perusahaan besar dari pihak kakek Jung.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"  
Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Yunho kepada istrinya sekali lagi dari kecemburuan istrinya beberapa jam lalu.

"Apapun yang ingin kau makan." jawab Yunho santai.

Langkah keduanya seirama, menyusuri jalan beraspal di tengah taman yang biasanya sering di gunakan sebagian orang untuk bersepeda. Tak terkecuali malam ini. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang pedas."

"Kau suka pedas?"

"Ya." Jaejoong mengakui dengan malu. Yang hanya membuat Yunho gemas untuk tidak mencium kening istrinya. "Kita jalan saja, jika kau melihat sesuatu yang ingin kau makan, kau hanya perlu menghentikanku dan aku akan dengan patuh mengikutimu seperti pengawal."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau mematuhiku?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Yunho menjawab. Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar jawaban suaminya karena ia memang penasaran, apa yang membuat suaminya itu berubah menjadi sangat perhatian akhir akhir ini. Bolehkan ia berharap mengingat bagaimana sikap dingin sok berkuasa suaminya ketika mereka pertama kali berjumpa.

"Karena kau istriku. Dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, terlepas aku menyeretku ke altar untuk ku nikahi aku mulai menyayangimu." Dan mencintaimu. Yunho akan menyimpan kata itu untuk Jaejoong nanti. Di wakti dan tempat yang tepat.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, Yunho mengatakan kata itu dengan nada serius yang membuatnya bercaya bahwa pria itu memang mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Oh Tuhan, ia merasa sangat senang. Yunho menyayanginya, itu adalah awal yang baik menuju cinta.

Memberanikan diri. Jaejoong melangkah maju, menarik kaos suaminya dan menjijit lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho lalu mundur. "Aku tahu." Senyuman manis ia lemparkan kearah suaminya. Keduanya kembali berjalan meriringan, Yunho mengenggam tangan istrinya lebih erat, enggan untuk melepaskan istrinya itu meski hanya untuk sejenak. Jaejoong sendiri tidak keberatan, malah ia menyukai sentuhan Yunho sepanjang malam ini, pria itu begitu perhatian sampai Jaejoong terharu di buatnya. Dan tentang jawaban Yunho barusan, ia akan menganggap awal yang bagus baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa suaminya menginginkan mereka bahagia. Meskipun Yunho belum mengatakan pria itu mencintainya. Tapi Jaejoong yakin, Yunho akan mengatakannya segera.

"Sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukai peran yang Umma mainkan."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat film drama atau iklan Umma sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyukai film ataupun yang lainnya yang di sukai Umma, hanya saja dia nyaman di dunianya, dan aku hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat suram. Suasana yang sebelumnya nyaman terasa tidak menyenangkan. "Kau tidak menyukai peran Umma di film yang baru saja kita tonton?"

Wanita muda itu tersenyum untuk membuat suaminya merasa nyaman. "Atau kau tidak suka bagian ciuman itu?" Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah cemberut suaminya. "Ayolah itu hanya acting."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak suka Umma di sentuh orang lain, meski aku lebih tidak suka jika Appa yang mencium Umma."

"Kenapa?"

Bibir hati Yunho yang menggoda terbuka, sebelum kembali tertutup dan melangkah lebih tegas. Memaksa Jaejoong berjalan cepat di sisinya. Suaminya tadi berniat mengatakan sesuatu, dan ia cukup penasaran untuk mengabaikan hal itu. "Apakah itu ada hubunganya dengan kalian yang mengucilkan Papa?"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya, bahkan aku pernah menuntut penjelasan darimu jika kau lupa."

"kau benar." Yunho membenarkan, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merahasiakan masalah itu dari istrinya lagi. "Semua berawal ketika adikku, atau tepatnya adik yang belum sempat di lahirkan ke dunia meninggal."

Suara terkesiap Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk menatap istrinya. "Aku minta maaf, jika kau tidak bersedia mengatakan masalah itu, tidak apa." Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kau harus tahu mungil, kau adalah istriku, aku tidak ingin merahasiakan apapun darimu, jika kita ingin membangun rumah tangga ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka kita harus memulainya dari kejujuran."

Entah ia harus mengatakan apa, Jaejoong merasa sangat terharu dengan kata kata suaminya. "Oh Yunho, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Jaejoong tidak mundur atau kaget mendengar nada suara santai suaminya, jika mereka harus jujur, maka ia sudah jujur dengan perasaanya sendiri, dan ia lega telah mengatakan perasaanya itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Helaan napas Yunho terdengar kasar. "Appa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang di agung agungkan olehnya, demi kedudukan lebih tinggi dia meninggalkan Umma di bawah perawatan suster," Yunho terdiam sejenak, pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangan istrinya untuk berjalan ke arah bangku di sisi taman. "Ibuku mengalami pendarahan, beliau terjatuh dari tangga sore sebelumnya, pelayan telah menguhubungi Ayahku dan mengatakan dengan santai untuk membawa Ibuku ke rumah sakit. Ayah menunggu Umma disana. Setelah memastika Umma di aaasi dengan baik. Ayahku hanya menemui Ibuku sesekali di antara kesibukan pemilihan pemimpin baru di rumah sakit sialan itu."

"Apa pekerjaan Ayahmu sebelumya?"

"Dokter, dan dia menginginkan kedudukan tertinggi di rumah sakit itu sampai mengabaikan Ibuku yang sedang sekarat ketika pemilihat itu di lakukan. Adikku meninggl sebelum di lahirkan, Ibuku mengalami pendarahan hebat dan nyaris tak terselamatkan."

"Aku turut menyesal, Yun."

Bibir hati Yunho terangkat menatap wajah khaaatir istrinya. "Bukan kesalahanmu, mungil. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal kami pada saat iu."

"Dan di mana kau waktu itu?"

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendengar pertanyaan istirnya, sebelumnya, Jaejoong mengira suaminya tidak akan menjawab namun Yunho berkata. "Aku juga ikut andil dalam masalaj itu, seharusnya aku tidak pergi karena pertengkaran dengan Ayahku pada hari sebelumnya, dia berniat mengirimku ke London usai lulus sekolah, belajar di jurusan yang ia pilihkan tanpa mempertimbangan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Dan apa pilihanmu?"

"Setelah adikku meninggal, Kakek dari pihak ibuku melarang ayahku ikut campur dalam pendidikanku bahkan kehidupan Ibuku. Kakek Kim menginginkan Ibu dan Ayah bercerai, namun Ibuku menolak ' _tidak_ ' hanya itu yang Ibuku katakan tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas kenapa dia menolah bercerai dengan Ayah."

"Apakah mereka menikah karena saling mencintai."

"Ya." Senyum getir itu membuat Jaejoong gatal untuk menyentuhkan bibir Jajoong disana. Menghapus kegetiran apapun yang di rasakam suaminya.

"Kakek Jung menjanjikan kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan untuk aku kelola karena Ibu menolak perceraian itu, dan aku menyetujui pilihan Kakek karena aku ingin mandiri dan menghidupi Ibuku meski kenyataannya Umma tidak membutuhkan batuanku untuk bisa mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya."

"Tapi tidak dengan perhatian Ayahmu."

Yunho terkejut dengan pemikiran istrinya. Ibunya? Demi Tuhan. "Umma membenci Appa."

"Tapi tidak berniat untuk bercerai denganya." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Pekerjaan menjadi dokter sering kali menjauhkan Ayahmu dari Umma. Benar bukan?" Keterdiaman Yunho menjelaskan kenyataan itu. "Ayahmu memiliki mimpi sendiri. Kalian termasuk di dalamnya. Hanya saja ayahmu memilih jalan yang salah untuk membuat kalian bahagia."

Dengusan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Kakek Jung memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang harus di pimpin. Taman hiburan yang perlu di tinjau dan belum lagi yang lainnya, kami akan berkecukupan tanpa adanya pekerjaan Appa yang mencuri semua waktunya untuk pasien."

"Aku yakin Ayahmu memiliki alasan sendiri untuk itu."

"Kau membelanya?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencoba berpikir jika aku berada di posisinya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan orang lain, impiannya sendiri dan tidak bsrgantung dengan kekayaan keluarga." Wajah tidak setuju ari suaminya memaksa Jaejoong menambahkan. "Itu hanya pemikiranku, kau tidak boleh marah." Satu ciuman lain memaksa Yunho tersenyum, bahkan pria itu tertawa melihat rayuam istri cantiknya.

"Oh mungil. Aku tidak menyesal dan tak akan pernah menyesal menyeretmu ke pelaminan. Kau harus tahu itu." Yunho maju dan memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyereku ke altar. Lalu kenapa ayahmu tidak menjadi dokter lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, yang aku dengar dia mengundurkan diri satu tahun setelah ia di pilih menjad directure utama rumah sakit tersebut, kami tidak tahu alasanya dan tidak ingin tahu mengapa. Bahkam saat itubaku sudah berada di London."

Perut Jaejoong berbunyi cukup keras, mengingatkan keduanya akan makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, keduanya menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku sudah sangat lapar, bisakah kita makan sekarang,"

"Apapun untukmu cintaku." Doe Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar kata itu. Dan ini adalah nyata.

。。* 。。

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sini? Tidak biasanya kau tinggal di rumah cukup lama. Lebih dari dua minggu kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Jung Ji Hoon mengamati wanita yang ia nikahi tiga puluh empat tahun lalu itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Song Hye Kyo sendiri hanya melirik suaminya jengah, sudah sejak lama ia mengamati suaminya itu selalu muncul di tempat tempat yang tak terduga, misalnya, Jung Ji Hoon sudah berada di taman jika ia berniat olahraga di ruangan terbuka, atau berada di perpustakaan pada jam ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu luang untuk membaca atau sekedar duduk di perpustakaan. Bahkan Hye Kyo juga menemukan suaminya berada di dapur pada jam pagi buta ketika ia sendiri baru saja bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Baiklah, ia menoleransi kebetulan itu andai pria yang masih menjadi suaminya itu hanya muncul di beberapa tempat. Bukan di semua tempat Hye Kyo berada. Itu terlihat mencurigakan.

"Seingatku ini juga rumahku, dan sejak kapan kau ikut campur kapan aku akan pulang dan pergi. Sepuluh tahun Ji Hoon, selama itu pula kau tidak pernah bersikap baik kepadaku."

Jung Ji Hoon hanya mengedikan bahu sebagai jawaban,"Apa kau juga ingin nonton film yang kau mainkan sendiri. Seperti kencan Yunho dan istrinya akhir akhir ini?" sebelum istrinya menjawab, Mr. Jung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Dengan marah, Hye Kyo menaruh pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengiris roti lebih keras daribpada seharusnya sampai menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apakah Jaejoong sudah hamil?" Pertanyaan blak-blakan Mr. Jung benar-benar menguras kesabaran.

Dengan suara lebih keras, Hye Kyo berkata. "Bukankah kau dokter di sini, apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau menanyakan masalah itu padaku?"

"Kau satu satunya wanita di sini yang akan di beritahu Jongie andai wanita muda itu hamil. Putra kita sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong dan entah sudah berapa puluh kali mereka bercinta semenjak mereka menikah dua bulan lalu."

Tangan Hye Kyo gatal untuk tidak menimpuk suaminya itu dengan apapun yang dapat ia raih. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya itu hari ini.

Beruntung bukan pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan melayang kearah suaminya, melainkan sayur yang akan wanita itu gunakan untuk membuat salad.

Meskipum Ji Hoon menghindar, tetap saja pria itu masih terkena lemparan amarah istrinya. Ia menyukai amar istrinya meskipun untuk waktu yang cukup lama Hye Kyo mengabaikan apapun yang ia coba bahas, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dan itu karena ia bertanya suatu hal yang ia sendiri tahu bahwa menantu mereka belum hamil. Tapi siapa yang tahu, toh ia hanya menduga-duga.

"Jaga bicaramu Jung." Tawa tertahan pelayan di abaikan kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku kan _hanya_ bertanya. Kau tinggal menjawabnya, ya atau tidak."

"Tidak! Silahkan keluar dari dapurku."

"Ini bagian dari rumahku dan kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Baiklah. Aku yang pergi." Ji Hoon menahan lengan istrinya saat wanita itu hendak beranjak. Ia sendiri juga merasa terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Tapi semua itu bukan tanpa alasan, Jaejomg mwngatakam sesuatu yang membuat hati nutaninya terusik dan ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah perasaan mereka berdua benar-benar telah lama mati atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."  
Sebelum pria itu beranjak, Ji Hoon mendaratkan ciuman di kening istrinya. Ciuman pertama dalam waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir yang ia berikan dan istrinya terima.

"Aku akan ikut sarapan dengan kalian." Mr. Jung tidak berniat mendengarkan penolakan istrinya, atau amukan lain dari istrinya. Iapun bergegas keluar dari dapur dan melewatkan wajah tercenggang istrinya serta semburat merah muda setelahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong di pintu ruang makan. Wanita muda itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Selamat pagi Papa." sapa Jaejoong.

Mr. Jung perlu berdeham saat melihat suami Jaejoong yang tidak lain putranya sendiri berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dengan wajah memberenggut tidak suka.  
"Selamat pagi." Ia pun beranjak pergi.

-TBC-

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **SAY YOU LOVE ME**  
Harga. Rp. 95.000  
450 lebih halaman. Super tebal.

Berminat silahkan PM sherry.  
Via FB atau Via BBM atau Line dan wattpad.

Tutup po sampai tgl 15 bulan depan.  
Terimakasih.

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **SAY YOU LOVE ME**  
Harga. Rp. 95.000  
450 lebih halaman. Super tebal.

Berminat silahkan PM sherry.  
Via FB atau Via BBM atau Line dan wattpad.

Tutup po sampai tgl 15 bulan depan.  
Terimakasih.


	15. Chapter 14

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

Jung Daehan menatap khawatir adik bungsunya, Jung Manse yang berdiri di atas meja kecil perpustakaan. Minguk juga mendongak menatap Manse memanjat dengan gesit rak buku tinggi di sisi ruangan luas itu.

"Manse, Dad akan marah."

"Mommy pasti akan menghukum kita jika Mom tahu kau memanjat naik." Minguk menambahkan.

"Tidak. Manse hanya ingin mengambil buku untuk kita baca." ujar si bungsu sok tahu seperti biasanya.

"Kita bisa memanggil Mom untuk mengambilkan buku itu. Mom hanya pergi ke atas sebentar."

"Tapi aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri." Manse bersikeras.

Putra kedua Yunho yang sudah tak sabar segaligus menghawatirkan keselamatan adik mereka berlari keluar perpustakaan berniat memanggil ibu mereka. Kaki gembal bocah itu berlari cepat melewati lantai marmer menuju tangga. Minguk melupakan blog tangga yang terpasang dengan kunci terpasang erat, hal itu mencegah bocah itu naik ke lantai atas dan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

Sejenak, Minguk ragu. Bocah itu menatap ke atas tangga dan tidak menemukan ibunya disana lalu tatapannya kembali ke lorong menuju ruang perpustakaan di mana adik nakal mereka berada.

Dengan sabar, Minguk menunggu di dasar tangga untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai suara ibu mereka terdengar. "Kau menungguku Kukku?"

Minguk yang sudah duduk di lantai segera berdiri dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajah bulat bocah itu. Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi putra tirinya itu karena gemas. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Mom, Manse mengambil buku itu dan memanjat naik." Tepat detik itu juga terdengar suara benda pecah dari ruang perpustakaan. Jaejoong menatap Minguk sebelum sadar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh putra keduanya itu.

"Ya Tuhan." Jaejoong melesat dengan cepat di ikuti Minguk yang berlarian di belakang ibunya.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di pintu perpustakaan ia mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan kedua putranya. Daehan berdiri dengan wajah pucat melihat kearah kedatangan ibu mereka. "Manse." Jari mungil bocah itu menunjuk adik bungsu mereka yang sudah berdiri di sisi meja meja kecil di sisi ruangan.

Jaejoong mendesah lega melihat kedua hocah nakal itu baik-baik saja. "Apa yang kalian... " ucapan wanita muda itu terpotong ketika menyadari suara benda pecah dan dengan wajah ngeri menatap vas antik yang ia ketahui milik Kakek mereka sudah hancur berkeping-keping tidak jauh dari tempat Manse berdiri.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan Manse." Jaejoong tidak mengatakan kata itu dengan keras, namun cukup tajam sampai membuat kembar tiga memucat mendengar nada amarah dalam suara ibu mereka.

Tataoan nanar Jaejoong kembali kearah vas bunga yang hancur itu. Vas itu seharga ratusan juta, atau itulah yang Jaejoong tahu. Yunho pernah mengatakan vas itu benda antik yang ayahnya dapatkan dari lelang suatu di suatu negara, peninggalan bersejarah yang Jaejoong sendiri lupa dari mana.

Keterdiaman Jaejoong membuat tiga kembar mulai gelisah. Wajah Manse sudah merah karena menahan tangis, tak telak Minguk pun menangis di sisi Jaejoong. Bocah itu memeluk kaki ibu mereka lalu terdengar rengekan Manse. Bahkan Daehan juga ikut meneteskan air mata, bocah yang biasanya selalu tegar itu juga ikut menangis.

"Lihatlah apa yang kaliam perbuat anak-anak nakal. Tidak bisakah kaliam menunggu atau sekedar diam untuk beberapa saat Mom mengambil buku untuk kalian." Manse yang selalu berpura pura beranibd antara yang lain, juga sekaligus termanja menangis keras.

"Manse minta maaf."

"Aku mendengar benda jatuh, ya Tuhan anak-anak kalian baik-baik saja?" Mrs. Jung Senior terkesiap melihat ketiga cucunya menangis di sana. Lalu tatapan wanita itu jatuh kearah kekacauan yang di akibatkan salah cucu tersayangnya. "Siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini?" Song Hye Kyo sama sekali tidak meninggikan suaranya saat bertanya. Wanita itu menatap tajam kearah cucu mereka yang masih bungkam.

"Manse tidak berniat menjatuhkannya." Daehan lah yang berbicara. "Dia ingin mengambil buku, lalu Vas itu Jatuh." Vas itu berada di sisi kursi dan meja kecil yang Manse gunakan untuk memanjat rak buku dan entah mereka dapat dari mana.

Jaejoong akan meminta pelayan untuk memindahkan atau menjauhkan kursi itu dari dinding nanti, agar kejadian ini tak terulang lagi. Namun, untuk saat ini ia akan mengurus putra bungsunya itu terlebih dahulu. "Ikut dengan Mommy Manse." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Minguk dari kakinya sedikit kasar. Bocah itu sudah mulai menangis memanggil ibu mereka ketakutan.  
"Mom."

Manse sendiri semakin terisak saat Jaejoong menarik tangan bocah itu sedikit kasar. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman." ucapan Jaejoong membua tiga bocah kecil itu menangis keras di saat bersamaan. Namun tidak ada yang berniat menghalangi Jaejoong ataupun mengikutinya karena itu memang sudah perturan mereka. Bahkan Song Hye Kyo hanya bisa menatap kedua cucunya yang lain dengan gemas.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong dari perpustakaan, Mrs. Jung menghampiri kedua cucunya yang lain dan membaaa mereka ke sofa di ruangan itu. "Sudah, Mom tidak marah pada kalian. Mommy hanya tidak suka kalian membahayakan diri sendiri dengan sikap nakal kalian. Bagaimana jika yang jatuh bukan vas itu melainkan Manse. Kaki dan tangan kalian bisa saja patah dan Nenek beritahu kalian rasanya akan sangat sakit."

Wajah ngeri kedua cucunya membuat Hye Kyo melunak. "Minguk tidak nakal."

"Manse hanya ingin membaca buku." ucapan putra pertama Yunho itu membuat bibir Mrs. Jung terangkat. Bocah-bocah nakal itu belum bisa membaca sama sekali, ia tahu itu.

Dengan sabar wanita itu menjelaskan "Semua buku yang ada di ruangan ini bukan untuk kalian, buku kalian ada di lantai atas kamar kalian. Dan yang di sini milik kami orang dewasa." Mrs. Jung memeluk kedua cucunya dengan kata-kata penghibur yang menenangkan. "Kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak berbuat nakal atau membuat Ibu kalian cemas. Kami tidak ingin kalian terluka, kalian tahu iyu bukan?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Jadi. Kalian harus meminta maaf kepada Mommy dan berjanji untuk jadi anak yang baik."

"Minguk berjanji."

"Daehan janji."

Sebuah ide terlintas di benar Mrs. Jung, ide yang cukup menyenangkan untuk mengusik kehidupan salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka sekaligus mendapat permintaan maaf dari Jaejoong. "Kalian bisa memetik beberapa bunga atau menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di taman Kakek kalian untuk di berikan kepada Mommy kalian. Bunga sepertinya cocok untuk melambangkan permintaan maaf kalian. Tapi... " Ada jeda. "Harus kalian sendiri yang memetiknya. Bukan dari bantuan orang lain." Mrs. Jung menyerigai senang dengan idenya sendiri.

Dua wajah berlinang air mata cucunya mendongak menatap wajah nenek mereka penuh minat. "Kami akan memetiknya sekarang." Jung Minguk merosot turun dari sofa.

"Benarkah Mom tidak akan marah jika kami memberinya hadiah?" Daehan bertanya.

"Tentu. Mommy kalian akan sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah dari kalian." Daehan segera mengikuti saudaranya berlari keluar ruangan tanpa banyak kata lagi.

Di dalam perpustakaan, Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar membayangkan kunjungan kedua cucunya di taman kebanggaan Kakek mereka. Oh ia sudah tidak sabar melihat kejahilan serta kenakalan apa saja yang akan di lakukan kedua cucunya di sana. Menghancurkan taman Kakek mereka. Mungkin, ia berharap kedua cucunya itu membuat suaminya itu kuwalahan serta marah marah dengan kunjungan atau serangan dadakan ini.

Tidak ada salah jika ia mengintip bukan?  
Tidak! Tapi menyaksikan dan menikmati kejahilan cucunya menghancurkan taman kakek mereka sangat sayang untuk di abaikan.

。。* 。。

"Sayang." Yunho merajuk minta peerhatian. Ia juga mulai tidak senang melihat sikap judes istrinya yang sedikit kelewatan.

Sekembalinya ia dari kantor, Yunho sudah membayangkan ciuman serta pelukan Jaejoong yang biasanya ia dapatkan, tapi hari ini ia di sambut dengan wajah cemberut serta omelan istrinya yang mengatakan putranya sungguh kelewat nakal.

Bisa saja Yunho akan mencari tahu terlebih dahulu dengan bertanya kepada ibu atau pelayan di rumah, namun kali ini Yunho lebih suka mendengar penjelasan itu langsung dari istrinya. "Kenapa lagi, bukankah mereka sudah lebih baik semenjak kau mengawasinya."

Dada Yunho berbenturan dengan punggung Jaejoong saat istrinya itu berhenti mendadak. Wajah istrinya itu semakin merah saat berkata dengan suara yang membuat Yunho mundur selangkah.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan mereka sejenak. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk mengambil buku di kamar mereka. Tapi, Jung, mereka, anak-anak nakalmu memecahkan vas mahal Ayahmu yang ada di perpustakaan."

Dengan wajah terkejut Yunho berkata. "Maksudmu vas antik yang Abeoji beli seharga ratusan juta itu." Lalu pria itu tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

"Lucu?" geram Jaejoong. "Kau sama saja dengan putra nakalmu itu."

"Mereka juga putramu sayang." Nada bercanda dalam suara Yunho hanya menyulut amarah Jaejoong.

Wanita itu melangkah cepat menuju kamar dengan Yunho mengikuti mereka di belakang. "Aku tahu mereka sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku semenjak aku menikahimu. Tapi tetap saja, mereka membuatku marah dengan kenakalan mereka yang tidak ada habisnya."

"Mereka _kan_ anak-anak." Yunho mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena lagi-lagi sepertinya ia salah berkata. Istrinya itu sudah marah dan menghujaninya dengan omelan panjang lebar sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ketika Yunho melewati ambang pintu sampai sekarang pun Jaejoong masih mengomel pajang lebar. Tidakkah istrinya itu haus atau lelah, Yunho sendiri menghawatirkan istrinya karena amarah Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar mengerikan. "Baiklah, mereka salah, mereka nakal dan aku akan menghukum mereka." Ia meralat.

Kaki Jaejoong menghentak seperti anak kecil. Yunho tertegun melihat kelakuan ajaib istrinya untuk pertama kalinya ini. "Aku sudah menghukum Manse." seru Jaejoong.

"Hanya Manse?"

"Karena dia satu satunya putramu yang sering berbuat nakal. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Senyum lebar penuh pengertian dari wajah Yunho menghilang. Apa maksud dari ucapan istrinya itu dengan kata _tidak tahan lag._

Dengan suara yang rendah menenangkan Yunho berkata. "Aku tahu kau marah, _sayangku_ , kau lelah, aku juga tahu menghadapi tiga berandal kecil sangat menyita waktu dan kesabaranmu. Tapi mungil, kata yang kau ucapkan itu sudah mulai melewati batas."

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Kata yang di ucapkan suaminya itu tak sedikit pun mengurangi amarahnya. "Dimana yang kau sebut kelewatan batas? Aku marah karena lagi-lagi mereka susah di atur. Mereka menghancurkan vas kesangan Papa dan harganya ratusan juga." Ah, jadi ini masalahnya. Jaejoong menghaemwatirkan harga vas itu.

"Harga tidak jadi masalah bagi kami. Aku bisa mengganti kerugian yang putraku buat dengan harga tiga kali lipat bahkan lebih. Perlukan aku menulis cek itu dan memberikannya kepadamu atau kepada Abeoji yang selalu kau bela."

Yunho mulai marah, Jaejoong tahu. Namun amarahnya sendiri jauh lebih membakar ketika Yunho tidak menyadari apa yang ia khawatirkan. Bukan uang juga bukan kenakalan anak-anak ataupun kesabarannya sendiri. Melainkan tanggapan tentang ayah mertuanya.

Mungkin harga vas tersebut memang mahal. Menguras kantong karena ia sendiri tidak akan pernah sanggup membeli vas terkutuk itu sampai kapan pun. Akan tetapi jauh lebih buruk jika usaha Jaejoong untuk mendekatkan ayah mertua bersama keluarga Jung yang lain berantakan hanya karena vas kesayangan mertuanya hancur. Demi Tuhan, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah kecewa Jung Ji Hoon saat melihat vas kesayangan pria itu hancur lebur siang tadi.

Di tambah kenakalan anak-anak yang ia tahu di sengaja oleh ibu mertuanya membuat Jaejoong menggerang kesal. Song Hye Kyo seperti anak kecil dengan siasat balas dendam yang menggelikan, ia mengirim anak-anak nakal itu untuk merusak tanaman di kebun yang hanya membuat wajah ayah mertua Jaejoong semakin murka. Hanya saja, Jung Ji Hoon terlalu sadar untuk meluapkan kekesalan pria itu di hadapannya. Tapi tidak di hadapan Song Hye Kyo karena sore tadi ia mendengar samar-samar pertengkaran mereka di lantai atas.

Yunho tidak mengerti. Pria itu tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan pengorbanan yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk keluarga ini. Ia hanya ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang bahagia seperti keluarga lain yang bahkan tidak ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya sendiri sejak mereka meninggal. Apakah ia salah?

"Uang tidak selalu dapat menyelesaikan masalah." Jaejoong berkata lirih. Mata bulat Jaejoong sudah tergenang oleh air mata saat menambahkan. "Tapi mungkin bagimu iya. Sebagaimana kau membeliku untuk kau jadikam istrimu. Danbkau berhasil membeli seorang ibu untuk mereka. Juga istri."

Rahang Yunho berubah kaku, Jaejoong tidak berniat mengungkit hal itu lagi tapi ia tidak tahan dengan kata uang uang dan uang yang suaminya itu selalu ungkit. "Haruskan kita membahas itu lagi?"

"Tidak." bisik Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi. Toh kau tidak akan pernah paham dengan apa yang aku rasa atau khawatirkan tentang kekuarga ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberitahuku." Yunho juga berbisik. Pria itu maju selangkah.

"Kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kau memang bodoh." Jaejoong mundur lalu berbalik menjauh. Pintu kamar mandi terbanting cukup keras yang menandakan istrinya itu masih marah.

Astaga. Apalagi sekarang. Anak-anak nakalnya itu kembali membuat ibu mereka marah dan jika Jaejoong marah, berantakan sudah kehidupan Yunho yang sempurna akhir-akhir ini sampai istrinya itu memaafkan dirinya. "Kalian tidak akan lolos begitu saja." Yunho pun berderap menuju kamar anak-anak.

Kamar itu dalam keadaan rapi, sama sekali bukan kebiasaan anak-anak jika sedang berada di rumah. "Daehan, Mungik, Manse." Yunho memeriksa kamar dan tidak menemukan mereka di manapun.

Di lorong, ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang pelayan yang memberitahu Yunho bahwa triplet berada di rumah kaca bersama Kakek Jung. Hal itu mengejutkan Yunho mengingat anak-anak tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke rumah kaca sejak mereka menghancurkan sebagian besar bunga langka koleksi sang ayah. Jadi, apa yang membuat ayahnya mengijinkan Triplet masuk terlebih setelah ketiga putra nakalnya menghancurkan vas kesayangan Jung Ji Hoon.

Astaga. Mengingat akan hal itu mengingatkan Yunho akan kemarahan istrinya yang harus segera ia selesaikan atau tamatlah ia dan harus bersiap-siap untuk tidur di sofa nanti malam.

Pertanyaan Yunho terjawab ketika pria itu masuk kerumah kaca. Jeritan anak-anak yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan terganti dengan tawa yang menyambut kedatangan Yunho dari salah satu sisi belakang taman.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Jung Ji Hoon menyapa Yunho, sebelum di susul suara teriakan anak-anak yang menyadari kehadirannya disana. Tubuh ketiga putranya kotor oleh tanah dan rambut mereka di hiasi beberapa potongan daun serta bunga mawar terselip di atas telinga. Yunho mengulum senyum karenanya lalu kembali menyembunyikan rasa geli ketika mengingat tujuannya sendiri datang kemari.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai membuat Mommy kalian marah?"

Ketiga putra Jung Yunho hanya menengok ayah mereka sekilas sebelum kembali dengan kegiatan mereka, membantu Kakek mereka menanam tunas bunga mungil yang Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa. "Anak-anak?" Kali ini suara Yunho lebih tegas.

"Manse memecahkan vas Kakek." Daehan menyahut.

"Kami sedang mengumpulkan bunga untuk Mom dan akan meminta maaf, segera." Mendengar jawaban ketus putra bungsunya, Yunho tidak marah, malah ia merasa senang karena bahkan Kakek mereka mengijinkan tiga berandal nakal kecil mereka menghancurkan taman hanya untuk memetik bunga untuk ibu mereka.

"Baiklah. Dan apakah kalian sudah memetik bunga yang kalian maksud?" Tiga kepala berambut hitam kembar tiga berputar kearah ayah mereka sebelum menatap bangku kayu gantung di tengah taman yang sudah di penuhi beberapa huket bunga aneka warna.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang kembar tiga dan tersenyum geli. Sungguh anak-anak yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya mereka memetik bunga itu sendiri, dilihat dari manapun juga itu adalah pekerjaan khas anak-anak yang betantakan. Namun Yunho cukup senang mereka mau bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki diri dengan meminta maaf. Ia tidak akan heran jika ibunya juga ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya minta maaf dan tinggalkan apapun yang kalian hancurkan itu untuk ikut bersama Dad, kalian tahu, jika Mom marah sangat menakutkan. Jadi kita akan meminta maaf bersama _sekarang_."

"Kita tidak sedang menghancurkan Dad, Minguk membantu Kakek menanam bunga." Minguk mengangkal. Namun tak ayal ketiga putranya melompat berdiri dan membersihkan sisa tanah basah di tangan mereka dengan seember air dekat kran air di sisi rumah kaca. Lalu mengambil karangan bunga yang mereka buat asal sebelum mengikuti ayah mereka kembali kerumah.

Sebelum keluar dari rumah kaca, Yunho melihat senyum aneh di bibir ayahnya ketiga menatap salah satu dari si kembar dan Yunho tidak ingin tahu kenapa dan mengapa. Demi Tuhan, pria itu tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kenakalan lain bukan?

Semoga saja. Yunho berharap. Karena jika calon korban adalah dirinya ia tidak akan senang dengan hal itu. Ia juga akan lebih tidak senang jika istrinya menjadi incaran kenakalan anak-anak.

Sayangnya Yunho melewatkan kantong kecil yang di pegang oleh putra pertamanya, Daehan.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan dan amburadul.

 **BUKA PO.**  
 **SAY YOU LOVE ME**  
Harga. Rp. 95.000  
450 lebih halaman. Super tebal.

Berminat silahkan PM sherry.  
Via FB atau Via BBM atau Line dan wattpad.

Tutup po sampai tgl 15 bulan depan.  
Terimakasih.


	16. Chapter 15

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

.

Yunho berdeham, menarik perhatian kembar tiga yang berdiri malas di sisinya, menunggu ibu mereka dengan tidak sabar. Gerakan gesit ketiga bocah itu terlihat menggelikan sampai Yunho tersenyum karenanya. Ketiganya berdiri dengan tergesa dengan senyum lebar terlihat berada di wajah kotor mereka yang hanya membuat Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lelah.

Kekacauan apalagi yang di lakukan berandal nakal beserta ayahnya kali ini. "Kalian tidak mandi?" Jaejoong melenggang santai melewati mereka, seakan kehadiran mereka dengan tubuh kotor di kamar tidur itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

Wanita itu masih mengenakan jubah mandi dan belum sempat berganti pakaian, tidak sempat lebih tepatnya. Ia berdiri di depan meja rias, menatap tiga bocah kotor itu pada pantulan meja kaca. "Apa yang kalian bawa?" Ia melirik sekilas kembar tiga saat menyisir rambut lembabnya.

Ketiga bocah itu tersenyum lebar, kali ini senyum murni penuh kebahagiaan yang lebih lebar ketika mereka mengulurkan buket bunga berbagai warna kearah laimnya kepada Jaejoong.

Mingguk menyenggol adik bungsu mereka, dengan wajah di tekut sebal Manse berkata. "Manse minta maaf."

"Kami janji tidak akan nakal lagi lain kali."

Alis Jaejoong bergerak naikenguoang kata. "Lain kali?"

"Kami tidak akan nakal lagi. Janji!" Daehan menyahut cepat.

"Manse tidak akan memanjat rak lagi."

"Tidak juga memanjat apapun yang ada di rumah ini." Yunho meralat dengan tegas. "Kalian bisa meminta tolong kepada pelayan untuk mengambilkan apapun yang kau inginkan jika itu berada di tempat tinggi."

"Tidak juga bola ataupun lainnya?"

"Tidak jika itu berada jauh dari jangkaun tangan kalian." imbuh Yunho lebih tegas.

Manse mencebil lucu, bocah itu berniat menyangkal namun mendapat sodokan siku dari kedua kakaknya."Baiklah. Manse janji." Kepada ibu mereka Manse berkata. "Manse janji Mom. Jadi, Mom sudah memaafkan kami?" Mata bocah itu menatap wajah ibu mereka penuh harap.

Kedua lengan Jaejoong terikat di depan dada angkuh, wanita itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu meski sebenarnya ia geli melihat tatapan memelas mereka yang menggemaskan. Lalu bertanya. "Kalian sudah minta maaf kepada Kakek?" Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk cepat. Helai rambut pendek mereka bergerak saat ketiganya meloncat senang mendapat senyum ibu mereka setelahnya.

"Mom tidak marah lagi." Minguk berniat menerjang maju, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan mencegah anak itu sambil berteriak. "Tidak! Kalian kotor."

Terlambat. Karena kedua bocah lain menerjang maju di saat bersamaan sampai Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh andai Yunho tidak sigap menagkap tubuh limbung Jaejoong.

Lengan pria itu memeluk pinggang istrinya erat, menunduk untuk menatap tajam penuh teguran kepada tiga putra nakal mereka. "Hati-hati anak-anak kalian bisa membuat Mommy dan diri kalian terluka." lalu napas Yunho tercekat ketika sadar di mana tepatnya telapak tangannya mendarat, sebelum bergeser turun untuk memeluk perut rata Jaejoong.

Yunho bisa merasakan kulit lembut istrinya di balik jubah yang tanpa sengaja ia sibak kesamping saat tanganya bergeser turun tadi. Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun di baliknya, mengakibatkan Yunho dapat merasakan kelembutan payudara Jaejoong bahkam puting bulat iatrinya itu dengan sangat nyata.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyadari gairah yang di timbulkan oleh wanita itu karena Jaejoong sibuk menenangkan kembar tiga yang kembali berteriak riang dan berebutenjelaskan bahwa mereka memetik bunga sendiri dari kebun sang kakek dan banyak lagi.

Jaejoong merasa pening mendengar celotehan itu, belum lagi lengan Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di balik jubahnya memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat sampai ia sulit bernapas, tanpa menyadari napas pria itu mulai memburu. Ketika ia menoleh ke balik bahunya ia mendapati mata suaminya terpejam erat. "Yun, lepaskan aku."

Yunho membuka mata musang miliknya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan gairah yang bahkan belum di sadari oleh Jaejoong. "Tidak sebelum kau memberiku satu ciuman." Jaejoong membiarkan suaminya menarik wajahnya kesamping. Mendaratkan ciuman singkat yang memabukkan sampai ia merasa kurang puas. "Nanti." Yunho berjanji. "Setelah kita mengusir tiga berandal nakal kita ini."

Entah sejak kapan Manse sudah memasukan bunga kedalam vas yang memang berada di atas meja rias milik Jaejoong. Bocah itu tidak memperdulikan hal itu bahkan hanya membuat bunga yang sebelumnya terawat menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Manse letakkan bunga itu di atas meja. Mom akan membereskan itu nanti." Jaejoong berseru, melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lengan duaminya untuk menghampiri bocah itu.

"Manse bisa membereskan ini." bocah nakal itu bersikeras.

Pandangan Jaejoong menatap putra kedua mereka yang masih meloncat loncat senang, mengabaikan pakaian kotor serta kaki mereka yang membawa sedikit tanah dari taman menempel pada karpet dan lantai. Astaga, Jaejoong semakin pusing karenanya.

"Daehan punya sesuatu untuk Mommy."

Jaejoong menunduk dan mendapati kakak dari kembar tiga tersenyum lebar kepadanya, "Apa itu?" Iapun memperhatikan putra pertama mereka penuh minat. Bahkan Yunho juga menghampiri mereka, memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong menunggu. "Kami penasaran."

Daehan berkutat dengan tali kantong hitam itu beberapa saat, dengan suara antusian ia menjelaskan. "Kami menemukan ini di taman. Kakek bilang mungkin Mom tidak akan menyukai hadian ini, tapi kami sangat menyukainya. Lalu kakek setuju jika kami memberikan ini kepada Mommy."

"Daehan jangan di lepas." Manse berteriak dari seberang meja.

Lepas. Apa yang di lepas? Baik Jejoong maupun Yunho menatap kembar tiga yang berebut membuka kantong yang sejak tadi Daehan pegang. Ketiga bocah itu mengulurkan sesuatu benda hijau yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kakek bilang ular ini tidak mengigit."  
Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan sampai ia menyadari apa yang di pegangnya itu adalah hewan panjang, bergerak melilitkan tubuh di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jeritan Jaejoong memekakan telinga, Yunho yakin suara itu akan terdengar keseluruh penjuru Mansion. Bahkan pria itu harus menahan tubuh istrinya itu agar Jaejoong tidak terjatuh ke lantai saat istrinya itu pingsan. Ya Tuhan. Ia terlambat menyadari kecurigaan yang ia rasakan tadi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bersahutan dari luar kamar menyerbu masuk sebelum pintu kamar terhempas terbuka dengan sangat tiba-tiba. "Maaf jika kami tidak sopan, kami mendengar jeritan suara Nyonya Jaejoong." pelayan wanita itu menjelaskan." Pelayan wanita itu menerjang masuk, di ikuti pelayan lain bahkan Mrs. Jung senior juga menyerbu masuk dengan wajah pucat karena khawatir.

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Pria itu menatap tajam ketiga putranya bergantian dengan tatapan murka pada tingkat tak terbatas. "Kurung mereka sampai besok pagi di kamar mereka. Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam dan tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan sampai mereka menyadari kesalahan apa yang sudah mereka buat. Siapapun yang berani memberi mereka makanan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang jauh kebih berat." Teriakan keras itu mengagetkan semua orang. Bahkan juga kembar tiga karena mereka belum pernah melihat ayah mereka semarah seperti saat ini. Ini juga kali pertama para pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu melihat majikan mereka murka. Sungguh bukan suatu pemandangan yang ingin mereka lihat lagi.

Mrs. Jung maju memeluk kembar tiga yang berdiri kaku karena terkejut. "Kau sudah kelewatan Yunho. Mereka hanya anak-anak."

"Anak-anak juga harus mendapatkan hukuman atas kenakalan mereka." Bentak Yunho kepada ibunya. "Demi Tuhan, bawa pergi ular itu dan bunuh dia jika perlu. Aku tidak ingin melihat atau mengetahui ada hewan apapun di rumah ini," Tatapan tajam Yunho menghunus kearah ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Tidak juga di taman atau aku akan menghancurkan rumah kaca itu jika perlu."

Mr. Jung yang menyadari kemarahan putranya hanya berdiri tidak senang disana. Pria tua itu mengambil ular daun yang sesungguhnya tidak berbahaya iti dari lantai karena ular itu bahkan tidak memiliki taring untuk mengigit, "Harudkah kau semarah itu." Lalu pria itu keluar ruangan. Mengabaikan kemarahan putranya yang menjadi karena ucapan terakhirnya

Wajah Mrs. Jung sendiri terlihat pucat menyadari apa yang membuat menantunya mejerit histeris. "Ya Tuhan anak-anak kalian benar benar..." wanita itu mendesah kecewa dan melambaikan tangan kearah pelayan sebelum berdiri menjauh dari mereka. "Bawa mereka ke kamar. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman."

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat kedadanya sebelum mengangkat istrinya untuk merebahkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Jantung Yunho sendiri berdetak tak karuang mendengar teriakan istrinya. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak menyukai jeritan putus asa Jaejoong yang memilukan itu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Yunho masih mendengar jeritan Jaejoong di telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendnegar suara itu lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memeriksa kantong itu sebelumnya sayangku." bisik Yunho, pria itu merebahkan diri di sisi istrinya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat mengabaikan teriakan serta tangisan kembar tiga dari luar kamar.

。。* 。。

Jaejoong memekik keras, terbangun dari tidurnya bahkam melompat daei ranjang yang mengakibatkan ranjang bergoyang serta Yunho terbangun bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang melompat berdiri kesana kemari.

"Ada ular Yunho. Ular itu akan mengigitku. Aku takut ular." Pekikam istrinya itu membuat Yunho khawatir. Tangisan Jaejoong berikutnya membuat Yunho merasa semakin bersalah atas tindakan nakal ketiga putranya.

Iapun menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan, menenangkan wanita itu dengan bisikan kata yang ia harap mampu menenangkan Jaeoong. "Tidak Jongie. Kau aman bersamaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan ular itu mengigitmu. Abeoji sudah membuang ular itu. Kau hanya bermimpi, mungil."

"Tapi itu ular sungguhan." Bisil Jaejoong dalam dekapn suaminya. " Ular itu di tanganku dan ular itu merayap di, Yunho aku takut." Memeluk tubuh suaminya semakim erta, wajah Jaejoong terbenam di dada bidang Yunho mencari keamanan lebih yang ia butuhkan.

"Tenang. Aku disini, tidak ada ular kau lihat." Lampu menyala setelah pria itu menekan saklar di sisi ranjang. "Lihatlah, tidak apa-apa." Sengaja, ia menyibak selimut putih bersih di atas ranjang untuk membiarkan Jaejoong mengamati ranjang itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Tapi itu nyata." Jaejoong bersikeras.

"Aku tahu. Dan ular itu sudah di buang."

"Dari mana anak-anak mendapatkannya. Ya Tuhan, mereka tidak di gigit bukan?"

"Tidak. Ular itu hanya ular daun kecil yang tidak berbahaya. Biasa hidup di taman dan tidak menganggu ataupun mengigit."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah pergi ke taman lagi." Yunho tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar sumpah yang di ucapkan istrinya dengan penuh keyakinan itu.

"Ya. Kau tidak boleh kesana. Sekarang kita bisa tidur, atau kau lapar ingin makan sesuatu. Kau melewatkan makan malammu."

Jsejoong melempar tatapan ke kamsr uang terang karena lampu, jendela sudah tertutup dengan korden tertutup pula. Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Selama itukah ia tak sadarkan diri. "Aku tidak lapar." bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur." Yunho kembali merebahkan istrinya di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau ingin membaca sesuatu, aku bisa mengambil buku untukmu." Yunho sudah akan bangkit, lengan Jaejoong menahan pria itu untuk tetap di tempat.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Bibir Yunho terangkat mendapatkan pelukan erat istrinya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selembar jubah tidur yang sudah ia kenakan untuk istrinya tadi, senyum pria itu lenyap. Yunho dapat merasakan kelembutan payudaran istrinya menekan dada telanjangnya sendiri. Mengirim gelenyat panas dan membangkitkan gairahnya dengan sangat cepat. Ia menggerang kesal.

"Jangan bergerak mungil. Kau hanya akan menggodaku." Karena jarak di antara mereka hanya terhalang selembar gaun tipis yang di kenakan istrinya.

"Kau apa?" Jaejoong belum menyadari pengaruh besar yang ia berikan kepada Yunho. Karena ketika wanita itu mendongak Yunho masih bisa melihat ketakutan di mata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah." bisiknya menangkan. Gairahnya tidak penting untuk saat ini, Yunho bisa menahannya sampai besok atau ia perlu mandi air dingin ketika istrinya tidur nanti. Ya, itu ide yang cukup bagus. Saat ini ketenangan Jaejoong lah yang utama. Anak-anak nakalnya itu kali sudah snagat kelewatan dan mereka memang pantas mendapat hukuman.

Jaejoong menyurukan wajah pada dada bidang suaminya. Bayangan akan ular dan gelenyar ringan di tangan masih terasa sampai saat ini dan membuatnya mencari perlindungan lebih kepada kehangatan tubuh suaminya. Demi apapun, ular adalah hewan yang paling ia takuti di dunia dan bagaimana mungkin anak-anak nakal itu tidak takut sedikitpun pada hewan menakutkan itu.

Bisikan kata menenangkan suaminya membuat Jaejoong rileks. Beruntungnya ia memiliki suami seperti Yunho yang bersedia menghiburnya ketika ia ketakutan. Lihatlah apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada suaminya sore ini, memberondong Yunho dengan amarah serta makian yang ia sesali sekarang karena pria itu masih saja memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik.

"Berhenti bergerak mungil." Jaejoong tidak memahami mengapa Yunho merasa begitu terganggu hanya karena gerakan kecil yang ia lakukan sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang Yunho hindarkan darinya. Gairah pria itu yang sudah ia bangkitkan tanpa sengaja.

Geli karena menyadari suaminya menghindar, ia membenamkan wajah di dada suaminya lebih erat. Debar jatung Yunho menggila di bawah wajahnya, ia juga menyadari napas pria itu mulai berat saat ia memeluk Yunho lebih erat.

Serigai Jaejoong muncul dengan ide jahil yang muncul dalam benaknya. Iapun mulai menggoda suaminya itu dengan lidah serta giginya mencari bagian tubuh Yunho yang dapat ia gigit pada dada bidang suaminya dan menemukan niple pria itu mengeras di bawah sentuhan lidahnya, tanganya juga dengan jahil memberi sentuhan kecil di antara tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Napas Yunho tercekat, pria itu menggertakan gigi mendapat gigitan istrinya, belum lagi jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap gairahnya dengan gerakan lembut yang tanpa sadar membuat Yunho menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Remasan kecil yang Jaejoong lakukan berikutnya membuat Yunho menggerang, Yunho membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Jaejoong dan mendekap istrinya lebih erat meradakan sensasi menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa itu berlangsung.

Menarik diri, doe bulat Jaejoong mulai sayu saat wanita itu menangkup wajah Yunho lalu mencium bibir Yunho dengan sentuhan ringan yang memabukkan. Tidak butuh arak china ataupun rum termahal karena ciuman Jaejoong sudah cukup membuat Yunho hilang kendali diri. Pria itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sampai terlentang, mencium istrinya sedimian rupa sampai Jaejoong menggerang penuh puja atas tindakan suaminya itu.

"Kau yang memulai ini mungil, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mengasihanimu karena kejadian sore ini." ujsrnya di atss bibir Jaejoong. Gerakan pria itu hanya seperkian detik, detik selanjutnya Jaejoong sudah telanjang di bawah kungkungan tubuh panas penuh damba suaminya.

"Aku tidak butuh belaskasihan... mu." napas Jaejoong terputus ketika Yunho menunduk untuk mengulum puncak payudaranya yang sudah menegang. Gerakan lincah lidah serta gigi pria itu membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat meminta lebih.

Satu kali sentakan, Yunho berhasil membebaskan diri dari celana yang pria itu kenakan. Satu lengan pria itu terselip ke belakang pinggang istrinya untuk menarik Jaejoong bersama dirinya duduk, menempatkan Jaejoong di atas pangkuan tepat di atas gairah pria itu.

"Bimbinglah dirimu sendiri untuk menerimaku mungil, kali ini aku ingin kau menikmati percintaan kita, gapailah kenikmatan yang kau inginkan dan bawalah aku bersamamu. Kau yang memimpin disini."

Tangan besar Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong turun ke bagian bawah tubuh mereka, membiarkan istrinya melakukan sisa tugasnya sebelum ia kembali melahap bibir Jaejoong yang sudah bengkak karena ciuman mereka sebelumnya dan memberi ciuman penuh damba lagi dan lagi.

Kaki Jaejoong bertumpu di kedua sisi paha suaminya, berdiri dengan kutut lalu mengangkat tubuh sedikit sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Lengan Yunho memeluk istrinya ketika punggung Jaejoong melengkung kebelakang. Ia menunduk untuk menikmati leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terpampang dan turun ke bukit lembut gadisnya yanh menantang Yunho untuk di nikmati.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya becumbu dan bercumbu sampai lengan Yunho mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan melepaskannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Sentakan itu mengirim gelenyar nimat yang membuat keduanya mendesah. Jaejoong mengulangi gerakan itu atas keinginanya sendiri berulang kali, memberi kenikmatan bagi dirinya dan Yunho lebih banyak lagi.

Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan ketika melihat pengaruh apa yang kau berikan kepada sumimu sampai wajah tampan Yunho merah padam atas apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya. Jaejoong menikmati kekuasaan ini dan memperpanjang kenikmatan mereka dengan gerakan perlahan penuh godaan yang hanya membuat dirinya sendiri merintih ingin di puaskan.

"Wanita nakal. Sekarang biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Janji Yunho di antara desahan mereka yang menyelubungi kamar luas itu. Pria itu membalik keadaan, melepas penyatuan mereka dan menghujam Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jari lentik Jaejoong mencengkeram seprai saat Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang lebih erat, lengan pria itu meremas pinggang Jaejoong dan bergerak cepat sampai ia merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah dua. Tidak, ia tidak akan mati, tapi ia melayang, lalu terhempas lagi dan lagi kelembah sutra lembut yang mengirim Jaejoong kembali melayang sampai ia menemukan cahaya itu. Cahaya bintang yang ia dan Yunho cari lalu bintang itu berpendar.

Ia mengejang, geraman samar suaminya terdengar merdu sampai ia tidak merasakan cengkraman lengan serta tangan suaminya di tubuhnya mengerat. "Astaga, kau akan membunuhku mungil. Apa aku menyakitimu?" ujar Yunho usai keduanya kembali menapakkan kaki di bumi. Pria itu menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat, memeluk tubuh lembab istrinya lebih erat namun tetap terasa lembut. "Aku minta maaf karena kehilangan kendali diri. Lain kali aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu memimpin percintaan kita."

"Lain kali?" Dari balik bahu telanjang istrinya, Yunho melihat serigai istrinya melebar. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja."

Sial. Apakah Yunho akan menolak godaan menyenangkan ini dari Jaejoongnya? Tidak akan pernah. Lalu iapun pasrah pada nasib dan membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan apa yang ingin di kehendari oleh wanita nakal itu. Dan Yunho baru menyadari bahwa istrinya cepat belajar saat ia mengajari Jaejoong dengan beberapa kenakalan lain.

Semoga Tuhan menolongnya karena ternyata Jaejoong lebih nakal dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tak beraturan.  
Menerima kritik dan saran asal masih dalam tahap cerita ini. No Bash.

Yang tanya kapan FF ini end atau sampai berapa End. Sherry belum bisa jawab. Karena masih ada konflik yang belum terselesaikan yaitu masa lalu keluarga Yunho. Dan jangan lupa Changmin di anak tirikan. #plak  
-kekepin bang imin-  
Sama sherry aja yuk kabur ke Taiwan.  
-maunya-

Pleas ya jangan Panggil sherry author atau Thor. Sherry tidak suka.  
Panggil kakak atau Sherry lebih enak di dengar. Karena aku merasa aku belum bisa di sebut sebagai author.  
Terima kasih.

Promo lagi.  
Maaf kalau ganggu.

Bagi yang berminat Buku  
 **Say You Love me**

Sherry mau cetak untuk koleksi pribadi dan jika ada sebagian dari kalian berminat bisa hubungi Sherry.  
Wattpad Line BBM IG atau Fb bisa semua.

Harga. Rp. 95.000  
450 lebih halaman. Tebal.  
Tidak bisa di tawar.  
PDF akan di usahakan bagi yang berminat.  
Po di tutup bulan depan tgl 15. Bagi yang berminat silahkan nabung ya. Tutup po masih lama. ^.^

Yang masih berminat Book  
 **The Gift** Rp.85.000.  
 **Bolero** Rp.75.000  
Pihak percetakan bisa mengusahakan cetak ulang.

Tersedia juga PDF Rp20.000.  
2 PDF ff berbeda 30.000  
Terima kasih.


	17. Chapter 16

. **IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong terbangun kesiangan. Lagi-lagi karena suami tampannya tidak membangunkan Jaejoong ketika pria itu bangun pagi ini.

Jaejoong sendiri heran. Bagaimana Yunho bangun begitu pagi ketika mereka tidur menjelang fajar. Stamina seorang pria memang tak terkalahkan jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan waktu lewat dari sarapan, ia yakin tidak akan menemukan siapapun di meja makan ataupun di ruang tamu, anak-anak tentunya sudah berangkat sekolah pada jam segini. Jaejoong juga bersyukur dengan adanya ibu mertua karena ia tidak perlu menghawatirkan anak-anak terlambat masuk sekolah jika ia sendiri berhalangan mengantar mereka.

Jadi, ketika ia menemukan kembar tiga dan suaminya di ruang makan ia benar benar terkejut. "Kalian masih di rumah?" keterkejutan itu begitu kentara.

Meja makan masih di penuhi sarapan, dan ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat mereka menunda sarapan mereka kurun waktu dua jam. Dan kenapa ketika putranya berdiri di sisi ruangan dekat tembok seakan mereka sedang mendapakan hukuman.

Kesadaran menampar Jaejoong. Kesalahan kamarin bukanlah hal kecil mengingat kenakalan apa saja yang di lakukan tiga berandal nakal itu seharian, dan ular itu. Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong merinding hanya dengan membayangkan ular itu bergerak di tangannya.

Tiga kepala bocah itu terangkat menyadari kedatangan ibu tiri mereka. "Mommy." rengek salah satu dari kembar tiga.

"Jangan meminta pertolongan dari ibu kalian Minguk. Tidak akan ada gunanya." dari kursinya duduk Yunho menyahut tegas.

Jaejoong menatap wajah datar suaminya yang dengan santai menikmati sarapan di kepala meja lalu kembali ke wajah tiga bocah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas juga mata sembab menahan tangis. Ia sendiri mengagumi kedisiplinan anak-anak itu. Jika mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis makan mereka tidak akan merengek meski wajah mereka sembab seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Ini hari libur jika kau ingat." Ah Jaejoong lupa, tidak heran jika suami dan ketiga putranya masih berada di rumah. Tidak adanya ibu mertua juga membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin cemas.

"Di mana Umma?"

"Aku mengusirnya. Dia marah dan kembali ke kamar bahkan sebelum Umma menyantap sarapan." jawaban acuh itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong "Kenapa?" Tuntutnya.

Dengan sikap santai yang ia yakini tidak di buat-buat oleh suaminya itu, Yunho menikmati sedikit kopi dari cangkir kopinya, diam sejenak sebelum menjawa. "Kebiasaan wanita adalah lemah terhadap tangisan anak kecil yang merajuk." ujar Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang di ocehkan suaminya itu. Tidak satu pun. "Lalu kenapa kau menghukum anak-anak?"

Alhirnya tatapan pria itu beralih ke wajah Jaejoong. "Kenapa? Setelah apa yang merekablakukan padamu."

"Mereka hanya anak-anak."

"Tetap saja mereka harus mendapat hukuman."

"Sejak kapan mereka berdiri disana?" Keterdiaman Yunho mambuat Jaejoong menatap pria itu tajam. "Yunho?" tuntutnya tegas."

"Satu jam yang lalu." Pria itu mendesah usai melirik jam di dinding. Selama itukah mereka berdiri disana. Ia terlalu marah untuk menyadari itu sebelumnya.

"Tuhanku. Kau menghukum mereka bediri selama itu." bentak Jaejoong.

Tatapan tegas suaminya menyadarkan Jaejoong akan janji yang pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. _Jangan membela anak-anak di hadapan mereka atau mereka akan besar kepala._ Ucap suaminya itu pada suatu hari.

Jadi Jaejoong menambahkan dengan menahan amarah. "Betapa bijaknya kau Jung." berbalik ke seberang ruang Jaejoong melembutkan suaranya ketika berkata kepada kembar tiga. "Hukuman kalian sudah selesai. Kalian sudah boleh duduk. Apakah kalian sudah sarapan?"

Tiga kepala itu menggeleng. "Kalau begitu duduklah, kalian sudah boleh sarapan." diamnya tiga kembar tiga membuat Jaejoong gemas. Apakah mereka tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Duduk anak-anak." perintahnya lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas.

"Dad?"

"Boleh kami duduk."

"Kami tidak akan nakal lagi."

"Mom. Kami minta maaf, ular itu tidak nakal. Tidak juga mengigit. Mereka teman kami."

Yunho menyahut cepat. "Mereka?"

Anggukan tiga kepala itu begitu cepat, andai Jaejoong tidak dalam kondisi marah ia pasti akan tertawa. "Ular itu punya saudara. Seperti Daehan Minguk Manse. Hanya saja saudaranya satu. Kami menemukannya di taman Kakek."

"Dan juga katak kecil di kolam." Imbuh Manse dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kali in Jaejoong lah yang menggeram marah. Wajah Yunho pun sudah merah menahan gejolak amarah untuk mencekik ayahnya nanti. "Duduk anak-anak."

Hanya butuh satu kata dari Yunho membuat ketiga anak nakal itu berlari melewati ruangan menuju meja makan. Ketiganya seakan berlomba siapa yang sampai dan duduk untuk pertama kali di kursi mereka dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketiganya menyambar apapun yang ada di dekat kursi mereka bahkan sebelum bokong mereka menyentuk kursi, dan memakan sarapan mereka dengan rakus.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian seperti tidak makan seharian saja."

Yunho tersedak tanpa alasan mendengar perkataan istrinya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Jaejoong saat istrinya itu duduk di kursi sebelah. "Tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan pelan?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara, ketiganya terlalu fokus pada apapun yang mereka santap. "Jangan ambil piring Daehan." rengekan putra pertama Yunho menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

Pelayan wanita itu menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum canggung sebelum berkata. "Saya berniat mengambilkan makanan lain."

"Minguki ingin lagi."

"Manse juga." Kali ini giliran mereka yang mengulurkan piring mereka yang sudah kosong kepada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu tersenyum sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sarapan kedua mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Alis Manse hanya berjengit sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menghabidkan susu dari gelasnya.

Kepala pelayan muncul dari dapur dengan seporsi besar sandwich serta jenis sarapan lainnya bahkan Jaejoong menahan napas melihat makanan itu. "Bibi kau tidak boleh memberi mereka makanan terlalu banyak."

Jaejoong berniat menyingkirkan piring itu namun batal. "Jangan!" Ketiganya berteriak serempak sampai membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Minguk masih mau lagi."

"Daehan belum kenyang."

"Tidak." Ucapan tegas Jaejoong membuat ketiganya melirik ayah mereka. " Kalian bisa sakit."

Pelayan tadi yang tidak tega melihat kembar tiga ikut angkat bicara. "Mereka tidak makan sejak kemarin siang Nona." Tatapan semua orang menatap pelayan wanita yang berdiri gelisah di belakang kepala pelayan. Wanita itu segera menunduk mendapat tatapan mereka semua dan undur diri setelah mengucapkan kata permintaan maaf.

Jaejoong bergeming. Ia tidak salah dengan bukam, atau telinganya memang bermasalah. Tatapan Jaejoong berputar kearah Yunho, muntut penjelasan kepada suaminya itu.

Kegelisahan yang di perlihatkan suaminya membuatnya mengertakan gigi marah menahan marah. "Jelaskan padaku Yunho." tuntutnya.

Bahu Yunho merosot. Penjelasan apapun tidak akan membuat istrinya itu lega terlebih setelah Jaejoong tahu hukuman apa yang ia berikan kepada kembar tiga nantinya. "Aku terlalu marah kemarin." Akunya.  
"Kau pingsan dan aku mengurung mereka di kamar serta melarang siapapun memberi mereka makan malam."

"Tidak memberi mereka makan." Suara itu menggelegar di ruang makan luas itu. Yunho bahkan sampai harus mundur mendengar teriakan keras istrinya yang ia yakini dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru mansion. "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, _mungil_." nada suara pria itu merendah. Berharap Jaejoong memaafkan dirinya beserta kekhilafan yang ia lakukan.

Yunho juga menyesalinya tapi ia juga tidak boleh lemah demi kedisiplinan mereka.

"Kau, Kau," Wanita itu kehilangan kata-katanya karena terlalu marah. "Menghukum mereka sejak kemarin, membiarkan mereka kelaparan sampai sekarang. Ya Tuhanku." Yunho melompat bediri melihat tubuh istrinya mukai limbung. "Jangan sentuh aku." tepisnya.

Dengan bijak Yunho menarik diri.  
"Ikut denganku." Jaejoong berdesis galak, hal yang sangat di takuti Yunho jika istrinya itu sedang marah. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan ia takut pada kemarahan istrinya jika berhadapan dengan pebisnis luar negeri saja ia tidak takut.

Sialnya ia harus bergegas menyusul Jaejoong atau ia tidak akan selamat setelahnya. Dan ia memang taku kepada istrinya. Titik tanpa alasan.

。。* 。。

Telinga Yunho pasti akan terbakar jika istri cantiknya itu tidak berhenti mengomelinya sekarang juga. Dan ia sudah tidak memiliki jurus lain untuk menghentikan celotehan Jaejoong selain dengan pelukan serta ciuman penuh tuntutan.

Akan tetapi itu juga tidak berhasil tadi. Ia malah mendapat pukulan keras dari Jaejoong bahkan ketika ia baru menyentuh lengan wanita itu. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu Jung." bentak Jaejoong.

Selain menuruti istrinya, Yunho tidak memiliki pilihan lain atau ia akan tidur di sofa nanti malam, seperti apa yang sudah Jaejoong jabarkan jika ia berani menyela rentetan omelan sadisnya.

Waktu dua puluh menit sudah cukup membuatnya geram, telinganya panas sampai Yunho yakin bisa mengeluarkan asap tak lama lagi. Jadi iapun menarik Jaejoong yang sejak beberapa menit lalu mondar mandir di dapannya itu agar istrinya berdiam diri. Mencium istrinya dengan tuntutan sampai membuat amarah wanita itu lenyap atau itulah yang Yunho pikiran telaj ia lakukan.

Tatapan galak Jaejoong ia terima karena tindakan kurang ajarnya. "Kau pikir aku akan melunak dan memaafkanmu begitu saja hanya dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Dengan tatapan polos menyusuri perpustakaan Yunho berkata menggoda. "Kau ingin kita bercinta disini. Ide bagus, kita belum pernah bercinta di atas meja. Atau kau ingin di bawah sana, di atas karpet yang... Aduh!" pukulan itu cukup keras mendarat di atas kepala Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin murka mendapati ketidak seriusan suaminya dalam membahas hal ini. "Kau sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tidak sesang bercanda. Kau pikir dengan kita bercinta semua akan selesai begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak berani berharap."

"Sungguh, Yunho, kau... "

"Keterlaluan. Tidak bijaksana. Ayah kejam. Dan banyak lagi... Ya mungil aku mengakuinya. Aku terlalu emosi untuk menyadari hukuman apa yang telah aku berikan kepada anak-anak kemarin, pagi ini aku masih marah dan sekarang aku sadar. Maafkan aku, kau puas sekarang setelah melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku, bisakah kau mengobati luka yang kau goreskan dengan kata katamu yang setajam belati itu." Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Jaejoong.

Wanita itu terdiam dengan helaan napas pasrah. "Kau benar. Aku juga terlalu marah untuk memahamibapa yang sudah aku ucapkan tadi."

"Kau mengatakan banyak hal yang membuat hatiku berdarah darah." tatapan datar yang di perlihatkan suaminya mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong luluh.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau di benci anak-anak karena hukuman yang telah kau berikan terlalu berat bagi bocah seusia mereka."

"Kau benar." Lengan Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan. "Tapi lukaku juga perlu kau sembuhkan." menunduk, Yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong, melumat bibir istrinya lembut penuh godaan yang selalu mampu membuat indera dalam tubuh Jaejoong berhianata.

Tubuhnya mengenali aroma serta sentuhan Yunho meski hatinya menolah untuk di kuasai. Tubuh Yunho begitu besar hangat menyelimuti Jaejoong sampai ia lupa diri detik berikutnya dan membalas ciuman suaminnya itu tak mau kalah.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai rileks dan bersandar kepada suaminya. Amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya, ia sadar akan hal itu, akan tetapi mengingat apa yang telah di lakukan Yunho kepada putra mereka memadamkan hasrat yang pria itu kobarkan, meski hanya sedikit.

Berada di antara dekapan lengan pria itu ia berbisik. "Mereka masih anak-anak." suara serak Jaejoong membuat buku kuduk Yunho berdiri.

"Aku tahu mungil. Aku minta maaf." mendorong tubuh Jaejoong mundur. Yunho mendudukan istrinya pada sandaran sofa. Membuka dua kancing kemeja yang wanita itu kenakan agar dapat menyusupkan tangan ke dalamnya.

Napas Jaejoong tercekat merasakan jemari hangat suaminya menyusup ke punggungnya. "Kau harus meminta maaf pada triplet. Juga harus bicara pada ayahmu untuk membersihkan taman dari hewan apapun jika ayahmu masih ingin taman bunganya berada disana." Nada tegas di akhir kata membuat Yunho tertawa di atas kelembutan dada istrinya.

Jaejoong juga marah kepada ayahnya, ia setuju dalam hal itu. "Aku akan bicara dengan ayahku. Meskipun aku tidak menyukai ide itu." napas hangat Yunho menyapu payudara Jaejoong ketika pria itu berhasil menyingkapnya.

"Kau... masih marah pa... danya?"

Satu lengan Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, tangannya yang lain menyingkap kemrja istrinya sampai terbuka di bagian depam serta bahu, mempertontonkan kulit putih lembut Jaejoong yang sangat Yunho puja."Kemarahanku bukannya tanpa sebab sayangku. Kau tahu itu."

Bersandar pada bahu Yunho, Jaejoong menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh suaminya yang sangat ia sukai. Rasa mual karena amarah seketika itu juga hilang. Tangan Jaejoong menghentikan apapun kegiatan yang di lakukan Yunho, menarik wajah pria itu sampai wajah keduanya sejajar. "Aku tetap berharap kau dan Papa akan saling berbaikan.

Suaminya itu hanya tersenyum. Mundur beberapa senti agar dapat menarik kemeja istrinya dan mengancingkan kemeja itu lagi. "Umma menginginkan kita keluar bersamanya lusa. Menghadiri pesta ulang tahun managemen artis Umma." Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jaejoong memahami taktik itu hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendorong Yunho terlalu jauh meski jika keduanya bisa berbaikan akan jauh lebih baik.

"Haruskah?" napasnya sudah kembaki normal, ia pum meluncur turun dari punggung sofa dan berdiri di hadapan suaminya.

"Setiap tahun aku selalu hadir. Tak terkecuali tahun ini dan aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Kita jarang mengahdiri acara apapun bersama, aku ingin menunjukan kepada mereka semua betapa cantiknya istriku."

"Aku bahkan tidak cantik. Aku juga tidak memiliki pakaian bagus untuk ku kenakan."

"Ya Tuhan." Yunho menggeram. Menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Aku membuatkanmu rekening pribadi bukan tanpa alasan mungil."

"Baiklah. Aku sibuk dengan pernikahan Heechul minggu depan. Dia membutuhkan bantuanku untuk meninjau gaun penganti dan lainnya."

"Kau tetap bisa membantunya siang hari. Jangan membantah atau kau hanya mencari alasan untuk menolak. Tidak akan aku biarkan." menarik diri, Yunho memeriksa pakaian istrinya sebelum ia membawa Jaejoong keluar. Ia tidak ingin siapapun yang melihat istrinya menduga-duga apa yang sudah ia dan Jaejong lakukan di dalam perpustakaan kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baiklah." Kata menyerah itu membuat senyum Yunho mengembang. "Hanya saja kau harus bersedia mengijinkan aku memilihkan pakaian apapun yang akan kita kenakan."

Kening Yunhi berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan istrinya memilihkan pakaian badut. "Apapun? Tidak termasuk badut dan sebagainya. Ini pesta formal sayangku. Bukan pesta kostum ataupun topeng."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau pikir aku bersedia mengenakan pakaian badut ke pesta?"

"Aku kan hanya berhati-hati menduga."

"Kau percaya padaku?" gerlingan nakal Jaejoong tidak Yunho sukai jika hanya di gunakan Jaejoong untuk merajuk. Tapi ia tidak mmeiliki pilihan disini atau istri cantiknya itu akan menolak.

Menghela napas ia mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak yakin akan menyukai apapun yang kau, wanita muda pilihkan untukku. Ingat saja bahwa aku berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun sebelum kau memilih pakaian apa yang layak untuk ku kenakan."

"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Aku berharap demikian."  
Yunho mendaratkan satu ciuman sebelum membawa istrinya kembali ke ruang makan dan mendapati anak-anak masih duduk di kursi mereka dengan wajah sumringah melihat kedua orang tuanya kembali.

-TBC-

Promo lagi.  
Maaf kalau ganggu.

Bagi yang berminat Buku  
Say You Love me

Sherry mau cetak untuk koleksi pribadi dan jika ada sebagian dari kalian berminat bisa hubungi Sherry.  
Wattpad Line BBM IG atau Fb bisa semua.

Harga. Rp. 95.000  
Tebal.  
Tidak bisa di tawar.  
PDF akan di usahakan bagi yang berminat.  
Po di tutup bulan depan tgl 15. Bagi yang berminat silahkan nabung ya. Tutup po masih lama. ^.^

Yang masih berminat Book  
The Gift Rp.85.000.  
Bolero Rp.75.000  
Pihak percetakan bisa mengusahakan cetak ulang.

Tersedia juga PDF Rp20.000.  
2 PDF ff berbeda 30.000  
Terima kasih.


	18. Chapter 17

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

.  
 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

.

.

"Aku ta percaya jika keluarga Jung bisa bertingkah sekonyol itu." ujar Heechul di tengah tawa yang masih tersisa. "Ya Tuhan. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa seorang Jung Ji Hoon dan Jung Yunho yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin di mata masyarakat bisa juga bertindak konyol. Tidak termasuk ibu mertuamu, maksudku," Heechul merala. "wanita itu sangat ramah di depan kamera. Tak heran di dunia nyata pun ia menjadi ibu sekaligus Nenek yang baik."

"Aku sendiri sama terkejutnya mengetahui bahwa keluargaku bisa sekonyol itu bahkan aku pikir mereka hampir gila." ujar Jaejoong sebal. "Terlebih kembar tiga juga sama nakalnya seperti Kakek mereka, oh tidak, tidak," Jaejoong juga meralat. "Mereka berdua lah yang membuatku terkejut dengan bertingkah seperti kembar tiga."

Tawa Heechul lenyap menyadari adanya binar bangga ketika sepupunya itu mengucapkan kata _keluarga_. Bukannya ia tidak senang melihat keharmonisan sepupunya ini. Hanya saja ia tertegun melihat Jaejoong terlihat begitu bangga mengucapkan kata _keluarga._

Ada binar bahagia yang tak dapat Jaejoong sembunyikan di antara kemarahan sepupunya saat menceritakan tragedi guci seharga ratusan juta sampai ular yang kembar tiga temukan di taman.

Perut Heechul sampai sakit karena banyak tertawa usai mendengarnya tadi.

Senyum simpul terlihat di bibir Heechul. Wanita muda itu meraih tangan sepupunya, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. "Aku senang kau bahagia." ujarnya tulus. "Meskipun kau harus memiliki kesabaran ganda jika berhadapan dengan tiga berandal nakal Jung itu." imbuhnya jahil namun Jaejoong tahu, Heechul lebih memahami si kembar ketimbang dirinya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan nasehat Heechul meski sering kali sepupunya itu bertingkah menyebalkan.

Siang itu Heechul sibuk dengan keperluan segala hal tentang pernikahannya yang akan di sengelarakan sabtu depan. Heechul tidak akan menyalahkan Jaejoong seandainya sepupunya itu tidak datang untuk membantu. Terlebih dengan kesibukan Jaejoong sendiri yaitu mengurus ketiga putra tirinya. Dan juga, setelah tahu bahwa ibu mertuanya kembali dan menetap untuk libur dalam waktu yang lama sebelum syuting drama terbaru ke jepang nanti.

Tetapi Heechul di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong. Sepupu cantiknya itu datang dan langsung berceloteh panjang lebar tentang kekonyolan mertua, suami dan juga kembar tiga yang membuat ia tertawa terpingkal pingkal karenanya sejak sepupunya itu datang satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau bahagia, bukan?" akhirnya Heechul mengucapkan kata hatinya. Ia akan sangat sedih jika Jaejoong menderita. Karena dirinyalah ia menikah dan wajar jika ia merasa bersalah sampai sekarang.

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara untuk beberapa saat tanpa jawaban. Jemari Jaejoong yang lain melepaskan cengkeraman pada gaun berenda yang mereka pilih untuk ia kenakan di hari pernikahan sepupunya sebagai pengiring wanita untuk menggenggam balik tangan sepupunya yang dingin.

"Ya aku bahagia." Jaejoong tidak berbohong. Meski keluarga Jung membuatnya jungkir balik dalam kesehariannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang super sibuk, ia menyukai mereka dengan segala kekurangan mereka. Karena sekarang mereka lah keluarganya.

 _Keluarga_.  
Kata yang sangat ia dambakan dan sebuah rumah yang ia impikan selama bertahun tahun terakhir semenjak orang tuanya meninggal. Rasanya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia pahami ketika masih menjadi bagian dalam keluarga paman serta bibinya.

Menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri, meski kembar tiga putra tirinya, Jaejoong menyayangi mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Rasa bahagia ini melebihi bayangan yang pernah ia impikan. Seakan ia menemukan kembali orang tuanya.

Tidak. Tentu saja rasanya berbeda. Keluarganya tetap nomor satu, hanya saja mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari kenangan dan tersimpan rapi di salah satu sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Keluarga suaminya adalah impian yang perlu ia asah agar ia mampu merasakan kebahagiaan ini lebih banyak lagi. Bukan kenangan yang hanya bisa ia kenang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi keluarga inilah yang paling ia inginkan sekarang. Bersama suami seperti Yunho, meski terkadang terlihat dingin namun begitu perhatian, serta anak anak beserta kenakalan juga kesibukan yang melelahkan. Susah senang mereka tertawa bersama. Inilah keluarganya.

"Kau coba gaun itu. Pagi ini mereka mengantar gaun itu kemari." suara Heechul terdengar lelah. Jaejoong tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon pengantin. Hanya saja posisi sepupunya jauh berbeda dengan ketikan ia menjadi pengantin dulu.

"Gaun yang indah. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menjadi pengiring wanita." ujarnya tulus. Gaun itu memang indah. Berwarna krem dengan bahan sutra yang terasa lembut di tangan ketika ia menyentuhnya.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantinku." jawah Heechul acuh. Namun tak ayal wanita muda itu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Cepat kenakan dan kita masih memiliki deretan jadwal lain hari ini."

。。* 。。

Yoon Eun Hae menghela napas lega melihat kedua wanita kesayangannya menuruni tangga, keduanya sudah mengurung diri di kamar sejak siang tadi dan sekarang sudah hampir malam. Bahkan mereka melewatkan makan siang yang layak, dan hanya makan roti serta jus yang ia buat untuk mereka tadi.

Mrs. Kim menengok ke ruang tamu, mengamati tamu tak di undangnya tidur di sofa. Mrs. Kim menunggu dengan was-was kedua wanita itu menuruni tangga, sebelum menyeret keduanya yang baru saja sampai di dasar tangga menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Tidak biasanya Bibi menyeret mereka seperti ini. Di tambah wajah wanita itu terlihat cemas. "Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Akhirnya kalian turun juga. Dan tidak!" Mrs. Kim mendesah lelah. "Kau membuat suamimu menunggu selama dua jam, Jongie." bisiknya penuh rahasia. "Dia melarangku memanggilmu turun, takut menganggu kalian."

"Suamiku?" ulang Jaejoong bigung. Ia menatap Heechul dan wanita itu mengedikan bahu. "Yunho?"

"Ya Jung Yunho. Memangnya kau memiliki suami lain selain pria itu." ujar Mrs. Kim gemas. "Dia datang sejak dua jam lalu dan menunggumu di ruang tamu sampai tertidur. Dia pasti lelah"

Heechul menyenggol lengan sepupunya dan berkedip jail. "Romantisnya." Sindir wanita muda itu. "Dia tidak memberitahumu akan datang menjemput?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Dia bilang akan pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Kami sempat bertengkar pagi ini dan aku rasa dia merasa bersalah dan mencoba untuk menebusnya dengan memberiku kejutan datang menjemputku."

"Apapun itu," Mrs. Kim menyela. "Suamimu sudah datang dan menunggu selama lebih dari dua jam. Tanyakan padanya apa kalian berniat menginap untuk makan malam atau jika perlu menginap tidur di sini."

"Dia tidak akan bersedia tidur di kamar Jaejoong yang kecil." sahut Heechul asal yang mendapat delikan dari Mrs. Kim.

"Aku sudah akan meninjumu jika tidak ingat kau sedang hamil." Sahut Jaejoong sakartis. Kepada bibinya Jaejoong berkata. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, Bibi. Tapi kami harus pulang. Anak-anak sudah menunggu di rumah. Aku bahkan yakin mereka sudah mencari kami jika tidak melihatku ketika mereka pulang sekolah tadi."

"Siapa yang menjemput mereka?"

"Mama Jung."

"Baiklah," Mrs. Kim berujar. "Meski aku berharap kalian bisa tinggal untuk makan malam. Tapi anak-anak kalian lebih memerlukan kalian ketimbang aku yang merindukanmu ini."

"Oh Bibi," Jaejoong mendekati bibinya, memeluk Mrs. Kim penuh sayang. "Lain kali. Aku berjanji. Malam ini kita semua lelah, aku tidak ingin membuat Bibi semakin di ributkan dengan memasak untuk menjamu kami. Yunho juga tidak akan suka merepotkan kalian."

Haejoong meninggalkan mereka dan mengabaikan gumaman tidak senang Heechul akan Yunho. Suaminya itu masih tertidur lelap di sofa panjang ruang tamu saat ia berdiri di dekatnya. Kepala Yunho bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan kedua tangan terikat di atas dada angkuh.

Bahkan ketika tidurpun pria itu begitu arogam. Gumam Yunho.

Mulut pria itu sedikit terbuka, wajahnya miring ke sisi dan Jaejoong menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah suaminya. Pria itu tidak juga terbangun. Tidak juga terusik kala Jaejoong duduk tanpa mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaanya sama sekali. Suaminya itu pasti lelah tapi Yunho masih juga datang menjemputnya kemari.

Jika di ingat ingat arah kantor dari sini berlawan arah dengan rumah mereka. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum karena Yunho benar benar meluangkan waktu untuknya. Bahwa Yunho peduli padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Mr. Jung?" Jaejoong berbisik lirih. Menggoda suaminya untuk membuka mata dengan sentuhan ringan di dada pria itu.

Jas serta dasi Yunho sudah di tanggalkan. Pria itu begitu menikmati tempat tidur cadangan ini layaknya ruang tamu itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. "Dasar." gerutu Jaejoong.

Masih tidak ada gerakan dari pria itu sehingga iya meninggikan suaranya. "Yunho." Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan suaminya pelan. "Kita harus pulang. Anak-anak menunggu... Akh... Yunho." Pekik Jaejoong ketika lengan pria itu menangkap tubuhnya.

Yunho tertawa, tawa keras yang membuat Heechul serta Mrs. Kim melongok dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu mungil mereka. Kedua wanita berbeda generasi itu melongo hebat melihat directure yang mereka kenal sebagai penindas itu ternyata bisa menggoda istrinya terlebih membuat Jaejoong tertawa dengan sangat indah.

"Benarkah itu Jung Yunho yang membeli istri dan mengancam kita akan menghancurkan keluarga kita?" Mrs. Kim bertanya, terkejut.

"Sayangnya memang dia." Heechul menatap geli wajah terkejut ibunya saat memperhatikan interaksi pasangan suami istri di luar sana.

Kedua wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan tepat sebelu. Yunho menjatuhkan Jaejoong di punggung sofa dan menciumnya. Suara tawa mereka pun lenyap detik itu juga.

"Jika ayahmu mendengar ini, dia tidak akan percaya apa yang telah kita lihat. Atau percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Jung Yunho."

"Dia akan percaya," Heechul meyakinkan ibunya. "Karena Papa ingin Jaejoong bahagia."

"Begitu juga dengan kita."

。。* 。。

"Boleh Minguk tidak ikut?"  
Bocah itu mendongak memperhatikan ibunya membantu adiknya berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya, mengamati putra keduanya yang masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan handuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Minguk tidak suka jalan kaki. Capek?" desahnya sok dewasa.

"Apakah di sana akan ada banyak permen?" Daehan menyahut dari ranjang lain. Bocah itu sudah rapi dan menunggu ibunya membantu adik adiknya berganti pakaian dengan tenang. "Atau cokelat bunga seperti saat Mom menikah dengan Daddy."

"Tidak. Tapi usai upacara pernikahan Bibi Heechul kita akan pergi ke resepsi yang di adakan di hotel Daddy, di sana akan ada banyak sekali makanan untuk kalian makan sampai kalian tidak bisa jalan."

Kening Daehan berkerut samar mendengar itu. "Dad bilang kami bisa sakit kalau makan berlebihan."

"Kenapa di hotel Daddy? Apakah Hankyung samcon tidak memiliki rumah?" Manse bertanya polos.

Jaejoong tertawa sambil memakaikan pakaian kepada putra bungsunya itu. "Iya. Dan karena Daddy kita baik hati." satu ciuman mendarat di kening Manse.

Jaejoong berpindah kearah Minguk dan menyadari bocah itu sudah memakai kemeja mungilnya dengan berantakan. "Minguk bisa memakai baju sendiri." putra kedua Yunho itu pamer.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin ikut?" goda Jaejoong. Tidak lupa mencubit hidung bocah itu setelahnya.

Senyum Minguk menghilang mendengar pertanyaan ibu mereka.

"Minguk harus ikut," Manse menyahut. "Karena kami juga ikut," kepada kakaknya bocah itu bertanya. "Benarkan, Hyung? Kau akan ikut." Dengan anggukan cepat Minguk menjawab.

Senyum yang muncul di bibir Jaejoong membuat bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya mengapa putranya itu berubah pikiran. Jangan lupakan kata ajaib tentang makanan yang ia ucapkan tadi, yang ia tahu akan menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kalian belum siap?" Yunho menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Pria itu sudah mengenakan setelan rapi hitam putih yang selalu membuat Yunho terlihat tampan setiap harinya. Tidak terkecuali hari ini. Batin Jaejoong.

"Coba lihat Daddy sudah tampan." Jaejoong berseru kepada Minguk sebelum bocah itu menghindar saat ia berniat memakaikan celananya.

"Daehan juga sudah tampan Dad."

"Hanya Minguk yang belum selesai. Hyung bilang tidak suka jalan kaki dan tidak ingin ikut." Manse melapor kepada ayahnya.

"Itu kan tadi," sanggah Minguk. "Sekarang Minguk ingin ikut."

Yunho menggeleng lelah melihat putranya berdebat. Ia lebih fokus kepada istrinya yang sibuk memakaikan dasi kupu kupu kepada putra keduanya. "Kau sendiri sudah siap?" pria itu mengawasi istrinya dari atas sampai bawah. "Seperti itu?"

Tidak ada yang berubah dari istrinya kecuali rambur Jaejoong yang bergelombang. Istrinya itu pasti pergi ke salon pagi ini, dengan desakan ibunya tentu saja dan mewarnai rambut serta mengganti model rambutnya.

Yunho akui ia menyukai gaya rambut istrinya yang lebih feminim. Astaga Jaejong tidak pernah sekalipun ke salon sejak mereka menikah, ia tahu itu. Dan jika bukan karena ibunya ia juga yakin Jaejoong tidak akan menginjakan kaki ke tempat yang di katakan istrinya ' _tempat para wanita bergosip'_ untuk sedikit merubah gaya rambutnya.

"Aku sudah siap." Wanita itu berdiri.

Jaejoong hanya mengenakan celana jins serta kemeja biasa. Riadan wajah pum terlihat biasa saja. Sungguh suatu perbandingan dengan mendiang istrinya yang memerlukan waktu berjam jam untuk sekedar dandan. "Kau bercanda?" ujar Yunho ngeri.

"Tidak. Gaunku berada di rumah Paman Jong Kook. Kita ke sana terlebih dahulu. Apa kau lupa?"

Tentu saja Yunho tidak lupa. Hanya saja ia tidak percaya Jaejoong terlihat santai ketika upacara pernikahan Heechul akan di adakan tiga jam lagi.  
"Baiklah anak-anak kita pergi dan beri waktu Ibu kalian berdandan selama mungkin agar dia lebih cantik."

"Jadi aku tidak cantik?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan senyum palsu.

Empat pasang mata menatap Jaejoong. Meski hanya Yunho yang mengamati penampilan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau cantik mungil. Hanya saja kau sedikit..." Yunho berdeham. "Tomboy jika kau tahu."

Jaejoong mengedikan bahu tak peduli. "Inilah aku, suka tidaknya kau harus menerima istrimu yang tomboy ini. Atau..."

"Tidak ada kata atau. Aku mencintaimu dan itu benar. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu." ujar Yunho tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kau mencintaiku?" seru Jaejoong terkejut. Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga. Bodoh sekali kau."

Jaejoong gemas ingin menendang suaminya. Namun ia terlalu senang untuk melukai Yunho ketika pria itu mengatakan mencintainya.

Oh ini sangat menyenangkan. Cintanya terbalas meski ia buruk rupa dan tidak secantik wanita wanita lain dengan body yang gemulai.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku bisa tahu tanpa kau mengatakan apapun kepadaku." Jaejoong membela diri.

"Jongie, kau pikir kenapa aku menyusulmu sampai ke Gwangju dan terdampat ke kota lain. Menghawatirkan kau bahagia atau tidak hidup di rumah ini, bersamaku dan anak-anak. Dan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk bersamamu ketika aku sendiri tidak begitu peduli pada mendiang istriku. Karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh." ia mendorong kening Jaejoong cukup keras sampai wanita itu mundur selangkah.

Senyum Jaejoong mau tak mau membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Mom tidak bodoh Dad." pekik Manse.

"Mom hanya kurang pintar sampai tidak tahu bahwa Dad mencintainya. Maafkan Mommy, Dad." Minguk membela ibunya.

"Oh Minguk, kau membelaku atau mengatai Mommymu." desah Jaejoong dramatis.

"Tentu saja membela Mommy." Minguk menyahut. Bocah itu memeluk ibunya dengan senyum yang meluluhkan hati. "Bisa kita pergi. Sebelum yang lain menghabiskan makanannya."

"Jadi itu yang kau gunakan untuk memancing mereka agar ikut dengan kita?" Yunho mendengus lucu. "Sungguh suatu umpan yang tidak akan mereka tolak."

"Dad cepat. Kita harus segera pergi. Heechul Seosaeng nim sudah menunggu kita."

"Turunlah terlebih dahulu anak-anak. Nenek menunggu kalian di tangga."

Suara berlari anak-anak keluar ruangan adalah melodi yang indah untuk saat ini. Yunho meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan istrinya yang mendorongnya menjauh. "Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Ya." Desah Jaejoong. Tatapannya jatuh pada bibir suaminya meskipun ia mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya lagi. Agar kau tahu dan yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku menciummu." goda Yunho. "Dan aku berniat menciummu, sekarang!"

Jaejoong menunggu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Pria itu tidak menciumnya seperti yang sudah Yunho katakan, hanya menatapnya penuh hasrat. "Yun..." napas hangat Jaejoong menerpa bibir Yunho. "Cium aku." bisiknya.

Itu adalah permintaan yang tidak akan pernah Yunho abaikan. Ia pun menunduk. Mencium bibir Jaejoong dan memberikan ciuman yang tidak bisa di bilang ciuman biasa. Jaejoong juga sama bersemangatnya menerima ciuman Yunho, mengimbangi ciuman pria itu sebisa mungkin.

"Dad, kita sudah terlambat." Yunho menggerang. Suara anak-anak benar benar gangguan yang tidak bisa ia abaikan atau mereka akan menyerbu masuk tidak lama lagi.

"Dad datang. Tetap di sana anak anak." Pria itu memeluk istrinya sebelum melepas Jaejoong untuk menatap wajah istrinya yang merona. "Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Seperti apapun penampilanmu. Dengan serta kekuranganmu."

"Daddy."

"Ya anak-anak. Daddy datang."  
Desahan napas Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Ayo. Cepat, aku perlu berganti pakaian sebelum pergi ke gereja."

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran EYD amburadul.  
Thanks untuk yang masih setia menunggu FF ini. Masih adakah yang menanti?


	19. Chapter 18

**IT'S (not)** **A**  
 **PERFECT WEDDING**  
Sherry Kim

 **WARNING**  
GS. Typo bertebaran. Alur tidak jelas juga lambat.  
Tidak suka jangan baca.  
NO BASH.

.

Semua mata menatap pengantin wanita dengan tatapan terkagum. Itu adalah tindakan wajar bagi semua orang ketika menghadiri pesta pernikahan dan seratus persen dari semua tamu undangan melakukan hal sama.

Namun tidak untuk Jung Yunho. Pandangan pria itu tertuju hanya kepada istrinya. Jung Jaejoong. Jaejoong begitu cantik dalam gaun sederhama yang wanita itu kenakan. Tidak terlalu mencolok, namun tetap elegan dengan potongan sederhana yang hanya menunjukan bagian tubuh dalam kapasitas wajar.

Dulu saat mereka menikah, Jaejoong tidak secantik seperti sekarang. Bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak cantik. Di mata Yunho istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan ia mencintai Jaejoong apa adanya. Bahkan ketika istrinya tidak memakai riasan apapun dan bertingkah tomboy pun Yunho mengagumi istrinya itu

Yunho menyadari perbedaan pada wajah istrinya dengan sangat jelas. Dan semua itu karena cinta. Cinta yang mengubah segalanya. Cinta di antara mereka berdua telah melunakan batu dinding di antara mereka dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan singkat. Cinta pula yang membuat wajah istrinya bersinar laksana bulan di kegelapan malam sepanjang pagi ini. Begitu terang namun tidak menyilaukan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang pengantin wanita, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho mengamatinya sejak ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja, mengiring sepupunya itu ke altar. Tatapan Yunho tidak pernah beralihkan, Jaejoong menyadari itu dan ia merasa bangga sekaligus malu sesaat setelah ia mundur dan mengambil tempat di sisi bibinya.

Bibi Eun Hye berbisik. "Kau berhasil membuat suamimu terpesona Jongie"

Senyum simpul terpatri di bibir Jaejoong saat ia melirik suaminya melalui ujung mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekeliling saat ia mencuri pandangan ke arah suaminya hanya untuk mendapati Yunho juga tengah menatapnya, intens. Yang membuat hati Jaejoong melambung tinggi adalah, Yunho menginginkannya.

Oh Tuhan. Adanya gairah terlihat jelas di mata musang pria itu yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona hangat.

"Kau merona. Astaga, cubit aku bahwa putriku ini bisa merona." Mrs. Kim berkata takjub di sisi Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak merona." Sanggah Jaejoong dengan wajah bersemu semakin merah. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"Tapi kau memang merona. Dan itu karena suamimu." Mr. Kim mencondongkan tubuh dari sisi lain Mrs. Kim.

Kim Jong Kook mengamati wajah kwponakannya dengan senyum simpul. Ia memang mendengar cerita dari istrinya kemarin dan tidak mempercayai tentang apa yang di ceritakan oleh istrinya itu sampai tadi pagi. Dan sekarang ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong merona hanya karena tatapan tajam suaminya. Dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau mencintainya?" Mr. Kim bertanya.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan suamimu?" Mr. Kim bertanya was was. Meskipun pada dasarnya ia tidak perlu bertanya, tapi Mr. Kim ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keponakannya itu bahagia.

"Dia juga mencintaiku." ujar Jaejoong jujur. Kepala Jaejoong semakin tertunduk malu usai mengakui hal tersebut. Ini kali pertama ia berkata segamplang ini tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan keluarga. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menceritakan hal apapun yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadi.

Namun perasaannya terhadap Yunho, entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong ingin mengutarakan rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kepada orang lain. Ia ingin berbagi.

Helaan napas Kim Jong Kook menarik perhatian Jaejoong. "Paman tidak suka?" ia bertanya

"Tidak. Tentu saja bukan begitu. Aku senang akhirnya kau bahagia. Kami sempat menghawatirkanmu dan menyalahkan ketidak mampuan kami untuk menjagamu."

Melangkah maju, Jaejoong mengangkat tangan untuk menggengam tangan paman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri. Menggam erat tangan besar dan kasar milik Kim Jong Kook.

Tangan itu begitu kasar. Pikir Jaejoong. Pamanya sudah bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga dan juga Jaejoong. Bahkan pergorbanan yang telah ia berikan tidak sepadan dengan pengorbanan paman serta bibinya menghidupi Jaejoong selama ini. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintai kalian."

Suara tepuk tangan serempak menyadarkan mereka dari perbincangan singkat itu.  
Heechul beserta suaminya, Hankyung sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan saatnya untuk pergi.

"Sampai jumpa di pesta Paman."

Jaejoong terkejut mendapati tangan besar menyambar lengannya kasar . Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan saat seseorang menarik dan menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan di sebelah ruang istirahat yang di tempati anak-anak.

Jaejoong meronta, mencoba lepas dari dekapan kedua lengan pria itu di tubuhnya. "Mungil." Suara itu menenangkan Jaejoong.

Helaan napas Jaejoong tersengar nyaring di ruangan gelap itu. "Kau mengejutkanku, Yun."

"Kau yang lebih mengejutkanku dengan pakaian ini." Bibir Yunho menyusuri pelipis Jaejoong sebelum menemukam bibir istrinya dan menciumnya. Pria itu membalik tubuh Jaejoong tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Kau menggodaku." bisiknya di atas bibir Jaejoong.

Napas Jaejoong terenggah. Suaranya berubah serak saat berkata. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Kata polos itu sungguh berbanding dengan jari telunjuk nakal Jaejoong yang menyusuri rahang suaminya. Membuat napas Yunho tercekat dan pelukan pria itu semakin erat.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup kau muncul di ruangan yang sama denganku dan kau sudah menaklukanku." Bibir Yunho berpindah ke telinga sensitif istrinya. Menggoda tempat tempat yang Yunho tahu akan membuat istrinya terbakar oleh gairah.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala. Membiarkan lidah serta bibir suaminya menjalari lehernya sebelum kepala pria itu terbenam di antara buah dadanya yang tersingkap karena ulah suaminya itu. "Kita bisa pulang lebih awal. Aku menginginkanmu dan tidak bisa menunggu."

Jaejoong tertawa sebelum menjawab dengan lemah. "Pesta ini baru saja di mulai."

"Pesta ini akan berlangsung meski tanpa kita. Bukan kita yang menikah jika kau ingat itu." Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Lalu memekik tertahan saat Yunho membebaskan salah satu payudaranya dari gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Yun." Cengkraman tangan Jaejoong pada rambut suaminya mengerat. Yunho begitu pandai menggoda dan ia menyerah begitu saja oleh godaan suaminya serta gairah yang semakin lama semakin berkobar. "Baiklah. Tapi tidak di sini."

Sesaat Jaejoong tercenggang. Merasa kehilangan kehangatan saat Yunho menarik diri dengan tiba-tiba. Serigai pria itu begitu lebar suwaktu membantu Jaejoong mengenakan kembali gaunnya yang tersingkap.

"Bagus. Aku akan berpamitan kepada Paman dan mempelai pengantin. Kau jemput anak-anak dan temui aku di luar."

Napas Jaejoong masih tidak beraturan ketika Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tubuh gemetar karena gairah yang tidak terpuaskan.

Dengan langkah gemetar. Jaejoong mencoba berdiri tegak. Mengamati penampilannya sebelum menarik pintu dan keluar ruanga.

"Selamat malam." Jaejoong melompat terkejut mendengar suara itu.

Ia berputar cepat dan berpapasan dengan Changmin tepat ketika pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan sebelah. Ruang ganti pengantin.

Jaejoong tidak tahu pria itu datang. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu jika Changmin di undang. "Changmin?"

Changmin sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kosong sebelum senyum muncul di bibir kisabel milik pemuda itu yang Jaejoong tahu di paksa muncul disana.

"Hallo Mrs. Jung." Ada nada ganjal di sana yang membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hallo juga. Kau datang terlambat." ujarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ..." Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku berharap kau mencariku." Serigai yang pernah Jaejoong sukai dari pria itu muncul. Membuat sesuatu yang dingin di dalam tubuhnya semakin membeku.

"Changmin..."

"Aku sengaja menghindarimu, Jongie. Itu sebabnya aku datang kesini. bukannya datang menemui Heechul di gereja. Sku tidak ingin melihatmu, aku menghindarimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Changmin berkata jujur.

"Chwang?"

"Tidak!" Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Jangan mengasihaniku."

"Aku harus pergi. Atau suamimu akan menghajarku jika dia tahu aku menemuimu lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Tidak apa apa." pria itu mengdikan bahu acuh. "Jaga diri baik baik Jongie. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu sampai aku bisa melupakanmu."

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Sungguh."

"Tapi kau membawa pergi kebahagiaan itu bersamamu. Tanpa menyisakan sedikit saja benih untuk membawaku dalam kebahagiaan lain."

"Ku mohon. Jangan katakan itu."

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tidak ada hasilnya, percuma karena kalian jelas sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain. aku tidak memiliki harapan."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan." Pemuda itu pun berbalik. Jaejoong mengawasi Changmin sampai pemuda itu menghilang di ujung lorong. "Aku minta maaf. Benar benar minta maaf."

Butuh waktu untuknya menenangkan diri. Jaejoong mencoba membunuh rasa bersalah serta rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihat cinta dari masalalunya itu di depan mata.

Lima menit kemudian ia mendorong pintu sebelah. Jaejoong mendapati putra bungsunya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Manse sudah mengotori kemejanya dengan makanan yang entah mereka dapat dari mana ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat untuk anak-anak.

Melangkah maju, Jaejoong melempar tatapan galak yang mampu membuat putra bungsunya itu terdiam seketika. "Mom?"

"Jangan sentuh pakaian Mom," seru Jaejoong cepat sebelum bocah itu menerjangnya. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Manse. Ya Tuhanku. Kau mengotori pakaianmu. Dan dimana kedua saudaramu yang lain?"

Dari balik kursi di seberang meja bulat di tengah ruangan, Daehan menyembulkan kepalanya. "Daehanie di sini."

"Dan di mana saudara kalian yang satu lagi." Ruangan itu hening. Jaejoong tidak melihat pelngasuh mereka di sana.

Saat ia berbalik, pengasuh itu menyerbu masuk dengan langkah cepat dan terkejut mendapati majikan nya berada di dalam.

"Saya minta maaf Mrs. Jung. Minguk memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan, jadi saya membawanya ke toilet sebentar."

"Dan meninggalkan kedua bocah lainnya dan membuat kekacauan." desah Jaejoong.

Pelayan itu tidak perlu bertanya kekacauan apa yang telah kedua bocah lainnya lakukan. Karena dengan menjulurkan kepala ke samping, pelayan itu sudah melihat kekacauan yang di lakukan si kembar.

"Saya minta maaf." ujar pelayan itu penuh rada bersalah.

Jaejoong menghela napas kesal. Lebih kesal kepada diri sendiri karena ia lebih tahu kenakalan kembar tiga seperti apa. Di lihat dari apa yang pengasuh itu lakukan, ia yakin pengasuh malang itu sudah bekerja keras untuk mengawasi ketiganya. Dan bodohnya ia karena hanya membawa satu pengasuh untuk menjaga kembar tiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi dengan Minguk?" Mata Jaejoong mengerjap cepat. Wajah putra keduanya itu bersemu merah dengan bintik kecil yang mulai bermunculan. "Apa yang terjadi. Apa dia makan makanan yang mengadung telur?"

Wajah pengasuh itu terlihat bersalah. "Maafkan saya. Saya pergi ke toilet ketika pelayan membawakan makan malam anak-anak. Ketika saya kembali, mereka sudah menghabiskan separuh dari hidangan yang ada di atas meja."

"Minguki merebut telur milik Daehan." Manse melapor.

"Saya minta maaf. Saya berniat memanggil Anda usai kembali dari toilet."

Kekhawatiran menyeruak dari dalam diri Jaejoong melihat putra keduanya itu. Wajah Minguk semakin bengkak. Iapun maju untuk menggendong putra keduanya.

"Jaga anak-anak. Tidak, panggil suamiku dan suruh dia segera datang. Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit. Anak-anak duduk dan dengarkan pengasuh kalian. Mom akan membawa Minguk ke rumah sakit."

Tubuh pengasuhnya itu bergetar. Wanita itu ketakutan. Jaejoong tahu, hanya saja ia terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan Minguk ketimbang menenangkan gadis malang itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa apa." ujarnya. "Cepat panggil suamiku dan katakan padanya untuk datang kemari." Tanpa menunggu sedetikpun, pelayan itu segera melesat pergi.

Minguk mulai menangis. Tangan mungilnya menggaruk bagian tubuhnya yang gatal.

"Oh sayang. Mom minta maaf, tidak seharusnya kau makan sesuatu yang bukan untukmu."

Jaejoong mondar mandir di ruang tunggu dengan Minguk dalam gendongannya. Kesabaranya sudah setipis benang dan Yunho belum juga datang. Tangisan Minguk membawa kedua saudaranya yang lain ikut menangis. Jaejoong menyuruh mereka untuk duduk kembali ke kursi masing masing yang tidak mereka turuti. Baik Daehan maupun Manse memeluk kakinya dan menangis histeris.

Pengasuh tadi menyerbu masuk. "Mrs. Jung, maafkan saya. Saya tidak menemukan keberadaan Mr. Jung. Jika Anda tidak keberatan saya akan membawa Minguk ke rumah sakit dengan taxi dan anak anak..."

"Tidak. Aku akan membawa Minguk kerumah sakit. Sendiri. Kau tetap disini dan jaga anak-anak. Katakan apa yang aku katakan tadi pada suamiki jika dia datang." segera saja Jaejoong melesat keluar. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Minguk dengan jas bocah itu dan berjalam cepat keluar ruangan.

Gaun panjang miliknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Gaun itu memperlambat langkahnya dan dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan sendal berhak tinggi yang ia kenakan untuk bisa berlari.

Di luar pasti ada taxi. Ia akan pergi sendiri dan... "Changmin?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendapati pria itu masih berdiri di luar pintu hotel. Di mana resepsi pernikahan di adakan.

"Pesta belum usai, kau sudah akan kembali?" pria itu mengawasi Jaejoong dan bocah berambut hitam dalam gendongannya.

"Minguk sakit. Aku berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Dan suamimu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahunya," ia berbohong. "Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, aku..."

"Tidak ada waktu. Bocah ini sudah menangis dan mobilku berada di luar. Akan lebih cepat ketimbang menunggu taxi." bentak Changmin.

Jaejoong ragu. Tangisan Minguk dan rintihan bocah itu membuatnya mendesah kalah. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Ikuti aku."  
Tanpa menunggu, Changmin membimbing Jaejoong menuju tempat parkir. Tanpa tahu adanya sepasang mata licik seorang gadis yang mengawasi mereka.

-TBC-

Typo bertebaran. EYD tidak jelas.

Mohon maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Yang minat sama PDF ff sherry.  
Bisa inbok.  
Terima kasih.


End file.
